


Eleven

by sharkeu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Neighbors, blackpink - Freeform, couple stuff, couples, friends - Freeform, im back, relationships, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 126,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: Jisoo is a bubbly girl who's very single. Jinyoung is a preppy guy who's very single too. One day, they decided to be a couple. Here's a year-round look into their chaotic but definitely sweet relationship.





	1. New Year, New Us?

Jisoo is alone in her apartment, binge-watching the Reply series while stuffing her mouth with potato chips. She has been watching since morning and she’s already in Reply 1988 by now. Her whole body and eyes are tired from doing nothing but she doesn't care.

It’s not even nine in the evening but she’s already in her favorite polka dot pajamas and oversized shirt, her childhood blanket is wrapped around her whole body. She’s freezing but didn't bother turning down the air conditioner’s thermostat. If she does, she will feel hot and it will defeat the purpose of her sweater and blanket.

Jisoo is barely watching Reply ’88. She knows it by the heart and just the sound of Teak’s and Deok Seon’s voices, she can tell which episode it is without looking. So instead of giving her full attention on her TV, Jisoo is busy scrolling down Instagram.

There’s nothing much different with this night—a usual scene on Jisoo’s life. Except for one thing.

“Happy New Year.” Jisoo grunted seeing all her friends’ New Year’s posts.

It’s New Year’s eve and Jisoo is right here, alone on her apartment while the rest of the world—or the country, time zones, you know—are out there partying kissing the year goodbye and welcoming the new year with a bang.

Jisoo reached for the bag of Lays on her lap only to realize it has long been finished. She grunted before pausing her TV. She stood up and went to the kitchen to throw the empty bag of chips in the bin.

She took a detour before going back to her couch and check what she has on her fridge. She hadn’t had a proper meal since breakfast and it’s probably time to make some food. She opens the fridge and found nothing but leftovers and packed food from the parties she had and attended for Christmas.

She felt like crying. She’s actually hungry—for the first time this day—but didn't have anything good to eat. She closed the fridge and opened her food cabinet to grab a cup of noodles.

She heated water and prepare herself a glass of wine while waiting for it to boil.

She sighed heavily. Anyone who will see how miserable she looks right now will either cry in pity or laugh at her misery.

You see, Jisoo isn’t much of a loser on a regular day. If things went well, Jisoo could actually be in one of those New Year’s Eve party at this very moment and not care about anything at all except to be fun. She even planned to kiss a stranger at midnight to tick off one of the things on her bucket list.

But all her hopes were turned into ashes when her one of her best friends, Lisa, bailed on her last minute. They’re supposed to go to a party but turns out, her Lisa’s boyfriend invited her to his family’s New Year’s party and she couldn't turn it down. Jisoo, being the good friend that she is, said it’s okay and her best friend shouldn't mind.

Jisoo tried contacting her other friends but all odds are in her favor as all of them have plans—mostly with their significant others. Way to kill a twenty-something single.

She is sipping her wine—the one she got as gift this Christmas—when her doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat in fear and surprise. Who is it? Who could be knocking on her door on New Year’s Eve?

It could be anyone, really. Maybe Lisa’s mind changed? Maybe her other friends are being nice to accompany her tonight. She can’t tell, there could be a lot of other safe maybes but she opted for the worst—it’s probably a murderer or something.

She turned the stove off just before the water boils, avoiding any other noise.

The doorbell rang once more.

She bent over her kitchen sink and took a frying pan. She tightened her grip on the pan as she walks past her couch to the door.

Jisoo’s heart is beating fast, so fast it can jump out of her chest. What will she do when she opens the door? Will the pan be enough to hit the person and knock him out of consciousness? Then what? Shall she run out? If she got murdered tonight, no one will even hear her scream because everyone is busy partying. Or should she lock herself in her apartment while waiting for everyone to be done with their parties so someone can save her?

The doorbell rang for the third time.

Jisoo took a deep breath, her fingernails white for gripping the pan, her long nails creating crescent marks on her palms that starts to hurt.

If she only crashed a party tonight.

Who even expects anyone to be home alone on New Year’s Eve?

“Jisoo,” Jisoo heard from behind the door. “I know you’re in there.”

Jisoo’s tensed shoulders dropped. One of her hands let go of the pan.

She knows that voice.

Only one person will expect her to be home on a night like this.

Park Jinyoung.

“What are you doing here, Jinyoung? It’s New Year’s Eve.” Jisoo whined as soon as she opens her door and saw Jinyoung standing at her door.

“What are doing here, Jisoo? It’s New Year’s Eve.” Jinyoung mocked Jisoo.

Jisoo was about to smack Jinyoung in annoyance when Jinyoung raised both of his hands. One hand is holding a box of pizza, the other a box of chicken.

Jisoo’s eyes lit up at the sight of food. “Come in, _mi lord_.” She added stepping aside to let Jinyoung in.

Jinyoung smiled shaking his head as he steps in.

“What? Are you frying eggs or something?” Jinyoung said when he saw the frying pan on Jisoo’s hand.

Jisoo quickly—and uselessly—hid the pan behind her. “N—nothing. Just arming up myself in case you’re a serial killer or something.”

Jinyoung snorted a laugh as he placed the boxes of food on the table on Jisoo’s living room. “You’re watching too much Disney.”

Jisoo just rolled her eyes. She shut the door and went straight to the kitchen to keep the pan and the pack of ramen she was about to cook, not wanting Jinyoung to see his pitiful New Year’s Eve dinner.

Jinyoung plopped down on Jisoo’s couch taking control of the remote.

“Hey! I’m watching!” Jisoo protested storming to the couch.

Jisoo reached for the remote from Jinyoung but he moved it away, blocking his whole body at her.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve watched that for a hundred times already.” Jinyoung said opening on Jisoo’s Netflix.

Jisoo surrendered knowing Jinyoung is right.

“Have you seen Bright?” Jinyoung asked maneuvering Netflix.

“Will Smith’s?” Jisoo asked, forgetting about her rage as she opens the box of pizza. Her eyes lit up when she was greeted by oozing four-cheese and meat lover’s pizza.

“Yeah. I heard it was good—“ When Jinyoung turned to Jisoo, he can’t help but chuckle seeing Jisoo’s child-like stare at the pizza.

“I ordered half and half ‘cause I didn't want to argue on which flavor is better for an hour again.” Jinyoung said reaching for a slice of four-cheese pizza.

“Of course it’s meat lover’s. What’s better than bacon, sausage and pepperoni in one slice?” Jisoo said sniffing her slice with ogling eyes before leaning back at the couch.

“Four-cheese, of course.” Jinyoung said pressing play before leaning beside Jisoo.

“We’re watching Bright?” Jisoo asked as soon as the movie started. “I thought it wasn't _that_ good?”

“That's what we’ll figure out.” Jinyoung answered.

It was summer four years ago when Jinyoung moved in _the_ Eleven—the famous twin tower apartment complex where Jisoo lives. It took them months before getting to know each other but a week barely passed when they became comfortable with each other.

Jisoo has been living in Eleven for almost three years—since she started working—when Jinyoung moved in. He just entered law school and is teaching part-time at a university.

“Wait!” Jisoo screamed two slices of pizza and a piece of chicken wing later.

“What?” Jinyoung asked half-heartedly, eyes fixed on the screen.

“You didn't bring beer?” Jisoo asked.

“Did you see me holding any?” Jinyoung sassed.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. She took the remote and pressed pause.

“Hey! I’m watching!” Jinyoung protested but Jisoo already got up from the couch and went to her room.

When she got out, she has her purse on one hand and a hoodie over her arm. She put down the pouch on the couch for a while to lazily put on her hoodie.

Jinyoung looked at her then to the clock then back at Jisoo. “You’re really running out to buy beer at this hour? It’s past ten!”

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo sighed. She has her arms stretched up as she let the hoodie slide down her torso. “Ever heard about 7/11? They’re usually open twenty-four-seven.” She said when her head pokes out of the hoodie. She let the hood fall behind her neck and fixes her hair before walking to the door, not really caring if Jinyoung is coming to join her.

Jinyoung breathed heavily before standing up and following Jisoo. “It’s New Year’s Eve, dummy. There are a lot of people around.” He said covering Jisoo’s head with the hoodie as he walks past by her to open the door.

“So?” Jisoo asked completely clueless.

“So they’re drunk and on the road.”

“So?” Jisoo repeated.

“So,” Jinyoung said dragging Jisoo by her hoodie. “So let’s hurry before we ran out of beer.”

It’s past ten in the evening but the night is young on New Year’s Eve. All the bars around the area are loud and lights are flashing. Once in a while there are teaser-like fireworks from somewhere, the lights making the dark sky light up.

Jisoo felt her cheeks blush as soon as they got out of the building, suddenly embarrassed of going out in sweatpants. Wearing sweatpants outside isn’t much of an issue if only she wore something pretty instead of her favorite that she can’t remember when it last saw a washing machine.

She took a step back but Jinyoung was quick to grab her by the arm, carefully but firmly.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung teased.

“I’m hideous!” Jisoo whined. “There’s a lot of people around someone might see me! Go, you buy beer instead.”

Jinyoung tightened his grip and carefully dragged Jisoo outside the building. Jisoo tried to resist Jinyoung's grip but she just ended up tripping on her toes and collapsing at Jinyoung’s chest. It happened so fast but Jinyoung was quick to adjust and catch Jisoo by her shoulders.

“Ow!” Jisoo exclaimed when her head hit Jinyoung’s firm chest. She immediately put her hands on his chest to push Jinyoung away but was caught off guard by how firm his chest feels on her palm.

 _Has he been going to the gym?_ Jisoo thought to herself looking up to Jinyoung only to find him looking at her intently. Their eyes lock.

Jisoo’s heart stopped beating. She’s nervous—flustered, even, by the sudden contact and loss of distance between them. Why, why is she feeling this way? This is Jinyoung. When did Jinyoung make her fluster like this? She wanted to get out of his grip quickly but her eyes got lost in Jinyoung’s eyes.

Jinyoung’s heart started beating rapidly. He’s nervous. But he can’t help looking at her. The sudden contact and lack of distance make it hard for him to look away. No, he can’t do this. He can’t let himself loose like this. But this is Jisoo. His heart is pounding but he dared looking straight into Jisoo’s eyes.

Jisoo swallowed then looked away, somehow too weak to get out of Jinyoung’s grip. Or maybe she just didn't really want to be out of his grip?

Jinyoung smirked before letting go of Jisoo.

“Everyone is too busy to even notice a potato in sweatpants.” Jinyoung said pulling Jisoo’s hoodie further down to cover at least half of his face before turning his back and walking.

Jisoo shook her head aggressively, shaking away her thoughts before running to keep up with Jinyoung.

Jisoo grabbed the sleeve of Jinyoung’s shirt. “Hey, don't leave me! I can barely see anything.”

 

 

“So why are you here on New Year’s Eve?” Jisoo asked a couple of beers later. It’s quarter before New Year and instead of finishing Bright, they just tuned into local TV, catching up with New Year’s countdown. It’s merely a background noise anyway as they finish their pizza and chicken while drinking beer.

“Did I ask you why you’re home tonight?” Jinyoung answered without a flinch as he took another gulp of the beer.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “My friends ditched me, okay? I’m that loser, no need to rub salt to the wound.” She sighed and took another one of the remaining three slices of pizza and taking a big bite making a piece of sausage drop on her lap.

Jinyoung made a disgusted face before throwing a tissue from across the table. Jisoo took it and wipe her mouth first before wiping her lap.

“How about your family?” Jinyoung asked, taking one of the remaining pizzas.

“I already spent Christmas at home. It will be too stressful to spend New Year’s there too.” Jisoo answered.

“Why? You used to spend the holidays at home, right?” Jinyoung added.

Jisoo sighed heavily as if Jinyoung asked some question he shouldn't be asking. She finished her last slice of meat lover’s pizza but is craving for more. The last piece of pizza, however, is four-cheese—Jinyoung’s. Jisoo stared at the last slice of pizza, wanting to eat it but at the same time hesitant to ask Jinyoung.

Jinyoung noticed Jisoo’s stare at the pizza. He bent down and took. Jisoo had a big frown on her face until Jinyoung gave the slice to her.

“Take it.” Jinyoung said.

“Thanks!” Jisoo gladly took it. “Anyway, I used to love spending holidays at home, you know?” Jisoo started, pausing to take a bite of the pizza. “I mean as a kid, of course, we all love holidays but since I started working, spending holidays at home became extra special. Like everyone is happy to see me home. I’m sort of a celebrity.” Jisoo paused, snorting a laugh. “But then my mom started pressuring me.” Jisoo made a face that made Jinyoung a bit worried.

“To do what?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “To date, to get in a relationship, to get married!” She exclaimed throwing her head back at the couch.

Jinyoung tried to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“Can you believe how annoying it is?” Jisoo said lifting her head up and turning to Jinyoung. “I’m twenty-six! I’m _only_ twenty-six! Twenty-fucking-six! Who, in their right mind, get married at twenty-six?”

Jinyoung couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter.

“You think it’s funny?” Jisoo asked, sounding offended. “It’s so annoying! I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend and she’s gonna ask me to get married? I hate it! And she asks me every single time I’m home.”

“ _So is there any guy making you smile? Give me grandkids now! Go out there! The reason you’re still single is because you always lock yourself up in your room!_ ” Jisoo said mocking her mom before taking her beer and gulping it aggressively.

Jinyoung did the same and took another sip of his beer.

“And you think it’s just my mom?” Jisoo suddenly said, her voice an octave higher, making Jinyoung jump. “It’s everyone at home! My sister, cousins, aunts—even my uncle’s helper! Ugh. It’s so annoying. What is the problem with being single at twenty-six?”

“Nothing.” Jinyoung shrugged, wiping the spilled beer in his mouth with a napkin. “But being twenty-six and not having a boyfriend _ever_ , that’s a bit weird.”

A napkin went flying to Jinyoung’s head followed by two packs of hot sauce.

“Hey!” Jinyoung screamed ducking his head. When he looked up, a crushed can of beer is flying on his direction. He quickly took the pillow lying beside him to shield himself from the assaulted can. “Yah! I could’ve been hit!”

“That’s the point, dumbass.” Jisoo said. “I’d just like to remind you that you’re still in my house, I can kick you out anytime.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Jisoo explained.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“ _Why_ are you here?” Jisoo asked.

Jisoo didn't care. She never cared whenever Jinyoung barged in the middle of the night to lie down in her couch because he has been so stressed studying and he claims her couch is more comfortable. She never cared whenever Jinyoung steals her coffee at the café downstairs, _every morning_. She never really cared about being to close with Jinyoung, figuratively and literally.

Jinyoung put down his beer and looked at Jisoo who’s expectantly waiting for an answer.

Or maybe Jisoo actually cares. She always do. She has always felt a little bothered when Jinyoung came knocking on her door when she’s just in her pyjamas but she ended up looking forward to it anyway. She hated it when Jinyoung steals her coffee but she found herself asking the barista for a shot of vanilla in her drink even though she hates vanilla just because that’s how Jinyoung like his coffee. And honestly, being close with Jinyoung _physically_ is bothering her, it’s making her flustered. She doesn't know why and can’t really help it. Exhibit A, earlier downstairs.

“Why?” Jisoo repeated plainly, but expectantly.

A smile flashed across Jinyoung’s face. “Because your friends ditched you and it’s too stressful for you to be home.” Jinyoung’s face turned serious. “I’m here because I know you’d be here.”

But Jisoo didn't mind. She didn't mind that Jinyoung made her blush and annoyed all at the same time. She didn't use to care.

Until now.

  1. 4.



The celebrity on TV started chanting.

3.

2.

1.

Loud sounds are heard and the dark room was illuminated by the fireworks from all around the city.

The concert they have on TV is chaotic, confetti are falling, everyone is screaming and dancing.

But even that much noise can’t take Jisoo and Jinyoung away from this moment.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “I’m here because—“

“Happy New Year!” Jisoo screamed as she stands up and went to her window.

Jinyoung was surprised to be cut off but just shook his head. He went and stood beside Jisoo as she opens the curtains and they were greeted by the colorful and sparkly sky.

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo as she watches the fireworks. “Happy New Year, Jisoo.”

Jisoo relaxed her shoulders before turning to Jinyoung. “Happy New Year, Jinyoung.”

 

 

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

“Hey, open the door.” Jisoo groaned, half asleep, lightly kicking Jinyoung in the shoulder.

“It’s your door.” Jinyoung answered turning his back at Jisoo.

They’re both lying messily on Jisoo’s floor, extremely hangover. After the clock strike twelve the night before, they welcomed the new year with more beer. When they’re done with their first round, they went back to the convenience store to buy more, this time, buying soju with it too. They drank about six bottles of soju and at least eight cans of beer each. They literally drank until they drop.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell continued to rang and turns more and more annoying.

“Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo called moving her foot closer at Jinyoung so she can kick him again. “Open the damn door! Please.”

Jinyoung groaned before surrendering and standing up, head spinning in dizziness.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell is ringing more aggressively as Jinyoung walks to it, very slowly as he tries so hard to keep his balance every step he take.

The doorbell stopped for a moment and it was Jisoo’s phone that started ringing.

“Ugh!” Jisoo groaned as she fish her phone around her. “Hello?” She lazily answered without looking at caller ID.

“Kim Jisoo, open your damn door!” The woman from the other line ordered.

“Yeah.” Jisoo nodded as if the woman can see her. “Who’s this?”

“Your mother.” The woman answered.

“Mom!” Jisoo hazily said. “Happy New Year!”

“Yeah, yeah, so open up your damn door for your mother!” Jisoo’s mom ordered.

“Yeah. Jiny—“ Jisoo suddenly jump realizing Jinyoung is about to open the door for his mother and no, her mother cannot know she’s letting a man in inside her apartment alone. More so getting drunk and spending the night with a man.

“NOOOOOOO!!!”

Jisoo screamed at the top her lungs sprinting like a cheetah to stop Jinyoung but when she got at her door, three heads turn at her.

Fuck. Her father is here too.

Jisoo can see the eyes of her mother looking like it’s about to fall in surprise while her father’s eyes are just dark and plainly disappointed. Jinyoung looked like a confused four-year-old.

Jisoo wanted to throw Jinyoung and his obviously straight from bed hair out the window before the ground eats her.

“So, who is this _fine_ man?” Jisoo’s mother said cheekily.

Jisoo was mummed while Jinyoung looks at her looking for some kind of instruction to what to do. He didn't even have any idea who this couple is but he has inkling and that inkling is making him nervous.

“I didn't know my daughter has a roommate. A _guy_ roommate.” Mrs. Kim added walking between Jinyoung and Jisoo, entering Jisoo’s apartment.

“Oh,” Jinyoung stiffened. “Mother, good morning, Mother. Happy New Year!” Jinyoung greeted, awkwardly bowing in panic.

“ _Mother?”_ Jisoo mouthed at Jinyoung to which Jinyoung just answered with a shrug.

Mr. Kim cleared his throat and followed the trail of his wife inside Jisoo’s place.

Jisoo and Jinyoung exchanged wide-eyed glance as Mr. Kim walk past them. Jisoo made a hopeless expression while Jinyoung bowed again quickly.

“Good morning, Father! Happy New Year!” Jinyoung said, panic evident in his voice.

Jisoo closed the distance between her and Jinyoung and slapped him hard in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Jinyoung cried.

“Father? Mother?” Jisoo whispered. “Are you my brother?”

Jinyoung’s expression turned offended. Jisoo looked at him for a moment, weighing if she said something wrong and wondered if she should say sorry before pushing Jinyoung to the direction of the door.

“Isn’t it a bit rude to leave without cleaning up?” Mrs. Kim announced looking at the mess in Jisoo’s living room.

Jisoo and Jinyoung were frozen in their places.

Mrs. Kim turned back at them. “Why don't you stay for breakfast…young man? I’m sorry I didn't get your name. You are?”

“Jinyoung!” Jinyoung answered walking to Mrs. Kim, offering a handshake. “Park Jinyoung, Mother.”

Mrs. Kim just looked at Jinyoung, neither speaking a word nor taking his hand.

Jinyoung knows Mrs. Kim is waiting to hear who he _really_ is and all facts check, he’s nothing but Jisoo’s neighbor. But he still turned to Jisoo for help.

But Jisoo is lost in her own thoughts thinking about the best way to deal with this situation without her parents thinking she’s an irresponsible woman who let men sleep in her place. She has arrived to a conclusion that it is impossible to clear her name and in the eyes of her parents, their baby girl is now a hoe.

Jinyoung realized he can’t get any help from Jisoo so he turned back to Mrs. Kim to answer her question.

Jisoo thought it wouldn't be bad to tell the truth. Jinyoung is nothing but the guy who lives next door who occasionally barges in in her personal space either annoying her or making her fluttered but realized telling a lie would be easier to believe. And honestly, she knows exactly what her mother is waiting to hear.

Jinyoung straightened his back. “I’m Jisoo’s—“

“Boyfriend!” Jisoo cut Jinyoung off, clinging into his arm. “Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jinyoung.”

Mr. Kim let out a heavy sigh before slumping on Jisoo’s couch. Mrs. Kim’s mouth hung open as if it’s impossible but quickly pursed her lips as if she’s expecting it.

Jinyoung’s head slowly turn to Jisoo, his heart pound hard and fast in his chest.

Jinyoung was pulled out of his thoughts when Mrs. Kim reached for his cold hand.

“Nice meeting you, Jinyoung.” Mrs. Kim said softly shaking Jinyoung’s hand before pulling him into a hug. “I’m Jisoo’s mother.” She said releasing the poor guy from the embrace. “And that is her father.” Mrs. Kim nodded in his husband’s direction.

Jinyoung couldn't do anything but nod repeatedly.

“Oh, breakfast!” Jisoo exclaimed while kicking the beer cans, soju bottles and boxes away from the living room. “Excuse us, we’re just gonna whip something for breakfast.” Jisoo said dragging Jinyoung to the kitchen, away from her parents.

Jisoo exhaled heavily once she’s sure they are both out of her parents judging stares.

“I’m so sorry.” Jisoo whispered. “I-I just got—I panicked and I didn't know what to do. They’ll kill me once they found out I let guys sleep here.”

“Yeah, right, and letting your _boyfriend_ sleep _with you_ is a better.” Jinyoung said.

“I’m not sleeping with you!” Jisoo reacted.

“Well, I’m telling you, that’s exactly what they’re thinking right now.” Jinyoung said combing his hair with his fingers. Jisoo’s eyes following as his fingers smoothens his dark locks and she can’t help but to admit that he looks good even with hangover. Hot, even.

Jisoo looked away sighing. “I know. At least I’m less of a whore if you’re my boyfriend and not just random guy.”

Jinyoung just looked at her while Jisoo gives him a pleading look.

“Please, Jinyoungie?” Jisoo said softly taking both of Jinyoung’s hand in hers. “Please help me just this once. Please?”

Jinyoung took his hands away from Jisoo and turned to her fridge.

Jisoo let out another hopeless sigh while staring at Jinyoung’s back.

“Breakfast, right? Do your parents like omelet?” Jinyoung asked, head buried in the fridge.

A wide smile flash across Jisoo’s face.

“I think I’d need help with the breakfast.” Jinyoung said turning to Jisoo.

Jisoo ran to him in excitement and started helping him prepare breakfast.

 

 

 

This is probably the biggest lie Jisoo has ever said in her entire life. There weren’t much of lies, actually. Aside from Jinyoung being her boyfriend, everything else is true. They have been neighbors for almost three years. Their favorite hangout is 7th Heaven, the café-slash-bar in Eleven owned Lisa. Last night, was simply them hanging out and welcoming the New Year together, nothing more, nothing less. Jisoo’s parents believed pretty much all of it except the last one.

“Oh, I think I kind of remember Jinyoung now.” Mrs. Kim suddenly said. They’re at the elevator, Jinyoung and Jisoo sending her parents off.

Jisoo sighed. “I told you, Mom. This is the first time you’re meeting Jinyoung.”

“No, No.” Mrs. Kim said waving her hand at her daughter. “I didn't say I met him before but I think I’ve heard about him.”

“You did?” Jisoo and Jinyoung said in chorus.

Mrs. Kim teased the two with a smile after taking a bite of the cake.

“From whom?” Jisoo asked.

“From you, of course!” Mrs. Kim said.

“I talked about him?” Jisoo asked, Jinyoung shooting him a teasing look.

Mrs. Kim nodded. “A lot of times.”

“I don't remember anything.” Jisoo denied.

Mrs. Kim shook her head smiling. “You talk about him every time you go home! I remember you telling me about your grumpy neighbor who never even smile when you bump in the elevator.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to explain but Mrs. Kim is quick to continue. “Then all of a sudden, you told me he’s actually a good guy, smart even, since he goes to school all while working. You sounded really impressed.”

Jinyoung couldn't help but smile in pride.

“You even told me one time that he likes to read too like your father. Come to think of it, you compare him a lot with your Dad.” Mrs. Kim added.

Jinyoung’s wide smile turned into a modest one.

“I talk about him that much?” Jisoo asked, still in disbelief.

“You do.” Mr. Kim confirmed, talking for the first time today. “You always do about things—people you like.”

The elevators door opened and Mr. Kim is the first one to step out. Jinyoung and Jisoo still caught off guard from what Mr. Kim just said.

The four of them walked to where the Kim’s car is parked.

“You take care of her, Jinyoung.” Mrs. Kim said when they got to the car. “She’s a lazy gal who sometimes forget to do her laundry, please remind her from time to time.” She added releasing Jinyoung from a hug.

“Mom!” Jisoo protested. “I can take care of myself.”

“I will, Mrs—Mother.” Jinyoung said.

“Oh, come on, Jinyoung, call me Mom.” Mrs. Kim insisted.

“Mom!” Jisoo protested once again. “You just met him!”

Jinyoung politely nodded. “Okay, Mom.” He said awkwardly. “And yeah, Jisoo can take care of herself just fine.” He said turning to Jisoo.

Jisoo gave him a confused look.

“Bye, Dear.” Mrs. Kim said embracing Jisoo. “Take care, okay?”

“Yes, Mom.” Jisoo groaned.

They let go of each other then Jisoo walked to her dad. “Bye, Dad.” She said embracing him. It took a while before he hugged her back, still a bit disappointed but when he did, he wrapped his arms around his dear daughter tight and planted a kiss on her head.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo whispered.

“Take care of yourself, Jisoo.” Mr. Kim said. “Take care.”

“Oh, Dad.” Jisoo mumbled on her dad’s chest, hugging him tighter before releasing him.

The couple got inside their car and went to drive home. Jisoo and Jinyoung waited in the driveway until the car is no longer in sight before getting inside the building.

Jisoo let out a heavy sigh as soon as they got in the elevator.

“That was stressful.” Jisoo said.

“It is.” Jinyoung agreed pressing their floor.

“Oh my gosh, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo said turning at Jinyoung. “I’m so sorry to drag you into this and stress you this much on New Year.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Nah. It was fun. I enjoyed it.”

Jisoo looked at him waiting for some kind of a joke but Jinyoung didn't say anything more. Her heart started beating fast.

Jisoo shook her head and threw her arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Let’s get beer! My treat!” Jisoo exclaimed.

“What for?” Jinyoung asked, not moving an inch. “‘Cause you owe me one?” Jinyoung shook his head dramatically. “I’d have to think of a different payment.”

Jisoo made a face but eventually shook her head dramatically too, mocking Jinyoung. “No. We have to celebrate our breakup!”

Jinyoung smirked. “Who says I want to break up?”

Jisoo froze in her place. What? What the fuck is he saying? Questions run on her head over and over again, trying to grasp what Jinyoung just said.

Jisoo moved her hand and took a step away from Jinyoung. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to react. She wanted to laugh because it sounded like the most hilarious joke but Jinyoung didn’t sound like he’s kidding.

“S-stop it. Don’t mess with me.” Jisoo stuttered.

Jinyoung chuckled just as the elevator doors open.

“Maybe I don’t want to break up.” Jinyoung said winking at Jisoo before leaving.

 

***

 

“OH MY GOSH!!!” Lisa squealed when Jisoo told her what happened.

It’s the second day of the year and Jisoo has convinced Lisa to stay at her office instead of the café to avoid crossing paths with Jinyoung. Lisa argued it’s pointless to avoid Jinyoung when he’s her neighbor but Jisoo is freaking out so much so Lisa decided to just open her office for her poor friend.

“I told you a thousand times Jinyoung has a thing for you!” Lisa exclaimed proudly.

“No, you never.” Jisoo said. Actually, Lisa did. Probably not a thousand times, but pretty much a lot of times, especially at the younger days of their friendship.

Lisa ignored Jisoo’s denial though. “So, are you like, a thing now?”

“No! I—I don’t know.” Jisoo said. “I’m pretty sure he’s just messing up with me.”

“Really? Then why are you here hiding from him? Afraid that he might actually break up with you?” Lisa said.

“I’m—I—no!” Jisoo stuttered. “Ugh! This is so annoying!” She took a heavy, desperate sigh.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Lisa asked.

“I don’t know.” Jisoo groaned. “Talk to him, maybe? But what if he’s just messing up with me and I’m just freaking out and—ah! It’s gonna be so embarrassing!”

Lisa laughed at her friend’s misery.

“Really? That’s how you help a friend? Thank you.” Jisoo rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Jisoo.” Lisa mumbled as she wrap an arm around Jisoo. “You’re so cute when you’re freaking out.”

Jisoo shake her shoulders away. “This is stressing me out! Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

Lisa chuckled. “Okay, so what are your plans for tomorrow?”

Jisoo groaned. “I told you, not that topic!”

Lisa’s chuckle turn into laughter. “I meant for your birthday, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Jisoo said, completely oblivious that it’s her birthday tomorrow. “Is it my birthday tomorrow?” Jisoo started freaking out again. “The fuck! I got no plans! People from work will surely ask for a treat! I got no reservations or anything!” Jisoo had her hands on her head, her hair is a big mess.

Lisa shook her head. “You’re so lucky I am your friend. I got the VIP reserved for you since last week.”

“Oh, Lisa!” Jisoo threw herself at Lisa, wrapping her in a hug. “Thank you so much! So I guess I’ll get a discount too?”

Lisa sighed. “Okay, I’ll give it to you in a regular price—“ Jisoo shot her a pleading look. “And probably five percent more discount.”

“How ‘bout fifteen?” Jisoo negotiated.

“I’m gonna go bankrupt. Ten and that’s it.” Lisa said.

“I love you, Lisa!” Jisoo said, peppering Lisa with kisses on the cheek. “Free flowing drinks too?” Jisoo winked.

“If you like to drink instant coffee all night, then, yes.” Lisa answered.

“Okay! Never mind!” Jisoo said.

 

***

 

Jisoo would be lying if she said she wasn't waiting for Jinyoung the whole night even with the fact that she never really invited him.

“Still waiting for someone, Jisoo?” Rose asked.

“Party’s over, there’s still others coming?” Jennie added.

Rose and Jennie are two of Jisoo’s closest friends. Along with Lisa, the four of them completes the pack.

“Jisoo is waiting for her boyfriend.” Lisa answered for Jisoo in a sing-song voice. All other guests have left and it’s just the four of them in the VIP room.

“What? No!” Jisoo protested.

“Boyfriend?!” Jennie and Rose asked in unison.

“You have a boyfriend?” Jennie asked, sounding almost offended.

“You _finally_ have a boyfriend?” Rose echoed.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “No! I don't have a boyfriend!”

“No, you actually do.”

The four girls looked up to see who it is and of course, it’s no other than Jinyoung.

“Happy Birthday, Jisoo.” Jinyoung greeted Jisoo with a warm smile.

Lisa and Rose couldn't help but squeal while Jennie has her mouth hanging open.

“Oh, and hi there…guys.” Jinyoung turned to the four other girls awkwardly bowing and waving his hand.

Jinyoung turned back at Jisoo and smiled at her warmly, close to breaking into a laugh at how annoyed Jisoo looked right now.

“I think we should give them sometime alone, right girls?” Rose said dragging both Lisa and Jennie away but all eyes are still fixed on the two.

“I can’t believe you didn't invite your boyfriend on your birthday party.” Jinyoung mumbled taking the now empty seat beside Jinyoung.

“I believe my boyfriend should know it is my birthday.” Jisoo fought back.

Jinyoung smirked shaking his head. “We’re getting good at this boyfriend-girlfriend thing huh?”

Jisoo groaned. “Stop it, Jinyoung.”

“What? You’re the one who started it.”

“Yeah and I already broke up with you!”

A waiter came in the VIP room to clean up. Jinyoung raised his hand and asked the waiter for a drink. The waiter immediately took the order and went out of the VIP room, leaving them alone again.

“You still owe me something.” Jinyoung reminded.

“It’s my birthday and you didn't get me anything. I think we’re even now.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung opened his backpack and took out a small paper bag. He gave the paper bag to Jisoo and she looked at him suspiciously before smiling and taking it from Jinyoung.

“I didn't forget about your birthday. You’re the one who didn't invite me.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo didn't react and opened the paper bag. Jisoo’s heart is pounding. Is it a necklace? A charmed bracelet? A ring? What will she do if it’s a ring? Are they really a couple for him to buy her jewelry? Should she wrap her arms around him? _Kiss_ him?

Inside are three vials of essential oils. Jisoo’s mood dropped.

“I noticed you’re having a lot of headaches when writing lately.” Jinyoung explained proudly but when he turned to Jisoo she has a disappointed look in her face. “I thought you’ll need some…you didn't like it?” He added looking away in embarrassment

Jisoo sighed. Of course. Jinyoung is not the type to give jewelries or any other lavish stuff as a present. She found it cute, actually, that Jinyoung noticed she’s having a hard time at work and that he wanted to help. It’s thoughtful.

When Jinyoung turned back at Jisoo, she has already opened one vial and rubs it in her temple.

Jinyoung chuckled. “You’re not supposed to do that, dummy.”

“Huh?” Jisoo turned to him with innocent eyes.

“Come here.” Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hand in his. He took the vial and dropped a few drops on Jisoo’s palm. He carefully rubbed Jisoo’s hand together, applying the oil evenly in her palms. Then, he inched closer to Jisoo to let her sniff the essence on her hands.

Jisoo sniffed the essence. It was supposed to make her feel better, calmer—it was effective the first three seconds until Jisoo realized the warmth of Jinyoung’s touch on her hand and that she can feel Jinyoung’s breath from being too close to her. All of a sudden, her heart is pounding hard and fast in her chest again and she’s far from being calm.

Looking up didn't help much, made it worse even, when she found herself locking eyes with Jinyoung.

Jisoo quickly turned away, taking her hands away from Jinyoung.

“Let’s see if this works.” Jisoo said covering half of her face with her hands.

She’s sniffing the essence but it’s not working. Not when she feels Jinyoung’s eyes on her.

This isn’t the first time that Jinyoung made her fluster. It happened a lot of times in the past on those subtle, almost-nothing little moments—when their arms brush in the elevator, when they do their laundry together and Jinyoung helped her bringing up hers, when Jinyoung opens the door for her—the little things. But it is only now that it is sort of bothering her, like it’s leaving an impression. It’s like Jinyoung has been telling him something. Has he always been like this? Was Jisoo just too blind to see before? What made her see now?

“Jisoo.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Hm, this smells good.” Jisoo said to herself, avoiding Jinyoung, her hands still covering her face.

“Jisoo.” Jinyoung called once again, his voice soft and sounding like a melody in Jisoo’s ear.

“Is this lavender? Chamomile?” Jisoo mumbled, still ignoring Jinyoung.

“Jisoo.”

“I think—“

Jisoo was interrupted from yet another random mumble when Jinyoung took her arm and dragged her close to him, their faces barely inches away.

Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock. She put her free hand back to her face, tightly covering her lips.

Jinyoung grinned. “Jisoo.” He whispered softly. He used his other hand to take Jisoo’s hand away from her face, carefully placing both of their hands on his lap.

Jisoo’s heart is pounding. She has never thought of this moment, not even in her wildest dreams. She looks at Jinyoung with wide-surprised eyes. There were questions in her eyes but it’s like she actually know the answers and just waiting for a confirmation.

Jinyoung’s heart is pounding. He has been waiting for this moment, _this_ moment. This moment has come a lot of times before and he always found himself running. He’s tired running away. Tonight, he’ll face it.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s face between his palms.

“Jisoo,” He said once more and Jisoo swore her knees got weak even when sitting when Jinyoung rubbed her soft cheeks.

It wasn't in her wildest dreams, but when Jinyoung closed the gap between them and kissed Jisoo in the lips, Jisoo swore it was just like a dream. Except it felt real. So real. There’s only one thing to prove if it’s real.

Jisoo kissed him back.

It was perfect. Their lips are like waltzing in a ballroom. It wasn't greedy or aggressive. It was warm, sincere.

They pulled out in a bit, both wanting to breathe. It’s not the kiss that took away their breaths, rather, it is the ecstatic feeling they both have.

Jinyoung rested his forehead on Jisoo’s. Both eyes still closed, they found themselves enveloped in a harmonious laughter.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung called, for the first time tonight and probably for the first time ever, Jisoo felt warm hearing her name in Jinyoung’s voice.

Jinyoung moved back a bit so he’s got a full view of Jisoo’s face. He took her hands once again.

“Let’s not break up.”


	2. Valentine's Day Shenanigans

“Wait!” Jisoo cried hurrying to the closing elevator doors. She ran fast, making it just in time before the elevator doors close.

She stepped in the elevator, panting. She had one hand on her waist while fanning herself with the other. She breathed heavily as if she’s alone in the elevator when she heard someone chuckle beside her.

When she turned to her left, it was Jinyoung covering his mouth with his hand, eyes wrinkling as he laughs.

“Hey!” Jisoo said accusingly.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted back, straightening his back. “Running late?”

Jisoo groaned. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“But I called you earlier to wake you up, thought you got ready then?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo grinned. “I went back to sleep again and overslept a bit.”

Jinyoung looked at his watch. “By a bit you mean an hour?”

Jisoo groaned again. “Yes. And it’ll probably take me an hour more to get to the office, that is—“ Jisoo looked at her phone to look at the time. “—if catch the bus in time.”

“I’ll drop you off.” Jinyoung offered.

“But don’t you have class?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung shrugged. “Kids love their professors coming in late anyway.”

“Yay! Thanks!” Jisoo said with a cheeky smile before turning to Jinyoung, as if confirming. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Jinyoung smiled and took Jisoo’s hand, holding it in between them. “Anything for my girlfriend.”

Jisoo couldn’t help but break into a wide, cheeky smile, her eyes lighting up in giddy.

It’s been a little over a month since Jisoo and Jinyoung went from one-day pretend couple to real actual couple. Despite seeing each other everyday, Jisoo still feels new with the whole thing.

You can’t blame her though, in the twenty-six years of her existence, the closest thing she got into being in a relationship is when she went on a two-week official-dating relationship back in high school. Other than that, all Jisoo had are flings and good for nothing almost-relationships, nothing serious.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, is taking things pretty smoothly. Jisoo sometimes hate it how good he is in this—like he’s an expert of something. Which he isn’t, really. Like Jisoo, it’s been a long time since Jinyoung has been in an official relationship. For the past few years, all he had are flings and no-commitment dating.

It’s just that, if this is some kind of a sporting event, Jisoo is probably a rookie player while Jinyoung has been playing the game quite longer, already in the intermediate division.

“Right, that’s right.” Jisoo pursed her lips, embarrassed.

“What? Did you forget about it or something?” Jinyoung teased.

“No!” Jisoo quickly turned to him. “I-I’m just not used to this whole dating thing, you know.”

“There’s nothing much different.” Jinyoung said, tightening his grip at Jisoo’s hand. “It’s just me, same old Jinyoungie.”

“Exactly!” Jisoo said. “You’re same old Jinyoungie and it’s so weird.”

Jinyoung turned to him, simply staring and not saying a word.

One more thing that bothers Jisoo is that _he is_ Jinyoung. He is her next-door friend who she really likes. He had the biggest crush on him—she can finally admit it to herself and world now, finally—and she felt weird that he actually likes her too.

They went from totally platonic friends to a couple. Suddenly, there are no more accidental touches that send electricity to her whole body, now, those touches are not accidental anymore—theres caresses, hugs, and even kisses! How can anyone get by with such huge transition in barely a month?

Jinyoung stared longer.

“Hey, stop that!” Jisoo pleaded, turning away to avoid Jinyoung’s gaze. “You’re making me shy.” Jisoo stuttered looking away.

Jinyoung chuckled again, breaking his gaze for a while before turning back to Jisoo. He took Jisoo’s shoulders and moved her a bit so she’s facing him.

“Hey, hey,” He whispered.

Jisoo slowly turned to him, meeting his eyes.

“Hey,” Jinyoung repeated. “No need to be awkward, okay? It’s still me. Nothing changed.”

Jisoo sighed. Jinyoung is right. Nothing much have changed. Jinyoung still barges in Jisoo’s place whenever he wants; he still takes Jisoo’s coffee and randomly annoys her. If there’s one thing that pretty much changes their relationship from the past, it’s that Jisoo doesn't have to hide it when Jinyoung is making her fluster and Jinyoung no longer needs to hold back when he wants to hold Jisoo in his arms.

 

 

“Thanks for the ride!” Jisoo said, taking off her seatbelt when they got into Jisoo’s office building.

“Hey, wait! You forgot something!” Jinyoung said grabbing Jisoo’s arm as she reach for the door.

“What—“ Before Jisoo can completely turn, Jinyoung leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Jisoo froze in her seat, flustered.

“Have a nice day, Babe.” Jinyoung whispered as he leaned back to the driver’s seat.

Jisoo suddenly burst into laughter.

Jinyoung’s expression turned sour. “What? What’s funny?”

“B-babe? Babe?” Jisoo snorted a laugh.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Hey, go. Go, you’re getting late.” He ordered, pushing Jisoo out of his car.

Jisoo continued laughing. “I’m sorry but I can stay here all day laughing.”

“What’s so funny about it?” Jinyoung asked, pouting.

“It’s making me cri—“ Jisoo was cut off when he turned to Jinyoung and saw him pouting. Jisoo pursed her lips. “I’m sorry. Oh my gosh,” Jisoo reached for Jinyoung’s cheek and pinched it lightly. “You’re so cute when you’re sulky.”

Jinyoung ignored her.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Jisoo said. “I told you I’m not used to this whole dating thing yet.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Okay.”

“Oh no, _babe’s_ still angry.” Jisoo teased.

Jinyoung has his eyes fixed on the road.

Jisoo faked a heavy sigh. He leaned in to Jinyoung, holding his shoulder for support, and kissed him on the cheek too.

“Have a nice day too, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo whispered.

Jinyoung broke into a smile then turned to Jisoo. “I thought you’re bad at this?”

Jisoo pushed his face away before leaving the vehicle.

“See you later.” Jisoo said before she shut the door.

“See yo—oh wait!” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

“This is serious.” Jinyoung promised.

Jisoo nodded for him to continue.

“What are your plans tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked.

“Tomorrow?” Jisoo took a while to answer. “Nothing much. Oh, can we watch _Friends_? I just started watching and I got a lot—wait, why? What’s up tomorrow?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You sure?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah. It’s simply Wednesday.”

Jisoo shrugged. “Okay, let’s watch _Friends_ instead. Bye now, for real. See yah!”

Jisoo kept on thinking about it as she got up in their office. Is she forgetting something? Have they planned anything prior? She doubts it. Is it their first-month anniversary? Can’t be. They just became a month-old couple barely two weeks ago and they both decided that they won’t celebrate monthly anniversary because that is lame. Ugh, just thinking about it makes her cringe. So what is it?

“Finally, you’re here!” Minah, Jisoo’s co-worker, declared as soon as Jisoo entered the office. “I’ve been waiting for you for the whole morning!”

Jisoo walked straight to her desk, not minding Minah and still has her head floating, thinking about what’s supposed to happen tomorrow.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for your report. Did you send it—are you listening?” Minah followed Jisoo to her desk.

“I sent it already.” Jisoo answered, half-paying attention.

“You did?” Minah echoed bowing to her desk next to Jisoo’s. “Oh, yeah, you did!” She chuckled. “Sorry, I—are you here?” She asked when she noticed Jisoo is still mentally absent.

“What day is it tomorrow?” Jisoo asked, looking for something in her desk.

“Wednesday.” Minah answered.

“No, I mean, date. What is the date today?” Jisoo asked, wanting to flip his desk over, desperate to find what she’s looking for.

“Thirteenth.” Minah answered. “What the hell are you looking for?”

“Thirteenth? So tomorrow’s the fourteenth, right?” Jisoo asked in disbelief. As if on cue, she found the desk calendar she’s been looking for. And there it is. The number written in bold red, hearts are drawn all over the two numbers—one and four. It’s February 14 tomorrow.

Minah rolled her eyes. “Yes, Valentine’s Day.”

“Shit.” Jisoo mummed.

“Yeah. I know. The made-up holiday of soulless capitalists.” Minah said.

“Shit.” Jisoo repeated, a bit louder.

Minah faked a laugh. “You sound like you’re so worried forgetting about it, as if you're dating—wait—are you dating?”

“Oh, how I wish I’m not.” Jisoo whispered.

“Wha—“

“Miss Kim!”

Minah was cut off when Lady K, Jisoo’s boss, called her from her office.

Jisoo looked at Minah, S-O-S is painted all over her face.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Minah said helping Jisoo with her things. “Now, get your ass at the tiger’s lair. Good luck!”

 

***

 

“See you tomorrow, Professor Park!” A group of girl students said in unison, bowing their heads respectfully, before leaving the room.

Jinyoung simply nodded with a smile as he fits his laptop on his bag, ready to leave the classroom too.

“Those girls are squealing.”

Jinyoung looked up and found Jackson, one of his best friends, entering the classroom.

“Should I just teach too?” Jackson added.

“This is no place for playboys like you, Jackson.” Jinyoung said walking past Jackson, leaving the classroom. “What are you doing here?”

“What? I’ll be teaching the greatest lesson that kids will ever learn—hey! Wait for me!” Jackson said trailing behind Jinyoung. He sighed knowing it’s pointless to mess up with Jinyoung. “Anyway, I was in the area, meeting friends.”

“Area?” Jinyoung asked, turning back at Jackson. “Were you at The Strip again?” He asked referring to the street full of bars and clubs just a few blocks away from the campuses. Being close to the universities, the area has always been full of college students choosing drinks and dancing over school.

Jackson grinned proudly.

Jinyoung sighed, his eyes closed. “When will you grow up, Jackson?”

“What? I made a reservation!” Jackson explained. “It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow and I had it all planned out. You, me, Mark and Jaebum are gonna get our single asses out there and drink and party and play. This is the first time, in a very long time, that we’re all single at the same time, we should celebrate!”

Jinyoung broke into a smile. He immediately held his hand up to cover his mouth but Jackson was quick to catch his hand, stopping him.

“Hey, hey,” Jackson said. “What’s that? What the hell was that? Do you have plans? But you haven’t had any dates for the past two Valentines! What’s going on?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I got plans.”

Jackson stared at him with suspicious eyes. Jinyoung ignored him and went to walk ahead.

“What plans? With who? Alone?” Jackson was so horrified thinking about spending Valentine's Day alone.

“I’m watching _Friends_ tomorrow night with Jisoo.” Jinyoung answered.

“ _Friends_? With Jisoo?” Jackson asked, a lot more confused than before.

Jinyoung nodded.

“Jisoo?” Jackson repeated. “You’re neighbor Jisoo?”

“Yes, Jisoo.” Jinyoung answered. “ _My girlfriend_ Jisoo.”

“Whoa, whoa. Holy sh—for real, man?” Jackson leaned back in surprise.

Jinyoung’s hand went back to his mouth again to hide his laughter. “What? Why is it hard for you to believe. Jisoo is my girlfriend now.”

“Nothing, man. Just—“ Jackson threw himself at Jinyoung in a big bear hug. “I’m happy for you, Park Jinyoung. Wow. _Finally_.”

They started walking ahead again.

“So,” Jackson paused. “ _Ohhh_.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“You’re gonna watch _Friends_ , huh?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“On Netflix?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably, I—“

“Netflix and Chill, huh?” Jackson wagged his eyebrows up and down.

“Shut up, Jackson.” Jinyoung said, pushing Jackson away.

Jackson raised his arms up, laughing.

Jinyoung shot him a piercing look before walking ahead again.

Jackson burst into laughter. “Okay, okay. I’m just kidding, man. Point is,” he said keeping up with Jinyoung’s pace in walking. “It’s your first Valentine together and all you’re gonna do is watch a lame 90s series?”

Jinyoung’s shoulders dropped. Now, he knows exactly what Jackson is up to.

“I know.” Jinyoung admitted. “I got it all planned out, actually. But she doesn’t seem to know.”

“That’s it’s V-Day tomorrow?” Jackson asked. “Who doesn't know that February 14 is Valentine’s day?”

Jinyoung sighed. “She’s not very used to this whole dating this so, I don’t know.”

“Tag her along to the bar then!” Jackson suggested.

“With you?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah. And Mark and Jaebum are gonna be there too, no need to worry.”

“Well, I’m not worried about those two, it’s just you.”

“Excuse me?” Jackson asked in disbelief. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Jinyoung said. “Anyway, I’m not gonna waste out first Valentine’s getting wasted with you, okay?”

Jackson shrugged. “Whatever. Just didn’t want you to miss the fun.”

“I’ll be just fine with Jisoo. Don’t worry.”

“Wow. Love struck and proud.”

 

***

 

“Ugh! I already hate this.” Jisoo had her hands on her hair, all stressed out thinking about what to do for Valentine’s Day. “You know all those years I daydreamed about the day I get to have a Valentine date and celebrate it sweetly and all? It’s all gone now.”

Lisa and Jennie laughed in unison. They crashed Lisa’s office when Jisoo all called them asking for help on what to do for her first V-Day with Jinyoung.

“Like,” Jisoo continued. “He really asked me what to do tomorrow and I freaking answered him that we should binge-watch _Friends_. How stupid can I get?”

“I bumped into Jinyoung on my way here.” Rosé said as soon as she entered Lisa’s office. She placed a box of donuts on Lisa’s table.

“Oh my gosh.” Jisoo’s eyes widened. Lisa and Jennie quickly taking a donut each. “What did he say? What did you tell him?”

Rosé shrugged taking a donut for herself. “Told him we got an S-O-S for your Valentine prep.”

“Rosé!” Jisoo screamed.

Rosé laughed. She took another donut and gave it Jisoo who gladly bit it off before taking it from Rosé. “Of course, I’m kidding, Jisoo. Oh my gosh, look at what love does to our resident cold-hearted bitch.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “Being cold is a lot easier, you know?”

“Okay, seriously,” Lisa started after chewing a donut. “Why are you freaking out so much? He’s Jinyoung, for crying out loud. I’m sure he’s fine watching _Friends_. You do that a lot, anyway.”

Jisoo looked at Lisa, almost convinced that she is right.

“Hey, give her some credit,” Jennie said. “This is her first Valentine with a boyfriend ever, it’s kind of okay to freak out.”

Jisoo nodded in agreement.

“But still,” Lisa insisted. “You’ve been friends for so long and definitely had the shots for each other for the longest time. This is basically just putting a label on it.”

“But still,” Jennie countered. “It’s different this time. There’s pressure about being in an actual relationship.”

Jisoo looked at them back and forth as they exchanged their sides. “Okay, you’re not helping me at all here.” She turned to Jennie. “Yes, the pressure is valid for my first relationship.” Then she turned to Lisa. “And yes, I should stop freaking out because, hey, it’s Jinyoung a-k-a the person I’m most comfortable with.”

Jisoo sighed finally taking another bite of her donut. Lisa and Jennie are both right, Jisoo is pretty much aware of that. But she just can’t help but feel bothered and awkward by this whole shift from being friends to a couple with Jinyoung. And this whole Valentine stuff is making it worse.

She thought it should be easy. It's Jinyoung. It’s true they had an undeniable thing for the longest time and she thought they’re just making it official this time. But she can’t help but feel overwhelmed and pressured about everything happening at once. First, she has to tell the world she is finally in a relationship. Everyone she knows is pretty much excited and waiting for the longest time.

Then there’s this awkward shift of relationship she has with Jinyoung. As much as she wanted to just do it and go with the flow, she can’t help but be pressured. Is this how dating works? Should couples do this or that? And all at the same time, she felt bad for Jinyoung. She knows he knows she’s having a hard time and he’s being very patient about it.

Rosé stepped in. “Okay, guys. Let’s drop that argument for now, okay? Our baby Jisoo—“ Jisoo smiled at the sound of baby remembering Jinyoung’s sudden pet name this morning. Rosé shot her a questioning look and Jisoo just shrugged. She made a mental note to herself; tell Jinyoung she’s not into cheesy pet names.

“We need to give her,” Rosé continued, putting down her one-bite-left donut. “Lessons on Dating 101, featuring Valentine’s Day.” She said knowingly, clasping her hands together and placing them under her chin.

“Stop glorifying my weakness, okay?” Jisoo said. “But yeah, I need that. Okay, pitch in, guys.” She added leaning in.

Jisoo waited but none of them said anything.

“Rosé?” Jisoo asked.

Rosé looked like she’s about to say something but ended up shaking her head. “I got nothing.”

Jisoo frowned. “Seriously? You were so stoked and you got nothing? What are you gonna do tomorrow?”

“Nothing.” Rosé answered.

“What?” Jisoo asked in disbelief. “What happened to that guy you’re dating?”

“Girl, they parted ways.” Jennie said.

“You did?” Jisoo asked.

“Yeah, didn't work out.” Rosé admitted unapologetically.

Jisoo turned to Jennie. “How ‘bout you? You went in a blind date, right?”

“It was a mess.” Lisa answered for Jennie, dusting off the donut sugar on her hands. “The guy looked like a fifty-year-old straight out of a high school reunion.”

“How did you know? Were you there?” Jisoo asked, jokingly thinking that it’s impossible for Lisa to be there. She was never this wrong.

“We were all there.” Rosé said, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

“What?!” Jisoo almost had her eyes fall out in surprise. “And I wasn't? Why didn't I know any of these?”

“You’re busy dating your neighbor.” Jennie teased.

Jisoo simply rolled her eyes and didn't bother to fight back because she knows Jennie is right. Jisoo is spending all of her free time with Jinyoung, bickering as usual then one moment being extremely sweet and honestly, despite having this whole storm of thoughts that’s bothering Jisoo, she still loves hanging out with Jinyoung. A known fact even before.

Jisoo turned to Lisa. “And you and Bambam? Please, don't tell me you’re already getting married next week.”

Lisa smiled. “No, we’re not. He’s gonna be out of the country filming something and he won’t be here ‘til the weekend so yeah no Valentine’s for us too.”

Jisoo’s face turned dark. “What will I do now?” Jisoo frustratingly ruffled her hair, hitting her head on the table.

“What did you say to him again?” Jennie asked.

“I said we should go watch _Friends_.” Jisoo answered, face still buried on the table.

“Well, nothing’s wrong with it.” Jennie shrugged. “Might as well have some ramyeon then, too.”

Jisoo lifted her head from the table. “Ramyeon? On Valentine’s Day? Can you get any more romantic—“ Jisoo stopped realizing what Jennie meant.

Lisa and Rosé giggle. “Netflix-and-Chill-and-ramyeon!”

Jisoo looks disgusted. “Ew! Shut up!”

Jennie, Lisa and Rosé all gave Jisoo suggestive stares before laughing in unison.

“I hate you all.” Jisoo mumbled. “Can you at least help me for—“

Jisoo was cut off when her phone started ringing. All eyes darted on her phone. It was Jinyoung, of course.

The trio went back to their suggestive stares.

Jisoo sighed heavily before taking the call.

“Hi,” Jisoo answered.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted back. “I bumped into Rose a while ago, are you guys down at 7th? Should I go drop—“

“No!” Jisoo immediately declined. Jinyoung was mummed, caught off guard. “I-I mean, we’re out. We went out for dinner. There’s this new place we wanted to try so yeah.”

“Oh, okay.” Jinyoung said. “Do you want me to pick you up, then? Where is it?”

“Uh,” Jisoo looked at her friends for help, all three just shrugged. “I think we’re gonna be late. Like extra late.”

“More reason to pick you guys up.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo couldn't help but smile and immediately shook her head off distraction. “No, no. It’s okay. You can’t stay up late, you have an early class tomorrow, right? Don’t worry, I’m with Lisa anyway, we’re going home together.”

Jinyoung hesitated before answering. “Okay.” He surrendered. “Call me when you got home, okay? Or knock on my door, I wouldn't mind. Anything.”

Jisoo smiled again. “Yes, Sir. Go, rest now. Good night.”

Jinyoung smiled, not minding to cover his mouth with his hand. “Good night, Chichu.”

“Chichu?” Jisoo repeated, refraining to giggle. Lisa and Rose tried so hard to keep their squeals low while Jennie gave Jisoo a teasing look.

Jisoo turned her back on them, hiding her wide smile to herself.

“What?” Jinyoung asked. Jisoo could see his wrinkly-smile even over the line.

“Nothing.” Jisoo said. “It’s just cute, Nyoungie.”

“Ew!” Lisa reacted but obviously liking it.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so done with you two!” Jennie shouted, making sure Jinyoung heard her.

“Say hi to Jennie for me.” Jinyoung said. “Okay, I’ll hang up now. Good luck with your friends.” He teased. “’Night.”

“Yeah, ‘night.”

 

 

It was almost midnight when they finished their brainstorming. Lisa and Jisoo walked Rosé and Jennie off the bar and went back inside together.

“I’ll come up home now, too. Wait for me here, I’ll just go get my purse.” Lisa said.

“Go on.” Jisoo sat on the bar to wait for Lisa.

“Hey, Jisoo, I didn't know you’re here.” Yugyeom, Jinyoung and Bambam’s friend who’s 7th Heaven’s barista by day and bartender by night, asked. “You want anything? Beer? Cocktail?”

Jisoo shook her head. “Nah, I’m good, I’m just waiting for Lisa.

“Okay.” Yugyeom shrugged. “So how are you and Jinyoung?” Yugyeom wagged his eyebrows teasing Jisoo before breaking into laughter.

Jisoo sighed. “So, this is what Jinyoung means when he says he wants to kill you, huh?”

“Come on!” Lisa announced as she comes out of her office. “Yugyeom, I’ll leave 7th to you, okay? Good night!”

Jisoo gave Yugyeom a sorry look. “Good night, Yugyeom!”

Lisa got off at the tenth floor where her unit’s at while Jisoo is at the twelfth.

Before entering her apartment, Jisoo thought about knocking on Jinyoung’s place but figured it’s too late to hangout.

She went inside her apartment and texted Jinyoung instead.

**To Jinyoung:** _Home now. Good night <3_

 

***

 

Jinyoung is tired as hell, he had law classes for three hours this morning followed by three periods of teaching Philosophy and it’s not even seven in the evening. He just wanted to throw himself in bed and sleep for a week.

But here he is, dragging himself to the faculty room with loads of chocolates and other sweets in his arms. This is the third batch of sweets he got today. The sugar is becoming really overwhelming. Don't get him wrong. He’s not against his students giving him gifts. It’s just that, just the sight of this much of sweets is already giving him diabetes. Will it work to recycle it on Halloween when kids go trick-or-treat-ing?

“Whoa. That’s a lot of chocolates, huh?” Youngjae, a close friend and co-professor, told Jinyoung when they bump into each other on the room’s door. “You don’t mind, right?” he said taking one chocolate and popping it in his mouth.

“Go, take as many as you want.” Jinyoung offered unenthusiastically.

Youngjae chuckled taking more like instructed. “Dude, lighten up. Students wouldn't want to see their favorite professor frowning at their gifts.”

Jinyoung faked a smile.

“Great, well, there’s more gift waiting inside for you.” Youngjae tapped Jinyoung’s shoulders.

Jinyoung sighed heavily. “Great, thanks.”

“Hey, Jinyoung,” Youngjae called, both of them turning back. “Congratulations. Finally.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, confused. But Youngjae didn't answer and went out.

Jinyoung just shrugged, already annoyed with the overwhelming sweets, as he turns around and walked to his desk.

When he got near his desk, he saw a woman sitting on his chair. Long locks, skinny figure—oh, even her scent is sending electricity all over his body. Suddenly, Jisoo’s presence is giving him more endorphin that all of these candies combined.

He slowly put the chocolates down, careful not to let Jisoo hear him, before walking to her.

In a swift, Jinyoung glided the chair around so Jisoo is facing him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted, he had the arms of the chair on both his hands, his face only inches from Jisoo’s.

Jisoo was stunned, she didn't know what to do or say. Jinyoung retained the position for a while longer, staring at her, having fun making her fluster.

Jisoo looked away.

Jinyoung gave up and bowed his head laughing before he straightened his back and sat on his desk, behind Jisoo.

“You should stop doing that, you know.” Jisoo said.

“What?” Jinyoung played innocent.

“Oh, Jinyoung.” Jisoo turned around to face him.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Okay, okay. But do you hate it that much?”

“No, not really. It’s just that—“ Jisoo was distracted when she saw the chocolates on Jinyoung’s desk, suddenly remembering what she was thinking while waiting for Jinyoung. “Wait a sec, where did all these came from?”

“What?” Jinyoung asked. “These?” He scanned through the chocolates on his desk before standing up and taking the chocolates he left on the floor.

“My students.” Jinyoung declared, piling up more chocolates.

“All of these?” Jisoo asked, scanning through the chocolates. “And they even gave you roses?” She asked taking a rose lying on Jinyoung’s desk.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“Your students love you that much.” Jisoo said, mostly to herself.

“You can have it, if you want.” Jinyoung offered.

“No, thanks.” Jisoo declined, dropping the rose at the desk.

Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously. “Are you jealous?”

Jisoo scoffed. “Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It’s pretty normal for kids to give their professors gifts on Valentines, I guess?” Jisoo looked around checking other professors’ tables and finding no trace of gifts. “Though, I don't remember giving any of my professors chocolates. Ever.”

“Well, I guess, I’m quite famous, then?” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo shrugged and opened one of the chocolates to eat.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m visiting my boyfriend.” Jisoo answered dryly.

“Oh, so you remember.” Jinyoung said.

“That it’s Valentine’s Day or that you’re my boyfriend?” Jisoo asked, looking up at him.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Both.”

“Oh,” Jisoo said.

They were silent for a while, Jisoo munching the chocolates while Jinyoung just watches her. Half amused, half nervous. Jinyoung thought Jisoo forgot or basically didn't care about Valentine’s Day so he skipped preparing any gifts for her, just dinner reservation. But now, seeing her in his desk, eating his chocolates, makes him nervous. Did she prepare something? What is he going to do? If she actually prepared something, it means she’s probably expecting for something from him too, right? Will the dinner reservation be enough?

“So?” Jinyoung didn't want to know, but he has to know.

“Hm?” Jisoo asked, looking up from her fifth chocolate, somehow, food could really take her away.

Jinyoung looked at him waiting.

“Oh, yeah!” Jisoo exclaimed dusting off chocolate crumbles off her hands. “So, I figured I should visit you like, surprise you or something,”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement, taking a chocolate for himself.

“But then I realized I don't know how to get here—I mean, I sure know how but I didn't know if I can really be here, like are non-students allowed to visit professors or something.”

Jisoo is basically rambling but Jinyoung let her speak anyway, enjoying seeing her tell a story complete with all the gesture and facial expressions.

“So,” Jisoo continued. “I called Youngjae for help which, he did. Well, he basically just told me I can go without any restrictions and waited for me at that door.” Jisoo pointed at the faculty room’s door. “But still, great help.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung mumbled.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “And then, this.” Jisoo took a bag—a lunch bag behind her and gave it to Jinyoung. “I was supposed to give it for lunch but it took me a lot of time to prepare that and I got caught up at work this morning. I’m glad they allowed me to take a leave on the afternoon.”

“Wait,” Jinyoung paused before opening the food container. “You called off work for this?”

Jisoo nodded slowly. “Why? Shouldn't I?”

“No! No!” Jinyoung smirked. “But you know they’re gonna make fun of you tomorrow for skipping work on Valentine’s, right?”

“Oh, shit, right.” Jisoo said, realizing how embarrassing it will be for her tomorrow.

Jinyoung shook his head and went back to opening the container. He was greeted by dumplings and some—quite messily done—kimbaps.

“Okay, okay,” Jisoo started. “I know they don't look great but they’re pretty much edible. Don't worry, I ate one and look, I’m still alive.”

Jinyoung took a kimbap and swallowed it whole.

Jisoo is looking up at Jinyoung, waiting for him to finish the kimbap, desperate to know if it’s okay. Jinyoung didn't say a word, though. He simply took another one and pop it in his mouth, munching it carefully.

Jisoo took it as a good signal. She took one of Jinyoung’s hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She whispered. “Is it good? No, no. I should ask if you like it because I know it isn’t that good.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, laughing. He interlaced his fingers with Jisoo’s, savoring the kimbap in his mouth. He took another one and feed it too Jisoo.

Jisoo moved her head away but Jinyoung insisted, putting the kimbap in her mouth.

Jisoo munches it carefully. “It does taste good.” She took the pair of chopsticks and took one dumpling to feed it to Jinyoung. Jinyoung just finished the kimbap on his mouth and gladly took the dumpling.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. “You made this too? It’s delicious.”

Jisoo sighed. “So that’s how you react when it’s actually good?” she said dropping the chopsticks.

“Wh—what?” Jinyoung asked, completely swallowing the dumpling.

“Those were the frozen ones you buy in the supermarket, I simply fried it.” Jisoo said in a straight face.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “That’s why it's so good! It’s perfectly fried!” He said eating another piece of dumpling.

Jisoo simply made a face.

Jinyoung reached for Jisoo’s cheek and lightly pinched it. “Oh, my Chichu is so cute and sweet.”

Jisoo’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry this is all I prepared. I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day until you asked yesterday.”

“Good thing I have something planned.” Jinyoung said proudly. Dinner is enough, right? She wouldn't expect flowers and chocolates, right? Or he can just fish a box of chocolates here in his desk and tell her it’s actually for her. No. Jinyoung wouldn't forgive himself for doing that.

“You do?” Jisoo asked, half surprised, half excited.

Maybe dinner is just fine. “Of course, I’m aiming for the Best Boyfriend award.” Jinyoung said putting down the chopsticks.

“What’s the plan?” Jisoo asked.

“First,” Jinyoung looked around the faculty room then at his watch. “We have to get out of here.”

“Don’t you have one more class?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t sweat it. I bet the kids are all out on dates now. Come on.”

Jinyoung took care of the lunch boxes before hooking his bag on his shoulder. He took Jisoo’s arm and help her get up.

“ _Kids_?” Jisoo repeated as she gets up. “You’re such a grandpa.” She said walking past Jinyoung.

“Grandpa?” Jinyoung repeated, mocking Jisoo. “Did you just call your boyfriend grandpa?”

Jisoo just shrugged as she walks ahead.

“Hey, wait up!” Jinyoung said following Jisoo’s trail.

“Oh, wait!” Jisoo stopped walking. “Aren’t you gonna bring your chocolates, grandpa?”

Jinyoung grunted then walked ahead.

 

Traffic is starting to get heavier as the stars light up the dark sky. Jinyoung is driving to this Japanese restaurant a few blocks away from the university. Jinyoung didn't prepare gifts for Jisoo but he thought a decent dinner is a must.

Jisoo loves being at Jinyoung’s car. Before, she loved it because getting in his car means giving her a free ride at work or at the supermarket. Now, she’s starting love it just as it is, being with Jinyoung as random love songs are playing on the radio.

Jinyoung always insisted on giving Jisoo a ride. It could be to her work, to the supermarket, to the bus stop—anywhere, even if it’s totally out of the way, Jinyoung always offered her a ride. Making up excuses just for her to hop in has been his habit. But now, Jinyoung don't need to make up excuses anymore. He and Jisoo can go for a ride with no exact destination and it’ll still be perfect.

The stoplight just turned red hinting cars to stop when Jisoo’s phone started ringing.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jisoo answered seeing Lisa’s name on the caller ID.

Jisoo heard nothing but silence in the other line.

“Hello?” Jisoo asked before moving the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID again. It’s really Lisa.

“Who is it?” Jinyoung asked glancing as he steps on the gas when the light turned green.

“It’s Lisa but she’s not talking.” Jisoo answered, confused and worried. She put the phone back to her ear. “Hello? Lisa?”

Still no word from Lisa but Jisoo heard a soft noise, almost like a whimper. Jisoo waited and the soft whimper turned into a cry. Lisa is sobbing on the other end of the line.

“Lisa?!” Jisoo repeated, a lot more worried—frantic even—but Lisa’s only answer is sobbing.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked, taking turns from the road to Jisoo.

“I—don’t know.” Jisoo stuttered. “It’s Lisa and she’s—Lisa? Hello? What’s going on?” She repeated when she heard Lisa’s mumble over the phone again. “Please tell me what’s going on! Are you hurt? Lisa!”

“Bambam,” Lisa said softly before sobbing again then the line was cut.

Where is she? At home? At 7th Heaven? What happened? Did someone hurt her? Is she alone? But she heard Lisa mumble Bambam’s name so is she with him? But he’s out of the country. Did something wrong happen to him? To them?

Anxiety has taken over Jisoo. She’s panicking too much and her hands are shaking.

Jisoo put down the phone from her ear and started typing again, wanting to call Lisa again. But she’s too nervous that she’s just fiddling her phone.

Jinyoung pulled the car over at the side of the road.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung reached for Jisoo’s hands, letting her phone drop on her lap. “Look at me, hey.” He took Jisoo’s face in his hand. “Look, everything’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna find her, okay? Calm down. Inhale,” Jinyoung ordered to which Jisoo quickly followed. “Exhale.”

Jisoo took deep breaths.

“That’s good. Now, can you tell me what she said? Do you remember?” Jinyoung calmly asked.

Jisoo thought about it for a while before answering. “Bambam. She said Bambam’s name. I don’t know—she’s probably there but she said he’s not around. I—I don’t know.” Jisoo buried her face in her palms.

“Okay,” Jinyoung tightened his grip on Jisoo’s hand. “We’re gonna go check Bambam’s place. Take deep breaths and calm yourself ‘til we get there. Can you that for me?”

Jisoo nodded slowly.

Jinyoung rubbed his thumb on Jisoo’s cheek, giving her a warm smile before going back to the steering wheel; one hand firmly holding Jisoo’s hand.

This day couldn’t get any worse. Valentine’s Day traffic is just making it worse. They have been on the road for almost thirty minutes when it could have taken them a bit more than ten minutes if it’s a regular day.

When they got to Bambam’s place, Jisoo quickly jumped off the car, Jinyoung following her shortly after parking his car.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Jinyoung assured Jisoo, clasping their hands as they got in the elevator.

Jisoo is practically dragging Jinyoung out of the elevator when they got out. Jisoo ran to Bambam’s unit, almost leaving Jinyoung behind.

Jisoo’s anxiety worsen when they got to his unit and the door is partially open. The lights are dim, making her even more nervous.

“Can you call Bambam?” The urgency on Jisoo’s voice made Jinyoung act in impulse.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bambam’s number.

“He isn’t answering.” Jinyoung announced when the phone operator started talking.

Jisoo, without turning to Jinyoung, went inside the unit.

“Lisa?” Jisoo called. “Lisa, are you here?” Jisoo continued walking inside, Jinyoung following behind her before he speed up to walk in front, protecting her behind his arms.

Jisoo felt like her soul left her body when they arrived by the door of Bambam’s room.

There are white and red balloons on the floor and up in the ceiling. There is a path of white and red flower petals, candles on either sides of the flower path light up the dark room.

At the end of the flower path, in the middle of a rose arc, there they are—Bambam and Lisa sharing what seems to be a quite romantic kiss.

“What the fu—“ Jisoo was cut off when Jinyoung covered her eyes.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jinyoung whispered, putting an arm around Jisoo, the other still covering her eyes.

 

 

“What just happened?” Jisoo asked in disbelief. They are back in Jinyoung’s car, Jinyoung just started the engine, ready to drive home.

Jinyoung started chuckling. “Looks like Bambam went overboard with the surprise again.”

“I thought he was overseas!” Jisoo sounded betrayed.

“Part of the plan, I guess.” Jinyoung concluded.

“Lisa was crying! You should’ve heard her, she was sobbing!” Jisoo is so frustrated.

Jinyoung shrugged. “Still part of the plan.”

Jisoo sighed. “Whoa. I can’t believe this—oh my gosh!”

Jinyoung jump in surprise. “What?”

Jisoo reached Jinyoung’s arm, as if stopping him. “The dinner! The reservation! Oh my—we’re gonna be late!”

“Yeah, I think we lost the reservation.” Jinyoung glanced at his watch. “Probably gave it to someone else by now.”

Jisoo’s shoulders dropped. “Oh no. I’m so sorry.” She frowned. “This is all Bambam’s fault!” Jisoo opens the car door.

Jinyoung immediately shut the engine off and pulled her back. “Hey, hey, where are you going?”

“Back at Bambam’s! They ruined our Valentines date so I’m gonna mess up theirs too!” Jisoo turned to the door again.

Jinyoung broke into laughter before pulling Jisoo back again.

“Forget it.” Jinyoung said. “They’re in the middle of something. Let them be.”

Jisoo took a heavy breath. “Okay. What are we gonna do now?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I’m still up for _Friends_ , how ‘bout you? We can order pizza or something.”

Jisoo beamed with a smile. “Pizza and _Friends_ it is.”

Jinyoung turned to the wheel and started the car engine again.

“Okay, promise me one thing.” Jisoo mumbled.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, eyes fixed on the driveway as they enter the highway.

“Don’t do that for me.” Jisoo answered.

“Do what?” Jinyoung replied.

“Those kind of surprises.” Jisoo answered.

Jinyoung looked pale. “No, no. You can’t ask me that. We can’t promise that.”

“Why?” Jisoo crossed her arms on her chest.

“Because surprises are surprises and it defeats the purpose if we’re going to plan not doing it.” Jinyoung explained.

Jisoo was firm before surrendering. “Okay.”

Jinyoung glanced to Jisoo and couldn’t help but grin when he found her pouting. “Okay,” Jinyoung said, pulling over to the side of the road. “Let’s settle this now.”

Jisoo looked at him with wonder.

“Do’s and donts.” Jinyoung started. “You see, this is something I don’t normally do when getting into a relationship—“

Jisoo scoffed, offended by how Jinyoung sounded like an expert in relationships yet feeling embarrassed that she doesn’t actually know a thing about relationships.

Jinyoung pursed his lips avoiding a grin. “I mean it isn’t really customary. Anyway, let’s settle what we don’t want so we don’t end up arguing in the future.”

_Got point_. Jisoo thought.

She thought about things she don’t want but had trouble pointing one. There’s nothing she hates yet. Apart from their usual bickering—which doesn’t really bother her and what actually makes the relationship not much different than before—nothing comes to mind.

“Okay, I got one.” Jinyoung started. “Let’s not lie to each other. Not even white lies.”

Jisoo felt defensive. “When did I lie?”

“Oh look, the sound of a guilty person.” Jinyoung said.

“But I really didn’t!” Jisoo insisted.

“Yugyeom works at 7th Heaven so he sees you when you’re there.” Jinyoung reminded her. “Like last night when you said you’re out with your friends.”

“I’m gonna kill Yugyeom.” Jisoo whispered. She straightened her back. “Okay I got one!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at her eagerness. He nodded.

“Please don’t call me babe. Or baby in that matter.” Jisoo said.

“What?” Jinyoung’s face turned sour. “Why?”

“Uh, I don’t know? It’s cringe-y!” Jisoo replied. “And just, how many girls have you called babe?”

“No one!” Jinyoung answered.

“Not even baby?”

“Just in bed.” Jinyoung blurted out.

Jisoo was horrified. Her eyes went dark and wide, her lips pale.

“Oh no, no. That’s supposed to be a joke. No. Please pretend you didn’t hear that.” Jinyoung put his hands on Jisoo’s ears.

“I can never unhear that.” Jisoo’s eyes are still wide in horror.

“Okay, let’s move on. I got one more.” Jisoo is still stunned but Jinyoung continued. “Please stop being awkward with me.”

The guilt pulled Jisoo out of horror.

“I know this is all new to you and it’s hard for you to shift to our new relationship and all,” Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hand in his. “But you don’t have to worry about that, this is still me. This is still us.”

Jisoo took a deep breath. Jinyoung is right. There’s nothing to be awkward about. Sure, they aren’t simply friends now. And honestly, being in a relationship is a way better upgrade. They are exclusive. No other person can come in between them. They can call each other anytime they want without worrying if the other is being bothersome. They can claim each other as their own. They can share their worries with each other and they can make each other feel better. But most importantly, they can be who they are around each other—their non-apologetic selves which they like the most about each other since day one. Putting a label on it shouldn’t change how they feel.

Jisoo smiled and Jinyoung smiled back.

“Let’s go home.” Jinyoung announced, turning back to the wheel and starting the engine. “We got a pizza to order.”

 

 

It’s a bum, Jisoo thought. This is their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple—the first big event in their relationship and nothing went according to plan. Heck, she didn’t even have a plan in the first place. How she wish she had more time.

But here she is in the elevator, alone and holding hands with Jinyoung, her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Jisoo can still feel her whole body tingle at thought of Jinyoung being her boyfriend.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, her hands are cold but somehow, Jinyoung’s warm hand in hers is making her feel calm and comfortable. They have shared hundreds of elevator rides before but nothing can top this moment right here.

There will be more elevator rides, car trips, meals, and a lot more couple shenanigans that they will share. Jinyoung and Jisoo will take it one step at a time.

Jisoo and Jinyoung walked hand in hand to Jisoo’s apartment only to find the day’s most unexpected turn.

They exchanged questioning looks, turning to the door then back at each other.

There are dozens of various flowers in front of Jisoo’s door. There are balloons tied on her doorknob and there are boxes of chocolates piled beside it.

Jisoo left her apartment late in the afternoon and all these weren’t there. Jinyoung was at the university the whole day too, there’s no way he put all these here. And he’s looking just as surprise as her.

“So, I didn’t know you have other Valentines.” Jinyoung has his arms crossed in his chest.

“What? I don’t—these aren’t mine!” Jisoo defended. “I don’t even know where these came from! Must be the wrong unit or something.” Jisoo bowed down to take the card pasted on one of the bouquets. No, this can’t be. Her name is written on the card and it isn’t Jinyoung’s handwriting.

Jinyoung peeked behind Jisoo. “To my Valentine, Jisoo.” Jinyoung read the note outloud. “I didn't know there are other Jisoos in Eleven.”

Great. Jisoo has spent all Valentines—all twenty-six of them—of her life alone, with not a single chocolate or rose. And now, just when she has a boyfriend to spend Valentine’s Day with, some other guy, she has no idea who, is going to mess up their already messed up day.

“Trust me, I don’t know where all those came from!” Jisoo has her hands up, surrendering.

Jinyoung is just staring at her when the door of Jinyoung’s apartment opened.

“Drop it, Jinyoung.” They heard a voice. When she turned around, Jisoo was greeted by three fine men stepping out of Jinyoung’s apartment

“You sound ridiculous.” Jaebum, Jinyoung’s mean-looking but totally hot best friend, groaned.

“You owe me seven hundred.” Jackson, looking rudely-good with his perfectly waxed hair, added. “That and a whole night at The Strip.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Mark—Jinyoung’s other best friend who’s just too good for this world (by looks and personality)—greeted with a wide grin, throwing his arms around Jaebum and Jackson's shoulder.

Jisoo looked at them in question before turning back at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s blank expression turned into a wide grin before he burst into laughter.

“Let’s go, I can’t stand people in love.” Jaebum groaned before walking past them to the direction of the elevator.

“Ugh, couples.” Jackson made a face before following Jaebum.

Mark simply gave Jisoo and Jinyoung a wide grin before following his two friends. “Hey, wait up!”

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Jisoo asked when the three successfully got into the elevator, crossing her arms on her chest.

Jinyoung smiled in guilt. “This is why I can’t say no surprises."

He leaned down and took one—the carnation one—of the bouquets.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chichu.” Jinyoung greeted, giving the flowers to Jisoo.

Jisoo sighed, surrendering before taking the carnations. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jinyoungie.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

“Come on, guys! They’re on their way!” Jackson ordered. They finished dropping off the flowers, chocolates and balloons on Jisoo’s door as Jinyoung instructed but Jaebum is taking his time piling the chocolates. “We’re busted if Jisoo saw us. This is supposed to be a surprise, F-Y-I.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum mumbled, sitting on the ground, staring at the chocolates. He isn’t really organizing it. He’s simply staring at it, thinking whether or not it’s okay to get one box. Jinyoung wouldn't know anyway.

“You just wanted to get back to The Strip for happy hour.” Jeabum added.

Jackson was offended. “Wha—okay, then don't blame me if we mess up.”

“Calm down, Jacks.” Mark said, leaning calmly on Jinyoung’s door.

As if on cue, Jackson’s phone buzzed.

**From Jinyoung:** _All clear? We’re on the elevator_

“Shit! They’re on their way up!” Jackson announced, pulling Jaebum up.

The three of the run to the elevator.

“Wait, wait,” Mark said. “Unless we want to greet them on the elevator, this isn’t a good idea.”

“Where do we hide?” Jaebum asked in panic.

“We are so dead.” Jackson is almost surrendering when Mark and Jaebum dragged him back to Jinyoung’s apartment.

“What’s his passcode?” Jaebum asked, staring at the door.

“How am I supposed to know?” Jackson is not helping.

“Try his birthday! I know it’s his birthday!” Mark said.

Jaebum pressed Jinyoung’s birthday but the door denied.

“You don't know his birthday?” Jackson asked.

“It’s right!” Jaebum insisted. “The idiot changed his passcode.”

“What’s Jisoo’s birthday?” Mark asked taking over the door.

“I don't know, something close to New Year’s, right?” Jackson said.

“Zero-one-zero-one.” Mark mumbles as he press the numbers. Still wrong. “Zero-two.” He continued and shook his head when it’s still wrong.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll get inside once Jinyoung is here.” Jackson said sarcastically.

“Zero-one-zero-three.”

The lights turned green and door clicked open.

Mark pushed the door open as he gets inside, Jaebum following him.

“Whoa, look at that idiot, in love and all.” Jackson mumbled.

“Get your ass in here!” Jaebum dragged him inside before shutting the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I just want to say that your responses for the first chapter are really overwhelming and I just wow.. thank you so much TT it means a lot to me and I'm so glad I was able to make you smile with this lol Please watch out for the next chapters, I promise work harder! <3
> 
> Second, I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for the updates :( I've been wanting to update faster too lol but, to give you a heads up, updates are going to posted slowly. I'm hoping for your patience hehe
> 
> You can go check out my twitter (@/howtobeucoco) for updates or you can tell me what you think about this fic! THANK YOU SO MUCH! TT Nyeong-an! <3
> 
> (Speaking of twitter, found a cute jinji instagram au on twitter it’s so cute!! Go check it out @/pepichooau!)


	3. Love and Other Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Mature theme and content ahead

They just finished having dinner over Jisoo’s place. It’s a weekday and it’s a bit rare that Jinyoung isn’t flooded with school works so he decided to stay over.

“No homeworks? No papers to check?” Jisoo asked coming over to Jinyoung at her couch, a book and blanket in hand. She just changed in her pajamas and washed her face after a long tiring day. Funny, she thought, how bothered she was about her new relationship with Jinyoung in the past weeks when now, she can even show him her bare face and messy bun.

“Oh, please.” Jinyoung groaned. He scoot over a bit so Jisoo can sit on the couch. “I just had a two-hour exam this morning and went on with two more teaching classes. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, my Jinyoungie, you did a great job!” Jisoo reached for Jinyoung’s head and lightly patted it.

Jinyoung breaks into a smile before sitting close to Jisoo, resting his head on Jisoo’s shoulder.

“What’s that?” Jinyoung asked taking the book from Jisoo.

“ _Kafka on the Shore_.” Jisoo answered, draping her blanker over the two of them. “Muraka—“

“Murakami.” Jinyoung cut her off as he flips through the pages. “Yeah, I think I’ve read it before.”

“Yeah,” Jisoo grinned. “That’s actually yours. I borrowed it last year but wasn’t able to read it then. So now, I do.”

Jinyoung looked at her and shot her a look before handing the book back to her. He took one of the pillows in the couch and placed it on Jisoo’s lap before lying down.

“H-hey,” Jisoo was immediately flustered.

“Read it to me.” Jinyoung crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.

“Hey, Jinyoung, I’m not going to read you a book you already read.” Jisoo said.

“Come on, just a few paragraphs.” Jinyoung pleaded, eyes still closed.

Jisoo sighed in surrender. She flipped the book over to where she stopped and started reading aloud.

A victorious smile flashed across Jinyoung’s face when he heard Jisoo’s voice. He let Jisoo’s soft but somehow distinct voice linger, making his tired mind relaxed.

On regular days, Jinyoung would have just slept with his headache, hoping that the next day he will be magically be recharged with energy—which never happened, of course. Most nights, he will be dead tired only to wake up even more tired.

Ever since his relationship with Jisoo, his headaches didn’t come less. They simply became a bit more tolerable. He didn’t opt to sleep with headaches anymore because there’s Jisoo who can ease the pain away with simply being with him.

Jinyoung opened his eyes as Jisoo continued to read, oblivious that he is watching her. He watched her lips move as words come out of them. He watched as her eyes expresses different expressions—humor, fear and confusion.

Jinyoung smiled. It is warm and sincere, exactly how his heart feels right now. It’s like a blanket is draped over his heart, making him warm and comfortable.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung whispered. It was so soft that Jisoo didn’t flinch from reading.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. Jisoo is too engrossed in reading and he loves hearing her voice reading one of the books he used to read. Why interrupt her?

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung repeated, a bit louder but Jisoo is still into the book that he didn’t even hear him call.

Jinyoung doesn’t know why he’s getting her attention. She’s too focused in reading, she’ll be annoyed to be interrupted.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung called once more, this time loud enough for Jisoo to hear him.

“Hm?” Jisoo mumbled, eyes still fixed on the book.

They both waited; Jisoo waiting for Jinyoung to continue and Jinyoung waiting for Jisoo’s full attention.

Jisoo closed the book, leaving her finger between the pages where she paused.

“Yes?” Jisoo asked, looking down at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know why he called her.

They stayed like that for a while. Jinyoung not saying a word and Jisoo patiently waiting for him to continue. They simply looked at each other’s eyes, past their irises and further into their beings.

Jinyoung knows exactly why. Jinyoung knows exactly what to say.

He suddenly got nervous. He clasped his trembling hands together, hiding it from Jisoo.

The only thing that will make this moment perfect are words people are always wanting to hear yet always afraid to say.

Is it the right time to say it?

“Jisoo, I…” Jinyoung trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Jisoo made an impatient face. “What?”

Jinyoung breaks into a smile. Maybe words are not what will make this moment perfect.

Jinyoung unclasped his hands and moved it to his sides for support as he lifts himself up. He closed his eyes and kissed Jisoo. He could feel her surprise when her lips tremble a bit before kissing him back, giving Jinyoung permission for the sudden kiss.

In some ways even Physics couldn’t quite explain, Jinyoung was able to flip himself without breaking the kiss. Jinyoung moved closer to Jisoo when he sat down, holding Jisoo’s face between his hands. The book dropping onto floor but neither of them cared.

Maybe his lips couldn't put it in words but it can show what it is. The kiss is careful, gentle and warm—exactly what Jinyoung feels in his heart. The words he’s to nervous to say are making its way out through a kiss.

Jisoo had her arms around Jinyoung’s neck when they heard Jisoo’s doorbell ring.

Jinyoung didn't want to get distracted but he finds it hard to do so especially when Jisoo is already pulling away, breaking the kiss, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

They stared at each other for a while. Both are catching their breaths. Jisoo has her hands on Jinyoung’s chest as if keeping the distance between them. It didn't take Jinyoung long before realizing that Jisoo’s hands are trembling and her eyes are dark as if she’s scared.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung whispered as he gently takes Jisoo’s hands off his chest, suddenly worried about his girlfriend’s dark expression. “What’s wr—“

Jinyoung was cut off by the doorbell ringing again.

Jisoo shook her head a bit before smiling then standing up to get the door. “There’s someone at door.”

“Hey, Jisoo, wait.” Jinyoung followed Jisoo.

Jisoo immediately opened the door as soon as she got there. A guy, looking not so much younger than her, greeted her.

“Hi!” The guy greeted cheekily. “I’m Do—“

“Who’s that?” Jinyoung immediately appeared beside Jisoo as soon as he heard another man’s voice.

“Oh, a young couple. I thought the one living here is—“ the guy mumbled.

“We’re not a couple!” Jisoo blurted.

“ _We are_ a couple.” Jinyoung eyed Jisoo before turning to the guy and giving him a smug smile.

The guy looked at the two in confusion.

“Yeah, we are a couple but not _that_ kind of couple.” Jisoo started, the two guys giving her more confused looks. “He lives next door.”

“Oh!” The guy exclaimed. “You’re eleven-o-seven! That saves me a pie then.”

“I’m a person, My name is Jinyoung.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“I meant unit 1107 but hi, Jinyoung. I’m Doyoung. Eleven-o-six.” The guy—Doyoung—said offering a handshake.

Jinyoung is a man of manners so instead of throwing a tantrum on a kid who interrupted them, he reached out for Doyoung’s hand.

“And you are?” Doyoung turned to Jisoo.

Jisoo just smiled at him, ignoring the handshake.

“I can call you eleven-o-five forever if you want.” Doyoung said.

“Oh, yeah.” Jisoo said finally noticing Doyoung’s hand. “I’m Jisoo.”

Doyoung smiled after shaking hands with them. “Anyway, I just came by to introduce myself. I just moved in,” he pointed the unit behind him with his thumb. “And I just wanted to say hi to my new neighbors. Here you go.” He said handing a box to Jisoo and Jinyoung.

Jisoo carefully took it before handing it to Jinyoung.

“That’s pie. Apple pie. Well, they normally send out rice cakes, right? But I thought it’s a bit…” Doyoung waved his hands, palm down. “For a place as fancy as Eleven.”

“ _Ohhh_.” Jinyoung and Jisoo said in chorus.

“Thanks, then!” Jinyoung said. “You can now go send some to eleven-o-eight, o-nine, and ten too.” He said moving to the door, about to close it.

“Yeah, yeah. See you around!” Doyoung said before the door shutting in front of him.

When Jinyoung turned around, Jisoo is already back at the couch, taking the book and her blanket.

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Jinyoung asked running to Jisoo.

“I-I’m sleepy, Jinyoung.” Jisoo stuttered. “Just leave the pie in the fridge or bring it with you. We can eat it tomorrow.” Jisoo leaned in Jinyoung’s shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Jinyoungie.”

“G-good night, Jisoo.” Jinyoung replied as Jisoo entered her room.

 

***

 

It’s mid-March and the breeze is just starting to get a little bit warmer. Jisoo loves this kind of weather, not too cold yet not too hot. On nights like this, Jisoo finds herself walking a little bit slower, letting the breeze brush at her body. She loves walking. Walking is a time for herself, time to think, time to let herself wander in her thoughts. Jisoo is an overthinker and, somehow, walking around in a night like this makes her calm.

It’s been a while since Jisoo had her walk. She thought it’s because winter is just too cold for her and no one can really think straight when their hands are freezing. That’s half of the truth, though. Because in reality, Jisoo is spending a bit too much time with Jinyoung now. Which is a good thing because, ever since she’s been with Jinyoung, sleepless nights caused by overthinking lessened; she no longer have to walk around to find peace in her mind because she doesn't feel stuffy in the first place.

It felt good until worries started to creep back into Jisoo’s mind.

She hasn't forgotten about the kiss they shared the other night. She can’t forget about that kiss. It was sweet and Jisoo would be lying if she said she didn't like it because she did, a bit too much probably.

But there’s something in it—something Jisoo can’t exactly point what and it’s bothering her. It’s bothering her more than it should. Fear creeped in her head, fear of what she wants and can’t allow to happen.

Jisoo is a firm believer of marriage and all things about its sacrality—or you can just simply call her conservative—and one thing she promised herself is to preserve herself until marriage. While she has nothing against people who get into _more_ physical relationship, she’s still a hopeless romantic who believes that love can be magical as she used to think when she’s a little girl.

Same reason why all of a sudden, she’s not just worried about turning Jinyoung down—in case things spin that way again. Suddenly, she’s been wondering if their relationship is as magical as she ought it to be. Three months in the relationship and she felt like something is missing. She felt like she needed something, an assurance of some sort.

Yes, she loves Jinyoung. There’s no denying. But how can she let herself loose in a relationship she’s not sure of?

A gush of wind brush to Jisoo’s exposed arms making her shiver a bit. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her arms with her palm.

She inhaled the wind hoping it can take her messy thoughts when she felt an arm draped around her.

“Hey!” She exclaimed immediately pushing the arm away.

“Sorry.” When Jisoo turned, it was Jinyoung who’s standing beside her.

“What the heck, Jinyoung! You scared me!” Jisoo felt like her soul has left her body.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.” Jinyoung explained.

“It’s a public road. Please don't do that.” Jisoo pleaded as she continued walking.

“Promise!” Jinyoung raised his right hand then jogged to catch Jisoo’s steps.

Jinyoung took her hand and interlaced their fingers. “You’re just getting home?”

Jisoo nodded. “How ‘bout you? You didn't bring your car?”

“I got home early, I just went to buy something at the store.” Jinyoung replied lifting a plastic bag on his hand. He opened the bag, not letting go of Jisoo’s hand, and took out a banana milk and a piece of straw. “Here.”

Jisoo’s eyes light up at the sight of food. She took the banana milk, letting go of Jinyoung’s hand for a while to punch the straw in it.

Jinyoung smiled at her as he watches. He took a banana milk for his own, punched the straw in it and let the plastic bag hang in his wrist.

“Wah. This tasted _so_ good.” Jisoo said after taking a sip, their hands naturally landing back together.

“Tough day at work? You look tired.” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah.” Jisoo groaned. While it isn’t completely a lie, work isn’t the only one bothering her right now.

“Let’s eat something nice.” Jinyoung offered. “What do you want?”

Jisoo shook her head. “I can’t tonight. Movie night at Rose’s, remember?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung pouted. “You’re sleeping there too?”

Jisoo nodded.

“Can I come?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo smiled. “Bambam never came.”

Jinyoung sulked. “I’m not Bambam.”

Jisoo laughed lightly. “It’s a girls’ night out, Jinyoungie. You know you can’t.”

Jinyoung sighed, still pouting.

 

 

The four girl friends are having a movie marathon at Rose’s place. It’s their regular thing to do, at least once a month, to go over each other’s place to watch films and catch up with each other—as if they don't get to meet regularly just because they can’t wait for a whole month to spill the hottest teas in their lives.

Which is why this movie night is particularly boring. They’re regularly hanging out these days, especially since Jisoo started her relationship with Jinyoung, every tea is just too hot to not to talk about in an instant. But they still decided to go through with their monthly movie night, thinking that if they skip it this month, they’ll probably make up excuses to skip it next month too.

Their first film was _Dear John_. They took a quick break as the credits roll to compose themselves and get another box of tissue after running out, wiping their tears.

They are on their second Nicholas Spark film of the night. Rose, being the host, picked _The Lucky One_.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lisa cried said taking the remote and pressing pause—perfectly stopping on the film’s shower scene.

“Hey!” Jennie and Rosé exclaimed in chorus.

“Pee break!” Lisa said before dashing to Rose’s bathroom.

Rosé and Jennie groaned but Jisoo is just staring blankly at the screen. She has been sitting in the same spot for the past hour but her mind is wandering elsewhere.

“When is the right time to have sex?” Jisoo asked, eyes fixed on the screen.

Rosé gave her a very confused look while Lisa, straight from the bathroom, had her mouth hanging open.

“In the morning, when you just woke up.” Jennie blurted out without a flinch.

“Jennie!” Jisoo cried.

Jennie simply shrugged.

“That’s not what I mean.” Jisoo sighed. “I meant, when in a relationship.”

“Are you already thinking about it?” Lisa asked, sitting at the couch.

“No!” Jisoo felt scandalized. “No!”

Jennie chuckled. “Then why?”

Jisoo sighed. “It’s just that, the other night, Jinyoung was at my place and I’m reading this book then he suddenly kissed me.”

All three of them waited for Jisoo to continue but she’s done.

“That’s it? Just a kiss?” Rosé asked.

Jisoo groaned. “You don’t understand. There’s something in his kiss and...it’s like he’s telling me something.”

“Did it tell you take off your clothes?” Lisa asked.

“What? No? Can we be serious about this?” Jisoo groaned

“We are serious.” Jennie said.

Jisoo sighed in defeat. “No. It isn’t. But it’s different. I can’t tell but there’s something different with it. I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong with you guys doing _it,_ anyway?” Jennie asked.

Jisoo’s eyes widened in disbelief. She looked around at her friends but none of them seem fazed with Jennie’s question. “What? Am I the only one worrying about premarital sex here?”

None of her friends reacted and Jisoo felt bad about the judgment in her tone. “Okay, I got nothing against people who do it before marriage, I just—personally—don’t want to do it before then.”

“But in the defense of people doing it, it’s mostly urged by passion and fire and—“ Rosé found her friends looking at her intently. “Never mind.”

Jennie turned to Jisoo, examining her eyes. She knows her best friend all too well that she can see there’s something more.

“Is that all that’s bothering you? Then tell him you’re not ready. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Jennie dared.

Jisoo let out a hopeless breath. “I don’t know. Well, that and the fact that he hasn’t said I love you yet.”

Lisa, Jennie and Rosé exchanged looks.

“So, recap.” Lisa turned to Jisoo. “You’re worried that your relationship is stepping up to the next level without Jinyoung saying that he loves you?”

Jisoo nodded carefully. “Finally someone who understands me.”

All three let out a collective sigh.

“What?” Jisoo is feeling accused.

“Look, first off, I don’t think Jinyoung is the type.” Lisa said.

“Are you siding with him?” Jisoo accused.

“No. Jinyoung is basically a grandpa trapped in a twenty six year old’s body, I don’t think he’s someone who’s just up for something physical.” Lisa explained. “So, he’s basically like someone who wouldn't skip the old school stuff like saying I love you.”

“She’s right, Jisoo.” Rosé agreed. “I think you’re just watching too much chick flicks. Don’t let it bother you.”

Jisoo scoffed. “Yeah, says the one who picked back to back Nicholas Sparks films.”

Rosé pursed her lips reaching for the remote to press play. “Oh, please. Don’t tell me you guys think back to back Zac Efron and Channing Tatum is a bad idea.”

 

***

 

“Hey Chichu,” Jinyoung greeted as he wraps his arms around Jisoo, surprising her from the back as she waits for the elevator.

“Hey!” Jisoo screamed out of reflex before she realized it was Jinyoung behind her.

When she looked back, Jinyoung has ice-cold stare, mouth hanging wide open, arms frozen.

“Oh my gosh,” Jisoo threw her hands on her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I was shocked, I didn't mean to,” She looked around and saw people watching at them. “Oh my gosh,” she repeated before taking Jinyoung’s arms down. She is extremely sorry but she couldn't help laughing.

“I am so sorry.” She repeated, giggling, as she pushes up Jinyoung’s chin to close his mouth and caress his cheeks. She tiptoed to plant a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek. “Hi.”

“Oh, that makes up for getting scared of your boyfriend.” Jinyoung said kissing Jisoo’s head and wrapping his arm on her shoulder as they glide inside the elevator.

Jisoo just shook her head smiling.

“You’re early.” Jisoo said.

“Yeah. My class got cancelled.” Jinyoung answered. “Want to come over for dinner?”

Jisoo’s whole body tensed, her hands turned cold, her heartbeat raced a mile faster. _Come over_? She repeated the words on her head. _He wants me to come over_? Jisoo asked herself as she fiddles her fingers. Why? Why does he want her come over?

 _I’m overreacting_. Jisoo convinced herself. It’s not like this is the first time she’s coming over Jinyoung’s place. She did it a thousand times before; she even went there when he’s not home.

But this is the first time she’s coming over after they became a couple. That means something, right?

Jisoo got more and more nervous as they near their floor.

“Why don't we just stay at my place?” Jisoo’s said as soon the elevator doors open. Her voice went an octave higher, shocking Jinyoung.

“I mean,” Jisoo tried to explain when she saw Jinyoung’s reaction. She immediately exited the elevator, leaving Jinyoung behind as she thinks of a good excuse. “You like my couch, right?”

Jinyoung looked at Jisoo, examining her. He has kept up with Jisoo’s steps. He is definitely not buying her excuse.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking about cooking you dinner tonight.” Jinyoung said.

“You can use my kitchen.” Jisoo said stopping in front of her door.

“A proper dinner.” Jinyoung said taking Jisoo’s hand and pulling her a few steps to her right, into Jinyoung’s door.

“And you can’t cook a _proper_ dinner at my kitchen?” Jisoo asked. _He’s definitely making excuses._ She thought to herself.

Jinyoung simply shrugged as he unlocks his door, letting Jisoo in.

Jisoo sighed and went inside, making a mental promise to herself that whatever Jinyoung’s planning tonight, it’s not going to happen.

 

 

Or maybe she’s thinking too much. Jisoo has been in Jinyoung’s place for over an hour now and Jinyoung has been busy preparing dinner while Jisoo is in the living room, mindlessly shuffling through the TV channels.

“Are you sure you don't want my help?” Jisoo asked looking over the sofa, at Jinyoung’s kitchen.

“Nah. Just wait a little more.” Jinyoung didn't even look behind at Jisoo.

Not that Jinyoung doesn't need any help from her, he just wants to cook their dinner himself. He insisted he got this and waved away all help from Jisoo, not even chopping tomatoes or peeling the potatoes.

Jisoo got tired of asking so she just let him do his work in the kitchen while she wait in the living room.

But Jisoo is growing bored.

She stood from Jinyoung’s couch and walked around his apartment. Jinyoung’s apartment isn’t very much different from Jisoo’s. Living room in the center, kitchen at the back, a door to the small balcony beside the room. It’s like she’s just in her apartment except the interior is much more organized. The couch is looking neat unlike hers with pillows messily thrown all over it. Jinyoung’s kitchen looks like it is owned by an actual independent twenty-six-year-old like he is, complete with the uniformed pots and pans, plates and saucers. Compared to hers that has nothing but packs of ramyeons and canned food—her kitchen basically looks like it’s owned by a broke college student.

Jisoo stopped by the door of Jinyoung’s room. “Do you mind if I come in?” She asked.

She waited for Jinyoung’s answer but he didn't say a word. “Jinyoung? Jinyoung?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked looking up from the oven.

“I can come in, right?” Jisoo asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Treat it like it’s yours.” Jinyoung said before disappearing into his oven again.

Jisoo thought he might actually need some help this time but she didn't want to argue about it so she just shrugged and went inside Jinyoung’s room.

She took a deep breath as she steps inside, inhaling Jinyoung’s scent that lingers in his room. Jisoo can’t remember the last time she’s been in his room, but this is definitely not the first. This will be the first time, though, that she’s actually going inside and stay for a while.

His room screams Jinyoung. He has a bookshelf as big as his entire wall filled with all sorts of books, some of it she has read herself, some she doesn't have any idea what’s it about. It’s a massive collection, being a bookworm herself, Jisoo still wonders if he has read it all.

Jisoo walked over his study just beside his bookshelf. If there’s one thing in this entire apartment that isn’t organized, it is Jinyoung’s study table. Books and notebooks are messily piled at one side while papers are scattered on top of the desk. Jisoo scanned over the papers, which are his student’s essays; he’s probably in the middle of checking them.

Between his study and his bed, Jinyoung has a tiny two-seater couch that Jisoo saw for the first time tonight. He probably just bought or maybe Jisoo didn't care to know before.

Jisoo walked to Jinyoung’s bed and sat on it. She peeked outside from where she is sitting and it looks like Jinyoung is far from being done with dinner. She wonders if they can eat it within the night.

Jisoo sighed before collapsing in Jinyoung’s bed, her legs hanging on the side. She has her arms wide open as she stares at the ceiling.

Three years. Jisoo has known Jinyoung for three years but she hasn't been close to him as she is in the past three months. She never denied it before—or rather, she just never admitted before—but she always had feelings for him. It was only now when they are actually in a relationship that she realized how good it feels to be in love and be loved.

 _Be loved._ The words echo in Jisoo’s head as a question. All her life, Jisoo has dreamt of being in love and having a love story that is worth telling all the people in her life. Dreaming turned into waiting, waiting in vain until falling in love became a huge joke and a rare possibility for her.

Until Jinyoung came and swept her off her feet and ended her waiting. Everything that is happening right now is exactly the way she has imagined. The feelings, affection, passion—emotional and physical. Everything that is happening between her and Jinyoung right now is exactly how couples act and she’s loving every bit of it.

But Jisoo is a simple, naïve girl.

Yes, they’re officially a couple now; boyfriend and girlfriend. But arriving to where they are right now is very unconventional and not according to a timetable any movie or TV show has showed her before.

Jisoo is a simple girl who’s afraid they’re getting deep into a relationship without assurance. And that assurance comes in three words, eight letters.

Call her conservative, call her a wimp, but that’s just how she is. This is her first relationship which, unfortunately, came in her life a little bit late at twenty-six. She wants it to be perfect—or at least in her standards. She’s not getting any younger, and while she isn’t aiming for anything serious yet, it’s safe to say that she’s not here to play around either.

But does that mean Jinyoung is playing around? No. He can’t be.

Or does he?

Jisoo hates how everything is driving her insane. Why can’t she just go there and ask him? Besides, if he really loves her, it wouldn't be a problem and he can just say those words easily, right?

But there are ideas that scare Jisoo. There are possibilities popping in and out of her head. What if he doesn't answer? What if Jinyoung suddenly feel pressured about her pestering him about it and call it off? Break up with her?

You see, if things are same the way as they are last year, Jisoo would have easily talked to Jinyoung about it. But this situation Jisoo is in is different. Jisoo is in too deep that one wrong move can cut her deep too.

Jisoo shook her head aggressively and rolled over and over the bed to shake her messy thoughts away.

She took a deep breath. She knows Jinyoung is feeling the same way too and she’s going to wait.

Jisoo sat up on the bed. She took another peek outside and Jinyoung is still busy preparing—or rather, saving—dinner.

She sighed and took the book on Jinyoung’s bed side table—a murder novel or something, she’s too stressed to bother—and scanned through the pages, hoping it could help her ease her mind.

 

 

 

Jisoo felt a slight movement in the bed. Jinyoung is draping a blanket over her or something. When she opened her eyes, she got distracted by Jinyoung’s dark eyes and his face only inches away from hers. She doesn’t know what made her do it but the next thing she knew, she had his face between her hands, pulling him down for a kiss.

Jinyoung didn’t flinch so Jisoo didn’t hesitate, she kissed him. She kissed him hard. It didn't take long before their lips started fighting and their tongues started dancing to the sound of their heavy breathing. They kissed hard until they both went gasping for air.

Their lips left each other’s only for Jinyoung’s lips to wander other parts of Jisoo—her chin, her neck, her collars all the while his hands are traveling to parts of her it hasn't been in before.

Jisoo’s heart is pounding. She’s ecstatic. There’s too much endorphin in her that she had to let it loose. She lifted Jinyoung’s head back, her fingers roughly pulling his dark locks, so she can kiss him again. There are more than kisses. There are bites and soft yet eager touches. Jinyoung moved his hand down Jisoo’s thigh, caressing it and sending electricity throughout Jisoo’s entire body up to her head, her brain.

It was probably too much electricity. Jisoo opened her eyes wide. _No, no, no_. She cannot do this. No. She can’t let herself loose like this.

 _But this feels so good_. She thought back to herself.

No, she’s going to hate herself after.

Jinyoung peppers her chin with kisses down her neck.

No, this is good. This feels great.

She’s going to regret this so much.

Jinyoung’s hands are carefully caressing her curves.

This is going to be the best night of her life.

The morning after is going to be the worst.

No.

Jinyoung’s lips are softly trailing down her neck.

Yes.

Her mind’s a mess.

They have to stop. She has stop.

But she’s already here. She’s come this far and she’s afraid Jinyoung’s going to be disappointed if they stop.

But she didn’t want this.

Yes. Her body is pretty much enjoying this right now. But these are all their hormones taking over their minds.

She cannot do this.

No matter how good it feels.

“No!” Jisoo screamed pushing Jinyoung away from her.

“No! Oh my gosh. No.” Jisoo repeated, her hand covering her face.

Jinyoung sat up, panting hard. He examines Jisoo’s expression as he pushes his hair back. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked moving Jisoo’s messy hair away from her face. “Did I hurt you?”

Jisoo looked away softly. “I’m sorry. I can’t—“ she turned back to Jinyoung. “I don’t want to do this. Not yet.”

Jinyoung looked stunned at first. He looked surprised but at the same time somehow expecting. He took a deep breath before moving away from Jisoo, kneeling in front of her instead.

Jisoo stood up, leaning at her elbows at first before Jinyoung lifted her up.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo mumbled.

Jinyoung fixed Jisoo’s shirt and her messed up hair. “It’s okay. Nothing to worry about.” Jinyoung leaned in and kissed her in the head.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo repeated. “It’s just that,” she trailed off, thinking of the right way to put it into words. “I—I don’t think I’m ready, Jinyoung. This is all new to me, you know that. And,”

Jisoo looked at him, checked if he’s listening. Jinyoung held her hand, signaling her to continue.

“And,” Jisoo continued. “And I just don’t want to do it. Not just not yet. Not until...”

Jisoo trailed off, thinking about what to say next.

Is this it? Is she going to ask? Did she stop a beautiful moment and end it this way?

Jinyoung waited for her to continue.

 _Not until you say you love me_.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “Not until marriage.” Not that it was a lie, but Jisoo hoped she could open up the love thing too.

Jinyoung, for the second time, looked stunned like Jisoo just dropped some bomb or something.

“Okay,” Jisoo exhaled seeing the change in Jinyoung’s reaction. “Wow, can you look any more disappointed?” She said taking away her hand from Jinyoung.

“What—“

Jisoo cut him off, getting off the bed. “I can’t believe this. I didn’t know you’re just in this for that, Jinyoung. I—oh my gosh. I can’t believe you. This is why you’re always so touchy and all.” Jisoo scoffed. “I’m glad I didn’t give in.”

“What?” Jinyoung sighed in utter disbelief. He couldn’t believe how Jisoo is so quick into making assumptions about him and judging him.

He took a deep breath, trying to understand Jisoo, exploring where she’s coming from.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung said reaching Jisoo, turning her to him but she’s persistent. “Can you listen to me first?”

Jisoo didn’t respond.

“Please?”

Jisoo sighed and turned to Jinyoung.

“Okay, first of all,” Jinyoung started. “Is that why you were acting so weird lately?”

“Weird?”

“You act like you get electrified whenever I touch you. And I meant literally, not figuratively. It’s like you hate me touching you so much.”

Jisoo looked away, embarrassed.

“Second of all,” Jinyoung turned Jisoo back at him. “I wasn’t even thinking of it. I mean, I never thought of it.”

“Never?” It sounded like a scoff. Jisoo looked at him, wide eyed. “Really? But your kiss—you’re basically biting me and your hands, your hands—they were on my—“

“Okay, okay,” Jinyoung shook Jisoo a bit. “It was a spur of the moment, okay?

“Spur of the moment,” Jisoo mumbled under her breath.

“And you were the first one to kiss me,” Jinyoung pointed out. “Passionately, in that matter, pulled me down the bed?”

“Oh my gosh, stop!” Jisoo raised her hand, surrendering.

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh seeing Jisoo blushing and embarrassed.

“What I meant is,” Jinyoung carefully took Jisoo’s hand. “I never thought about doing it, okay? I never planned doing it, it hasn't crossed my mind.”

“Whoa, it hasn’t crossed your mind?” Jisoo repeated, offended. “I’m that boring?”

“What? No!” Jinyoung is running out of patience but Jisoo is just too innocent and adorable he just end up chuckling.

“What?” Jisoo demanded.

“Okay, look.” Jinyoung took a deep breath. “I want you, okay, all of you. But I don't think about you that way.”

“What?” Jisoo asked. “Why?”

“What?” Jinyoung can’t believe she’s actually asking. “‘Cause this is your first relationship and I don’t want to force you on anything.” Jinyoung rubbed his thumb on Jisoo’s hand. “And lastly, if you don’t want to do it, then, we will not do it. Not until you want it.”

“No, no, no!” Jisoo said wagging her finger. “You see, that’s the problem. I might actually want it.” The last part came out like a whisper. She faked a cough. “Exhibit A, about ten minutes ago.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Okay, okay. Not until you’re ready.”

Jisoo sighed. “I’m sorry you’re girlfriend is a wimp.”

“It’s totally fine.” Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist and pulled her closer then rested his forehead on hers.

“Oh, wait.” Jinyoung said pulling back. “Is that what you take me for? You think all I’m after is sex?”

“No, no, no!” Jisoo replied. “No. It’s just that I’m afraid you’re expecting something I can’t give you.”

Jinyoung smiled before letting go of Jisoo. He lied down his bed, leaning on his side. He tapped on the empty space beside him.

Jisoo hesitated.

“What? You left me hanging there, cuddling is the least you can do.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo frowned before lying down beside Jinyoung, using one of his arms as a pillow. Jinyoung wrapped his other arm around Jisoo as she buries her face on his chest.

A soft voice inside Jisoo’s head tells her there’s a lot more she has to say but she stayed mummed, savoring this moment where she is right now. This is what matters.

“Look,” Jinyoung mumbled, his lips on Jisoo’s head. “You, and all of you. This is enough.” He whispered before planting a kiss on Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo smiled. Yes. It’s probably not the way she imagined, not as conventional as she wanted but this is just exactly what she need. This is better.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait.” Jisoo said, pushing Jinyoung away so she can look at him. They’ve been in bed for a couple of minutes when she remembered something.

“Hm?” Jinyoung mumbled lazily.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?”Jisoo asked.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, eyes still closed.

“Uhm, dinner?” Jisoo asked. “I mean, I almost forgot until my tummy started reminding me.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung’s eyes shot open. “About that,” he said, shifting his body so he can face Jisoo. “I kinda messed up our dinner.”

Jisoo sighed, her eyes closed. “I knew this would happen.” She said getting up off the bed.

“But it’s okay!” Jinyoung sat up in his bed. “Turns out, the boys are coming and invited us to dinner downstairs.”

“The boys?” Jisoo asked.

“Yes, you know, my friends.” Jinyoung answered getting off the bed. “They’re inviting us to hangout at 7th.”

“And you’re only telling me this now?” Jisoo asked standing beside the bed, hands on her waist.

“We’re kinda caught up awhile ago.” Jinyoung reasoned out.

“And if he we didn't stop?” Jisoo made a face realizing how it went out of her mouth.

“Then screw them.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes.

“Come on, your friends are gonna be there too.” Jinyoung said.

“Of course, Lisa owns the place, she’s there.” Jisoo said.

“No, I meant everyone. Jennie and Rosé too.” Jinyoung said opening his closet. “Jackson invited them.”

“He did?” Jisoo asked in disbelief. “ _How_?”

“Through Lisa. It’s Friday, poor boy just want to get wasted.” Jinyoung explained. When he peeked out of his closet with a coat in hand, Jisoo is looking unamused. “Oh come on, he’s not gonna make moves on them.”

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say a word but hesitated. “Yeah, I should tell him.” Jinyoung wore the coat and took Jisoo’s hand dragging her out of his room. “Come on, they’re waiting.”

“Wait, I’ll go change. My shirt’s kinda...” She looked down at her shirt. It is wrinkled all over. The neckline was worn out a bit too much that it’s almost falling over her shoulder.

“Oh.” Jinyoung simply mumbled. He looked around and found a sweatshirt on the couch and gave it to Jisoo. “Just wear this. It’s clean, I just wore it for a few hours today.”

Jisoo simply sighed in defeat taking the sweatshirt and hovering herself in it.

 

 

They are in the elevator and Jinyoung has one of Jisoo’s hand in his while she bites her nails in the other.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked. “You look nervous.”

“Well,” Jisoo sighed. “I just realized this is gonna be the first time I’m meeting your friends.”

“Really? I don't think so.” Jinyoung mumbled. “Let’s see, you know Youngjae since we work together, he even helped you last Valentine’s. We’ve hangout with Jaebum and Mark before—didn't you even have a crush on Mark?”

“I don't!” Jisoo denied, blushing. She definitely thought Mark is cute.

Jinyoung ignored him and continued. “Jackson, well, he’s all over the place. You definitely know him. Yugyeom works at 7th and Bambam is Lisa’s boyfriend. So, yeah,” Jinyoung turned to Jisoo just as the elevator doors open. “You definitely know all of them.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “No, what I meant is this is the first time I’m meeting all of them at once.” She explained as they enter 7th Heaven. “I don't know, it just might feel a bit overwhelming—“

“Hello! How are you?” Youngjae greeted, a bit too loudly, as soon as he saw the couple coming in.

“Why are you so late, man?” Jackson approached them, patting backs with Jinyoung.

“Draft beer for you, right, Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asked over the bar counter. “And Jisoo, you too? Flavored beer?” Jisoo simply nodded but Yugyeom has his back on her already, not even waiting for her reply.

“And please welcome, the couple of the hour!” Bambam announced making Jisoo hide behind Jinyong.

“Stop it,” Jaebum appeared behind Bambam, tapping him lightly on the head. “You’re scaring Jisoo.”

“Dude, sorry, we already started. I hope you don't mind it.” Oh, Mark and his manners. He’s just too perfect for Jisoo. Or for every girl in that matter. A sight of her girl friends in the corner of the couch, eyeing Mark dreamily, confirms.

“Oh, not at all.” Jisoo answered earning her a look from Jinyoung.

 

 

They’re done with dinner and just hanging around until they get wasted—or until Jackson does. His goal tonight is either of two things—get himself a girl or get wasted. The latter seemingly more possible.

The girls excused themselves while the guys are left with Jackson, saying they just have something to talk about. Jinyoung took it as Jisoo taking away her friends from Jackson. Which was a bit ridiculous since Jackson didn't really think on making on a move on either Rosé or Jennie.

“So that’s why you’re wearing his shirt.” Rosé teased Jisoo after roughly telling them what happened earlier, leaving the exact details to herself.

Jisoo looked down at the shirt she’s wearing then back at mirror, at her friends’ reflection. “How’d you know it’s his?”

Lisa shrugged. “Well, it’s not yours.”

Jisoo simply made a face.

“Okay, again,” Lisa started, breaking away from laughter. “You’re worried he might ask you to have sex when you’re not ready—“

“Okay, louder, so they can hear.” Jisoo mumbled.

“Why is it bothering you again?” Jennie is being a little bit less patient with her best friend the past few days. Just a little bit more and she’ll hit Jisoo in the head.

Jisoo just looked at her.

Jennie popped her lips together after putting on a lipstick. “I mean, if it bothers you so much, then why don't you say I love you first?”

Rosé and Lisa nodded their heads slowly as if suddenly experiencing a eureka moment.

“Have you told him you love him?” Jennie asked, staring at Jisoo’s reflection in the mirror.

Jisoo shook her head aggressively. “He has to say it first!”

Jennie, Rosé and Lisa all grunted.

“What?” Jisoo asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“What I meant is,” Jennie walked near Jisoo, softening her tone. “You shouldn't really get bothered about all those things. You’re in what? Two, three months in to the relationship? You better take it slow and just enjoy all the little things.”

“She’s right.” Rosé echoed.

“Besides, aren’t you a believer of magic and all sorts of cheesy things about love?” Jennie continued. “So why don't you just let that magical moment in it’s right moment?”

Jisoo took a deep breath. Jennie is right, Jisoo knows that. Sometimes, you just needed others to spell it out to you to understand.

“And honestly, Jinyoung doesn't seem to be the type of guy.” Lisa softened her shoulders and took Jisoo’s face. “You’re worried he doesn't love you simply because he doesn’t say it?”

Jisoo looked straight into Lisa’s eyes. “You like Jinyoung that much, huh?”

Lisa couldn't help but chuckle. “Jisoo, trust me, Jinyoung loves you. Okay?”

Rosé nods her head in agreement. “Exactly! Did you see the way he looks at you? The way he acts around you? My gosh, Jisoo. I’ve seen the way he looks at you before and ever since you became official, it’s just like he’s showing it off to the entire world. He’s all over you. Trust me.”

“They’re right, Jisoo.” Jennie assured. “Maybe Jinyoung’s just not the type to say it out in words but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you.”

Jisoo sighed in surrender. “I know. I know that. It’s just, I don't know. Hard for me not to overthink, I guess? I’m in this too deep and I just don't want it to be put to waste in the end.”

 

 

“So, it’s really official.” Mark said, a bit out of the blue for Jinyoung but not so much for Jackson and Jaebum. “You and Jisoo.”

The four of them are left on their table, Yugyeom’s back on his job at the bar and Bambam ushered Youngjae on to the parking space, the poor boy got a call from his neighbor telling him his dog, Coco, is creating ruckus at home, waking every household with her bark.

“I already told you, Jinyoung and Jisoo are a thing. Finally.” Jackson reacted. “You think all that Valentine surprise is just a joke?”

“Yeah. Isn’t it quite obvious?” Jinyoung asked taking down his glass of beer.

Mark shrugged. “Nothing.” He leaned back to the couch, popping a piece of nacho on his mouth.

“So this is serious?” Jaebum asked after gulping a beer.

Jinyoung looked at his three friends, examining them, realizing they are up to something.

“So, what’s your point?” Jinyoung asked.

“Nothing, man.” Jaebum answered. “It just felt new.”

Mark chuckled, his sharp canines showing. “Sorry, bro. We just didn’t expect this.” He admitted. “You being in an official relationship after so long.”

“We just know how your past relationships went. If you can call those relationships.” Jackson added. “Jisoo’s also our friend—“

“Since when did you two got close?” Jinyoung cut him off.

“Since three hours ago. Shut up.” Jackson rebutted. “What we’re trying to say is that we don’t want this to end up like before. You are never...”

“Committed.” Jaebum continued for Jackson. “You’re never committed. Always law before relationships. Uni before girls. All other things before love.” The last word coming off awkward and sing-song-y from Jaebum’s lips.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, gathering all his strength as to not snap on his friends.

“Thanks for making me an asshole, by the way.” Jinyoung started. “But you know exactly how—in Mark’s words—smitten I am over Jisoo. This is just me acting up on it. This is me risking all the bullshit to be with Jisoo. So, shut up and just be happy, okay? I’m serious about her.”

Mark and Jackson exchanged looks before faking high-pitched squeals.

“Risk?” Jaebum asked. “How much are you willing to risk? Even your bullshit belief on—“

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Bambam and Yugyeom suddenly appeared interrupting the conversation, Jisoo and the rest of the girls trail behind them.

Yugyeom has a tray on hand, filled with perfectly piled shot glasses of some mixed liquor only he knows what.

“The night is young, my friends.” Bambam announced taking one shot glass. “And we are young, so let’s drink to that!”

“Be my guest and take one each, please.” Yugyeom said giving away the shot glasses to the girls.

None of them hesitated and took one each.

All the while, Jinyoung’s eyes are fixed on Jaebum, who was long distracted by arrival of their noisy friends. He glanced back to Jinyoung and found him still looking at him.

“Forget it.” Jaebum mouthed as he takes a glass and sits next to Jackson.

“Jaebum’s drunk.” Mark whispered tapping Jinyoung’s shoulder as he leans in for a drink.

“Let’s get wasted!” Jackson announced, standing up for a toast.

Jisoo plopped down on the couch beside Jinyoung.

“Anything wrong?” Jisoo asked, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts.

“N-nothing.” Jinyoung stuttered.

Jisoo simply shrugged taking two glasses, giving one to Jinyoung.

“Here’s to being young!” Jackson announced for a toast.

All of them raised and clicked their glasses together before excitedly and curiously drinking up Yugyeom’s newest creation.

“Whoa.” Rosé gasped as soon as she finished the shot. “This tastes great! But why does it feel like I’m gonna regret this in the morning?” She said but still taking another shot.

“That’s the beauty of it, Rosé.” Yugyeom explained. “This is the 7th Heaven shot!”

 

***

 

Jisoo opened her eyes and the first thing on her mind is that, as far as she can remember, her ceiling is painted white and not gray. But the bed is so comfortable she didn't bother about it anymore and aimed to come back to slumber.

She rolled on the other side of the bed, feeling the soft blanket around her. No, her blanket isn’t this warm nor this thick. She rolled, lying on her back again, this pillow is softer and fluffier too.

Is this a dream? Did her bed became a lot comfier in this dream? Oh, how she wish her bed feels like this in real life too.

But it feels so real. The blanket is warm on her skin, the bed and pillows are soft on her body.

No, this is definitely not her bed but this isn’t a dream either.

Jisoo inhaled taking in the scent of the room. The scent smells familiar. It smells like something she frequently smells. It smells like someone she knows. It smells like Jinyoung.

Jisoo’s eyes shot open. Of course, the ceiling isn’t white, the blanket is warmer, and the bed is softer because this isn’t her room. This is Jinyoung’s room.

What happened? How did she end up here? She closed her eyes again trying to remember what happened the night before, recalling the last thing she did before ending up in his bed.

Nothing. There’s nothing she can remember except hanging out with her friends, drinking Yugyeom’s newest alcohol mix—that and a lot of regret.

_Fuck._

Jisoo is waking up in Jinyoung’s bed with no memory of the night before. This isn’t good.

She immediately took a peek behind the blanket covering her body. A heavy sigh of relief exited her mouth when she saw she’s fully clothed; except her clothes are totally different than what she wore the night before. She’s wearing Jinyoung’s shirt and sweatpants that’s too big for her.

“Lisa helped me with changing your clothes, in case you’re worrying.” Jisoo heard Jinyoung speak. She looked around the bed and found Jinyoung in his couch, busy checking papers.

“Good morning,” He plainly greeted before turning back to the papers.

“Good morning,” Jisoo replied, almost a whisper.

“I think you should share your unit’s passcode with me.” Jinyoung mumbled. “We would’ve brought you at your place but even Lisa have no idea what your passcode is.”

“Why would I share it?” Jisoo asked, a bit defensively.

Jinyoung shot her a look of disbelief before turning back to his papers. “So you won’t freak out when you wake up on my bed after being drunk the night before.”

Jisoo opened her mouth to say some excuse but realized it’s pointless.

“Seriously, Jisoo,” Jinyoung said. “I wouldn't do things to you that you wouldn't like. What do you take me for? A pervert?” he accused, sounding offended. “I’m your boyfriend. I won’t take you for granted, okay?”

“I—“ Jisoo sat on the bed, her legs crossed. “I’m sorry. I’m such a wimp, right? Overreacting and all.”

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung grinned, still focused on his papers. “I’m in love with you, not just your body. You and everything about you.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He said it. He said it, right? He did. He finally did.

“So, I hope you stop overthinking things and just enjoy what we have right now, okay?” Jinyoung added turning to Jisoo only to find her staring at him, eyes glistening in joy.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“Can you repeat that?” Jisoo asked.

“What?” Jinyoung asked. “What did I say?”

 _I’m in love with you_. Jisoo couldn't help but break into a grin.

“What happened to you?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo shook her head, smiling. She didn't have to ask or wait. He loves her and that’s all that matters now.

“Nothing.” Jisoo said.

“It’s too early to be weird.” Jinyoung said, turning back to his papers.

“Is it bad that I’m weird?” Jisoo asked, fishing.

Jinyoung shrugged. “Nah. I love all your quirks. Though sometimes you’re way too four-dimensional but whatever—“

“You said it again.” Jisoo said. She’s smiling wide, she even wanted to cry but she’s stopping herself.

Jinyoung said it. Finally.

Suddenly, all of Jisoo’s worries are washed away. She felt like flying—she’s floating in the clouds. So this is what cloud nine feels like, she thought to herself.

All her life, Jisoo thought falling in love is the best feeling in life. Only now that she realized she was wrong. Falling in love and being loved in return is the best, most selfish thing in the world.

“Said what again?” Jinyoung asked, pulling Jisoo away from her thoughts.

Jisoo stood from the bed and walked to the couch where Jinyoung is sitting.

Jisoo leaned down at Jinyoung, taking away the papers. “Say that again.” Her voice is as soft as a feather.

Jinyoung looked up, eyes wide at the sudden loss of distance between them, Jisoo’s voice brushing on his nose. His heart is pounding. “W-what?”

“Say that again and I might change my mind.” Jisoo leaned her hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders for support as she straddle on his lap.

“Whoa, whoa.” Jinyoung raised his arms up. “Whoa. Yeah. Look, it’s not even eight in the morning. Whoa.”

Jisoo rested her head on Jinyoung’s neck, laughing and making it a lot worse for Jinyoung to compose himself as her breath brushes his neck.

“Come on, Nyoungie. Say it.” Jisoo dared.

“I—whoa, wait.” Jinyoung stuttered. “I don't even know what you’re talking about.”

Jisoo continued torturing Jinyoung, brushing her nose on his jaw, locking her arms behind his neck.

“You might regret this, Jisoo.” Jinyoung said. “I promised you not to do this!”

Jisoo’s lips are less than an inch away from Jinyoung’s when she remembered something.

Her eyes widened. One hand came flying to her mouth the other in Jinyoung’s chest, pushing him away.

She had pushed him a bit too hard that she fell off Jinyoung’s lap, straight to the floor.

“Jisoo!” Jinyoung cried, trying to save Jisoo from the fall but he failed, taking her arm instead. “What the hell was that? You regret it already? We haven’t even started yet.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“I wasn't aiming for _that_! All I had in mind was a kiss.” Jisoo freaked out, her hand still covering her mouth as she speaks. “But I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, not even gargle mouthwash or something.”

Jinyoung broke into laughter, his hands covering his mouth.

“You’re so cute, Chichu.” Jinyoung kneels down in front of Jisoo. He took Jisoo’s hand away from her mouth and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. “I don't care. I’m in love even with your morning breath.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

Whatever Yugyeom put in that drink, it’s definitely working. It’s dawn and 7th Heaven is closing. Aside from Lisa, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae—who just came back after putting Coco to sleep—everyone is completely drunk. Jennie is lying on the couch, sleeping. Jaebum is nice enough to lend her his coat to use as a blanket to cover her exposed legs. Bambam is also snoring in Lisa’s lap while Yugyeom is cleaning up the bar and Mark is somewhere outside making an international call.

Jisoo, Rosé, and Jackson are in a completely different state though. While they are just as drunk—if not more drunk—than their other friends, they are wide-awake and far from being sleepy. Instead, the new-found besties are dancing around and singing nonstop to Big Bang’s _Bang Bang Bang_. In a cappella.

It was chaotic. Jinyoung tried a couple of times to calm his girlfriend down but she’s out of hand. In the end, he just enjoyed watching her make fun of herself.

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Mark asked coming back from outside.

“Jinyoung’s having second thoughts.” Youngjae joked then a crumpled tissue went flying to his head care of no other than Jinyoung.

“I’m tired.” Rosé surrendered, collapsing on the couch. Lisa came to her shaking her head as she help her best friend sit properly.

“Bang bang bang!” Jisoo and Jackson continued singing in chorus as they jump around like four-year-olds.

“Bangya! Bang—“ Jisoo tripped over her foot making her stumble on the floor.

Jackson, despite being a bit dizzy too, was able to catch Jisoo by her arm.

The four guys watching them quickly rose to their feet, Jinyoung being the fastest, ready to run to Jisoo.

Jisoo looked up and flashed as smug smile at his worried friends. “I’m okay! I’m okay!” she declared with her eyes half closed and hands up.

“You!” Jisoo shouted, pointing at Jinyoung. Jinyoung walked to Jisoo’s direction. “No! Stay there.”

Jinyoung paused in his place, stunned. Jaebum and Youngjae pulling him back down to his seat.

Jisoo grinned. “Nyoungie.” Jisoo mumbled sweetly as if forgetting there are other people besides her and her boyfriend.

Jinyoung’s face turned red, embarrassed yet proud at the same time. His hand went straight to his mouth to hide his proud and shy grin.

“I’ve got something to tell to you.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung suddenly felt nervous.

“If you don't want to say it, then I will.”

Jisoo suddenly rose to her feet, Jackson almost stumbling beside her.

Jisoo took a deep breath. Jackson slowly rose beside her. Eyes fixed on her, curious as to what she’s about to say.

“Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo called.

Jennie is slowly rising from her sleep, ready to witness history.

“Park Jinyoung! I love you!”

Jisoo shouted before collapsing at Jackson.

Jackson’s eyes widened.

Lisa and Rosé —suddenly sober—held hands and squealed.

Yugyeom dropped the mop he’s holding.

Youngjae, Jaebum, and Mark, as well as the still groggy Jennie all shot Jinyoung wide eyed looks.

“Man, I love her.” Jinyoung said, eyes wrinkling in a giddy smile.


	4. Falling in Spring

Jinyoung is not the biggest fan of weddings. He thinks weddings are too noisy and crowded. All of a sudden, the couple has a hundred relatives and friends that care for them. It’s too noisy for him, everyone is talking with one another and their voices are overlapping. Family members are talking nonsense, bragging about anything and everything they can. It’s too expensive. He can’t believe some people are sane enough to waste five-year-worth of savings, sometimes even more, just for a night.

Most of all, he thinks weddings are lame and stupid. Why do you need to waste so much time and money for a one-day event just to prove that you love each other? If you truly love each other, you don't need weddings; being with each other is enough.

So when Jinyoung’s older sister announced she and her boyfriend of eight years are getting married, it took her at least four months to convince him to come to the wedding. Her sister had to sit him down and had this long ass heartfelt speech on how that day is special for her and all she wanted is her loved ones to be present that day—that and a lot of bribe.

Of course, Jinyoung knows about how her sister feels. Half of the time they’re haggling, he’s just messing up with her. Up until last Christmas, Jinyoung hasn't given her sister a definite answer, always answering between maybes and _I’ll try my best’_ s.

It was only a month before the wedding when Jinyoung, in the middle of the night, called her sister to tell her something.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted as soon as her sister picked up the call.

“Jinyoung? Is there anything wrong?” His sister asked, worried about the sudden call.

“I’m coming to your wedding. And I got a plus one.” Before his sister could even react, he ended the call and went back to sleep.

The next day, both of his sisters are pestering him on their group chat, sending heart emojis and stickers, excited to meet the special girl.

Which brings Jinyoung and Jisoo here on the train. It’s the first day of April, the middle of Spring, and everything just feels so good and fluffy. The sun is shining brightly but the wind is not too hot.

Jinyoung and Jisoo are on the train, making their way to Jinhae—Jinyoung’s hometown and where the wedding will take place.

“Please convince me this isn’t an April Fool’s trick.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung put down the book he’s reading and turned to Jisoo. “Jisoo, we both took a leave at work for this and we’re basically on the train to Jinhae, isn’t all these a bit too much for an April Fool’s joke?”

“I just can’t believe we’re doing this!” Jisoo exclaimed. “I mean, this is our first trip together and it’s gonna be far away—“

“It’s not that far.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo ignored her. “And all of a sudden, there’s your family and it’s your sister’s wedding and—wait, do you really think my dress is okay?”

Jinyoung sighed. “I told you, you’ll look beautiful whatever you wear.”

Jisoo eyed him. “You know being sweet is not going to fix my anxieties, right?”

Jinyoung chuckled, he took Jisoo’s hand. “What are you overreacting for? It’s just a wedding, it’s no big deal.”

“Overreacting?” Jisoo repeated, pulling her hand away. “I’m meeting your family for the first time, how is it not a big deal?”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, suddenly embarrassed.

“And it’s a wedding!” Jisoo continued. “It’s not just your family but even people who are like family. There’s gonna be a bunch of people out there that’s going to judge me if I under- or overdressed; if I’m too clumsy in my sandals; if I don't have the right manners; if I don't laugh at jokes that I don't get—“

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung took her hand back. He felt bad about underestimating all of Jisoo’s worries. “I’m sorry. But please don't worry too much, okay? They’re my family and I want them to like you too but I promise you they’re great. They’re gonna love you.”

Jinyoung released Jisoo’s hand and draped his arm over her shoulder, letting her lean on him. “Worst come to worst, then we’ll leave.”

Jisoo sighed as Jinyoung plant a kiss on her head. “Easy for you to say.”

 

 

About two hours later, Jisoo and Jinyoung arrived at Jinhae station where Jinyoung’s sister Soyoung—the one getting married—and her boyfriend are waiting for them.

The two couples met at the gates.

“Jinyoung!” Soyoung called as soon as she got a sight of her brother.

Jinyoung found her sister and immediately rushed to her, almost forgetting he’s with Jisoo so he ended up dragging her.

The two embraced.

“I missed you, baby brother.” Soyoung pinched Jinyoung’s chubby cheeks after releasing each other.

“Hey,” Jinyoung protested, moving away.

“Hey, Jinyoung.” Jongsun, Soyoung’s boyfriend, greeted.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted back taking Jongsun hand and pulling him in a big bear hug. “Welcome to the family, bro.”

“So,” Soyoung excitedly mumbled, eyes fixed on Jisoo. “Would you like to introduce me to this beautiful girl?”

Jisoo’s whole body tensed. She has been watching the three and all she’s thinking is how cute they look and she envies how close they are, like family.

Jinyoung stepped back to Jisoo, wrapping his arms on her middle. “Soyoung, I would like you to meet Jisoo, my girlfriend.”

Jisoo felt her cheeks burning. “Hi. I-it’s nice to meet you.”

Jisoo bowed respectfully but Soyoung came to her, throwing herself at her, snatching her away from Jinyoung.

“Finally!” Soyoung exclaimed. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Jisoo. We’ve been bugging Jinyoung about you for a month.” She added releasing Jisoo.

Jisoo looked at her curiously then turned to Jinyoung with the same look to which Jinyoung simply shrugged.

“You know, ever since Jinyoung called me telling me he’s coming to my wedding with a plus one—in the middle of the night, by the way—“

“Okay, shut up.” Jinyoung interrupted her sister but was answered by the girls’ backs, Soyoung is already ushering Jisoo to the car.

“We already wondered who’s the not-so-lucky person is!” Soyoung joked. “Boyoung and I pestered him on Kakao Talk but he never answered. For a month, he hasn't even left us on read. Can you imagine? He didn't reply to her sisters for a whole month!”

Soyoung opened the door for Jisoo when they reached Jongsun’s car.

“And Boyoung, by the way, is our other sister. She’s just as excited to meet you.” Soyoung said shutting the door.

 

 

“Oh my gosh! Finally!” Boyoung literally screamed as soon as the couples got back from the station.

She went throwing herself at Jisoo, not even bothering to say hi to her brother.

“It's so nice to meet you!” Boyoung released the awkward Jisoo from her arms. “Oh no, where are my manners? I’m Boyoung, by the way, Jinyoung’s sister. And you’re Jisoo, right?”

“Y-yes.” Jisoo shyly answered, wondering how she knew her name.

“She and Soyoung have been talking about you in the group chat since we left the station. I think they forgot I was there too.” Jinyoung pulled Jisoo away from her sister.

Jisoo suddenly went pale, nervous as to what they were talking about. Is it good? Did she leave a good impression? Was she too awkward? But she tried her best to be cheeky and normal the whole trip from the terminal to Jinyoung’s house. Did she fail? Did she end up showing her real self too early?

“Oh, you’re here too.” Boyoung joked.

Jinyoung pouted.

“Look at our baby brother back home with a girlfriend but still sulky, come here, you.” Boyoung said, pulling Jinyoung and hugging him like a baby.

“Oh, come on.” Jinyoung protested.

“I missed you.” Boyoung said.Boyoung has been traveling around for work so it’s very rare for the two of them to see each other unlike Soyoung that Jinyoung can call and visit anytime.

“Of course, you do.” Jinyoung hugged his sister back.

“Are you having fun without us?”

All heads turned around and found Jinyoung’s parents coming down on the staircase. Jinyoung’s father has his arm around his mother while his mother wraps her arm on his waist and all Jisoo could think of is how in love they look like, even at first glance. She suddenly thought of her parents, suddenly missing them and their sweet bickering.

“Dad,” Jinyoung greeted, walking straight to his father and embracing him.

“Welcome home, son.” Mr. Park replied, patting Jinyoung’s back.

“Hey, Mom.” Jinyoung said, releasing his father and turning to his mother.

“Oh, my son!” Mrs. Park embraces Jinyoung eagerly, peppering him with kisses. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said almost tearing up.

Jinyoung chuckled lightly while wrapping his arms around her too. “Hey, Mom, are you crying?” He teases, resting his chin on her shoulder like kid.

Jisoo felt like crying too. It’s so overwhelming for her. She has known Jinyoung for a long time but this is actually the first time she’s seeing him with his family. She has always seen Jinyoung as someone independent but seeing him here with his family proves that he’s got a baby brother and son in him after all.

Jisoo felt something tugging her heartstrings. She didn't know it’s possible to fall in love even more.

 

 

Formal introductions were made over dinner. Mrs. Park, as Jinyoung noticed, loves Jisoo and he’s completely happy about it. Jisoo, however, thinks Mrs. Park is just being nice to his son’s girlfriend, like, being genuinely nice.

Jisoo noticed that Mr. Park is exactly like Jinyoung. If Jinyoung quit all his pouty and sulky attitudes, he will be exactly like Mr. Park at fifty. Or she can’t really tell, Mr. Park can actually be sulky too, but of course, he wouldn't let a guest see that.

Jisoo _loves_ Jinyoung’s sisters. She feels like they are the girls she would really love to be friends with. She wondered how it would feel to hang out with the two of them and her own sister. It would be so much fun.

After the delicious dinner prepared by Mrs. Park, all of them stayed in the living room to eat fruits while watching local television.

Jisoo liked how natural it went. The sisters naturally stayed around in the kitchen to help their mother clean the table, Jisoo didn't think twice to stay with them and help.

The guys are set on the television, watching random TV shows. Jongsun is the one mostly talking to Jinyoung and Mr. Park. Probably pressured as the future son-and-brother-in-law.

The Park’s living room isn’t particularly small but for seven people tonight, the three-piece couch set seems a little bit tiny. Mr. Park is sitting on the single couch while Jinyoung and Jongsun are sitting on the either ends of the bigger couch.

When the girls arrived with the fruits, Jinyoung and Jongsun scoot over to give space to them. Mrs. Park took Jongsun’s place, Boyoung immediately sat beside her. Jinyoung gave his seat to Jisoo while he sits comfortably on the floor. Soyoung sat on the other single couch, Jongsun sitting on its armrest.

For the first time tonight, Jisoo actually felt comfortable. Partly because everyone is preoccupied and no one really looks at her anymore but mostly because she’s actually liking this family. Not just because they are Jinyoung’s family but because she just genuinely likes being with them.

“So, Jisoo,” Mrs. Park started handing Jisoo a slice of persimmon. “I heard you’re a writer?”

Jisoo politely bowed as she reached for the fork. “Yes, I sort of write things.”

“What do you mean I write things?” Jinyoung reacted. “Jisoo writes all these cool stuff on the internet.”

Jisoo smiled awkwardly.

“What do you usually write?” Boyoung asked.

“She writes magazine articles. I mean magazine-type articles for this, well, online magazine. And mostly she focuses on pop culture and tradition. It’s great. Her articles alone contribute to at least seventy percent of the magazine’s clicks.” Jinyoung explained, Jisoo wanting to shove a whole persimmon in his mouth to shut him up.

Jisoo leaned down to him and whispered. “You make it sound so good, I’m thinking twice about quitting my job.”

Jinyoung grinned but continued more eagerly. “Mom, Dad, if you convert that into profit, that’s probably what?” He turned to Jisoo, teasing her. “A hundred million? Two hundred?”

Jisoo’s eyes widened.

“That much?” Mrs. Park asked in awe.

“No, no, not really.” Jisoo denied. “Jinyoung is exaggerating, of course.” She said politely.

 

***

 

Jisoo is just getting ready to sleep. Boyoung and Soyoung just left the guest room after hours of chatting, catching up with the years they didn't know each other. Funny how she’d known more trivial things about Jinyoung in one night than she ever did after knowing him for more than three years.

She just changed into her pajamas and is readying her things for tomorrow when she heard gentle knocks on the door.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung softly called. “Are you still awake?”

Jisoo didn't answer and instead went to the door to open it.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbled seeing Jisoo’s face behind the door. “Are you already sleeping?”

“Do I look like I am?” Jisoo replied walking back to her bag placed at the end of the bed to carry on with her things.

“Are you tired?” Jinyoung followed her, sitting comfortably at the bed. “I’m sorry you had to stay late for my sisters. They’re quite nosy, huh?”

Jisoo smiled. “No. Not really. I actually loved talking to them. They are so nice.” She said with a frown, almost tearing up.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hand and pulled her to sit down beside him. “I told you they’re gonna love you.”

Jisoo smiled. “Everyone’s so great and nice. Your mom, you don’t think she’s disappointed or anything?”

“Disappointed?” Jinyoung echoed. “They love you! My Dad isn’t much of a talker but Mom? Jisoo, she loves you. Did you know she loves persimmons? And she never shares her persimmons with us but look, she practically shoved it you.”

Jisoo couldn't help but grin. “Really?” Jisoo let out a sigh of relief.

Jinyoung nodded as he leans back to the bed, pulling Jisoo down too. “So, stop worrying, okay? You’re great as you are, of course, it’s no doubt that they’re all liking you.”

Jisoo buried her face in Jinyoung’s chest, hiding her beaming smile.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked wrapping both of his arms around Jisoo.

Jisoo moved her head so she can look up at Jinyoung.

She nodded enthusiastically. “Excited.”

 

 

Jisoo woke up with Jinyoung’s head buried in her shoulder and their arms around each other. This must be one of the best mornings she woke up to. But as much as she wants to savor this moment, she has to kick herself off this bed.

It must have been because she’s too tired or probably because she ate too much during dinner, but Jisoo didn’t care. She has overslept when she planned to wake up early to make breakfast for Jinyoung’s family.

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo mumbled softly. “Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung mumbled inaudibly, nuzzling his head deeper instead of waking up.

“Hey, Nyoungie.” Jisoo said softly. “Wake up.”

Jinyoung smiled, eyes still closed. “Let’s sleep a little more, Chichu.”

“But I have to prepare breakfast.” Jisoo explained, running out of patience. “I want to help your mom.”

“She can do just fine, she does that a lot anyway.” Jinyoung pulled Jisoo closer to him.

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo exhaled. “I don’t want your mom thinking I’m some princess.”

Jinyoung kept still.

“Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo ran out of patience. “Wake up or I’ll throw off this bed to wake you up.”

Jinyoung remained unfazed for about a minute before slowly surrendering. He pulled away from Jisoo and looked up at her, smiling.

“Good morning.”

Jisoo sighed, finally free from Jinyoung’s arms. “Good morning. Now get up, and go to your room.”

Jinyoung rolled over to check his phone. “It’s not even seven in the morning. I’m gonna sleep more.” He said covering himself with the blanket.

“Then go sleep in your room.” Jisoo pulled the blanket away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung groaned giving Jisoo an annoyed look.

“What? You want your family to know we slept here together?” Jisoo asked, going to the bathroom to quickly wash her face.

“So what?” Jinyoung sat up on bed. “You let your mom think we _are sleeping_ together.”

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo cried, completely annoyed when she got out of the bathroom.

Jinyoung chuckled. “I’m kidding. My sisters probably checked on us last night, though. Those nosy ladies.”

“Please, Jinyoung.” Jisoo pleaded pulling Jinyoung off the bed.

“Okay.” Jinyoung said, giving in. He kissed the top of Jisoo’s head when he got up. “Good morning.” He greeted once again.

Jisoo smiled. “I’ll leave first, okay? You can go sneak out after.”

Jinyoung looked at him funnily. “You do this a lot, don’t you? Sneak your boyfriend out of your room?”

Jisoo smacked him in the chest before leaving the room.

Jisoo carefully climbed down the stairs only to find Mrs. Park halfway done with breakfast. If she only got up a little earlier.

“Jisoo?” Mrs. Park said when she saw Jisoo at the end of the stairs. “Do you need anything?”

Jisoo hurried to the kitchen. “Nothing, Mrs. Park. I just wanted to help you with breakfast.” She looked around the table shyly. The side dishes are already prepared. “But I guess I woke up a little bit late.”

Mrs. Park smiled warmly. “Oh, Jisoo. It’s fine, it’s fine. You’re not late, I can still use some help.”

Jisoo stepped beside Mrs. Park excitedly. “What should I do?”

Mrs. Park looked around. “How ‘bout with the eggs? Dad loves omelet, can you make some?”

“Sure!” Jisoo replied enthusiastically.

Jisoo isn’t the best cook, but she can at least cook and if there’s one dish that Jisoo is really confident, it’s eggs. Living alone—and lazy—made her master the art of cooking omelet.

She has never worked this hard in cooking an omelet before. She had a few marks of oil from cooking the bacon but it was all worth it when she saw Mrs. Park’s smile when she tasted it.

“This is good, Jisoo.” She said. “I didn’t know you cook well.”

“Not really, Mrs. Park. I just had a pretty good experience cooking omelets before.” Jisoo said.

The two prepared the rest of the food. Jisoo helped Mrs. Park with the stew, mostly just checking if the seasoning is right—which was great. Jisoo wanted to eat more of it.

In after about an hour, they are done cooking and has prepared the table too.

“Anything else, Mrs. Park?” Jisoo asked.

“Everything’s great.” Mrs. Park turned to Jisoo, holding her arm. “And Jisoo, you can call me Mom.”

Jisoo was surprised but she couldn’t help herself from breaking into a giddy smile.

“Yes, Mom.”

 

 

There’s nothing much to do after breakfast. It’s a weekday and most of Jinyoung’s family is off to work. Boyoung, who’s also just visiting home, is out to meet her friends.

Jisoo and Jinyoung’s plan for today is to go to the Cherry Blossoms Festival. When Jisoo found out that they’re going to visit Jinyoung’s hometown, she was ecstatic since she had always wanted to visit Jinhae during the Cherry Blossoms Festival and it’s just the right time. Which is why they planned to be at Jinhae at least two days before the wedding.

It’s almost noon and it’s a bit more than four hours before they planned to leave, Jinyoung is shamelessly sleeping in his room because Jisoo has locked herself in the guest room, already getting ready for their date.

Well, she isn’t exactly getting ready. To be exact, Jisoo is lying in the bed—arms wide open, legs hanging on the side of the bed—staring at the ceiling. For the past hour, she has been thinking of what to wear.

She brought about four sets of outfits she can mix and match, three pairs of shoes, her whole set of makeup—she even has her curling iron with her just for this day. Jinyoung thought they’re going overseas with how big her bags are.

She may be overreacting but this is actually their first formal date since they started dating—since they met each other. This is _the_ first date. This is actually a big deal.

Her set of outfits are perfectly lined in the couch. She has looked over them for at least ten times since she unpacked, still, she hasn’t made up her mind. She hates how it’s stressing her but she didn’t want not to mind it either. Like what she thinks Jinyoung is doing.

While she’s here having a crisis on what to wear, it seems like this is a no-biggie for Jinyoung.

As much as she wants to be chill about this, Jisoo just can’t. How can he not care about this date? This is their first date! This is one for the books! This is something special!

Jisoo pulled herself out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

After almost an hour at the bathroom, Jisoo spent another forty-five minutes staring at the mirror before starting to get ready.

She did her makeup, making sure not to go overboard. She doesn’t want to look like she’s making this a big deal, even though she does. She can’t help it. She’s nervous and all at the same time a bit annoyed because she feels like she’s the only one making this event a big deal. Jinyoung is still sleeping or something.

Is she really overreacting? It will be just her and Jinyoung strolling under cherry blossom trees in one of the most romantic streets in the world anyway, what’s the big deal?

She continued doing her hair, skipping the curling iron like she initially planned and tied it in a loose braid instead.

Jisoo took a deep breath. Whatever. This shouldn’t spoil their trip. The least that they can do is to make their afternoon worthwhile. That and probably Jisoo getting ready in time.

She put on her oversized chambray top and half tucked it in her white shorts. This should be right, she thought. They will be strolling most of the time and she didn’t want to feel too hot or cold with the breeze. She had her thin coat ready just in case it got too cold in the evening.

She looked at her phone to check the time. _2:45 pm_. She got fifteen more minutes. They agreed to leave at three so they can have time to stroll around before the light show.

“Jisoo?” She heard Jinyoung calling after knocking softly as she puts on her white sneakers. “Are you ready?”

“I’ll be out in three minutes, sorry!” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung sighed stepping away from the door.

He finds it ridiculous that Jisoo actually took about four hours just to get ready. He can’t believe that the first time they’re in his house, alone, they spent it on different rooms when they could have hangout—watch TV or go through his childhood photos at least.

Jinyoung went downstairs to wait for Jisoo at the living room.

“Hey, ready for the cherry blossoms?” Boyoung asked when she saw Jinyoung coming.

“I am since an hour ago.” Jinyoung said as he sat down beside Boyoung. “But I don’t know for Jisoo, she has been locked in her room for four hours, getting ready. Four hours! What? She got a salon in there or something?”

“Whoa. Look at my baby brother dating and still grumpy.” Boyoung said, taking the perfect opportunity to tease her brother.

Jinyoung scoffed.

“Lighten up, Jinyoung.” Boyoung said. “It’s not like you didn’t grow up with two sisters. Do you remember when Soyoung was preparing for her first official date with Jongsun? She got the whole household in chaos.”

“Oh right.” It’s suddenly making sense to Jinyoung now. Since they got together, their first date would have been on Valentines but that messed up and they didn’t have much time after that other than eating out or movie nights at home. This is their first _real_ date. Of course, this is a big deal, how can he forget?

“What? You suddenly remembered how Soyoung made you run to the supermarket twice?” Boyoung asked.

“Hi! I’m sorry it took me a while.” Jisoo apologized as she ran down the stairs.

Jinyoung turned to her in an instant, a smile escapes his face as soon as he saw her. She’s beautiful like she usually is, but there’s something different. Is it her hair? Her makeup? But she doesn’t even look like she’s wearing _any_ makeup. Did she really spent four hours getting ready? She’s always beautiful anyway.

Boyoung is enjoying seeing her brother in awe. _This is why it took her four hours, dummy_. She wanted to tell him but kept it to herself. “I love your hair.”

“Thanks, Boyoung.” Jisoo said with a warm smile. “Ready?” she turned to Jinyoung.

“Are _you_ ready?” Jinyoung replied as he stood.

Jisoo made a face.

Jinyoung shook his head as he ushered Jisoo to turn to the door, hand on the small of her back. “Bye, Boyoung, See you later.”

“Bye!” Jisoo said quickly bowing before turning away.

“Bye—wait, wait!” Boyoung called.

The two turned in reflex.

“Did you guys plan that?” Boyoung asked.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, Jisoo looking puzzled.

“ _That_.” Boyoung pointed to their outfits.

Jinyoung and Jisoo looked at each other, Jinyoung’s blue button-down tucked in washed jeans are perfectly complementing Jisoo’s chambray and white shorts combo. Embarrassed smiles flashed in their faces.

“We didn’t!” Jisoo is quick to deny.

Boyoung giggled. “Whatever. Go on, guys. Show people that you’re a cute as heck couple. Bye!”

 

 

This isn’t Jisoo’s first time in a Cherry Blossoms Festival. She visited the ones in Seoul a few times before but this particular one in Jinhae has got to be the most beautiful. Probably because it is the perfect day. The sun is bright but isn’t too blinding for her; the wind isn’t humid nor breezy, just right to make them cool.

Everything is perfect, fallen right into place just like Jisoo’s fingers perfectly filling up the spaces between Jinyoung’s. They are walking hand in hand beside the tracks in Gyeonghwa station. The cherry blossom trees perfectly lined up, providing people the right shade for this sunny afternoon, were able to take Jisoo’s mind away from the stress of their first date.

“Here you go.” Jinyoung said handing Jisoo a cup of lemonade he bought in one of the food stalls around.

Jisoo looked up to Jinyoung with a beaming smile before taking the cup.

“Are you tired already?” Jinyoung asked sitting beside Jisoo. They took a break after strolling and sat in one of the benches in the area.

Jisoo shakes her head. “This is great. Look at all those flowers, they’re so pretty!” She said lifting up both her phone and film camera to take a photo of the trees hanging on top of a parked train.

Jisoo is a fan of vintage stuff, especially with photography. Though her skills may not be that of a professional, she enjoys taking photos and the aesthetics film photography speaks to her soul.

Jinyoung grinned looking at the preoccupied Jisoo. “It’s just the same with the trees in Seoul.”

“No, these are prettier.” Jisoo insisted.

“It’s prettier ‘cause you’re with me.” Jinyoung said leaning back in the bench.

Jisoo turned to him and gave him a disgusted look to which Jinyoung simply shrugged.

Jisoo scoffed and went back to taking photos of the cherry blossoms.

“Hey, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo called tapping Jinyoung who’s sipping his iced Americano.

“Hm?”

“Can you take a photo of me there?” Jisoo asked shyly pointing ahead.

Jinyoung fake-sighed. “Do I have a choice?” He said taking both Jisoo’s phone and camera.

Jinyoung did as he was told. Jisoo posed naturally beside the track and Jinyoung took her photos the best that he can. Jinyoung did this for Jisoo a lot of times before when they go out in a nice café or restaurant or when they go somewhere nice with friends. He already knows exactly how Jisoo likes her photos—both in digital and film camera.

Jinyoung went back to sit in the bench once he’s done. Jisoo kept her film camera on her bag and remained in her place to check the photos on her phone.

Jisoo is swiping left and right, looking for the perfect shot that she can post on Instagram. She smiles to herself looking at them. For the past years she and Jinyoung have known each other, Jinyoung has already mastered the art of taking her Instagram-worthy photo. Jisoo remembers how she used to get really shy when asking Jinyoung to take her photo whenever they go out—purely platonic then, she can always find people giving them stares, though—but she doesn’t have a choice. When she likes a place, she really needs to take a photo, typical millennial and Jinyoung happens to have the eye for the camera. All of a sudden, Jisoo blushed thinking about how Jinyoung sort of acted like a boyfriend to her even back then. Thinking back, she wonders, did Jinyoung ever mind doing those little stuff for her?

Jinyoung looks at Jisoo as she scans the photos. The cherry blossom petals cinematically floating around when a gush of wind arrives. He looks at Jisoo smiling at her phone and he can’t help but smile too. It’s one of his favorite things about Jisoo; when she gets lost in her own wonders. Whether it’s because of something she finds beautiful, impressive, and fascinating or simply when she likes the food she’s eating so much, her eyes glistens with pure joy. Jinyoung’s heart flutters. This is why he always loved to take her photos. Aside from her beauty when posing for the camera, it’s that sparkle in her eyes that he always loves to see.

Jinyoung stood from the bench and walked over to Jisoo. He swiftly took the phone from Jisoo’s hand, walking past her.

“Hey!” Jisoo protested but was cut off when Jinyoung stood behind her.

He rested his arms over Jisoo’s shoulders as he fiddles the phone, switching it to the front camera.

When he’s settled with the camera, he pulled Jisoo closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulders before snapping a photo.

He moved away a bit to check the photo. He has a warm smile on his face but Jisoo’s face is painted with shock.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, can you be little bit happier?”

“Hey, I was stunned!” Jisoo protested, snapping out of faze.

Jinyoung resumed his position; arms around Jisoo, chin on her shoulder. “Come on, Chichu.”

Jisoo fake-sighed, finally comfortable. She eased her shoulders and leaned back to Jinyoung, casually grabbing the arm around her.

Jinyoung took a few more shots of them in the same angle—he may be good at capturing others but he sucks at taking selfies—then they checked the photos. They had their head bowed at Jisoo’s phone, scanning through the photos when a lady approached them.

“Excuse me,” the lady mumbled.

The two looked up from the phone with concerned and puzzled looks.

“I’m sorry,” the lady started. “This is so sudden but I saw you two from a far and I really think you guys are a cute couple.”

Jisoo and Jinyoung exchanged embarrassed and still puzzled looks.

“Thanks.” Jinyoung said bowing awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t mean to be weird.” The lady bowed again. “But I’m a photographer, a professional one,” she said taking a calling card from her coat and handing it to them, Jinyoung reaching for it. “And I hope you don’t mind, I really think you two are a beautiful couple, I couldn’t help but take a photo.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo looked at each other, alarmed.

“Oh, no, no,” The lady said. “I didn’t mean to be creepy or anything. Here,” she handed a photo to them. “It’s instant. Go, you can have it.”

Jinyoung hesitated before Jisoo tapped his arm to take the photo.

They looked at the photo. It was taken when they were reviewing the photos in Jisoo’s phone. Jisoo is enveloped in Jinyoung’s arms, both of them are laughing, eyes glistening in pure joy.

They turned back to the lady.

“Thank you.” They said in chorus.

The lady simply smiled. “Be in love.” She said before turning away and leaving the two.

 

 

It’s starting to get dim. When the lady left, the two of them started to walk to the Yeojwacheon bridge just in time for the Light Festival.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung made a face. “Not really. I’m not the one getting married.” He answered blandly.

“Yeah, but your sister is!” Jisoo said. “Aren’t you happy for her?”

“Of course I am.” Jinyoung admitted. “I’m just—I don’t know, not a wedding person?”

“What?” Jisoo asked in disbelief. “Weddings are great!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. “So, you’re excited.”

Jisoo grinned. “Yeah. I’m so excited. Hey,” Jisoo grabbed Jinyoung’s arm stopping him. “You really think my dress is fine?”

Jinyoung made a face. “I told you, everything you wear is beautiful.”

“You’re so not helping.” Jisoo murmured and they continued walking.

“As long as you don’t spend too much time getting ready—“

Jinyoung was cut off when Jisoo stopped walking.

“You think I spent too much time getting ready?” Jisoo asked.

“Four hours isn’t too much for you?” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo scoffed. “I can’t believe you.” Jisoo is infuriated. “Well, I’m sorry if I’m the only one making our first date a big deal.”

Jinyoung sighed. “That’s not what I mean. Of course, this is special to me too—“

Jisoo turned her back on him and continued walking, frustrated and angry. There she was, getting her mind in a chaos thinking of what to wear and what to do in this supposedly perfect day but Jinyoung is just annoyed that she took so much time getting ready. As if she didn’t try to look good for him. It took her forty-five minutes to fix her hair! Which, by the way, he didn’t even notice. How can men be so dense? She thought Jinyoung is different from other guys but no, unfortunately, men are men and they’re shallow.

Jisoo has her arms crossed in her chest as she walks a couple of steps ahead of Jinyoung. If this is an anime show, a red flame should be drawn around her showing her anger.

Jinyoung walks behind her with slow, calculated steps; afraid that one wrong move can add fuel to the flame. This day is special for him too just as much as it is special for Jisoo. He probably didn’t prepare for it much but being here with her and making this moment perfect—that’s what matters to Jinyoung. But look at them now, walking three steps away from each other, both frustrated.

They were so preoccupied that none of them even noticed they are already strolling in the bridge over the Yeojwacheon stream. It was only when the lights on the bridge light up one by one when they realized.

Jisoo looked around her, the bright lights reflecting in her dark eyes. It didn’t take long before she breaks into a smile. She looked down at the stream to peek at the flower-like lights that make the place even more romantic. Jisoo fell in love in an instant.

Jinyoung stopped his tracks. He admires Jisoo as she looks around like a little kid, fascinated with what she sees. It could be the lights or the flowers or the stream that fascinates Jisoo—Jinyoung couldn’t care less. For him, the most beautiful thing about this place, this moment, is his life standing in front of him. Jinyoung fell in love, harder.

Jinyoung smiled. Then slowly, he walks to Jisoo who is now taking photos of the place. Jinyoung stopped a step away from Jisoo. The girl is still oblivious with Jinyoung’s presence. Jinyoung’s heart jumped. He’s nervous, scared, happy, contented—all sorts of emotions he never thought he’ll feel, he’s feeling all at once. He took a deep breath. Then gently, he took Jisoo’s arm and turn her to him.

“Hey—“

“I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung lifted Jisoo’s chin and leans down to plant a soft, warm kiss in her lips.

Jisoo’s eyes shot wide open, surprised and embarrassed all at once. Her heart skipped a beat but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She kissed him back. It’s like her lips already know what to do at times like this.

Just when people thought this place couldn’t get any more romantic, two people declaring their love makes this moment even more perfect.

“You should stop doing that.” Jisoo said as they break the kiss.

“Kissing you?” Jinyoung asked, hands on Jisoo’s waist.

Jisoo smiled, hands resting on Jinyoung’s chest. “Not really. But randomly pulling me for a kiss in a public place—that’s what. Let’s not make it a habit, okay?”

Jinyoung bowed in embarrassment, eyes crinkling as he smiles. He suddenly remembers that they are in fact in a public place and that kiss is probably the most PDA thing he has ever did.

He kissed Jisoo’s head before releasing her completely. “I’m sorry.”

 

***

 

They are driving on the way home, Jisoo is focused on her phone.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked glancing at Jisoo as they take a stop.

Jisoo didn't answer and instead showed her phone to Jinyoung. She’s in the middle of editing a photo.

“You think this one’s good? Or this one?” She asked swiping left. “I’ll post it on Instagram.”

Jinyoung smiled and turned back on the road when the light turned green, coming back to drive. “Anything looks good.”

“You’re really not helping, you know.” Jisoo winced, leaning back to her chair.

“Wait so you’re finally announcing it?” Jinyoung teased.

“Why are you so sharp on things like this?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung chuckled then shrugged.

“I won’t.” Jisoo said. “I’ll simply post our photo with some vague caption. People have to figure it out. No need for any announcements.”

Jinyoung nodded. “What they see is what they get. Good call.”

“And besides, this isn’t the first time you’re going to appear on my Instagram.” Jisoo asked.

“I do?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah.” Jisoo’s reply sounded like a scoff. “Come on, I even tagged you in my posts! You don't even check it?”

Jinyoung shrugged.

“Wait, let’s see.” Jisoo is swiping fast in her phone, going to Jinyoung’s Instagram account. “You’re so outdated! Look, your last post was what? Two years ago? And what is this? A picture of a wine?” Jisoo is showing her phone to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung glanced at her phone and smiled, remembering the story behind the photo. “Was it two years ago already?”

Jisoo shook her head leaning back her chair. “You’re such a grandpa.”

Jinyoung grinned turning back at the road. Jisoo continued strolling through Jinyoung’s boring account when her phone started ringing.

Jisoo’s face turned sour in an instant once she saw the caller ID.

“Who is it?” Jinyoung asked, glancing at the rearview mirror.

Jisoo flipped her phone, letting Jinyoung see it. “Work.” She groaned.

“But you’re on a leave.” Jinyoung said.

“So, tell me now how good my job is.” Jisoo stared at her phone. “Should I answer it?”

Jinyoung thinks for a second. “It might be important.”

Jisoo sighed. “You never do unlawful things in your life, huh?”

Jinyoung pursed his lips and Jisoo took another deep breath before answering.

“Yes?” Jisoo answered, Jinyoung patiently listening.

“What? Are you being serious right now, Minah?” Jisoo crossed her arms around her chest, sounding frustrated. “I’m in the middle of a trip. I’m Jinhae for crying out loud, I’m hundred miles away from Seoul, how can you expect me to write a thousand-word article? And you expect me to submit one tomorrow?”

Jinyoung’s eyes shot wide open in surprise.

Jisoo sighed. “I know, I know. And I’m so sorry too. Tomorrow’s the wedding and I’m not sure I can whip something for tomorrow.”

Jinyoung reached for Jisoo’s hand, holding it firmly to comfort her.

Jisoo sighed again, heavier this time. “I don’t know, Minah. I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re working on our supposed to be getaway.” Jinyoung said. “I didn't even bring my laptop with me cause I don't want to check my emails.”

It’s almost midnight. The night before the wedding and Jinyoung, once again, sneaked in the guest room. He is lying on his side, leaning on his elbow, as he watches Jisoo focused on her laptop.

“Well, I can’t believe it too.” Jisoo groaned, looking up from her laptop for the first time since Jinyoung arrived. “Imagine, this is the first time I took a leave from work for two years. And now they’re gonna bug me on my first holiday after working so damn hard for two years?”

Despite being furious over the phone a while ago, Jisoo knows she can’t do anything but do what she’s instructed. She was asked to write a special article that has to be up on the site by the end of the week. The topic is in her specialty and Minah actually sent her all the references she needs. She’s the only one who can do it. It’s a sponsored article and she can’t let her junior writers mess it up. If things won’t go well, at least she and her senior writer ass can be the one responsible.

Jinyoung chuckled, even though he genuinely feels bad for her. “Then ditch it. Do you really have to do it now?”

Jisoo sighed, eyes back on her laptop. “This draft is due tomorrow night and I don't want this to get in the way of the wedding, I need to send it as soon as I can.”

“And you tell me you hate your job.” Jinyoung said.

“Being responsible doesn't necessarily mean you love what you’re doing.”

Jinyoung laughed, he rolled so he’s lying on he’s back. “Good point.”

They stayed quiet for a while. Except for the sound of Jisoo’s typing in the keyboard, nothing can be heard. Jisoo is focused in writing while Jinyoung is staring up the ceiling.

“Then just quit.” Jinyoung mumbled.

Jisoo sighed. “Oh, Jinyoung. I wish it was that easy.”

“What’s holding you back?” Jinyoung asked, still staring at the ceiling.

“Seriously?” Jisoo paused in writing then turned to Jinyoung, giving him full attention. “Is that a hypothetical question or is it your bourgeoisie-born-and-raised-in-a-massive-house self the one asking? I’ve got bills to pay, you know.”

Jinyoung scoffed, deeply offended. “That’s not what I mean.” He turned his head to Jisoo. “You’re so tired of all that. It’s not making you happy anymore.”

Jisoo felt like crying. She can’t quite figure out if Jinyoung is saying it out of pity or he’s just really concerned—she’s hoping it’s the latter—but he’s right. It’s the truth that Jisoo knows for so long and has been avoiding to face.

“I know.” It was all Jisoo could say, her voice weak and almost inaudible.

Jinyoung sat on the bed.

“But what can I do?” Jisoo said. “I’ve been doing this for almost five years. I really thought this was it for me, you know? I was doing great until I realized that no matter how good you are at something, you’ll get tired if it’s not what makes you happy.

“I want to quit, Jinyoung. You don't know how much I’m dying to quit this. But I don't even have any idea what to do. All I know is that this isn’t what I want. And it scares me. It scares me a lot. There are decisions I have to make—risky ones that can change my life three-sixty degrees. I don't think I’m ready to go back to square one yet.”

Jisoo didn't even notice she’s already crying until Jinyoung moved closer to her. He put the laptop away from her and takes her hand. As much as she’s feeling awful right now, there’s something about being weak and vulnerable around Jinyoung that is liberating.

Expressing her deepest and darkest fears like this is something she never did, not even with her closest friends. She has built walls around her, keeping the things that make her less happy to herself.

But with Jinyoung, there’s just something about the way he tries to provoke her to say what she really feels or simply with the way that he listens that just make Jisoo comfortable. That tells her that it’s okay to let it all out. It’s not so bad to tell your worries to others especially when he listen with full understanding and it just makes her feel better.

“Maybe now is not the time,” Jinyoung said reaching for Jisoo’s face to wipe her tears with his thumb. “And it’s okay to take time. Take as much as you need, even. So, once you’re ready, whatever road it is you decide to take, you’re gonna ace it because you’re Jisoo. I know you will.”

Jinyoung moved and sat beside Jisoo, both their backs leaning on the bed’s headboard. He took the laptop and put it on his lap. “Oh no, now I’ve spoiled your mood to write, huh? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jisoo smiled weakly. “It’s shitty anyway, they’re gonna have to deal with whatever I send them.”

“That’s my girl.” Jinyoung said proudly. “But look, I can help you. I can write too, you know? I read a lot of books and write a lot of stuff for school. What is this about?”

Jisoo leaned her head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as she listens to him read her draft. She hates it when people read her raw draft but she doesn't care about it right now.

It’s not everyday that you bump into a person who listens to your worries, accepts it and makes you feel good about it. Jisoo is one lucky girl to have such person in her life.

 

***

 

Jisoo loves weddings. Weddings are fun and celebratory. There’s the unexpected reunion of longtime friends and family members. She loves the overlapping chit-chatters of the guests. For once, family members are all having fun and not arguing. There’s something about weddings that make her extra happy. Everything is just magical; like a fairytale coming to life.

And most of all, Jisoo loves how, even just for a day, no one cares about anything else besides love. She is shamelessly hopeless romantic and if there’s one day—excluding Valentine’s Day—when she can celebrate nothing but love, it’s got to be weddings. People promising, in the most magical way, to love one another for better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? Until death do they part? Jisoo is in for that.

So when Jinyoung asked her to come with him on his sister’s wedding, she just can’t help but feel excited. She asked all the important things—how did they meet? What’s their love story? What’s the wedding’s theme? _How much_ does she need to dress up? Jinyoung could only answer in a few words—they were high school sweethearts; it’s Spring so it’s going to be a garden wedding. Jinyoung doesn't know if it exactly qualifies as a theme but Jisoo accepts it anyway. Those answers were enough for Jisoo to prepare at least two weeks before the wedding—thinking about what she should wear and just outright excited about witnessing a what seems to be a really sweet love story.

Jinyoung and Jisoo are the last to leave the house. Jinyoung kept on pestering Jisoo that it’s because she took forever getting ready again but truth is, all of his family members really had to leave extra early.

The trip to the garden venue isn’t that far from the Park’s residence. Their trip to the venue took them thirty minutes from their house, giving them just the right amount of time to visit Soyoung at the bridal room before Jinyoung goes with their parents to greet the guests.

The venue—in a garden of a hotel—is beautiful. It’s the perfect place for a spring wedding. Wooden chairs are perfectly lined up on the lawn. Potted roses and daisies, vines and more flowers decorate the place. It’s straight out of a fairytale.

Jisoo was glad she picked the right outfit. Her off-shoulder floral dress fits perfectly for this wedding.

“You look perfect.” Jinyoung whispered to Jisoo as they walk to the garden.

Parents of the couple are on the far end of the garden, greeting the guests as they come in. When Jinyoung and Jisoo arrived, they quickly greeted Jinyoung’s parents, as well as Jongsun and his parents, before excusing themselves to see Soyoung.

The bridal room is located at the back of the garden but still follows the theme. Instead of a couch, Soyoung is sitting in a wooden, rustic-looking bench, vines and flowers draped over it.

“Soyoung!” Jinyoung called as soon as they entered the room.

Soyoung turns to them in an instant. “Jinyoung! Jisoo!” she called.

The whole place may be beautiful but even the roses in Soyoung’s hand won’t match her beauty. She’s wearing a simple dress—it’s a tube cut with lace sleeves covering her arms and skirt flowing naturally ‘til her toes. She’s beyond beautiful. It’s as if she’s glowing. The bride is truly the most beautiful in a wedding.

Jisoo had her mouth hanging open as Jinyoung drag her to Soyoung.

Jinyoung let go of Jisoo’s hand for a while to give Soyoung a big, warm hug.

“Congratulations, Soyoung.” Jinyoung kissed the top of Soyoung’s head. “You look beautiful.”

Soyoung gave him a giddy, tearful smile.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, don't cry just yet.” Jinyoung said.

Soyoung shook her head and they both turned to the still stunned Jisoo.

“Hi, Jisoo.” Soyoung greeted.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” Jisoo apologized. “It’s just that, you’re so beautiful.”

Soyoung opened his arms wide, asking for a hug.

Jisoo hesitated for a while before stepping forward, hugging Soyoung.

“Congratulations.” Jisoo whispered.

“Thank you so much, Jisoo.” Soyoung whispered back.

They tightened the hug a bit more before releasing each other. Jisoo stepping back to stand beside Jinyoung, their hands naturally clasping back together.

“And you look beautiful too, Jisoo.” Soyoung said.

Jisoo smiled shyly. “T-thanks.”

“See, I told you, you are beautiful.” Jinyoung said. He leaned closer to whisper. “You’re even more beautiful than Soyoung, but don't tell her that.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Soyoung protested as Jisoo slaps Jinyoung’s arm.

“That’s a joke!” Jinyoung raised his hands, surrendering. “You’re equally beautiful.” He said when he saw the change in Jisoo’s face.

Jisoo and Soyoung laughed in chorus.

“Women.” Jinyoung groaned.

“Oh, excuse me, I’ll just answer this quick.” Jisoo said, taking her phone from her bag when it started ringing.

“Sure.” Soyoung said.

“Make it quick.” Jinyoung pleaded with a pout, their fingers lingering as Jisoo exits the room.

“Really?” Soyoung mumbled.

“What?” Jinyoung asked turning back to his sister.

Soyoung smiled. “Nothing. It’s just that I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean since, I don't know, you graduated high school?” Soyoung added. “Come on, you know what I mean. Since you started working and started with law school, you never smile like that. And she may not be the sole reason, but I’m sure Jisoo is a big part of it.” All of a sudden, Soyoung is tearing up.

Jinyoung smiled warmly. “Hey, you’re the one getting married here.” He took Soyoung’s free hand in his.

“I’m sorry,” Soyoung chuckled. “I’m just happy for you.”

“Me too.”

 

 

The wedding went as usual. Soyoung and Jongsun’s high school teacher presided the ceremony and one of Jinyoung’s uncles was the emcee.

Being both lovers of music, one unique thing about Soyoung and Jongsun’s wedding is the acoustic band playing while the guests eat their lunch. Most of the guests left after the lunch was served, leaving only family members and the couple’s closest friends. The performers continued to play, making this already perfect day even more perfect.

Everyone is busy chatting, some are still eating, when Jinyoung’s parents stood from their table, went in the middle of the garden and started dancing. Guests started cheering when the old couple started swaying. The band played _And I Love You So_. Jinyoung’s parents have their arms around each other, head lying on each other’s shoulders.

All of sudden, Soyoung and Jongsun are up on their feet too. They walk to the garden, just right beside their parents. Soyoung has her arms around Jongsun’s neck and Jongsun has his on her waist. They were staring into each other’s eyes as they sway to the mellow music.

Jisoo beamed into a wide smile, eyes starting to well up. It’s very heartwarming to see people in love being unapologetically in love. Jisoo lives in the time and age when falling in love and getting hurt is so overrated. People are so preoccupied by the excitement of falling in love for the first time and angst of getting your heart broken that they forget about the beauty of _being in love_.

Jinyoung reached for Jisoo’s hand under the table and held it firmly.

“Hey.” He whispered.

Seeing the person you love tear up isn’t always a good sight. But Jinyoung knows Jisoo’s tears are of happiness. Her tears today are so much more different from her tears the night before.

Jinyoung loves seeing the glow in Jisoo’s eyes whenever something makes her genuinely happy. For the first since he knew Jisoo, she’s tearing up because of happiness and never in his life did Jinyoung think that he’d fall in love even with Jisoo’s tears. But look where he is right now.

“Isn’t it so great to be in love?” Jisoo murmured, eyes focused on the couples dancing in front of them.

Jinyoung, staring at the girl who has his heart in hers, replied. “Yeah. Being in love is great.”

Jinyoung tightened his grip on Jisoo’s hand and stood up, pulling Jisoo away from her thoughts.

Jisoo looked up at him, puzzled. Jinyoung smiled and pulled her up, inviting her to the center of the garden.

Jisoo resisted, embarrassed to even stand in front.

She shook her head, successfully pulling her hand away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung leaned closer and gently took Jisoo’s hand again, smiling at her warmly.

Jisoo’s heart fell. How can Jinyoung make her fall in love even harder? How can he do it so easily with just a smile?

Jinyoung pulled her up gently and Jisoo couldn't resist anymore. They slowly walk to the center and stopped just beside the newly weds.

They glanced at the couples and both gave them heartwarming smiles. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist, pulling her closer and Jisoo naturally wrapping her arms on his neck. They are leaning on each other’s foreheads as they both sway, though off beat, while the band plays the classic _Can’t Help Falling in Love_.

All her life, love has always been elusive to Jisoo. She waited for it and even looked for it until she got tired. She almost believed that, maybe, love isn’t really for her. If it will come, it will. If not, then, not.

Jinyoung leaned in closer and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Jisoo’s lips.

“I love you, Jisoo.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo smiled. “I love you, Jinyoung.”

Jisoo tiptoed and pulled Jinyoung down to kiss him back.

But love never got tired of her.

Love knocked on her door disguised as her neighbor and she’s more than happy to let him in.

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

_February 2016_

Jinyoung and Jisoo went out for dinner in a fancy restaurant, just the two of them. Jisoo has to write an article about this new restaurant and was too sad to go alone. Luckily Jinyoung was free and more than willing to accompany her.

“Hey, hey, Jinyoung,” Jisoo said, the waitress serving them just served their dessert. “Can you please take a photo of me?”

Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously. “Is this for the article too?

Jisoo blushed. Unless her Instagram account is sponsored by the magazine site she’s working at, no, this isn’t for the article.

Jisoo leaned back in her chair. “Well, not really—okay never mind.” She said turning to the bottle of wine beside her, hiding her embarrassment.

Jinyoung smiled. “I’m kidding. Come on, give me your phone.”

Jisoo beamed into a smile and handed Jinyoung her phone. “And this too.” She said shyly, taking out her film camera from her bag.

Jinyoung reached for it. “Film camera? You still use this?” he asked amusingly scanning the camera.

“Yeah, I like old photos.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung shrugged and went on taking Jisoo’s photos.

Jisoo shamelessly smiled and posed for the camera—totally comfortable with Jinyoung taking her photo while people around them stare in envy, thinking they were a couple.

Jinyoung took photos using her phone first before shifting to the camera, nervously clicking.

“Here.” Jinyoung murmured handing the phone and camera back to Jisoo. “I don’t know if it’s okay.”

“Thank you!” Jisoo gladly took her things. “We’ll know when it’s developed. For this,” she said swiping her phone. “Let’s see.”

Jinyoung watched Jisoo as she stared at her phone.

Jinyoung slowly broke into a smile, admiring how Jisoo is so focused yet amused simply by looking at her own photos.

Jinyoung took his phone from his pocket and open its camera. For a second, he was tempted to capture this moment right before his eyes.

But he got nervous. He felt his hands shaking, his heart throbbing hard in his chest.

He accidently clicked the capture button and took a random photo instead. He quickly hid his phone back to his pocket, scared and embarrassed that Jisoo might caught him.

When Jinyoung got home, he checked the photo he took. He captured their wine in a poor angle and in the background, Jisoo’s silhouette is seen. He found himself smiling. Little did he know that was when he started falling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @.nootterdanpeach on twitter for helping me proofread my chapters! If not for her, this fic (and this chapter in particular) will be a big mess lol thank you! <3
> 
> She's on ao3 too! You can go check her at takren17. She has some good angst GOT7 stuff!
> 
> Thank y'all! <3


	5. First Loves and Heartbreaks

It’s mid-May. Spring is about to say goodbye and the sunny days are gradually saying hi. While some days can still be a bit windy, there are more warm and humid days. Jisoo isn’t particularly fond of summer. Aside from being a pluviophile, summer reminds her of vacations and having fun with friends but instead, she is stuck at work.

Jisoo’s love-hate relationship with her work just keeps on getting worse each day. There’s not a day that she never wanted to break free from work and, at the same time, she can’t help but work even harder each day either.

Maybe she’s really just persistent or she just simply love writing that much. Writing has been sort of her comfort zone that even when it is what’s stressing her, writing is still what makes her feel better.

That and getting off work early without a trace. There’s a different kind of relief to get back at work sometimes.

Early, in Jisoo’s time, isn’t really that early though. It’s past seven and instead of Jinyoung picking her up at work, she just told him they should meet at 7th Heaven for coffee.

“Hey, Yugyeom.” Jisoo greeted when she arrived at 7th Heaven, walking straight to the bar.

“Oh, hey, you’re early.” Yugyeom greeted.

Jisoo grinned triumphantly. “I sneaked out.”

Yugyeom grinned back. “We should celebrate then. Beer?”

Jisoo’s face turned sour. “Not on a Monday. I’ll have coffee, instead. The usual, please.”

Yugyeom shrugged taking a cup and writing down Jisoo’s usual order. “Coffee latte with extra shot of espresso and a pump of vanilla and caramel.” He mumbled as turns his back on Jisoo to prepare her drink.

“Wait,” Yugyeom turned back. “Just one? You know that Jinyoung’s gonna snatch it from you.”

Jisoo grinned. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Ugh, love birds.” Yugyeom groaned before turning his back to make Jisoo’s drink.

Jisoo patiently sat at the bar, scrolling through her phone, as she waits for Jinyoung.

“Excuse me.”

Jisoo turned and found a guy standing beside her.

“Is this seat taken?” The guy asked pointing to the empty seat beside Jisoo.

Jisoo looked at the seat and simply shrugged.

The guy smiled and sat on the stool. He raised his hand to get the bartender’s attention which at that time was only Yugyeom, the other bartender went out for a bit.

Yugyeom turned around just in time but only to give Jisoo her drink.

“You good?” Yugyeom asked Jisoo, referring to the guy sitting beside Jisoo.

“Yeah.” Jisoo replied sipping her drink.

Yugyeom shrugged and turned his back, ignoring the new customer.

“They aren’t too accommodating here, are they?” The guy asked.

“I don’t know, they seem pretty nice to me.” Jisoo mumbled, not even looking at the guy.

The guy didn’t seem bothered though. He smiled smugly. “Have I seen you somewhere before?”

“I doubt. It’s probably just my face. Too common.” Jisoo answered without even thinking.

The guy smiled again, looking amused. “I don’t think so. You’re too pretty to be common.”

Jisoo felt her ears burn, her chest tight. Not because she’s flustered but just because she’s purely furious. Here she is talking with the least manners and this guy just couldn’t get some hint.

Jisoo sighed. “Yeah, I know that too.”

The guy was shocked, to say the least. He was definitely not expecting that. “Whoa. Too confident, huh?”

Jisoo is losing it. “Excuse me?” She said finally turning to the guy. “Okay, look, let’s not make this ugly. If it isn’t obvious to you yet, I don’t like to talk to you, so scoot off if you could.”

Before the guy could say anything, Jinyoung appeared beside Jisoo, wrapping his arm around her middle.

“Hey, _babe_ , what’s going on here?” He asked, eyes—dark and fierce—fixed on the guy.

The guy, frustrated and definitely embarrassed from being defeated, stood from the stool. “Bunch of weirdos, bad service.” He scoffed under his breath before disappearing.

“What the hell was that?” Jinyoung asked taking the empty seat on Jisoo’s other side.

“Something that didn’t call for the _babe card_.” Jisoo replied. “I got it, anyway.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “That guy was definitely hitting on you!”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “I know. It’s not like he _can_ hit on me.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something but was too flustered to think of anything to say.

“She definitely got it.” Yugyeom said appearing in front of the two.

“Thank you, Gyeomie.” Jisoo said reaching Yugyeom for a fist bump which Yugyeom hit, while shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t have given the seat in the first place.” Jinyoung mumbled. “You’re already taken.”

“He asked if the seat is taken, not me.” Jisoo burst into laughter. “Oh my gosh, are you jealous?”

Jinyoung looked away. “Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a pervert?”

Jisoo shrugged and went to take a sip on her drink but Jinyoung snatched it away.

Jinyoung is sipping his drink when his phone suddenly rang. He put down the drink and took his phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID.

“Who’s that?” Jisoo asked.

“A random girl that will sit on the empty seat beside me.” Jinyoung replied pouting, excusing himself to take the call.

Jisoo couldn't help but burst into laughter. Jinyoung being petty is too cute to annoy her.

“You’re so childish, Nyoungie.” She said taking their latte and drinking it.

“Hi, excuse me.” Someone mumbled beside Jisoo. “One iced Americano to-go, please.”

“Oh hey! Doyoung, right?” Jisoo called when she turned and found her new neighbor talking to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom is writing Doyoung’s name on the cup. “You know him?”

“Yeah,” Jisoo replied. “He’s Doyoung, he’s living at eleven-o-six.”

Yugyeom just nodded and turned around to make Doyoung’s drink.

“Jisoo!” Doyoung said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m quite a regular here. A friend owns the place.” Jisoo said. “That’s Yugyeom there, by the way. Jinyoung’s friend. But he’s not the owner.”

“That!” As if on cue, Lisa came out of her office and approached the bar. “That girl is the owner of the place and her boyfriend is Jinyoung’s friend—but no, still not Yugyeom.”

Lisa and Yugyeom just shake their heads smiling at how random Jisoo is with her introductions.

“Hi!” Lisa greeted when she turned to Jisoo and Doyoung. “You’re new here?”

“Yeah, I just moved in about two months ago.” Doyoung politely answered.

“Welcome to Eleven! You’re always welcome here at 7th Heaven! We serve coffee in the morning and drinks at night. But don't worry, we sometimes mix them up.” Lisa winked, doing her best to market her business.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Doyoung said taking his drink that Yugyeom just finished making. He turned around to leave. “Where’s Jinyoung?” he asked, turning to Jisoo.

“He’s here!” Jisoo replied. “Well not _here_. He went out to answer a call. Why?”

“Nothing.” Doyoung replied, sipping his iced Americano. “Tell him I’ll see him in the campus. Bye!” he said and walked away, leaving Jisoo confused.

A few second later, Jinyoung is back on his seat, snatching the latte from the pre-occupied Jisoo.

“Are you cheating on me with our neighbor?” Jisoo asked.

“With the granny next door? Yes.” Jinyoung answered without a flinch, handing the latte back to Jisoo.

“Good to know. That’s better than having an affair with Doyoung.” Jisoo murmured.

Jinyoung wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. “Doyoung?”

“Yeah, he was here a while ago.” Jisoo replied drinking latte. “He said he’ll _see you around in the campus_.” She said perfectly mimicking Doyoung.

“Oh, yeah.” Jinyoung admitted taking his turn to drink coffee. “He’s my junior, a law freshman.”

Jisoo nodded and takes the cup of latte to drink.

“Can you at least use two straws? You’re gross.” Yugyeom is looking at the couple with disgusted face, handing them another paper straw.

The two exchanged looks before laughing. Jinyoung took the coffee from Jisoo and sipped on the exact same straw, ignoring Yugyeom.

“I’m done with you guys.” Yugyeom, defeated, turned his back at the two.

 

***

 

Five months into the relationship, people still call it the honeymoon stage. But it seems like Jinyoung and Jisoo is just simply unique. While most of the time, they still feel like fourteen-year-olds who are in love, it’s safe to say that they completely skipped the all-goody-no-trashy stage of the relationship.

They are _so_ comfortable with each other to the point that Jisoo didn't care if she has no makeup on when she’s with Jinyoung and Jinyoung just don't give a damn anymore and snatches the remote anytime he wants.

They weren’t always in love, however. They bicker and banter a lot. Always arguing about the tiniest, most trivial things. It’s what you get when two nerds get into a relationship—endless healthy banters. They know exactly how to deal with each other; when to get competitive and when to surrender.

It’s the best thing about relationships with a great foundation of friendship just like Jinyoung and Jisoo’s. No need to pretend, just their unapologetic real selves. No need for the best foot forward because being naturally who you are with your partner is the already the best.

It’s Saturday, a time to rest at home after a week-long of stress of work. But Jisoo is strolling around in Jinyoung’s university.

She and Jinyoung planned to go at the movies today. Unfortunately, Jinyoung had to cover his co-professor and facilitate this lecture so their plans were canceled.

Jisoo didn't like to stay at home in this bright sunny day, though. So, she went to Jinyoung’s university to surprise him. Jinyoung said the lecture is open to the public so she thought she could go and sneak in the lecture too. It would be fun to sit in one of his classes. She loves philosophical stuff anyway and it’s going to be Jinyoung talking for hours, what’s could go wrong?

She got too excited about her surprise though.

Now she’s in the middle of the university field, under the heat of the sun, with no idea where she can find Jinyoung. She figured out she should just call him now she’s here, it’s still a surprise anyway, but Jinyoung is not picking up his phone.

She asked around where the lecture on Philosophy is but still got too little help since she isn’t really familiar in the campus. She is walking straight to an old building as told by one of the students she asked when she bumped into Doyoung.

“Doyoung!” Jisoo exclaimed too excitedly.

“Jisoo! Hi, what are you doing here?” Doyoung asked.

“Thank God, I bumped into you.” Jisoo said, fanning herself with her hand. “Do you know where Jinyoung is right now?”

“Yeah, at the lecture.” Doyoung replied. “I’m going there too.”

“Really? Oh my gosh, yay!” Jisoo exclaimed. “Let’s go. I’m coming with you!” Jisoo wraps her arms around Doyoung’s shoulder but failed, he’s much taller than her.

“I can come, right?” Jisoo asked, dropping her arms to her sides.

Doyoung chuckled and they started walking. “Yeah. But we have to hurry, it’s starting in a bi—oh, there’s Jinyoung!” Doyoung waved his hands.

Jisoo turned to where Doyoung is looking and raised her arms enthusiastically too when she saw Jinyoung a few yards away.

“Jinyou—“

She was cut off when a girl came running to Jinyoung, practically throwing herself at _her boyfriend_.

Her eyes widened, her mouth is hanging open.

“Who’s that?” Doyoung asked.

“I don't know. Does he have a secret girlfriend here?” Jisoo asked Doyoung but mostly herself. “He’s cheating on me?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Impossible. Come on.” He convinced Jisoo dragging her to Jinyoung’s direction.

Jisoo and Doyoung stood unnoticed in front of Jinyoung and the mystery girl for a few seconds. They have released each other from the hug by now, but the girl is still holding onto Jinyoung’s arms.

“Jinyoung.” Jisoo mumbled, eyes—dark and confused—fixed on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung carefully turned to his side, certain as to whose voice he’s hearing but somehow in doubt. His eyes widened when he confirmed it’s Jisoo.

“Jisoo?” He asked in surprise. Jinyoung moves himself out of the girl’s grip and turns to Jisoo. “What are you doing here?” he asked leaning in for a kiss.

Jisoo stayed in her place, letting Jinyoung plant a kiss on her head, but remained unfazed. “I thought the lecture you’re talking about sounded _interesting_.”

Jinyoung looked at Jisoo in puzzle before he realized what’s actually going on. Jisoo found him hugging another girl. It doesn't matter who she is. It doesn't look like she care who it was. This isn’t good.

“Oh.” Jinyoung mumbled. “Uhm, Jisoo,” He said wrapping his arms around Jisoo’s middle, turning her to the other girl. “This is Eunsoo. She’s a friend from home.”

The girl smiles cheekily even though it clearly looks that she’s surprised too.

“Eunsoo,” Jinyoung continued. “This is my girlfriend, Jisoo.”

The girl’s smile grew wider. “Hi, Jisoo.” She greeted, bowing politely.

Jisoo was never someone to judge someone else at first sight. But seeing a girl hug her boyfriend before actually meeting her changes her attitude on meeting people. Call it the girlfriend’s intuition; she got a different feeling about this girl.

Jisoo smiled back. “Hi, Eunsoo.”

Jinyoung sighed in relief as if he was saved from a life and death situation.

“Oh, Doyoung, you’re here too.” Jinyoung only then noticed Doyoung’s presence. “Eunsoo, this is Doyoung, a…” He trailed off, thinking of how to introduce Doyoung. “He’s a friend.”

Doyoung smiled. “Hi, Eunsoo!” he greeted cheekily before turning to Jinyoung. “Yeah. I bumped into Jisoo on our way here.” Doyoung greeted, trying hard not to laugh.

Jinyoung gave him a smug look. He was about to say something but the coordinators of the lecture announced that the event is starting.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Let’s go in. Doyoung, can you usher Eunsoo inside?”

Doyoung smirked and walked past the couple. “After you, Miss Eunsoo.” He told Eunsoo, pointing at the door. Eunsoo hesitated for a while and took one worried glance at Jinyoung but Jinyoung’s eyes are fixed on Jisoo so she simply went inside the hall.

“Hey,” Jinyoung turned to Jisoo, stopping her. “You didn't tell me you’re coming.”

“You didn't tell me you’re meeting a friend.” Jisoo replied.

“Oh, Eunsoo is just visiting.” Jinyoung explained. “She’s someone from back home. I didn't even know she’s coming.”

Jisoo shrugged. “Did I say anything?” she said, walking past Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed. It’s going to be a long lecture.

 

 

Jisoo would have loved to listen to Jinyoung talking about Greek and Roman Philosophy for almost two hours if she’s not distracted by a girl—emphasis on the _girl_ because she’s really _young_ —two seats away from her who just hugged her boyfriend a while ago.

It’s stressing Jisoo out. The girl—Eunsoo—is a long time friend, someone from home. So what? They’re probably neighbors or something. She seems nice, all smiles. Jinyoung seems really nice to her, nothing new though, he’s really a nice guy anyway.

But there’s something about the way she laughs at his corny jokes; the way she listens to his words; the way she looks at her—it’s the look of someone in love. Jisoo sure knows how it looks because she’s definitely just like her on her first love.

When the lecture is over, Doyoung excused himself to talk to some of his classmates, leaving Jisoo and Eunsoo alone. An empty chair between them is witnessing the tension.

“Hi!” Eunsoo greeted nervously as if they hadn’t met a while ago. “You’re Jinyoung’s girlfriend?”

Jisoo simply nodded.

“I heard a lot about you. You went at Soyoung’s wedding, right?”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Jisoo replied, ignoring Eunsoo’s possessive tone when she mentioned Soyoung. Or is it only Jisoo?

Eunsoo sighed. “Too bad I couldn't go. I heard you two were so cute.”

Eunsoo sounds really nice and sweet, Jisoo is starting to feel bad about judging her. Doesn't change the fact that she’s in love with her boyfriend though.

“ _Everyone_ was talking about how in love you two _were_.” She added.

Jisoo turned pale. She remembered how she and Jinyoung danced in the middle of the garden during Soyoung’s wedding and even kissed too. A few seconds after the kiss, everyone was cheering for them. Soyoung was giving them looks and Jongsun was teasing the two of them for stealing the newlywed’s spotlight.

“Well, you could say that.” Jisoo tried to sound cool but she sounded awkward instead.

Eunsoo mumbled something. _What was that?_ _Was that a scoff? A frown?_ Jisoo thought to herself.

Eunsoo leaned back smiling. “Did you know that Jinyoung is my first kiss?”

It was like someone dropped a bomb and it exploded right on top of Jisoo’s head. Her chest is about to burst, her ears are boiling hot and she’s just feeling really dizzy, she felt like blacking out.

Before Jisoo could say a word, Jinyoung and Doyoung appeared in front of them. “So, what do you think?”

Jinyoung was definitely talking to Jisoo but Eunsoo was the one to answer.

“It was great!” Eunsoo exclaimed. Jisoo swears her eyes are sparkling while looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked at Jisoo before scratching the back of his head shyly.

“I’d love to go to your classes, Jinyoungie.” Eunsoo continued.

Jisoo’s eyes widened. _Jinyoungie_? Did she just call her Jinyoung _Jinyoungie_?

Jinyoung saw Jisoo’s expression and grabbed her hand.

“Why don't we go get something to drink? Let’s freshen up, it’s too hot today, right?” Jinyoung said, dragging Jisoo out of the hall. “Doyoung? Hey, you should come too.”

Doyoung pursed his lips; he was again trying not to laugh. “Yeah, sure. I’d love to hang around.”

 

 

Jisoo is a cool person. Though she has a lot of anxieties inside of her, she never let her cool down in front of others.

Except now.

The four of them went to a nearby coffee shop to cool the heat off. Jisoo, however, is far from being cool. Her breathing is faster and heavier than usual and she feels dizzy.

Jinyoung takes glances at her every now and then even while holding her hand under the table—Jisoo is not holding him back.

Jinyoung tried to be cool, however. He knows he did nothing wrong. Eunsoo is Eunsoo. He has known her since she’s five, she’s practically like his sister. He doesn't really know why Jisoo is acting jealous when Eunsoo is clearly just a kid.

But his trembling hands holding Jisoo’s under the table tells otherwise. Jinyoung is nervous and worried.

“So, Eunsoo, you’re studying fashion? In Singapore?” Doyoung asked. For the past four hours that he tagged along—from the lecture to the coffee shop—Doyoung has been doing a good job easing the tensed atmosphere among the three.

“Yeah.” Eunsoo nodded putting down her iced Americano after taking a sip. “Freshman.”

Doyoung nodded. “Then, does Greek philosophy got anything to do with fashion?” Or Doyoung was probably just annoying Eunsoo.

Eunsoo looked at him, offended and embarrassed. “Excuse me?”

Doyoung shrugged. “I mean, you really took a plane just to listen to Jinyoung’s lecture? Which is quite boring, by the way.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth as if to protest, but Doyoung is right so he just kept a straight face.

“Well, I didn't come here just for the lecture.” Eunsoo explained. “I’ll be here for a few days actually.”

“Really? Tell your parents I said hi.” Jinyoung said in a very _brotherly_ way, making sure Jisoo got that.

“I already met them. I meant here, as in, in Seoul.” Eunsoo corrected.

“Oh, where are you staying?” Jinyoung asked.

Eunsoo beamed into a wide smile. “At your place.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, his voice louder than usual.

Jisoo’s heart skipped a beat and couldn't help but let out a scoff making her spill the lemonade she’s drinking.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Eunsoo asked, worried, handing Jisoo tissues.

Jisoo just let out a sigh. “Excuse me, I’ll just go to the restroom.”

“You need some help?” Eunsoo seems oblivious about her actions and how it’s making Jisoo feel.

Jisoo smiled weakly. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks.”

Jisoo went straight to the restroom to fix herself. She aggressively wiped her shirt with damp tissue, trying to grasp what the hell is going on.

Eunsoo seems like a really sweet girl. Aside from being obviously smitten over Jinyoung, there’s nothing wrong with what she’s doing. And it’s frustrating Jisoo so much.

When she got out of the restroom, Jinyoung is waiting by the hall.

Jisoo simply let out a heavy sigh when she saw him, tired of everything that’s going on.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbled ushering Jisoo to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“ _What’s wrong_?” Jisoo repeated in utter disbelief. “I don't know, Jinyoung. You tell me what the hell is wrong here.”

“I didn't know she’s staying over.” Jinyoung explained. “I didn't even know she’s coming here. I just saw her in front of the hall and that’s that.”

“If there’s nothing wrong then why are you so defensive in explaining?” Jisoo knows there’s nothing wrong. Or at least that Jinyoung isn’t cheating on her or anything. But she’s just too frustrated and angry she has to let it out.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Look, Eunsoo is a long time friend. I knew her since she was a kid and that hug? That’s nothing but a brotherly hug. I swear, there’s nothing to worry about, Jisoo.” He takes Jisoo’s hands in his.

“She calls you _Jinyoungie_.” Jisoo imitated Eunsoo and her high-pitched voice.

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh. “I can’t believe you’re jealous with Eunsoo. She’s just a girl, practically a kid.”

Jisoo slapped him on the chest, stopping him from laughing. “Stop it. I’m not trying to make you laugh.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips. “That’s a force of habit. She might have picked it up from my sisters calling me that. We’re like siblings.”

“Siblings? Jinyoung, her eyes are dripping with honey looking at you.” Jisoo said.

“What?” Jinyoung denied. “Her eyes are really just…dreamy.”

“Yeah? Did you know what she told me a while ago?” Jisoo straightened her back and crosses her arms on her chest, continuing before Jinyoung can answer. “She told me you were her first kiss.”

Jinyoung turned pale. “That was a play! And she was like, what? Twelve?”

“Well, that kiss made quite an impact on a twelve-year-old, then.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung sighed in surrender. “I didn't know it made that much impact. What do you want me to do? Kick her back to Singapore?”

“No.” Jisoo groaned. “I don't know, Jinyoung. Just don't tell me there’s nothing to worry about when we both know she’s smitten over you.” Jisoo turned her back on Jinyoung.

Jisoo turned around before walking ahead. “Oh, and please stop calling her a kid when she’s clearly a twenty-year-old lady who’s madly in love with you.”

 

 

Jinyoung is in a crisis. Eunsoo is staying at his place and Jisoo isn’t happy about it. Jinyoung don't really mind if Eunsoo will stay over. She’s basically like his younger sister, a family. Of course, it’s not like they’re going to share a bed. He’ll give her the bed and he’ll sleep on the couch, it’s no big deal. But Jisoo wouldn't allow that because, apparently, she _thinks_ Eunsoo has a thing for him which Jinyoung finds ridiculous. It’s impossible.

Or is it really?

Jinyoung has seen Eunsoo growing up. He babysit her when she was a toddler, he walked her to school when she entered elementary school and he took her to dance in high school when she has no one to come with. He has seen her bloom for a little lanky girl to the sophisticated fashion university student that she is today.

Eunsoo is part of his life and it’s just impossible not to see that he is a much bigger part of hers. It’s a fact that Jinyoung didn't want to acknowledge. At first, he thought that it’s just a simple crush. Eunsoo was young and Jinyoung is the only guy she’s exposed to, it seems fair. He thought that when she entered high school, things will change—she will meet a boy her age and her feelings will change.

But she didn't. She graduated and gave Jinyoung her bouquet from the ceremony.

Now that Eunsoo’s in college, enrolled in a university abroad, Jinyoung that thought this must be it. This must the time that Eunsoo will forget him and be in love for real. Eunsoo has this not-so-secret feelings for him for ten years but Jinyoung still fails to believe that it’s real. Up until now, Jinyoung thinks that it’s nothing but a crush, puppy love of some sort. In time, when Eunsoo grow up, she will forget about him.

It’s a completely different story for Eunsoo though.

“So, where’s you place, Jinyoungie?” Eunsoo asked.

They are back on the Eleven and are walking towards their units.

“Yeah, about that, Eunsoo,” Jinyoung started. “Why don't you stay over Jisoo’s?”

“Huh? In a different apartment? Why?” Eunsoo asked, worried.

Doyoung chuckled and Jisoo grimaced.

“Nah. I live next door.” Jisoo said.

“What?” Eunsoo’s eyes shot wide in surprise. “You live here too? You two _almost_ live together!”

Jinyoung laughed nervously. “Yeah, that’s kind of how we met each other.”

“I kinda live here too.” Doyoung raised his hand but no one seemed to noticed.

“Oh my gosh.” Eunsoo muttered under her breath. “Anyway, no. I want to stay in your place, Jinyoung.”

Jisoo gave Jinyoung a look.

“My place is a mess right no—“

“You? Messy? I can’t quite believe it.” Eunsoo giggled. “It’s fine anyway.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath, stopping his tracks. They have reached their units now. Jinyoung is standing in front of his door, Jisoo in hers and Doyoung in his. He got no business here anymore but he loves watching the tensed drama.

“Okay, look,” Jinyoung started. “Eunsoo, it’s kind of weird for us to sleep together—on my place alone, don't you think?”

“Why? I sleep over at your place back home.” Eunsoo said. “And wouldn't it be more weird for me to stay over a stranger’s—I meant no offense, Jisoo—place? I mean, we just met.”

“Well, I’m not much of stranger, Eunsoo.” Jisoo stepped in. “I’m Jinyoung’s girlfriend.” Jisoo enunciated it so well just in case it hasn't sink in yet to Eunsoo.

“But if you insist,” Jisoo continued. “You can go sleep in Jinyoung’s place and Jinyoung—” she turned to Doyoung. “He can stay at your place, right?”

“What?”

Jinyoung and Doyoung said in chorus. Jinyoung leaned in his head as if he didn't hear it right while Doyoung pointed his finger to himself.

“My place?” Doyoung asked.

Jisoo shrugged. “Yeah, that’s not so weird, is it?”

Jinyoung and Doyoung exchanged calculating stares.

“Y-yeah.” Jinyoung stuttered. “Seems fair. I hope that’s fine with you, too, Eunsoo.”

Eunsoo thought for a moment before answering, defeated. “Okay. There’s nothing I can do about it, I guess.”

“Great.” Jinyoung said walking to his door and opening it for Eunsoo, letting her in first. Jinyoung quickly stepped in to usher Eunsoo. “Make yourself comfortable, call me if you need anything.” He said quickly leaving, hoping to catch Jisoo but he was answered by her door shutting.

“You’re in trouble, man.” Doyoung mumbled as he opens his door. “Just knock when you’re ready.”

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo’s door once more before accepting she won’t open it then ran to Doyoung’s place before he shut the door.

 

 

“Okay, so tell me,” Doyoung started. They are on his couch watching basketball while eating some potato chips. “Who’s who?”

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“Who’s the real chick and who’s the side chick?” Doyoung asked.

Jinyoung threw a piece of potato chip at him.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to do that to your host!” Doyoung protested.

“There’s no side chick and real chick, okay. There’s only Jisoo _my girlfriend_.” Jinyoung explained.

“And Eunsoo?” Doyoung asked.

Jinyoung made a face. “You’re nosy, aren’t you?”

Doyoung shrugged.

Jinyoung sighed. “She’s a long time friend. She’s like my little sister.”

Doyoung snorted. “For you. That girl has a thing for you, trust me.”

Jinyoung leaned back in the couch, his head hanging. His phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and frowned as soon as he saw the name in the caller ID. It’s Eunsoo.

“Is that how you look when your sister calls you?” Doyoung teased.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I should answer, right?”

“Yeah. Jisoo’s just overreacting, you know. If you know you got nothing for her then I don't think there’s nothing wrong.” Doyoung said.

“Yes!” Jinyoung exclaimed. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to say, there’s nothing to worry about.”

As if on cue, they heard knocks on the door. Doyoung went to the doorbell monitor.

“It’s Jisoo.” Doyoung announced.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, pouncing off the couch to look at the monitor.

“You answer this.” Jinyoung said throwing his phone to Doyoung then he walked to the door. “Or not. Your call.” He said opening the door.

“What?” Doyoung reacted.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted Jisoo.

“Hey.” Jisoo replied back. “What took you so long?”

“Huh? Uh, we didn't hear the bell.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo looked suspiciously but brushed it away. “Jackson called, he’s calling us down at 7th. Apparently, they’re all there. He said he couldn't reach you so he called me instead.”

“Oh, really? Must be poor signal.” Jinyoung reasoned out. “Come on down, let’s meet him.” He said turning Jisoo out.

“Okay—where’s Doyoung?” Jisoo asked.

“He’s on the phone.” Jinyoung answered.

Doyoung raised his arms up. “Hey.”

“Is that your phone?” Jisoo asked Jinyoung.

“Huh? Uh yeah, he borrowed it for a while that’s why Jackson can’t reach me.” Jinyoung explained. “Come on.”

 

 

When Jisoo and Jinyoung got to the 7th Heaven, they were surprised to see almost everyone. Jackson, the one who called them, was there. Lisa and Yugyeom have to, of course, be there. As well as Bambam, he’s so frequent in 7th Heaven that he might as well be a business partner. Youngjae, Mark and Rose are there too.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted, holding Jisoo’s hand as they enter one of the VIP rooms.

They sat in the couch adjacent to Lisa and Bambam.

“Hey, guys.” Bambam greeted.

“Oh, hey!” Lisa greeted. “Who’s that girl with you earlier? We saw you entering the elevator.”

Jisoo sighed, smiling.

“Eunsoo, a longtime friend.” Jinyoung answered carefully.

“Oh yeah!” Bambam butt in. “Now, I remember where I saw her! One of Jinyoung’s birthday, right?” He asked turning to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung simply nodded weakly.

Lisa eyed him suspiciously before bursting into laughter. “She is _so_ crushing on you!”

Jisoo break into an evil laugh. “Now, tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“I never told you you’re hallucinating, okay!” Jinyoung reacted. “She’s just a kid.”

Jisoo shrugged.

“Whoa, we got a party going on here?” They were interrupted by Jaebum asking as soon as he entered the room. Jennie is walking behind him.

“Hey, you two came together?” Youngjae teased.

Both Jennie and Jaebum answered with straight faces.

“We met at the elevator.” Jennie answered taking the seat between Jisoo and Rose.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Rose teased.

“So,” Jackson slouched on the couch. “What’s this meeting about? Can we just drink already?”

Bambam cleared his throat. “I gathered you all here today, in this great, warm ni—“

Mark threw a tissue at him. “Hey, skip the nonsense.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom, standing at the door, agreed. “Your girlfriend is paying me per hour.”

Bambam smirked and took Lisa’s hand. “We are inviting you guys to our—“

“Oh my gosh, are you guys getting married?” Rose asked, throwing her hand to cover her mouth.

“What? No.” Lisa denied. “It’s going to be our third anniversary next month and we’re inviting you guys to come with us.”

Jaebum, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Rose gave disgusted looks while the rest are just staring blankly at the couple.

“Uh, no thanks.” Mark mumbled.

“You don't have to make us feel more single.” Rose added.

“I’m tired of thirdwheel-ing you two.” Yugyeom said, truly saddened.

“What? No. Hear us out, okay?” Bambam pleaded.

The group eased up.

“Go on.” Jaebum ordered.

“Okay, so as I said, it’s our anniversary next month and we already had plans but something came up with Bambam’s work.” Lisa explained. “He did one video for a local airline before and now, they’re paying him with round trip tickets to Jeju Island.”

“Whoa, cool!” Youngjae said.

“I know, right?” Bambam agreed. “Anyway, it landed on our anniversary. Bad news. But we figured out we could just go celebrate it there.”

“And tag us along while you two cling with each other? Uh, no thanks.” Jackson said.

“Didn't I say hear us out, please?” Bambam said.

“Then go straight to the point, dumbass.” Mark said.

Bambam made a face. Lisa simply smiled and took Bambam’s hand. “So, the tickets are actually for fifteen people thinking he has a crew of some sort and you guys know that Bambam works alone, right? So instead of giving the ticket back, we just want you to—“

“I’m in!” Jackson exclaimed.

Mark shrugged. “I can take care of my own fare.”

“Yeah, Mark only takes business class trips so he’d rather buy his own ticket.” Jaebum teased Mark, patting his shoulder.

Mark simply made a face.

“We’re in!” Rose and Jennie announced in chorus.

“I will have too look for a babysitter for my cats but I’m in.” Jaebum said.

“Alas! Free from noisy university students, count me in!” Youngjae said.

Yugyeom whined. “Lisa’s coming so there’s no one left here on 7th—“

“Oh, come on, Yugyeom,” Lisa reacted. “I got you.”

“Okay, I’m in!” Yugyeom rejoiced.

All of them looked at Jinyoung and Jisoo, waiting for their answers.

Jinyoung and Jisoo looked at each other, Jisoo nodded slightly.

Jinyoung smiled. “We’re in.”

“Great! Get your bags ready the—“

“Wait,” Bambam was interrupted by Rose. “Is that all you’re saying?”

Lisa and Bambam looked at each other before nodding.

“Well, ever heard about group chats? In case you guys are living under a rock, that’s actually a thing, you know?” Jaebum said.

“But we don't have a group chat.” Jennie said. “Yet!” She said taking her phone from her purse. “I’m making one. Open your Kakao guys.”

Jinyoung, Mark and Jaebum followed Yugyeom out to get some drinks while the rest of their friends surround Jennie as she makes their new group chat.

“What’s up?” Mark said leaning on the bar, staying around instead of going to the room to bring their friends’ drinks.

“What?” Jinyoung asked after taking a gulp of his beer.

Mark shrugged. “Eunsoo. I heard she’s here?”

“Hey, Eunsoo?” Jaebum repeated. “You mean the lanky girl Eunsoo?”

Mark shook his head as he took big gulps of his beer, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Bambam said she’s far from being lanky now. He said she’s all sophisticated and stuff now.”

“Whoa, really? She probably grew up well.” Jeabum replied.

“Hey, don’t talk about her like that.” Jinyoung said.

“Wait,” Jaebum said, pausing before drinking his beer. “Did Jisoo meet her? Must’ve been exciting.”

Jinyoung slapped Jaebum in the chest, hard and loud.

“Hey! That hurts!” Jaebum protested. “I’m older than you!”

Mark chuckled. “So, she did?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes then sighed. “Not only did they meet but Jisoo is furious too.”

“Oh. Bad news.” Mark shook his head.

“She saw Eunsoo and I hugging and started to act so coldly and sassy. Ugh,” Jinyoung groaned. “It’s driving me crazy.”

Mark and Jaebum stay mummed.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“I think Jisoo has every right to be frustrated.” Mark said.

“Yeah. Eunsoo is literally all of over you, man. I would’ve pulled her hair if I’m your girlfriend.” Jaebum mumbled.

Mark and Jinyoung stared at him weirdly and disgustingly.

“Hey, I’m older.” Jaebum said, embarrassed.

“Not to me.” Mark said, still eyeing him weirdly.

Back inside the room, Lisa walked over and sat next to Jisoo while the rest are busy with their phones. They’re done with creating a group chat and they’re now stalking each other’s Instagram.

“So, tell me,” Lisa whispered. “That girl is a bitch, right?”

Jisoo frowned. “I wish she is. But, no. She’s really a sweet and innocent girl.”

Lisa looked puzzled and waited for Jisoo to continue.

“I mean, at first, she really sounded like a bitch to me, acting and speaking likes she’s so close to Jinyoung, which she really is, by the way.” Jisoo explained. “But then the next minute, she’s talking to me like the sweetest girl ever and I ended up being the bitch.”

Lisa shakes her head.

“And I hate how immature I get. You know I’m not like this, Lisa. Ugh, it’s so annoying.” Jisoo groaned.

“That’s what happens when people fall in love, dear. We change.” Lisa muttered.

 

 

No one is up to get wasted tonight so after having dinner and a few drinks, they called it a night. Jinyoung and Jisoo sent the others off to the elevator before going back up to their floor.

A lady got out of the elevator on the tenth floor, leaving Jinyoung and Jisoo alone inside.

Jinyoung leaned in from behind Jisoo, reaching the elevators buttons and pressed the top floor just before the doors opened at the their floor. The doors opened but neither of them stepped out. No one went inside either.

The doors closed once again and Jinyoung slowly wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung whispered.

Jisoo let out a light sigh. “I’m sorry.”

When they got to Eleven’s rooftop, they sat side by side on the stone floor with their backs leaning on the ledges.

“Do you remember your first love?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung thought about it for a moment, trying to remember the first time he fell in love.

“I don’t know.” Jinyoung said. “I can’t really tell which one was my first love.” He admitted.

Jisoo sighed, thinking of another way to ask.

“When was the first time you got your heart broken?”

Jinyoung was a bit taken a back. Thinking about the first time he fell in love was somehow harder than remembering his first heartbreak. He remembers it well, vividly. While the pain is certainly gone, some things aren’t that easy to forget.

Jisoo turned to him, waiting for his answer.

“Freshman in college,” Jinyoung started. “There’s this girl from the upper class. We met in the student organization.”

Jisoo folded her legs, wrapping her arms around it in her chest. She’s suddenly worried about Jinyoung talking about his past love.

“It wasn’t really special. Just the usual college relationship.” Jinyoung continued. “But I really cared for her. Probably more than I should, I was serious about us.”

Jinyoung looked away, embarrassed. “Turns out, I was the only one serious. Apparently, we weren’t exclusive and she goes out with other guys too. Weighing out her options.” He faked a laugh. “Worst is, I found out about it when I saw her with another guy in a place we used to go to.”

Jisoo held her legs closer to her chest. Sure, they’ve talked about Jinyoung’s relationships before—she knows about his first girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him just two days into the relationship—everything. But this is the first time she is hearing about this story. She realized that it must have really hurt him to not brought it up until now.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Seven months. We were going out for seven months and I didn’t even know we weren’t exclusive. I should’ve dated around too if I had only known.”

Jisoo can’t help but grin. “I’m pretty sure you’re not that cool to date around.”

Jinyoung turned to her. “Hey, I was cool in college! And I am ‘til now.”

“Must’ve been why Eunsoo liked you so much.” Jisoo mumbled stretching her legs out.

Jinyoung kept mummed.

“It’s so nice to be young and in love, right?” Jisoo asked, turning to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung got confused and frustrated. He knows there is more to Jisoo’s question.

“What?” He asked, his voice sounds so soft and sing-song-y that Jisoo feels like falling in love all over again.

“Did you ever thought of telling her? Confronting her about it?” Jisoo asked, shaking away her thoughts to stay on her real agenda tonight.

“What? It will hurt her.” Jinyoung replied.

“Are you planning to be with her? That wouldn’t hurt her.” Jisoo said.

“No!” Jinyoung said defensively.

“Then, what? You just want to stay like this? With Eunsoo following you around with heart eyes forever?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung looked away.

“Eunsoo is young. She’s in college. She deserves to go out there and fall in love.” Jisoo explained. “And she can’t do that if she’s stuck on you, waiting and hoping for something to happen. And until you tell her, she’s going to spend the rest of her life waiting and hoping.”

Jinyoung sighed in surrender. “Eunsoo is like a family to me and I don’t think I’m strong enough to hurt her.” He admitted.

Jisoo felt bad. She felt bad for Jinyoung and she felt bad for Eunsoo. None of them did anything wrong. Jinyoung has no control of Eunsoo’s feelings as much as Eunsoo has no control of who she falls in love with. The only thing that can be controlled in this whole situation is Jisoo’s immaturity dealing with her boyfriend having a loyal admirer.

Jisoo crossed her legs then faced Jinyoung. “I’m sorry.” She took Jinyoung’s hand. “I’ve been so immature, I didn’t even try and see where you’re coming from.”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. He interlocked his finger with Jisoo’s. “It’s okay. It’s pretty normal for my Chichu to get jealous.” He said patting Jisoo’s head softly.

 

***

 

Attraction is a natural thing. When you get attracted to someone, you develop a crush. You find yourself looking forward to the time you’ll see them again, you get butterflies when you talk to them—all the good stuff.

But how do you know when it’s real? When it’s more than a crush and it’s love?

When your heart breaks, that’s when you know it’s real. That is what Jisoo’s sister used to tell her.

Jisoo was fourteen when she first fell in love. He was one of her sister’s oldest friends, practically her best friend. Jisoo has known him since she was young and didn’t really care about him much.

Until she had a bad day at school. She got low grades in her exams, she and her best friend fought and to make things worse, she tripped on her way home that gave her a big wound in her knee.

Crying on the town’s park, he came to Jisoo like a knight in shining armor, but instead of a black horse, he’s on his bicycle.

He gave Jisoo a ride home after attending to her wound and giving her his handkerchief to wipe her tears. It’s a scene straight out of Korean drama.

Jisoo couldn’t explain how she felt. For weeks, she found herself giddy whenever he comes over to do school works with her sister and get really upset when days pass by without him visiting. She started laughing at his lame jokes and she looks at him like he holds the sun or something. Jisoo was fourteen and she’s officially bitten by the love bug and totally lovestruck.

Jisoo knew she was fourteen years old when she first fell in love because that was when she got her first heartbreak.

She was hurrying to get home because it was a Thursday and he was always coming over on Thursdays. Her legs were tired from running and she was having a difficult time catching her breath but it was nothing to how her heart ached when she saw him and her sister, their arms around each other.

Later that night, her sister admitted to Jisoo that they were in a relationship for months then but weren’t ready to tell their parents yet so she asked her to keep it a secret.

It wasn’t devastating nor earth shattering but Jisoo definitely felt something and that was enough to tell her that it’s real. That was her first love.

It’s probably why she’s more affected with this whole Eunsoo thing more than she should. Somehow, she sees herself in Eunsoo—smitten and blindly in love with someone who has never and will never look at her the same way.

Jisoo is coming out of her apartment when she saw Eunsoo coming out of Jinyoung’s unit too.

“Hey, good morning.” Jisoo greeted, not expecting to see her this early.

“Oh, hi! Good morning!” Eunsoo greeted cheekily, obviously delighted to see Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled warmly. “Where are you going?”

“Uh...” Eunsoo looked around shyly. “Where’s Jinyoung?”

“He and Doyoung just went to the university. They both overslept so now they’re late to their classes.” Jisoo answered. “Do you need anything?”

Eunsoo shakes her head. “No. It’s okay.” She smiled warmly. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way to work.” Jisoo replied.

Eunsoo nodded her head lightly. It suddenly got awkward. The silence is making the both of them uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Eunsoo said turning back to the door. “I’ll see you later, I guess? Have a great day!”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “You too.”

Jisoo turned her back and was about to walk ahead when she turned around.

“Hey Eunsoo,” she called.

Eunsoo quickly turned around to face her. “Yes?”

“Do you want to grab some breakfast?” Jisoo asked.

 

 

“I am so sorry.” Jisoo said.

She and Eunsoo are down at 7th Heaven for breakfast. She is running late but she never really cared much about getting to work in time anymore so she went on with breakfast.

“I’ve been pretty rude and cold the other day.” Jisoo continued. “I just—I had the worst PMS and it’s not everyday that you bump into someone who has a huge crush on your boyfriend, you know?”

Eunsoo’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! How did you know?”

Jisoo was surprised. She wasn’t supposed to know? Has Eunsoo been trying to be discreet all this time? Jisoo couldn’t help but flash a confused look.

“Is it that obvious?” Eunsoo asked shyly then sighed. “I guess it is, even Doyoung noticed.”

Jisoo didn’t expect to hear Doyoung in their conversation. But she realized that they did grow a little bit closer especially yesterday when Doyoung insisted to tag along when Jisoo and Jinyoung toured Eunsoo in the city.

“I am so sorry.” Eunsoo repeated. She is looking down at her hands holding her cup of coffee, totally embarrassed to face Jisoo. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Jisoo assured. “Well, it wasn’t at first, but really, it’s no big deal.”

“Wait, do you think Jinyoung knows?” Eunsoo looked up from her coffee, worry is painted all over her face.

Jisoo’s heart breaks a little. _Yes, dear. He knows_. She wanted to tell her but Jisoo knows she’s not supposed to say that.

“I don’t think so. I doubt it.” Jisoo lied. “Jinyoung can be a bit dumb sometimes.”

Eunsoo smiled weakly but worry is still evident in her eyes.

“Do you ever think of telling him?” Jisoo asked.

“No! I can’t do that!” Eunsoo exclaimed.

It’s a dumb question but Jisoo dared to ask. “Why?”

“Because you’re there.” Eunsoo answered, almost inaudible.

Jisoo pursed her lips, embarrassed.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean anything!” Eunsoo explained. “Don’t get me wrong, you guys are beautiful together. It’s just...”

Eunsoo trailed off, thinking of how to continue. “I know he’s never going to accept me. But, I’m not ready to get rejected either.” Her voice is getting soft as she looks down her cup again.

 

***

 

“So, princess, I heard you’re leaving.” Doyoung asked.

He just got home from university and found Eunsoo waiting at Eleven’s lobby.

Eunsoo’s flight back to Singapore is in four hours. Jinyoung is sending her off and they’re going to grab dinner on their way to the airport.

“Doyoung!” Eunsoo greeted cheekily when she turned around and found Doyoung leaning at the wall.

Doyoung smiled and walked over to where Eunsoo is sitting.

“Yeah. My flight is at ten.” Eunsoo answered.

“And you don’t have plans on saying goodbye? I’m hurt, Princess.” Doyoung teased.

“Can you please stop calling me princess? It’s annoying.” Eunsoo pouted. “And why would I say goodbye? We’re not friends.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” Doyoung chuckled. “Jinyoung is sending you off?”

“Yeah!” Eunsoo answered excitedly. “We’re going to grab dinner on our way.”

Doyoung nodded. “And Jisoo?”

Eunsoo frowned. “She said she has to work overtime tonight.”

“So, it’s just you and Jinyoung?” Doyoung said. “Oh, your first date!”

Eunsoo turned red. “Shut up! Jinyoung might hear you!” Eunsoo looked around. “And no, it isn’t a date. I can’t do that to Jisoo.”

Doyoung sighed, laughing lightly. “Look, our princess is all grown up.”

Eunsoo frowned. “I said stop calling me princess!” Her voice went louder than usual, deeply offended and annoyed at Doyoung. Her eyes started to well up.

She looked down and covered her face with both of her hands.

“Hey, hey,” Doyoung walked to Eunsoo closer, guilty and worried. “I-I’m just kidding.” Doyoung moved closer to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Eunsoo started sniffing.

“Are you seriously crying? That’s just a joke!” Doyoung said. “I will never call you princess again. Not that I can call you princess again bu—“

“Got you!” Eunsoo exclaimed. She looks up at Doyoung instantly, startling him. She burst into laughter. “Got you there for real.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, startled by the fact that Eunsoo just fooled him and that her face is only inches away from his.

“H-hey,” Doyoung stuttered moving away from Eunsoo.

Eunsoo continued laughing even harder and Doyoung just couldn’t help but laugh too.

A few yards away, Jinyoung is on the phone with Jisoo.

“It’s really okay, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo convinced Jinyoung. “I swear. It’s nothing, right? No biggie.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Yeah.”

“What?” Jisoo asked knowing there’s more to Jinyoung’s sigh. “What are you thinking?”

“I thought about what you said the other night.” Jinyoung admitted. “Maybe I should do it. Talk to Eunsoo.”

“You shouldn’t force yourself, Jinyoung.” Jisoo said.

“But you’re right and I knew it from the start but I’ve always waited for the right timing.” Jinyoung admitted. “But I guess there’s no right timing in breaking someone’s heart.”

Jisoo’s heart ached. She knoes that, despite not seeing him, Jinyoung is probably frowning. “Hey, Jinyoungie, cheer up! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Getting a slap from Eunsoo?” Jinyoung answered.

Jisoo chuckled lightly. “Well, you’ll probably deserve that.”

Jinyoung faked a groan.

“She’s in love with you, Jinyoung.” Jisoo said. “The worst thing that could happen is she’ll love you even more.”

 

 

Jinyoung tried his best to keep things normal—like he’s not about to break Eunsoo’s heart.

For someone like Jinyoung who got the looks, brains and even the manners, rejecting someone is not a strange thing to do. He’s done it a couple of times and being the person that he is—uptight and goal-centered—it’s safe to say that it wasn't a trouble for him in the past.

But it’s different for Eunsoo. She’s like his sister, she truly is. He wants to be that big brother who will kick some ass when someone broke her heart. It’s a completely different story now that he’s the one to break her heart.

They just had dinner at a Chinese restaurant around the airport; Eunsoo is worried she’ll miss her flight so they ate within the airport. Jinyoung thought he will say it during dinner. He’ll make it simple; tell her he’s sorry and she will find the one for him in the future. Sounds generic but he means every single word.

He wasn't able to do it, though. Eunsoo looks like she enjoyed dinner very much and it’ll be unfair to spoil her mood.

Eunsoo has less than an hour to spare before her flight, she has checked in her baggage too before dinner so she’s in no rush. She invited Jinyoung for coffee while waiting.

“Didn't you use to hate coffee?” Jinyoung asked.

They are inside a coffee shop, sitting beside the glass walls where they can see the whole airport below.

Eunsoo smiled. “Yeah, I did. But I figured it’s hard to survive college without coffee.”

“That is true.” Jinyoung chuckled. “Oh, our lanky Eunsoo is all grown up now.” Jinyoung teased her. She hates it when someone calls her lanky.

He expected Eunsoo to react violently like scream at him or hit him but she simply smiled. Jinyoung noticed it’s a proud smile.

“Yeah, I’m no more lanky Eunsoo.” Eunsoo declare. “I’m all grown up now, a lady.”

Jinyoung breaks into smile and went on with drinking his coffee. For some reasons, he felt proud too.

Silence enveloped the two of them. Jinyoung is looking out the window, observing the busy airport; oblivious that Eunsoo is watching him.

Eunsoo took a deep breath. “Jinyoung.”

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked as he turns to Eunsoo.

Eunsoo gave him a faint smile.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked, worried.

“Please let me finish before you start saying anything okay?” Eunsoo asked.

Jinyoung nodded slowly.

Eunsoo took another deep breath. “I don't know what and how to say it, to be honest. But I’m giving it a shot anyway. This one’s long overdue.”

Jinyoung froze in his seat. He knows what she’s going to say but still didn't want to hear it. How will he respond? Will this make things easier for him?

“Jinyoung,” Eunsoo started. She looked down her cup before looking back at Jinyoung with confidence. “I like you.”

Jinyoung couldn't explain what he feels. He’s surprised as if he didn't know it all along but somehow relieved too that finally, Eunsoo is able to tell him. It scares him a bit too, though. How is he supposed to reject her now? It is definitely harder now.

“A lot. For the longest time.” Eunsoo laughed weakly. “At first, I thought it was just a crush but it grew into this serious emotion that I can no longer control. I wish I could because I know you’ll never see me other than a sister.”

“Eunsoo,” Jinyoung reached for Eunsoo’s hand over the table, hoping to comfort her but she moved her hand away.

“It’s okay, Jinyoung.” Eunsoo assured, her voice cracking as tears well up her eyes. “You don't have to say anything.”

Jinyoung took his hand back and rested it in his lap.

Eunsoo cries quietly. She bowed her head as she starts sniffling.

Jinyoung’s heart aches. He didn't want to see this. Eunsoo don't deserve this. People like Eunsoo don't deserve to be hurt like this.

But does that mean Jinyoung is a bad person? He didn't do anything wrong either.

Eunsoo shakes her head and wiped her tears away like a little kid. “No, please don't say anything. I don't want to be rejected.” She laughed weakly.

Jinyoung just watches her, not knowing what to do.

Eunsoo looked at Jinyoung and smiled at him. It was warm and genuine yet definitely bittersweet. Jinyoung smiled back weakly.

Love isn’t always beautiful. Love is cruel and when it strikes, it breaks.

But with every heartbreak, lies a hope to fall in love again.

 

 

It was almost midnight when Jinyoung got back from the airport. Instead of going to his unit, he went to Jisoo’s. He pressed her passcode perfectly in one try. This wouldn't count as trespassing, would it? Jisoo’s probably asleep already. Does this make him a creepy boyfriend? But he just wants to lie down with her and hug her. Yeah, he definitely sounds like a creepy boyfriend but he’s too tired to think about it anymore.

When Jinyoung got in, all the lights are out except the one in the living room. Jinyoung walked over to the couch but Jisoo isn’t there. Her laptop is switched on and there are papers scattered on the floor, it seems like she just left.

“Hey,”

Jinyoung turned around and found Jisoo with a mug on hand, coming from the kitchen.

“You just got back?” Jisoo asked walking near Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded weakly.

“How was it? You look tire—“

Jinyoung didn't let her finish. He walked to her and gently threw himself at her.

Even though startled, Jisoo hugged him back without thinking twice. Luckily her mug isn’t full or her milk would’ve spilled.

She puts down her mug to the nearby table and pats Jinyoung’s head. “You did great, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung rested his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder as she puts her arms down to hug him.

They stayed like that for what seems like forever. Nothing can be heard except their gentle and harmonizing breathing. They are close enough to feel each other’s heart beating.

Neither of them is speaking but, in that moment, Jisoo and Jinyoung are thinking of the same thing.

As they feel the warmth of each other’s embrace, they are thanking the heavens that their first love didn't work out. For some weird reasons only love can explain, they are grateful for their heartbreaks.

“Chichu,” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Yes?” Jisoo replied.

“Promise me you won’t break my heart.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

“This is what you called Jinyoung for?” Doyoung asked.

He just got in Jinyoung’s apartment after Eunsoo called asking for Jinyoung’s help in some chaos. Turns out, the chaos is a burnt pot of stew.

“What are you trying to make? A chemical explosive?” Doyoung teased checking the mess at Jinyoung’s cooktop stove.

“This is why _he_ was the one I called.” Eunsoo pouted.

Doyoung smirked. “Seriously, what are you trying to make?” He asked while he dips his finger in the messed up pot and licked his finger to taste the stew.

“Oh my gosh, don't! It’s awful!” Eunsoo warned Doyoung but it’s too late. Doyoung has already tasted the stew and wasn't able to hide his disgust. It was beyond awful.

“You never cook, do you?” Doyoung asked.

“We have an aunt at home who cooks for us.” Eunsoo answered in a soft, almost embarrassed voice, as she shakes her head.

“That’s why. You do have a princess vibe in you, after all.” Doyoung said while scanning around Jinyoung’s kitchen, which is so unfamiliar yet familiar to him, looking for a rag to start cleaning the mess.

“I’m not a princess!” Eunsoo exclaimed. “What are you even doing answering Jinyoung’s phone?”

Doyoung smirked for one, he finally found a kitchen towel; and second, of course, Eunsoo is looking for Jinyoung.

“Well princess, sorry your knight in shining armor is somewhere partying.” Doyoung said turning to Eunsoo, staring right into her eyes. “I hope you’re okay with a jester like me.”

Eunsoo looked away, even more embarrassed. “Stop calling me a princess.” She mumbled.

Doyoung smiled gently. “Prove it.” He said handing Eunsoo another towel.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a little less sugar on this chapter, this lovely ship has to face some issues too lol Would love to hear what you think of this so drop some comments if you could or hit me up on twitter (@.howtobeucoco)
> 
> Thank you <3


	6. What Happens In Jeju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, GOT7’s new album Eyes On You just came out! Please stream Look on music sites and in Youtube! GOT7 and Ahgases fighting! Thank you! <3 
> 
> Now here goes some GOTPink treat for all of us! ^^
> 
> (PS. When will Blackpink have their comeback? TT)

“So, you’re telling me that you and Bambam were both born and raised in Thailand, in the same city, and you swear to God you never met each other before coming to Korea?” Jennie asked as they exit the plane. They just landed in Jeju Island after an hour flight from Gimpo airport.

Bambam bagged this big deal for his Youtube vlog account for an airline company last year so now, the company is paying him a free local travel along with fifteen of his crew members thinking that he is with some big deal production company. Bambam, however, works alone so he just shared it with his friends.

Lisa nodded giddily. “We were even enrolled at the same dance workshop for four summers.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Wow. And you never met once? That’s impossible.”

“Nah-uh.” Bambam answered. “I was in the afternoon class and she’s in the morning.”

“That’s fucking dope.” Jackson said. “But you know what Bam,” He rested his arms on Bambam’s shoulders. “Good thing you didn't meet Lisa when you’re young, I’m pretty sure you’ll look so short beside her.”

“Hey!” Bambam protested elbowing Jackson.

“So what does that tell you?” Rosé asked, completely curious.

The three boys had walked ahead of them leaving the four girl best friends behind with others and Jinyoung at the last trail of the group.

Jisoo wrinkled her eyebrows in complete confusion. “Huh?”

Lisa beamed with a wide smile. “I don’t know, that we’re actually destined to be with each other?” Her eyes are actually sparkling—heart-eyes emoji personified.

Jennie and Rosé squealed in chorus while Jisoo simply smiled.

“Nah.” Jaebum reacted appearing behind them. “Doesn’t that tell you that, the heavens didn’t really want you to meet?”

The girls’ mood dropped big time, especially Lisa’s. It was like a dark cloud appeared above them.

“Hey, single guy,” Mark mumbled putting an arm around Jaebum. “Don’t implicate them with your pessimism.”

“I’m not—“ Jaebum was cut off when he turned to Lisa and found her frowning—almost crying. “Are you actually crying? There’s no reason—“

“You just told her she and Bambam aren’t meant for each other on their anniversary, yeah, no reason to cry.” Jisoo pressed.

“It’s a joke!” Jaebum protested.

Jinyoung shakes his head beside Jisoo. “Bambam!” He cried walking ahead, dragging Jisoo with him. “Jaebum is making Lisa cry!”

Rosé and Jennie followed the two, pulling Lisa with them. Lisa gave Jaebum a fake crying face before turning her back on him.

“What? Are we like twelve or something?” Jaebum mumbled.

Mark giggles beside him. “Bambam’s going to whip your ass.”

A few minutes later, their hired driver for their entire trip came to pick them up. Since they are a big group, the airline company provided them a mini bus as their service. They quickly boarded the bus, filling it in an instant along with their bags.

Bambam and Lisa sat together at the first row, on the row behind them is Rosé and Jennie with Jinyoung and Jisoo across them. On the far end of the bus, Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom sat. Youngjae and Jaebum sat on the same row, across each other.

Jisoo looks over the window as they make their trip to their cottage.

“What are you thinking?” Jinyoung asked. “Please don’t tell me it’s work.”

Jisoo smiled in guilt.

“Chichu, come on. This is a trip.” Jinyoung groaned.

“I know, I know.” Jisoo said. “But after what happened in Jinhae, I just can’t help but get worried that people from work might call me again.”

“Then don’t pick up their calls.” Jinyoung said.

“I won’t!” Jisoo said.

“Promise me.” Jinyoung put out his pinky finger.

Jisoo giggled thinking a pinky promise is silly.

“Come on.” Jinyoung pouted.

Jisoo sighed taking out her hand and making a pinky promise with Jinyoung. “You can really be childish sometimes, huh?”

Jinyoung grinned then swiftly moved his finger to interlock with Jisoo’s after they sealed their pinky promise.

“Wait, you didn’t bring your laptop, right?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo break into an annoyed smiled. “No, I didn’t bring my laptop this time.” She said leaning to Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Good to hear.” Jinyoung beamed into a wide smile.

Jisoo sighed. “I finally realized the only negative thing about being in a relationship with you.”

“What?” Jinyoung turned worried. “There isn’t.”

“You’re distracting me from work! Look, I just had two leaves from work in the past six months of being with you—“

“Which is a long overdue rest for you.” Jinyoung cut her off. “Come on, cut yourself some slack. You deserve this break.”

Jisoo sighed, more of relief this time. “You really know how to make me feel better don’t you?”

Jinyoung smiled in pride. “This trip is going to be great.” He mumbles as he plants a kiss on top of Jisoo’s head.

 

 

It took them about an hour or so trip from the airport to their beach cottage. The cottage is facing the sea and is just a few yards away from the seashore.

“Whoa, this is awesome.” Youngjae said. “How did you guys get this deal?”

“The company Rosé worked with give such deals with their employees.” Jennie answered as they enter the cottage and leave their bags.

“Really? Where do you work again?” Youngjae asked Rosé as he helps her with her bags when she got inside.

“Thanks!” Rosé said. “Marketing. Our company’s actually into hotels and stuff.”

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” Jackson screams as he runs inside the cottage with bulk of bags in his arms.

“What are those?”

“How long are you staying here?”

Jisoo and Yugyeom asked at the same time.

Jackson rolled his eyes. He then smirked before sitting on the floor and opening his bag. “Surfing shorts, tracking shoes, flip flops, sweatshirts,” he enumerates as he takes the items out of his bag. “Goggles, good pair of jeans, not-so-good pair of jeans, coat—“

“You got a coat in there?” Jinyoung asked.

“You should always be ready.” Jackson said as-matter-of-fact-ly.

“Hey, we just came in and you’re already making a mess.” Jaebum said lightly kicking one of Jackson’s bag as he passed by him.

Jackson frowned. “Sorry, Dad.”

They left Jackson at the door and went to the living room. The four girls are sitting on the couch; Jinyoung and Bambam are on the two arm rests, beside their girlfriends. Youngjae is sitting on the single couch and Mark is comfortably sitting on his lap. Yugyeom is sitting on the bar table and Jaebum is standing on the door frame.

“Thanks for leaving me out there, guys.” Jackson grumpily said as he scoots over to Youngjae, sitting on his lap too.

“So, what’s our plan?” Jackson excitedly asks.

There was silence. No one really had any idea what to do.

“Bambam? Lisa?” Jaebum asked. “You have anything planned?”

Lisa and Bambam looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“But this is your anniversary, we thought you had it planned.” Youngjae said.

“The Jeju Island trip _is_ the plan.” Bambam said.

“What to do in Jeju isn’t part of the plan.” Lisa added.

Collective sighs are heard in the cottage.

“Let’s just think of something now.” Yugyeom said getting off of the bar table. He took his phone from his pocket as he walks to the living room then sat on the floor, resting his back on Youngjae’s legs. He uses his phone to search for stuff to do in Jeju.

Jackson peeks over behind and Yugyeom and did the same. He scrolls through his phone as he slides down from Youngjae’s lap and sat beside Yugyeom on the floor.

A few minutes later, everyone is on their phones. Bambam and Lisa are scrolling on Bambam’s phone. Jisoo, Rosé and Jennie on Rosé’s phone; Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae on their own phones and Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung are looking over at Jackson’s phone—three of them are now slumped on the floor, legs and arms over each others.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Mark exclaimed taking over Jackson’s phone. “I like this one, paragliding!”

“Paragliding?” Lisa asked, eyes glistening with curiosity.

“Yeah, look!” Mark said facing the phone to the group.

Yugyeom, Lisa and Bambam turned their heads at the phone.

“That looks exciting! I’m coming with you, Mark.” Yugyeom.

“Me too!” Lisa said. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Great!” Mark said. “Who else? Jackson?”

Jackson’s face turned sour. “I don’t think so, that looks a bit high.”

“It looks fun! Come on!” Mark pleaded. “Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nah. I want something more laid back.” Jinyoung took Yugyeom’s phone.

“Hey!” Yugyeom protested but Jinyoung ignored him, eyes fixed on the phone.

“Hm. Here, kayaking.” Jinyoung mumbles. “Who’s up with kayaking?”

Jaebum raised his hand. “I’d like to chill.”

“Uh, me too. I’m not much for the extreme stuff.” Youngjae said.

“Hey, why do you sound sad? It’ll be fun. Look, this kayak trip has a sashimi buffet too.” Jinyoung said showing Youngjae the article he’s reading.

“Sashimi?” Bambam echoed. “Then I’ll go with you guys.”

“But Lisa’s coming to the paragliding.” Rosé said.

“It’s fine. I can’t force baby Bambam to do the paragliding anyway.” Lisa teased pinching Bambam’s cheek.

Bambam scoffed. “I just want to relax too.”

Rosé shrugged. “I’m coming to the paragliding then! How ‘bout you Jennie?”

“I think I’ll go kayaking.” Jennie mumbles. “That’s a bit more tamed.”

Jinyoung nods. “Don’t worry, I got you, Jennie.”

“So, Jisoo?” Jaebum asked.

“Uh,” Jisoo thought of it before answering. “I think I’ll go with paragliding.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked feeling betrayed.

“I really wanted to try it, it seems so fun.” Jisoo said.

“You made the right choice, Jisoo.” Mark winked and Jinyoung swears Jisoo blushed.

Jinyoung immediately slapped Mark on the chest.

“Hey!” Mark screamed.

“Oh, Jinyoung. Don’t be too clingy.” Jennie said. “It’s just for a day.”

“Yeah and look, the paragliding and kayaking places are not even a kilometer away. They’re practically on the same area.” Yugyeom explained.

“Oh, stop being clingy just for a day, okay?” Jackson stood up from Mark’s lap and pats Jinyoung’s chest. “Come on, we have to hurry!”

 

 

Mark’s group got loads of fun paragliding. Mark and Yugyeom immediately did it as soon as they got in the place. Rosé, Lisa and Jisoo quickly followed while it took Jackson a lot of convincing and pep talks before he was able to do it. But once he did, he was at awe. All of them were. They got to see the wonderful view of Jeju Island. It’s just simply breathtaking.

Jinyoung’s team had fun too. Kayaking was very relaxing. They got to relax on top of the water and after the kayak activity, they went to the place that serves fresh sashimi. It was a great treat. A _real_ treat because Jinyoung and Jaebum, being the oldest ones in the group, paid for all their food. Jennie, Youngjae and Bambam enjoyed the free food even more.

It was late in the afternoon when they got back to their cottage and most of them went to take naps, some of them in their room and the others just slumped themselves in the couch and floor—those being Jackson and Yugyeom.

By the time they are all awake, it was already dark. They are all staying at the living room, playing cards but no one is really paying that much attention.

“This is boring.” Jackson mumbles.

“You’re not the one who was on a kayak for almost two hours, how are you bored?” Youngjae said.

“I mean, look, it’s not even that late and we’re already doing nothing.” Jackson said.

“We can go boating!” Rosé suggested.

“Oh, please no. I can’t be on the sea anymore.” Youngjae groaned.

“Hey, if you hate it that much, keep it to yourself at least.” Jinyoung sounds so offended.

Yugyeom, who’s sitting beside Youngjae, draped his arm over Youngjae and covered his mouth with one hand while he have his index finger on his lips, shushing him.

“I have an idea.” Jackson’s eyebrows wiggled up and down.

They gave him suspicious stares.

“I talked to our driver earlier and he said there is a street around here with bars—“

“Really? You wanna get wasted even in Jeju Island?” Bambam interrupted him.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t want to.” Jackson dared.

“I didn’t say I’m against it.” Bambam admitted.

“Come on, guys. We should experience night life in Jeju too!” Jackson convinced.

Mark shrugged. “I’ll just change.” He said walking to the room he shares with Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung.

“See, that’s it!” Jackson said.

“Yeah, I kinda need a drink too.” Jaebum announced following Mark.

“This is going to be exciting!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he enters the room he shares with Youngjae and Bambam.

“Dude, you’re in a bar everyday.” Bambam said following him behind. Youngjae following them in an instant.

“Yeah, but it’s not everyday that other people serve me drinks.” Yugyeom replied, almost pitiful.

“Give us an hour to get ready!” Jennie and Rosé stood up from the floor arm in arm as the walk to the girls’ room.

“Hey, Jennie!” Lisa called following them. “Can I borrow your shorts?”

Jinyoung leans in Jisoo’s shoulder. He wraps his arm around her middle and pulls her closer.

“But I just want to stay here with you.” He mumbles. “Hey,” he looks up to Jisoo. “You wanna stay—“

“No, I’m not gonna miss the fun of seeing our friends get wasted.” Jisoo said.

“But it’s more fun with me.” Jinyoung said burying his head back on Jisoo’s shoulders.

“Jinyoung, you just went kayaking. Not the most fun activity.” Jisoo teased.

“Hey, you don’t want to be with me in this trip, huh?” Jinyoung accused.

Jisoo simply smiled, being patient. “We can’t isolate ourselves from our friends. This our trip.”

“But we’ve barely been alone together since we get here.” Jinyoung pouted.

“Because this is a trip with our friends. We should go have fun with the whole group.” Jisoo pointed out. “Did you see Lisa and Bambam go on their own? This is even their anniversary and they’re spending it with us.”

Jisoo moved a bit so she can look at Jinyoung’s face. “So let’s be a bit of a team player, shall we?”

“Jinyoung! Aren’t you gonna change?” Jackson called from their room.

Jinyoung sighed kicking himself off Jisoo. “I will.” He answered weakly.

 

 

The street their driver was talking about isn’t that far from the beach. In less than an hour, they got there and went straight to the bar he recommended.

It’s not even nine in the evening but the place is already packed. Most of the people are either foreigners or City people like them.

They’re a big group, hence, they need a big table. They’re lucky the bigger tables are still free. It’s a bit expensive, though, but Jackson offered to pay for it just to stop discouraging anyone in this trip. But none of them really thought of declining the offer anyway.

They were just observing the place at first when two girls approached their table. Both girls look like they’ve been to every bar in Seoul—wearing dark sparkly outfits and high heels. The party girls went straight to Yugyeom and Mark. One of them leans in to whisper something to the guys making them both smile. The next thing they knew, Mark and Yugyeom are being dragged—willingly—at the dance floor.

“Really? Yugyeom got a girl before me?” Jackson said in disbelief.

Jaebum smirked as he takes a gulp of his beer, Youngjae and Bambam laughs hysterically.

“What are you laughing at?” Jackson said violently draping an arm over Youngjae’s shoulder. “Come with me.” He said pulling Youngjae up. He turned to Bambam and Jinyoung. “You boring in love people should stay here. Let’s go, Youngjae. Come on, Jaebum.”

“I’ll pass.” Jaebum said dryly.

Jackson looked puzzled but shrugged it away. He then dragged Youngjae and they disappeared in the pool of people.

“This is so unfair.” Rosé grunted. “You have a group of guys obviously here with a group of girls, _us_ , but they are still approached by other girls. Meanwhile, here we are obviously ready to have fun but since we’re with them, no guy would even look at us.”

Lisa and Jisoo exchanged guilty looks.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just because they are Mark and Yugyeom.” Jisoo said.

“Hey, and give Yugyeom a break. He’s on a bar everyday but this is the only time he’s actually here to party.” Lisa reasoned out.

Rosé scoffed and rolled her eyes. Jennie sighed in the disappointment beside her.

“Anything wrong?” Jinyoung asked turning to the girls.

Jisoo looked at him apologetically. “Rosé and Jennie wants to have fun on their own too, you know. Talk to strangers and all.”

“Yeah.” Lisa agreed. “And they can’t do that if they’re surrounded by a seven-guy-wall.”

Jinyoung and Bambam looked at them in puzzle.

“I think we should split up for a while.” Jisoo said.

“What?” Jinyoung asked taking Jisoo’s hand and holding it firmly. “Jennie and Rosé, can go alone, right?” He asked turning to them.

Lisa talked before the two can answer. “We cannot let them go alone.”

“And we can?” Bambam asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Guys, we’re going to be across the room, not the ocean.”

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung smiling. “Yeah, if it’s still boring, we’ll be back.”

 

 

“Okay, this is getting boring.” Rosé said.

Lisa and Jisoo exchanged looks, smiling.

“Rosé, we’ve been dancing for like, ten minutes.” Lisa said.

Rosé groaned.

“Come on, let’s just go to the bar.” Jennie said dragging Rosé to the bar, Jisoo and Lisa trailing behind.

“What’s wrong, girl?” Lisa asked.

Rosé groaned. “I don’t know. It’s really more fun with the guys, eh?”

“Jaebum’s gonna laugh at our faces.” Jennie muttered.

“But you’re getting bored too!” Rosé insisted.

Jennie’s eyes widened. “I didn’t say anything!”

Jisoo and Lisa burst into laughter.

“Okay, okay.” Jisoo said. “Quit it, let’s just go back to them.”

They were getting up from the bar stools when the bartender served them four glasses of what seems to be a hard liquor.

They exchanged looks.

“Sorry, we didn’t order anything.” Jennie said.

“Yeah, we’re just leaving.” Lisa added.

The bartender simply shrugged and pointed to the other end of the bar where a group of guys are sitting. One of them, tall and super hot but definitely a fuck boy, winked and gave them a smirk.

“Ew.”

“Gross.”

“I need to puke.”

“Ugh.”

They all groaned at the same time.

“Sorry—“

Lisa was interrupted when Yugyeom appeared between her and Rosé. He took one of the drinks and finished it in one gulp.

On the other side, between Jennie and Jisoo, Jinyoung and Jaebum appeared too, doing the same—drinking two of the drinks.

“Guys,” Bambam is trailing a few steps behind then stood beside Lisa. “You didn’t have to drink it all. One is enough to make a point.” He shakes his head and turned to the bartender. “We’re paying for it. Keep the change.” He said as he took out cash from his wallet, making sure it’s so much more than how much the drinks’ worth.

He then turned to the fuck boys who bought the drinks and gave them a nod. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom turned their heads too making the other group of guys scoff, groan and then leave their table.

“Number one rule of clubbing: never drink anything from a stranger.” Yugyeom said putting down the empty glass.

“Who says we’re drinking it?” Rosé sassed.

“What would you do when we didn’t come?” Jaebum asked. He and Jinyoung just put down their empty glasses too.

“Uh, leave.” Jennie said.

“Hey, we’re not that stupid, okay?” Jisoo said trying to calm the tension.

“Loosen up guys!” Bambam said draping each of his arms around Lisa and Yugyeom. “Come on, let’s just go have fun. Together this time, okay?” He said tapping Yugyeom’s chest. “Come on. Jennie? Rose?” He turned to the girls and waited for their nod before pulling Lisa to the center.

Jennie and Rosé quickly followed them. A few seconds later, Yugyeom and Jaebum joined them too.

“You don’t want to dance?” Jisoo asked turning to Jinyoung when he sat next to her.

“I’m not in the mood.” Jinyoung simply answered.

Jisoo giggled. “That’s a rhetorical question. If you dance there with your grandpa moves, I’m leaving you in an instant.”

Jinyoung laughed shaking his head. He bowed his head, massaging his temples.

“Hey, you okay?” Jisoo placed her hand on his shoulder and massaged the middle of his shoulder and neck. “Was that drink too strong?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I had a couple of drinks already.”

Jisoo smiled weakly and put down her hand, taking Jinyoung’s hand in hers.

“These stuff really isn’t for us, don’t you think?” Jisoo asked.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo made a face. “We’re the hangout-at-home-on-a-Saturday-night type of couple, not the ones who prefer on getting wasted.”

Jinyoung smiled in agreement.

They turned to the dance floor and watch their friends have fun. All the tension long gone. Jackson, Mark and Youngjae are with them now too. The girls who were previously clung to Mark and Yugyeom are nowhere in sight. Jisoo wondered if it’s because Yugyeom suddenly left a while ago. Rosé and Jennie are perfectly dancing with the guys now.

“Can you believe we’re even doing this in Jeju?” Jisoo wondered.

“You can throw Jackson in the moon and he’ll find a way to party.” Jinyoung said shaking his head, making Jisoo laugh.

It’s one of those moments again when Jinyoung falls deeper and deeper in love with Jisoo.

“Hey,” Jinyoung’s voice is so soft and sing-song-y it’s making Jisoo’s heart flutter.

“Huh?” Jisoo asked, turning slowly to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t say a word and slowly took Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo waited for him to continue.

Jinyoung smirked before firmly holding Jisoo’s hand and drags her away from the bar.

“Hey, Jinyoung, what’s wrong?” Jisoo panics as they swim through the crowd of people dancing, at one point, they even bumped into Jackson but didn’t even care.

They stopped on an almost empty hallway, just a few steps away from the restrooms. A few people coming in and out of the restrooms, mostly couples.

Jinyoung gently threw Jisoo’s back on the wall. One of his hands is leaning on the wall, beside Jisoo’s head, for support. His other hand took Jisoo’s chin and lifts it up.

“Hey, Park Jinyoung.” Jisoo uttered, her voice worried and authoritative.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything and instead, let his lips do its thing.

His lips went crashing to hers. It was a bit sloppy yet so hot.

Jisoo’s minds says no but it didn’t stop her from kissing him back with the same level of aggressiveness.

Jinyoung’s hands went traveling down the curves of Jisoo’s body while Jisoo has one of her hands grasping Jinyoung’s shirt, wrinkling it. Her other hand is gripping his locks, pulling his head down and both their bodies are violating personal space.

They left each other’s lips to catch their breathing but it’s not even a second when Jinyoung trailed down kisses down Jisoo’s neck. His hand is trailing down her thighs and then lifted it, letting her grasp her leg behind him.

Jisoo suddenly burst into laughter distracting Jinyoung and his main goal of making a mark on Jisoo’s collarbone.

Jinyoung slowly leaned back.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked, panting.

Jisoo couldn’t stop laughing. “I-I’m so sorry but this is just so funny.”

“What?” Jinyoung is annoyed. He moved back letting Jisoo’s feet fall ungracefully.

Jisoo took a moment before answering, stopping herself from laughing.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to answer but looked away, slowly realizing what happened.

Jisoo shakes her head smiling. “We were just talking about how all these aren’t our thing then you’re going to drag me to this,” Jisoo looked around and leaned in. She whispered so no one can hear her. “Smelly restroom hallway to make out?”

Jinyoung pouted.

“You know what’s the saddest part?” Jisoo whispered still leaning in. “Making out is the _only_ thing we can do.”

Jinyoung made an offended face.

Jisoo giggles as she leans back to the wall and looked around again, more people are coming in and out of the restrooms. “In a public place like this? Sober Park Jinyoung would hate this.”

Jinyoung bowed, defeated and embarrassed. “Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?”

Jisoo straightened Jinyoung’s wrinkled shirt and tapped his chest lightly. “Come on, you need to sober up.”

Jisoo took Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him.

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung asked.

“Out of here.” Jisoo answered.

Jinyoung stopped walking. “How about our friends?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “I’ve had enough babysitting today. It’s about time they act like the perfectly fine adults that they are. Let’s go.”

Jisoo is dragging Jinyoung when he suddenly collapsed. Jinyoung is too big and heavy for Jisoo alone so they both ended up on the floor.

“Jinyoung?” Jisoo calls in panic. She shakes Jinyoung hard, trying to wake him up but it was impossible. Jinyoung passed out.

“Park Jinyoung!”

 

***

 

Jinyoung’s alcohol tolerance can be compared with that of a nine-year-old. Jinyoung has been aware of this since he got really drunk on their welcome party during freshman year and he ended up dancing in front of the whole Philosophy department, earning him the nickname Junior Grasshopper because he kept on doing Yoo Jaesuk’s grasshopper moves.

After suffering for two years and doing everything he can to lose that nickname, Jinyoung promised himself he would never get too drunk again and learned to watch out his alcohol intake. Which he did perfectly fine even though it means drinking very slowly and a couple of trips to the bathroom.

Jinyoung hasn’t even opened his eyes yet but he already felt like slumping himself back to sleep. His head hurts, his stomach churns and he feels so nauseous that he thinks he’s going to puke as soon as he got off this bed.

Wait, he’s not even on a bed. It feels hard and cold on his back. Did he sleep on the floor? Was he so drunk he slept on the floor? In a Jeju cottage? He’s probably not too drunk to remember he’s in Jeju Island though.

He moved a bit and struggled to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw a head lying on his chest. He inhaled and realized, judging from the smell of her shampoo, it’s Jisoo. Jinyoung is having the worst hangover but seeing Jisoo as soon as he opens his eyes is a thousand times better than any hangover soup.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jisoo waking her up.

“H-hey, you’re awake.” Jisoo said, her morning voice a bit hoarse, as she looks up at Jinyoung. “Don’t worry, nothing happened.”

Jinyoung burst into a gentle laughter hurting his head.

Jisoo nuzzled her head deeper on Jinyoung’s chest. “We’re just too tired to bring you to your room so we just made bed her in the living room.”

“This feels so great. If I get this every time I get hangover then I’ll drink everyday.” Jinyoung said holding her closer.

Jisoo pinched his stomach.

“Hey! Hey!” Jinyoung screamed fully waking him up. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.”

Jisoo lets go.

“Seriously though, what happened last night?” Jinyoung asked. “How much did I drink?”

“You can’t remember?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nah. The last thing I can remember was when we were watching the kids dance after we drank the drinks those assholes got you.”

Jisoo giggled.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked.

“You passed out.” Jisoo answered.

“What?”

Jisoo jumped a little. Jinyoung’s voice was too loud in her ear.

“I didn’t drink that much.” Jinyoung explained.

“Well you didn’t but we think those assholes drugged the drink or something.” Jisoo revealed.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung’s headache is getting worse.

“Jaebum and Yugyeom passed out too. Those drinks are definitely drugged.” Jisoo explained.

“For real?” Jinyoung looked down at Jisoo, worried. “What happened? Did you call the jerks on it?”

Jisoo sighed. “Mark called the police but we couldn’t find the assholes anymore. They probably left after you guys drank it. The police had to take in the bartender, though. He helped them do it.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung ruffled his hair aggressively.

“Hey, don’t be.” Jisoo gently taps his chest. “You did great. It could’ve been us who’ve passed out and God knows what could’ve happened.”

Jinyoung sighed. “You were never going to drink it.”

Jisoo grinned. “Yeah we wouldn’t.”

“Jaebum and Yugyeom just wanted to be cool. I should have listened to Bambam.”

Jisoo looked up at him, smiling. She took his face and caressed his face.

“So you can’t really remember anything?” She asked.

“No. Nothing at all.” Jinyoung answered. “Why?”

“Nothing.” Jisoo buried her head on Jinyoung’s chest, hiding her smile.

 

***

 

They were supposed to go to the beach today but by the time all of them are awake and completely sober, it’s already afternoon and it’s too late to do anything.

The girls still decided to go out in the beach though, hoping to at least take some nice photos. Mark, Youngjae and Bambam joining them too.

The rest of them are left in their cottage. Jinyoung went out and sat on the porch with a coffee in hand—his third cup since waking up. He watches his friends from a far. Mark is taking a photo of the four girls as they pose beside the seashore. Bambam has his camera, taking random shots, probably for his vlog. Youngjae is on his phone too, taking photos of the sea and the sky.

Jinyoung breaks into a smile. In front of him, his friends and the most important woman—excluding his mother—in his life are smiling and somehow, that is much more breathtaking than the sunset.

“Fuck, you’re so love struck.” Jaebum mumbled as he sits next to Jinyoung at the porch.

Jinyoung scoffed. “I told you I am.”

Jaebum gave his best friend an unamused smile to which Jinyoung answered by shaking his head, smiling.

“So, just for the sake of conversation, tell me,” Jaebum turns to Jinyoung. “Does being in love changes your idea about marriage?”

Jinyoung scoffed. “I’m in love. It doesn’t mean I’m suddenly into the whole idea of getting married. Besides, I love Jisoo and I don’t need any paper or lavish celebration just to prove that.”

Jaebum smirked. “You’re sick.”

“No.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “You are sick. Sick of being single. Why don’t you go out on a date, huh?” Jinyoung turned to Jaebum. “You know? So you can stop being so concerned about my relationship and bother yours instead.”

Jaebum shakes his head as he stood up. “I’m busy.”

“This is boring.” Jackson suddenly appears, sitting down beside Jinyoung. “Hey, Jaebum, come back.”

Jaebum made a face but did as he was told.

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear that.” Jinyoung said, lifting one finger.

“What?” Jackson is both offended and puzzled.

“That’s what you say when you want to go for drinks.” Jinyoung explained. “That’s exactly what you said last night and we passed out.”

Jackson frowned. “Come on, we need to do something. We’re wasting this beautiful God-given day in Jeju Island!”

“Yeah, I think we should do something. Bonfire and barbecue?” Jaebum suggested.

Jackson snapped his fingers excitedly. “That’s great! That’s awesome!”

“Okay, okay, but no drinks.” Jinyoung said.

“What? A bonfire without drinks? What are we boy scouts?” Jackson said. “Come on, you were drugged last night, don’t blame it on the alcohol.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Whatever, it’s not like I can stop you.”

“That’s right!” Jackson exclaimed. “I’m gonna call the others!”

He stood up excitedly and ran to the beach. He turned back before walking ahead. “By the way, that was really stupid of you last night. You didn’t have to impress Jisoo by drinking that. She’s already your girlfriend.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in disbelief. “That was Jaebum’s idea!” He said slapping Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Hey, that hurt!” Jaebum reacted.

“Well, Jaebum, you didn’t have to prove your masculinity every time, okay?” Jackson said before running away quickly because Jaebum’s slipper is flying to his direction. “Bonfire later!”

 

 

Except Jinyoung, no one is really against the idea of having a bonfire. They really wanted to do something else to top the mess last night.

They divided the tasks for the bonfire pretty well. Mark, Jackson and Jaebum—thinking they’re some jungle guys—spent at least an hour creating the bonfire. Half of the time they were really just competing on who can make the fire first.

Jennie and Bambam are in charge of preparing dinner while Jinyoung and Yugyeom tagged along to help them. Jisoo, Rosé, Lisa and Youngjae went to the market to buy ingredients for dinner and their drinks.

What they didn't expect was how boring this bonfire can get. It’s pretty dark and definitely late. They just had a wonderful dinner and drinking seems too boring.

“Let’s play a game!” Lisa announced.

The group let out a collective sigh.

“What? Come on, guys! It’s boring.” Lisa added.

“Yeah, let’s do something.” Mark agreed.

“Spin the bottle!” Youngjae suggested.

“What are we, nine?” Jinyoung grunted.

Youngjae simply made a face.

“Truth or dare?” Yugyeom mumbled.

“Are we nosy teenagers who wants to make fun of each other?” Jaebum grimaced.

“We’re not teenagers but I’d like to make fun of each other.” Bambam said.

Jaebum scoffed.

“How about,” Jackson mumbled standing up. “Strip poker?” He said taking out a deck of cards from his pocket and rolling his body suggestively.

“Ew!”

“Where’d you even get that?”

Jinyoung and Rosé said in chorus as a twig and sand went flying to his direction care of Jaebum and Jisoo.

“Uhm, never have I ever?” Mark suggested. “Or would you rather?” He added, shrugging.

“Sounds cool!” Lisa agreed. “I vote for would you rather!” She said raising her hand.

“Sounds good to me too.” Youngjae agreed.

“Finally some more intelligent game.” Jaebum mumbled.

“See, that’s the difference about Americans.” Jackson said.

Would you rather started with a bunch of silly questions. The first to ask was Bambam and his question was _Would you rather eat cheese everyday for the rest of your life or never eat cheese forever_. Jackson, being a certified cheese person, dramatically swore that he’d rather eat cheese everyday and smell like cheese for the rest of his life rather than ‘break up with cheese’.

When it’s Yugyeom’s turn to ask he went with _Would you rather have breakfast for dinner or have dinner for lunch_ and for the first time since they have known each other, the bunch went quiet for three minutes straight. The question is either too smart or too dumb that no one wants to answer. Yugyeom, defeated and embarrassed just changed his question to _Would you rather sleep for seven days a week or never sleep for a week_ and then the bunch were loud once again, talking over another, spitting random reasonings.

A few more rounds of questions and a lot of soju-beer combos, their questions started to get serious and a little bit more philosophical—mainly because they’re drunk.

“I got one,” Jaebum lifts his finger up as his other hand puts down his drink. “Would you rather meet your soul mate accidentally when you’re already happy and committed to someone else or look for them forever and die single because you’ll never find them?”

The group was mummed, thinking deeply.

“Boo. Boring question.” Jackson muttered when he couldn’t answer. He looked around but everyone is still preoccupied thinking of what to answer.

“I’d rather look for him for the rest of my life.” Jennie answered. “Finding him when I’m committed with someone else would be ugly.”

Jaebum shrugged. “You’re okay to be single?”

“Hey, you just said die single, you didn’t say I can’t date around. It’s just about not settling down.” Jennie shrugged triumphantly.

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile while drinking beer after hearing Jennie’s answer.

“Can’t I just be happy and not meet him at all?” Rosé asked.

“That defeats the purpose of the question.” Yugyeom butted in.

“I mean, why can’t people just be happy?” Rosé added.

“Then that’ll be unfair.” Yugyeom insisted. “‘Cause what if your soul mate is looking for you all his life? Would you deny him the happiness of meeting you just because you’re already happy? That’s selfish.”

“Okay.” Youngjae butted in. “Let’s say we give your soul mate a chance. You found her but you’re already happy, contented with your life. Then you’re gonna throw it all out for something that is solely by chance? You wouldn’t even know if she’s really your soul mate. How would you even know?” He tilts his head to sides before taking a gulp of his beer.

Again, silence enveloped the group. None of them expected that this game would turn out to be this heated. Who even thought that, a couple of beers in, they will be scrutinizing the philosophies of love?

“I told you this is boring.” Jackson breaks the silence. “Let’s play something else! Speed quiz!” Jackson looked around then pointed at Lisa. “Lisa,” he called. “Five seconds, your first love!”

“Huh?” Lisa is wide-eyed and caught off guard.

“Who’s your first love? Answer in five seconds. Five...” Jackson started counting down.

“Yeah, four!” Bambam joined in, smirking. “Three!”

“Wait, wait, I’m thinking!” Lisa protested, grabbing Bambams’ arm as if to stop him.

Bambam shakes his head. “Two!”

Lisa panics. “Nichkhun!” she shouts.

All of them just nodded. No one knows who the Nickhun guy is, of course.

“Nichkhun?” Bambam repeated. “That name sound familiar.” Bambam was staring at the bonfire, thinking.

“Tell us about him, Lisa.” Jennie pressed.

“Well, he’s someone I know from when I was young—“ Lisa was interrupted when Bambam clapped his hands.

“The dance tutor!” Bambam exclaimed. “He was the dance tutor, right?”

Lisa nodded shyly. “He was really cute! I bet he still is.”

Bambam scoffed. “He’s old.”

“Whoa, Bambam is jealous!” Youngjae teased.

“Guys! It’s _speed_ quiz, it’s supposed to be fast.” Jackson said. “Lisa, your turn to ask.”

“Okay, uhm…Mark!” Lisa pointed to Mark who’s sitting beside Jaebum. “When do you feel the most ugly? Five!”

“Wh-what?” Mark asked.

“Four!”

“Never!” Jaebum butted in resulting on Mark slapping his chest.

“Three!”

“When I’m asleep?” Mark answered.

“Boo. Boring! Drink?”

Mark made a face in disbelief but took the shot anyway. Effortlessly.

“Okay, next!”

“Jinyoung! Most embarrassing moment?”

“I don't have one.”

“Boring! Drink! Next!”

“Rosé! Worst habit?”

“Sleeping with my mouth open!”

A few more rounds and they got the sense of the game without Jackson facilitating anymore. Jaebum and Jinyoung are answering fast with boring answers that they end up having the most drink.

It’s past midnight and honestly, no one is really sober anymore. As usual, Jackson is totally hyper, dancing and throwing random weird questions. Mark is nowhere to be seen; Jaebum has said he isn’t drunk for about thirty times in the past fifteen minutes when he’s obviously very drunk. Yugyeom went to the bathroom and hasn't come back for forty minutes. Bambam is whining because the bonfire is dying and insisting that it’s killing the mood. Jinyoung is half asleep leaning on Jisoo’s shoulder.

Youngjae is the only one _more_ sober than the others—can’t tell if he’s completely sober ‘cause he’s being too loud, but nothing new there really. The girls didn't drink much since they know they are probably the ones to clean up but Rosé is failing big time. She’s as red as tomatoes and is trying so hard no to fall asleep.

“Now this is boring,” Youngjae said. “Let’s go insi—“

“No!” Jackson protested, slumping himself down beside Youngjae and wrapping an arm around him. “Let’s play more! Hm...”

Jackson bowed his head thinking.

“Jisoo!” Jackson called.

Jisoo jumped a little bit waking up Jinyoung too.

“Jisoo!” Jackson called. “F-five seconds! Your first kiss! Go! Five!”

Jinyoung was shot back to consciousness at the sound of Jisoo’s first kiss.

“Four!” Jackson’s voice is softening as he rests his head on Youngjae’s shoulder. “Three!”

“Ah, Doojin. Freshman year in college.” Jisoo answered bravely knowing that no one is listening anymore.

Youngjae checked Jackson then sighed. “Sorry, I’m going to bring him inside. You should go inside too. It’s pretty late.” Youngjae stood up carrying Jackson. “Hey drunk Jaebum, if you’re really not drunk, help me out here.”

“I’m not drunk!” Jaebum announced getting up and walking to Youngjae. He tried to help Youngjae carry Jackson but it’s really no use. Youngjae ended up dragging his two friends inside the cottage.

“Who’s Doojin?” Bambam asked before completely collapsing at Lisa’s lap.

“Bambam!” Lisa cried. “I told you not to drink so much!” Lisa stood and pulled Bambam up.

“Doojin is your first kiss?” Rosé asked.

“Hey, I’ll be back, save the story.” Lisa warned. Bambam may look tall but he’s really just skinny so Lisa didn't really had trouble lifting him.

Jisoo shakes her head smiling. Only then did she realize that Jinyoung is staring at her blankly. How long has he been staring? Even Jinyoung couldn't tell.

Jisoo stared back at him with wide eyes. “What’s up? I—“

Jinyoung suddenly drops his head on Jisoo’s lap. Jisoo jumped a bit in surprise.

“Hey, wake up!” Jisoo protested. “You’re not as skinny as Bambam, I can’t carry you, hey!”

But Jinyoung is already fast asleep on her lap. When Jisoo felt his steady breathing on her knees, she just let him sleep, stroking his hair gently.

“This sight,” Jennie mumbles pointing her hand at Jisoo and Jinyoung. “This is something I think of when I’m drunk and now, it’s really happening and I didn't even finish a can of beer.”

“Why do you think about them when you’re drunk?” Rosé asked, eyebrows wrinkled in puzzle.

“Because they’ve always been in love and I always dreamt of them being toge—what? You don't think about that too?” Jennie asked turning to Rosé.

Rosé smiled shyly. “I actually do.”

“Wow, guys, you’re creepy.” Jisoo said.

“Okay, game!” Lisa announced as soon as she got back for putting Bambam into sleep.

“Where were we again?” Rosé asked.

“Doojin!” Lisa answered. “Jisoo’s first kiss.”

“Oh, yeah!” Rosé agreed. “So he did kiss you that night, huh?”

“Wait, you knew about it?” Lisa asked.

“I do, too.” Jennie said.

Lisa felt betrayed. “And I didn't?”

“I’m pretty sure you know about it, we were in third year.” Jisoo explained.

Lisa sighed. “I don't!”

“Stop being a drama queen, Lalisa.” Jennie said.

“Wait, I need to freshen up my memory!” Rosé said. “It was during the University Night, right?”

“What? Wasn't it during the Sports Fair? In the locker room?” Jennie asked.

“How many times did you kiss?” Lisa asked.

“Oh my gosh guys, you make it sound like I just hooked up during my college days.” Jisoo mumbled still unknowingly stroking Jinyoung’s hair. “Anyway, it wasn't as romantic as University Night and not as hot as a locker room kiss.” Jisoo smiled remembering the not-so-distant memory.

“How boring is it, then? Is it library-kind of boring?” Lisa scoffed.

“Yeah!”

Jisoo, Jennie and Rosé answered in chorus.

“I remember now!” Rosé exclaimed.

“In the library!” Jennie added. “You were both student assistants at the library, right?”

Jisoo nods giggling. “Yeah. We were recording this massive pile of books and I’m having this huge crush on him for the longest time. I wanted to tell him but we ended up kissing! And I—“

Jinyoung suddenly growled making Jisoo jump.

The girls exchanged wide-eyed glances before bursting into laughter.

“Someone didn't like Jisoo’s first kiss.” Lisa said.

“But he’s asleep. Did he hear us?” Rosé said. “Oh no, Jisoo, we’re sorry.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s okay with it.” Jennie said. “Jinyoung’s a cool guy.”

Jisoo is ignoring them and is checking on Jinyoung. “Jinyoung, are you okay?”

Jinyoung growled once again but his eyes are still closed, like he’s dreaming.

“I think he’s having a dream.” Jisoo looked up at her friends.

“Yeah. Dreaming about your first kiss with Doojin.” Lisa pressed.

Jisoo rolled her eyes and checked on Jinyoung again. “Hey, Jinyoungie, you wanna go inside?”

Jinyoung, fast asleep, didn't answer and simply nuzzled his head deeper on Jisoo’s lap.

Jisoo looked back up at her friends. “Sorry, guys. I think I should get him inside.” She said standing and lifting Jinyoung up. “We should get inside and sleep too.”

“After we clean up.” Rosé groaned starting to pick up trash around her. Jennie stood too, taking the beer cans.

Lisa groaned as she stands up. “I can’t believe we went all the way here to Jeju just for the guys to get wasted—two nights in a row—when they can do that back home. Can you imagine how much I would’ve profited if they drink this much at 7th?”

Jennie and Rosé just shake their heads, laughing.

“I’ll be right back.” Jisoo is walking very slowly, step by step, with Jinyoung’s arm over her shoulder. “Oh, and can someone look for Mark? He can’t be drunk-calling someone for almost two hours.”

“Nah. Mark’s inside, snoring.” Lisa said, walking to Jisoo and helping her lift Jinyoung. “I’ll come with you. I’ll get some garbage bags.”

“Mark snores?” Jennie asked.

Lisa laughed. “I know, right? I guess, nobody’s really perfect, then.”

 

***

 

The sun rises early during summer so, it’s just a little bit past four in the morning but there are already dashes of yellows and oranges in the sky.

Jisoo had trouble sleeping. They finished cleaning up at around three and she didn't want to sleep so much anymore. She lied down a bit—after making sure all her friends are settled in their rooms—for a nap but she couldn't even sleep for an hour.

She put on Jinyoung’s hoodie and went outside for a walk. She walks barefoot in the damp sand. She inhales the cool sea breeze and let her mind be calm. Jisoo missed this. It’s been a while since she had her walk and walking in a Jeju beach seems so calming to her.

She’s walking slowly with no particular thing in her mind. Walking used to calm her bothered mind but once in a while it’s also great to enjoy her walks just as it is; quiet and calm. She inhaled once more. The wind is cool, the sky is beautiful and the sea is calm. She wondered, what would make this even more perfect? Holding Jinyoung’s hand—that will.

She walks back to the direction of their cottage, thinking that it would be lovely to watch the sunrise with Jinyoung.

“Hey,”

Jisoo looked up and found Jinyoung walking towards her.

“Hey.” She replied, smiling.

“I was looking for you.” Jinyoung said when he reached Jisoo, immediately taking her hand as they walk ahead. “Did you even sleep?”

Jisoo shakes her head.

“I was so wasted last night, I’m sorry.” Jinyoung apologized. “Again.”

Jisoo shrugged. “Last night was more manageable than the other night, it’s okay.”

Jinyoung pouted. “Do you love me less?” he plays with Jisoo’s hand.

Jisoo made a face “I’m in love even with the drunk you. Don't worry.”

They walked a bit more before settling about a few meters away from the cottage. They sat on the shore and are watching the hazy sky slowly turn to warm oranges.

Jisoo folded her legs in front of her, wrapping her arms around it.

“Do you believe in soul mates?” She asked.

Jinyoung smirked. “Yeah. ‘Cause you’re here with me.”

Jisoo groaned. “Cut the pickup lines. Are you still drunk?”

Jinyoung simply smiled. He turned to Jisoo and found her looking at the sky. That glow in Jisoo’s eyes makes his heart flutter.

He turned back to the sky, thinking of an answer.

“I don’t know.” Jinyoung finally answered. “Maybe? What do they even mean? Soul mates?”

“Your better half.” Jisoo answered without a flinch. “The one you’ll love for the rest of your life. The one that God and the heavens made for you.”

Jinyoung smiled, convinced. “It’s probably like this for me. I believe in the idea of soul mates. Sure, everyone has a soul mate. But finding them? That’s gonna be tough.”

Jisoo smirks. “So you believe in the idea of soul mates but not destiny?”

“Is that it?” Jinyoung dared.

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung. “Have you ever heard about Plato’s—you’re a Philosophy professor, you should know this.”

Jinyoung turned to her. “I’m all ears.”

Jisoo inhaled. “Okay. I don't know if I got it right. But I’ve read that, according to Plato, humans were initially created in pairs. Two pair of legs, two pair of arms—even their sex organs are two. Everyone is in pairs.”

Jinyoung couldn't help but break into a smile as he watches Jisoo talk with both her hands and eyes telling a story. His heart is feeling warm.

There it goes. He’s falling for her again.

“And they were so powerful.” Jisoo continued. “They were so powerful that the gods got scared of them and what they can do. So one day, Zeus—with his lightning bolt or something—split them up to lose their power. They were literally separated. Since then, humans spend all their lives looking for their other half. It’s a pretty sad myth.”

“Whoa, you should cover me for my lectures sometimes.” Jinyoung burst into laughter, his hand instantly covering his mouth. “But no, Zeus’s lightning didn’t work because then humans would perish so he actually came up with something more creative that will just punish them by being separated. And yes, humans were devastated. But the gods were a bit nice too.”

Jinyoung turned to the sky. “When humans found each other, they’ll find no greater joy than being together and will have this unspoken understanding which I guess, is the best thing about that. Oh, and also, the human pairs are either both male, both female or androgynous so it actually supports all gender. Pretty cool.”

Jisoo smiled warmly. “You’re such a geek.”

Jinyoung smiled. “But you see, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. People are made with soul mates but not everyone is blessed—or destined—to be with them. That’s why it’s a punishment.”

“But that’s a myth.” Jisoo rebutted. “In real life, shouldn’t one work hard to make it work? To look for your soul mate?”

Jinyoung looked at Jisoo. “Then does that mean you have to spend the rest of your life looking for your soul mate? With no assurance of finding them? How can you even be sure that a person is your soul mate? Jaebum was right. Probably, some people are not meant to meet their soul mate and still, that’s destiny. Two people can be destined not to meet each other. So why waste your time when you can actually meet someone who may not be your soul mate but will love you just as much? Or even more.”

There was silence.

Jisoo loves it when Jinyoung speaks his mind. Sure. His lectures are probably boring. But there’s something about the way he speaks his mind when it’s just the two of them. There’s frustration, pride and somewhat fear in the way he speaks—stuff that he can’t show in a class but he can truly express in front of her. It’s not just about his intelligence but it’s more about his vulnerability with his raw thoughts.

Jisoo stares right into Jinyoung’s eyes. “Do you think we’re soul mates? Do you think, if we didn't end up as neighbors at Eleven, we’ll still meet and fall in love?”

Jinyoung couldn't say a word. It’s a tough question to answer and, honestly, Jisoo herself didn't know the answer either.

“I don't know.” Jinyoung admitted. “What do you think?”

Jisoo took a deep breath. “We can’t really tell, right?” she turned to Jinyoung. “But I’d like to think that ending up as neighbors is destiny’s way of me bringing me to you.”

Jinyoung breaks into a smile.

“And just in case it didn't work out,” Jisoo continued. “Let’s say, you went into a different floor or even in a different apartment complex, it doesn't mean we won’t end up meeting each other. I think at one point in our lives, we could be old and wrinkly, bur we’ll still meet each other. That’s destiny and soul mates rolled into one.” Jisoo concluded proudly.

“So, you think we are soul mates?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo shrugged. “Could be. You don't?”

Jinyoung thinks about it. “I don’t know. Maybe? Maybe not?”

They stared into each other’s eyes as the sky light up. The clouds are making way for the sun slowly greeting them.

Jinyoung gently took Jisoo’s hand and scoot closer to Jisoo. “Soul mates or not; destined or not,”

He wraps an arm around Jisoo. He turned their bodies to the direction of the sun.

“We love each other and that’s enough.” He plants a kiss on top of Jisoo’s head as they watch the sun rise.

 

***

 

Their flight back to Seoul is not until eight in the evening. They just had lunch but they are already loading the mini bus with their things.

“One last stop before we go back to reality.” Youngjae sighed as he puts his bag in the vehicle.

“Where are we going again?” Yugyeom asked.

“At the maze!” Rosé answered excitedly. “Our driver said it’ll be a waste if we won’t go there.”

“Our driver also said we should go to the bars and we passed out.” Jinyoung said helping Rosé with her bags after putting his and Jisoo’s inside.

“Jinyoung, stop blaming others when you drank it on your own.” Jisoo said.

“It was Jaebum’s idea!” Jinyoung said.

Jaebum suddenly appeared behind Jinyoung and put an arm around him, playfully choking him. “I already said sorry, okay? Drop it.”

They immediately boarded the mini bus as soon as they checked out of the cottage. They wouldn’t want to take too much time and compromise their flight later.

Luckily, the maze park is near the cottage they stayed at so it only took them a little bit over half an hour to get there.

Jaebum and Jisoo took the liberty to arrange the payments which wasn’t much of a hassle since the management is used to handling large groups.

The mechanics of the maze is pretty simple: get in and find your way out of the maze. Getting out isn’t as simple as getting in though. To make things more exciting, the bunch divided themselves into groups. They were the girls; the elders—Mark, Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung—and the youngsters, which are Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom. It’s simple, they will enter one group at a time and the first one to get out of the maze wins.

To decide which group gets in first, they used the most trusted, most fair way ever—rock, paper, scissors.

Lisa, Jackson and Yugyeom played. A few rounds of rock, paper, scissors, the youngsters get in first when Yugyeom’s rock wins over his opponents’ scissors. The next round, Lisa ultimately won over Jackson’s paper with her scissors.

The group tried to keep it down while playing but it’s close to impossible with Youngjae and Mark’s loud laughter and Jaebum and Jinyoung running for Yugyeom. The girls being sandwiched by the two noisy groups couldn’t help but call them out with Jisoo and Lisa particularly scolding their boyfriends.

A few minutes into the maze, they must have been tired of messing with each other. Everyone is just focused to find their way out of the maze, which, it’s safe to say, all of them is failing to do so.

The alleys of the maze is a bit narrow causing the Jinyoung’s and Jisoo’s group to break down in pairs; one pair a step ahead of the other.

Jisoo and Rosé are walking a step behind Lisa and Jennie when Jisoo decided to break free from Rosé. She accidentally took a wrong turn and the next thing they knew, Jisoo is not with them.

“Oh my gosh, guys, where’s Jisoo?” Rosé stopped her tracks.

“What?” Jennie worriedly turned to them. “You guys are together!”

“Yeah, but she let go and when I turned, she’s gone.” Rosé panics.

“Oh no.” Lisa mumbles. “Jisoo? Jisoo!”

“Lisa?” It was Jinyoung who answered.

“Jinyoung?” Lisa, Jennie and Rosé looked around but they couldn’t see Jinyoung.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, yeah, she kinda went the other way.” Rosé explained.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“She’s—I think she went another way.” Jennie admitted. “We’re looking for her.”

“Where the hell is she?” Jinyoung asks, mostly to himself.

“What happened?” Mark asked.

“Jisoo’s missing.” The panic is evident in his voice.

“Okay, man, calm down.” Jackson pats his shoulder. “She’s just somewhere.”

“Wait, let me ask some help.” Jaebum said looking around for a staff. “Yugyeom!” Jeabum called.

“Don’t talk to me!” Yugyeom screamed back.

“We’re serious, dumbass!” Jinyoung shouted. “Is there any staff around you?”

Yugyeom’s voice toned down. “There’s none. But I think I saw someone earlier. Why?”

“Jisoo got lost in the maze.” Mark answered. “Shout when you see her or any tour guide.”

Jinyoung is beyond worried and panic is an understatement. After a word with the younger group, Jinyoung immediately went his own way to look for Jisoo. He thinks he heard Jackson and Jaebum call him a few times but he’s too worried to respond.

He took every turn carefully and sharply. But with every alley with no trace of Jisoo, his heart pounds and hurts. His mind is in chaos. How will he find her? Why did she have to go her own way? Why is she so reckless? When did this damn maze become difficult? Where the hell is Jisoo?

Jinyoung took a deep breath. He can’t find Jisoo if he let his anger take over.

It’s Jisoo. The woman who makes her heart beat. He can find her no matter what. He will find her no matter what.

Jinyoung walks ahead. His steps are still sharp but this time, he’s calmer. He knows he can find Jisoo. No maze can keep them apart.

Jisoo has already taken a few turns when she realized she’s alone. What happened? Where is Rosé? Where is everybody else?

She turned around and tried to backtrack her path but it’s impossible. She just ended up getting lost again. With every step she takes, she just gets lost. It’s like she was transported in whole different place.

She started to panic and got nervous. Her hands trembles and sweats, her head hurts, she’s feeling dizzy and heart is pounding in her chest. She tried to shout for help but her throat is dry in fear.

How the hell did this maze become this scary? She was doing fine a while ago. How did she even end up here? How can she get back to her friends? What if she passes out here? Will she able to ask for help? She can’t even shout.

 _Jinyoung_.

Her messy thoughts and scared heart wants one person—Jinyoung.

She shakes her head and took deep breaths. Jinyoung is probably looking for her right now. She has to look for him. Maybe looking for the exit is impossible but finding for Jinyoung shouldn't be hard.

But how the hell can she do that? This is a maze.

Jisoo walks again. This time, she changed her paths. Instead of looking for the way back, she walks ahead hoping that she will bump into Jinyoung. She knows she will.

She let her mind at ease and let her heart take over. She just let her feet take her where it wanted to.

A few more steps and minutes later, Jisoo heard footsteps near her.

“Jinyoung?”

“Jisoo?”

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo felt like crying.

“Jisoo! Where are you?” Jinyoung asked.

“I’m here!” Jisoo answered before realizing it’s a dumb answer. “Surrounded by, uh, synthetic mossed walls.”

Jinyoung chuckled and suddenly, Jisoo feels better. They both do. Hearing each other’s voices reminded them that this is nothing but a damn man-made maze and they can get out of this. Probably not when they’re alone; but together, this is a no-brainer.

“Okay,” Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Let’s walk in sync. Okay?”

Jisoo beamed into a smile. “Okay.”

“One.”

They mumbled together as they take one step further.

“Two.”

They are taking calmer steps.

“Three.”

Their footsteps are sounding near.

“Four.”

A few more steps before an open alley.

“Five.”

Their hearts beat simultaneously with their steps.

“Six.”

They were almost breathless when they saw each other and immediately run crashing to each other’s arms.

“I told you we’re going to find each other no matter what.” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s face and wiped her cheek with his thumb as he smiles warmly. He then pulled Jisoo closer and wrapped his arms around her.

“Park Jinyoung! Kim Jisoo!”

Jinyoung and Jisoo jumped in surprise hearing an unknown voice calling them through the loud speakers.

“Hey! Park Jinyoung and Kim Jisoo! Come out and stop sneaking out on us!” It was Jackson calling them this time.

“That’s Jackson, right?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo nodded laughing.

“Mr. Park Jinyoung and Ms. Kim Jisoo,” The unknown voice is back in the speakers. “Please, if you’re still in the maze, there should be a button hidden somewhere in the walls. Kindly press that so we’ll know where you are. Thank you.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo immediately look around. It wasn't long until Jisoo found a red button hidden in the moss of the wall. She gently pressed it and the wall light up brightly before it starts blinking.

They waited in their place and a few minutes later, some of the staff went to them and guide them out of the maze. As the get out, they realized that they were actually pretty near the exit already. If they weren’t called, they would probably be able to get out by themselves.

When they got to the exit, all of their friends are waiting for them. Jennie, Rosé and Lisa are looking quite worried sitting in the bench. The boys, on the other hand, are just bored. Jaebum is slouching on one bench. Youngjae and Mark have fallen asleep. Yugyeom and Bambam are in their own world, having some sort of a mini dance battle. Jackson is talking to one staff who looks both annoyed and smitten by him.

“Finally!” Jennie exclaimed walking to Jisoo as soon as she saw them. “Where have you been?”

Rosé came running to Jisoo too, slapping her arm when she got to her. “We were supposed to go arm-in-arm!”

Jisoo smiled in guilt. “Sorry, I got curious.”

Jaebum sighed standing up from the bench. “Let’s go. We have a flight to catch.” He pats Youngjae’s and Mark’s heads when he walked past them, waking them up.

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

“What the hell is this?” Jackson mumbled in despair.

He is sitting on the stone floor outside the bar, unconscious Jaebum and Yugyeom are lying on him while Rosé and Jennie are fanning them—hoping it could bring the guys back to their consciousness. Jisoo is sitting beside Jackson with Jinyoung lying on her lap, Youngjae is beside her fanning Jinyoung.

“I told them they shouldn't drink it!” Bambam said. “Stupid people.”

“Where’s our service?” Rosé asked in frustration.

“I don't know, our driver is probably inside partying.” Youngjae said.

Rosé and Jennie gave him dead stares.

“I’m kidding!” Youngjae raised his arms up in surrender. “I called him—and yeah, I’ll call him again.”

He turned around to make a call to their driver.

Mark then came walking out of the bar.

“What happened?” Jisoo asked, worried.

“Those fuck boys left already. Looks like—and quite obvious—they drugged the drinks.” Mark explained. “The police are taking in the bartender now for questioning.”

“Ugh, assholes.” Rosé groaned.

“What?!” Youngjae cried on the phone getting all of his friends’ attention. “We have three unconscious people with us, how are going there?”

The rest of the conversation went inaudible for the rest but they didn't like how it sounds.

Youngjae sighed heavily as he turns back to his friends. “Guys.”

“What?” Bambam asked in panic.

“Our service was parked three blocks away but some of the roads are already closed. He can’t pass through.” Youngjae explained.

“What?”

Jennie and Lisa exclaimed in chorus. Rosé just lost all her energy already.

“How are we supposed to carry these three dumbasses for three blocks?” Jackson whined.

Mark took a deep breath, acting rather coolly. “Let’s just get through it. We have no choice.” He said walking to Jackson and lifting Jaebum. “He shouldn't be that heavy.”

They just all watch Mark as he leaned in and took one of his arms and draped it over his shoulder knowing very well that Mark’s lanky body wouldn't be able to carry Jaebum’s wide body alone.

“Fuck.” Mark whispered when he straightened his legs only to realized Jaebum’s too heavy for him. “Ugh, guys.” He repeated a bit louder. “A little help here.”

Youngjae then came running to help him, taking one of Jaebum’s arm and draped it over his shoulder.

Mark took a deep breath before they started walking. “Come on, guys. We don't want to stay here all night, right?”

Jennie followed Mark and Youngjae, watching out from behind them just in case they lose their balance or something. Bambam and Lisa then went to take Yugyeom from Jackson’s, lifting him up with Rosé’s help. The three of them had to use all their strength to lift the big boy’s body.

Jackson sighed as he stood up. He walks over Jisoo and sat in front of her.

“Get him on my back, Jisoo.” Jackson said patting his back.

“Are you sure? He’s probably quite heavy.” Jisoo said.

Jackson shakes his head. “Wang Gae and Park Gae sticks together.”

Jisoo looks at him in confusion. “What?”

“Come on, Jisoo. We don't want to stay here all night right?” Jackson said mocking Mark.

Jisoo shakes her head and lifts Jinyoung a little, letting him fall on Jackson’s back. She carefully interlocked his arms on Jackson’s neck.

“You’re really sure about this?” Jisoo asked one more time.

Jackson just nodded dramatically.

“Okay. Stand up on three.” Jisoo said. “One.”

Jackson took both of Jinyoung’s legs and held onto it firmly.

“Two.”

Jackson took a deep breath, readying his legs.

“Three!”

In an instant, Jackson is up on his feet, with all of Jinyoung’s weight on him.

He started walking rather too slowly with Jisoo looking out behind them.

“Park Jinyoung!” Jackson screamed as he walks. “Thank the heavens I love you, man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna share that the maze scene wasn't supposed to exist even though the boys went to the maze in their Hard Carry Jeju episode. But I saw in the latest Blackpink House episode and they went to the maze in Jeju too! What a strange coincidence, right? *wink* *wink*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this messy chapter lol btw, we're halfway through the series! Can you guys imagine that? I'm crying TT thank you all so much for reading and I'm really working hard to make the succeeding chapters even better so I hope you hang in there, guys! Thank you all so much! <3


	7. Blast From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Don't stop streaming Look on Youtube and on music sites! hihi thank you! <3

Summer means days are brighter, more cheerful. It’s Saturday, Jinyoung and Jisoo are out on a date. They just went from watching a movie and are now strolling in the street.

Jisoo’s heart is fluttering. Holding Jinyoung’s hand while walking in the busy streets of Seoul—this is something Jisoo has only dreamt of happening. There are times that she still thinks everything is so surreal. Everything seems so perfect; that it feels like it’s a dream—a sweet dream that Jisoo wouldn’t want to wake up from.

But she feels the warmth of Jinyoung’s hand in hers; she hears his sweet voice and his gentle laughter; she sees his clear eyes full of sincerity and she’s waken up. She’s waken up from a sweet dream to an even more beautiful reality.

“What are you thinking?” Jinyoung asked.

“A dream.” Jisoo answered. “A sweet one.”

Jinyoung smiled. “Am I in it?”

Jisoo giggles lightly as she shakes his head.

Jinyoung pouted making Jisoo laugh.

“You’re my reality.” Jisoo answered smoothly.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but break into a cheeky smile, his eyes wrinkling shut.

Jisoo never fails to amuse Jinyoung. Everyday, he discovers little things about her that makes him fall in love even more. Jisoo and everything about her—Jinyoung loves every bit of her.

Jinyoung never thought he’ll ever feel this way for anyone. Until Jisoo came. Until Jisoo and her warm touch; her sweet voice and gentle laughter; her eyes clear and sincere came to his life and woke him up from his long slumber.

Jisoo held Jinyoung’s hand tighter and dragged him to a secondhand bookshop they passed by.

They entered the bookshop hand in hand and greeted the owner warmly. Jinyoung is a regular in this bookshop since he was in college and lately, Jisoo has been a familiar face too with Jinyoung tagging her along.

They walk through random shelves, looking for a book that will get their attention.

They were at the mystery section, the shelf in the far end of the bookshop, when a particular book took Jisoo’s attention.

She took the old book and scans through the pages carefully. A few flips and Jisoo settled on a page and started reading. It didn’t take long before she was transported to her own world.

All the while, Jinyoung is watching her. He’s leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in his chest as he watches Jisoo intently reading an excerpt of the book. Jinyoung smiled as Jisoo’s eyes are fixed on the page, her eyebrows furrowed. As Jisoo flips the page, strands of hair fall down from her ear, covering her face and a bit of her eyes.

Jinyoung leaned off the wall and moved closer, about to put Jisoo’s hair off her face when Jisoo did it herself. She put her hair behind her ear and moved her locks to the other side, letting it fall on one of her shoulders; exposing a side of her neck.

Jinyoung swallowed. He never thought such simple act would turn him on.

He walked closer to Jisoo. He put the book down and before Jisoo could even protest, he lifts her chin up and leaned down to kiss her.

It’s beautiful; Jinyoung and Jisoo’s soft lips crashing at each other innocently as the scent of old books surround them.

Everything is perfect until Jisoo broke the kiss and pulled Jinyoung away.

“Hey! I told you not to kiss me in public!” She exclaimed, her cheeks blushing as she looks around, checking if anyone saw them. “Mr. Lee will kick us out if he saw us!”

“What’s wrong with that?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo looked at him in disbelief. “What?”

“You didn’t think it was wrong to kiss Doojin in the library.” Jinyoung pouted.

Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

“You were awake!” Jisoo accused. “Lisa and I had to carry you all the way to the cottage but you were actually awake!”

“That is not the point!” Jinyoung sulked.

“And that kiss six years ago is the point?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung pouted and marched past Jisoo, leaving her.

Jisoo let out an exasperated sigh before following her boyfriend. She stopped by the cashier for a while, buying the book she was reading.

“Is everything okay?” Mr. Lee asked as he puts the book in a paper bag then handing it to Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled warmly. “Yeah, I think Jinyoung’s just hungry.” She said taking the book and Mr. Choi simply shrugged. “Thanks for this, Mr. Choi! We’ll see you around!”

Jisoo rushed out of the bookshop following Jinyoung who’s just a few yards away, making sure he had kept just the right distance not to lose Jisoo.

“Hey, Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo called as she run to him. “Wait for me!”

Jinyoung didn’t even turn back and continued walking.

Jisoo grunted before dashing to Jinyoung. She grabbed his arm as soon as she had kept up with him.

“Hey.” She called sternly.

Jinyoung stopped walking, letting Jisoo catch her breath.

“You’re quite immature, aren’t you?” Jisoo said.

“Six years after and you still sound so giddy recalling your first kiss.” Jinyoung mumbled.

Jisoo stared at him blankly before taking a deep breath, gathering patience.

“It’s barely a kiss.” Jisoo explained. “You eavesdropped and you didn’t even hear the whole story because you overreacted and growled.”

Jinyoung pouted and looked away.

Jisoo took his hand. “Look, it wasn’t even a kiss, okay? It’s like a smack then Doojin passed out. Turns out, he was drunk.”

Jinyoung slowly turned to Jisoo, grinning. “Your first kiss was a drunk kiss?”

Jisoo groaned. “Stop it, it’s not funny.”

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head as he laughs. “It’s very funny.”

“Hey, stop!” Jisoo whined as she slaps Jinyoung’s arm.

“O-okay, okay.” Jinyoung surrendered.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “So, stop being jealous, okay?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Why will I be jealous to a drunk kiss?” He teased.

Jisoo slapped him continuously. “Stop!”

 

***

 

“What are you doing here, Jaebum?” Jisoo asked as he looks at Jaebum suspiciously.

Jisoo went down at 7th Heaven to grab coffee while waiting for Jinyoung so they can go to work together.

“Buying coffee.” Jaebum answered smugly.

“Yeah, but you live ten blocks away. There’s, like, two Starbucks on the way.” Jisoo pointed out.

“I like Yugyeom’s coffee.” Jaebum answered.

“My coffee brings Jaebum to the yard, brings Jaebum to the yard.” Yugyeom sings as he turns around and give Jaebum’s and Jisoo’s coffees.

“Jaebum’s a regular here.” Lisa added. “He comes here for coffee often.”

“You do?” Jisoo asked, watching Jaebum.

Jaebum simply nodded as he takes a sip of his iced Americano.

“Yeah.” Lisa mumbles. “And he checks once in a while if Jennie’s here too.”

Jaebum’s smile dropped.

“Oh, I see.” Jisoo teased. “So, you like Jennie?”

“So, what happened to jealous Jinyoung?” Jaebum countered turning his body to Jisoo.

Jisoo frowned. “Your friend won’t let me breathe! Wait,” She turned to Jaebum and Yugyeom. “You’re not gonna turn me in, right? I’m not talking behind his back!”

Jisoo went ahead to 7th Heaven without Jinyoung so she can talk to Lisa a bit. She needed to rant about Jinyoung’s endless jealous ramblings about the whole Doojin kiss. She was already in the middle of her story when Jaebum suddenly appeared.

Jaebum shrugged. “Let’s see.”

“I wouldn’t have stayed this long in my job if I gossip.” Yugyeom said.

Lisa tapped his shoulder. “Good point.”

“Okay.” Jisoo sighed. “So anyway, as I was saying, Jinyoung was actually awake that night in the bonfire—does he do that a lot? Fake drunk?” She turned to Jaebum.

Jaebum shrugged.

Jisoo sighed. “So since then, he has never stopped bugging me about it! He’s always pouty and sulky and has endless jealous rambles!”

“I’m not pouty.” Jinyoung butted in, appearing behind Jisoo and stealing her drink. “What are you talking about here?”

It was a dumb question. Jinyoung definitely heard everything and they all know it.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, playing dumb as he leans his back on the bar.

Lisa just shakes her head while Yugyeom groaned.

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung. “I was just asking Jaebum if he likes Jennie.”

Jinyoung almost choked in his drink. “You like Jennie?”

“Hey, I’m older than all of you.” Jaebum said.

Jinyoung just shakes his head as he takes some of Jisoo’s things. “Let’s go, you’re gonna be late again.”

“Oh, shit. Yes.” Jisoo exclaimed getting off the stool. “Bye guys!”

“We’ll see you later.” Jinyoung told Lisa and Yugyeom as he turns his back.

“Hey, give me a ride.” Jaebum ordered following the two. “See you guys around!”

 

 

The Jaebum’s music studio at is totally out of Jinyoung and Jisoo’s way so they dropped him off at the subway station instead. Jisoo didn’t really want to be late to work again and Jaebum didn’t really care anyway.

A couple of minutes later and they’re already at Jisoo’s company building.

Jisoo sighed as she takes off her seatbelt. “Wish me luck.”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. “I guess resignation is postponed again?”

“Changed my resignation letter’s date again.” Jisoo replied. “I always have it ready, you know? But I just can’t let go yet.”

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hand. “Don’t pressure yourself.”

Jisoo smiled weakly.

“Oh hey,” Jinyoung mumbled. “I bumped into someone at work who is working at the university office and she gave me this.” He leaned in and took an envelope from the glove compartment.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked.

“It’s something about a university program on creative writing.” Jinyoung explained. “I heard the program offers different internship in film, TV and publishing.”

“Okay, I know you’re already brilliant and all about writing but I thought you might be interested—“

Jisoo cut him off. “This is great, Jinyoungie. This is great. You know I never took any formal classes for writing aside and oh my gosh, this is great. T-thank you.” Jisoo suddenly choked as tears well up her eyes. She never expected Jinyoung would help her this way. As much as she’s surprised, she’s much more touched by the act.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung reached for her hand. “Are you crying?”

“I’m not!” Jisoo shakes her head, denying as she giggles. “Hey, you didn’t just bump into someone and got this.”

Jinyoung smiled in guilt. “Well, let’s say I kinda gave the office a visit.”

“Jinyoungie,” Jisoo mumbles as she leaned in and hugs Jinyoung. “Thank you so much. I’ll check this out.”

Jinyoung hugged her back and planted a kiss on Jisoo’s head. “This is nothing, Chichu. Now don’t get to pressured, okay? Just keep it an option while you figure things out.”

Jisoo hugged him tighter before letting go. “Yeah but I gotta enter the war first.”

Jinyoung laughed softly then let her go.

“Bye!” Jisoo says as she opens the car door then paused, turning to Jinyoung. “Oh, you’re picking me up later, right?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Jinyoung said. “Why?”

“I’m just wondering if we could go to the supermarket. Just need to buy something.”

“Sure. I’ll buy something for home too.” Jinyoung said.

“Great. See you later!” Jisoo said getting off the car.

 

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly. The editor in chief and most of the associates are out for a conference so Jisoo and the rest of her workmates took the opportunity to lag at work. When the cats are away, the little mice play.

While the rest of her workmates are busy playing, eating and chatting like a class of high schoolers left by their teacher, Jisoo was busy scrolling through LinkedIn, looking for a probable new job but there’s nothing. Sure, there are lots of jobs that she can totally score—scriptwriter for a big television station, PR writer for a known fashion brand are among others.

Jisoo’s years of experience as a senior writer is more than enough to qualify her to any of those job the site is offering her. Never mind her totally off-track degree, she can cover it with her experience. By the looks of it, the pay on these jobs will be a lot higher too, but still, none of these strikes her interest. While working on a TV station or at a fashion company sounds pretty fun but it’s not what she wants to do.

Jisoo sighed as she closed the LinkedIn tab. _Not today_. She thought to herself.

She moved her chair a bit farther from her desk to extend her legs as she take her phone and scroll through her Instagram. She must’ve been too preoccupied that she didn’t even notice that she got a new follower request on the app.

She goes through her notifications and found out that the request was sent by no other than her greatest crush—excluding Jinyoung, of course—of all time; Lee Doojin.

It’s a lie to say that Jisoo’s heart didn’t skip a beat when she saw the request. Before accepting, Jisoo did the most rational thing to do—scroll through his profile. Luckily, Doojin’s profile isn’t on private.

It looks like the account was just recently made. He follows just a few bunch of people but the number of his followers is about thrice of his followers already. There’s just a few posts too with the first one posted about seven months ago and the latest was posted over the weekend.

Nothing much have changed, if not, Doojin just got even more gorgeous and it also looks like he has been traveling with most of his photos taken from different spots in the country and abroad.

Jisoo was about to accept the follow and give him a follow back when her phone started ringing. She swears to God her heart skipped about two beats and almost threw her phone when she saw Jinyoung’s name in her phone. He must have a sixth sense or something.

“Hey, Jinyoungie, what’s up?” Jisoo tried to ask coolly but miserably failed. Jinyoung was already laughing.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked.

 _He really has a sixth sense_. Jisoo told to herself. “Nothing. I’m just asking.”

Jinyoung brushed it off. “I’ll wait for you here at parking lot.”

“You’re already there?” Jisoo asked in panic as she twist her wrist to check the time. She’s too busy that she forgot she told Jinyoung she’ll leave the office early so they can go to the supermarket.

“Yeah, you said you can leave work earlier so I went here straight from the university.” Jinyoung said. “But it’s okay, you can take your time.”

“No, no.” Jisoo replied, putting the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she takes her stuff. “I’ll go down now. See you in a bit.” She said hanging up and stuffing her phone inside her bag as she shuts her laptop off.

“You’re leaving already?” Minah asked.

“Yeah.” Jisoo answered standing up. “See you guys tomorrow!”

 

 

Jinyoung didn't really care much about Doojin anymore. Though, he will admit, he was a bit annoyed when he first heard the story of Jisoo’s first kiss. It wasn't really helping that he has alcohol in his system when he first heard about it. But now, he just likes to annoy Jisoo about it.

He has his back leaning on his car, one foot over the other, when Jisoo got out of the building.

“Jinyoungie!” Jisoo called as she runs toward him.

“Hey,” he greeted back as he shifts to his feet. He quickly leaned in to plant a kiss on Jisoo’s cheek when she reached him. “You didn't have to hurry.”

Jisoo crunched her nose. “Our floor’s a mess. We’re exactly like a bunch of high schoolers left by their teacher.”

Jinyoung moved to open Jisoo’s door. “Sounds like a familiar sight.”

The short drive to the supermarket was rather quiet. Jinyoung and Jisoo would rather listen to the mellow music on the radio than talk to each other. It was quiet but it was comfortable. Neither of them is talking but still, Jisoo felt happy, contented. Jisoo hates it when it’s too quiet. Jinyoung always felt pressured to talk when it’s quiet but when it’s the two of them, sometimes, silence is the best conversation.

After about fifteen minutes on the road, they arrived at the supermarket. Jinyoung is pushing the cart as Jisoo takes the stuff she needs, mostly toiletries and packed food.

Jisoo was in the cheese section, with gouda and cheddar cheeses on her two hands, contemplating what she should buy for the macaroni and cheese she’s planning to cook.

“Why don't you just buy both?” Jinyoung asked as impatiently, leaning at the pushcart.

“I can’t. I have a recipe to follow.” She replied eyes still fixed on the cheeses. “Hey, can you go check the recipe? It’s on my camera roll. Please?”

Jisoo spoke a bit too cutely that Jinyoung couldn't refuse. He leaned off the pushcart and took Jisoo’s phone from her bag that is lying on the cart too. He pressed her passcode with no mistake at all, unlocking Jisoo’s phone and someone’s Instagram profile is what welcomes him.

Sure, Jinyoung wasn't really serious with the whole jealousy thing. He figured out it’s all in the past and it shouldn't bother him anymore. But seeing her girlfriend scrolling through someone else’s Instagram, basically _e-stalking_ him, is a whole different story.

“So, do you want me to follow him or what?” Jinyoung asked.

“What? Who are you—“ Jisoo almost dropped the cheeses in her hands when she remembered that she _probably_ left Doojin’s profile open in her phone.

Jisoo put the cheeses back at the chiller and rushed back to Jinyoung with hopes of resurrecting herself from a hole she dug herself.

She tried to take her phone from Jinyoung but he put his hand up and he’s just too tall for her to reach.

“He was the one who sent me a request!” Jisoo desperately explains. “Look! He followed me, there was a request.”

Jinyoung has a straight face on. _What a fucking coincidence_. He thought to himself.

“And you accept it?” Jinyoung asked.

“Of course!” Jisoo was quick to answer and to realize that it wasn't the right answer. “I mean it would be weird if I didn't, right?

“And then you’ll follow him back?” Jinyoung asked but it sounded more like a whine.

“What? Of course, he’s my friend!” Jisoo said jumping, trying to reach for her phone but it’s impossible. “Give me my phone, Jinyoung! Stop being so childish, please.”

“And now I’m childish?” Jinyoung isn’t done.

Jisoo exhaled impatiently. “Give me my phone, please.” She said still reaching for it.

“This isn’t a place to play.” An old lady grunted as she passed by the two, making both of them embarrassed.

Jinyoung slowly puts down his arm while Jisoo apologetically bows at her mumbling a simple apology.

When the lady was gone and Jinyoung’s guard was done, Jisoo quickly snatched her phone away from Jinyoung.

“Whatever, go follow him if you want.” Jinyoung pouted turning his back and pushing the cart away.

Jisoo took another exasperated sigh before following Jinyoung.

“Jisoo?” They both heard someone call. The voice is new to Jinyoung’s ear but it hits Jisoo somewhere deep.

“Kim Jisoo!” The voice called once again. This time, with more assurance.

Jinyoung turned with slight temper while Jisoo turns slowly afraid that her intuition will be proven.

And it was.

There he is—standing tall and firm, looking like nothing much have changed—Lee Doojin, smiling at Jisoo cheekily like he’s so glad to see her.

“Jisoo, it’s you. I knew it’s you.” Doojin said walking towards the couple.

Jisoo smiled then turned to Jinyoung nervously as if checking it everything’s okay. It’s far from okay. Jinyoung’s eyebrows are wrinkled together, his lips are pouting and all of a sudden his posture is firmer than before. His eyes are fixed on the man in front of him the he hasn't met before.

“D-Doojin.” Jisoo stuttered as she turns back to her college friend.

Doojin smiled even wider and closed the remaining gap between him and Jisoo, wrapping her in an embrace.

Jisoo’s eyes shot wide open at the sudden touch. She nervously hugged him back, trying to avoid the already awkward scene even more awkward.

“I missed you.” Doojin mumbles as he lets go of Jisoo.

Jisoo breaks into a smile. “I missed you too, Doojin.” She replied a bit more calm because, truth is, Doojin is an old friend and she just miss him too.

Doojin stepped back realizing Jinyoung’s presence. “You boyfriend, I assume?” Doojin asked.

 _Now this is a fucking coincidence_. Jinyoung thought to himself.

Jinyoung is a man of manners. So no matter how much he wants to flip and just drag Jisoo away from this man, he remains calm. The least he can do is to stare at Doojin blankly, trying his best not to threaten him but fails miserably.

“Yeah,” Jisoo answered, stepping back and moving closer to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung,” Jisoo grabbed gently grabbed Jinyoung’s arms but made sure she had it firm. “This is my good friend, Doojin. Doojin, this is my boyfriend Jinyoung.”

Jisoo tried so hard to ease up the tension but it’s impossible when Jinyoung is being difficult.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Doojin.” Doojin said smiling while offering a handshake.

It took Jinyoung a while before returning the smile. “Jinyoung.” He simply mumbles as he takes Doojin’s hand and shakes it firmly.

Doojin definitely noticed the cold treatment from Jinyoung but he’s too nice to call him out on it. He simply turned to Jisoo instead, trying to ignore Jinyoung’s cold stare.

“It was really nice to see you, Jisoo. It has been what? Four years?” Doojin mumbles.

“Five. Five years. Graduation.” Jisoo corrected, a smile flashing across her face as she remembers their graduation. “I never saw you since.”

Surprise and guilt reflects Doojin’s face. “Yeah. Why haven’t we met since?”

Jisoo shrugged. “I don't know. You’re busy, I guess? I heard you’re working for an international brand now? Huh, Mr. Big Shot?”

Doojin smiled shyly. “It’s nothing. I’m just helping a friend, actually. How about you? You’re into writing, right?” Doojin’s smile turned into a proud one. “I knew it. You always had it in you.”

Now it’s Jisoo’s turn to smile shyly. “I just do what I do.”

“What you do best.” Doojin corrected.

Jinyoung’s eyes darted from Jisoo to Doojin then back to Jisoo as the two talk like he’s not even there. Did they actually forget that he—Jisoo’s boyfriend—exists and is actually between them as they talk about college and stuff he has no idea about?

Jinyoung cleared his throat to get their attention just in case they really forget he’s in the scene.

Jisoo’s smile dropped and Doojin just felt even more embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry, I should go.” Doojin said. He stepped closer and took Jisoo’s free hand. “It was really nice seeing you again, Jisoo. I’ll see you around, I guess?” He asked, squeezing Jisoo’s hand tighter.

Jisoo couldn't help but smile. “Of course, Doojin.”

Doojin let go of Jisoo’s hand and then turned to Jinyoung, giving him a slight nod before turning around.

“Hey, Jisoo.” He called turning around. “I’m hosting brunch at my house this weekend. You should come. And you too, Jinyoung. Oh, and Jennie too! Please tell her. I’ll go send you guys the details. I’ll wait for you, okay?” Doojin said with a smile that just warms Jisoo’s heart; just like the old days.

Before Jisoo could answer, Doojin has already turned his back and went the other way. Meanwhile, Jinyoung has also left her, pushing the cart the other way.

Jisoo ran to catch up to Jinyoung’s pace and the whole time—from finishing their groceries, to paying at the cashier, up until they got into the parking lot and loading their stuff—Jinyoung has kept mummed and it’s driving Jisoo crazy.

It’s childish and annoying. Jinyoung acted so immature and it’s uncalled for. So what if Doojin sent her a request on Instagram? They are friends and it’s pretty normal. So what if they bumped into him in the grocery? It’s not like they planned it. So what if Doojin is Jisoo’s first kiss? He was drunk!

Jinyoung knows he is being irrational. But it is the only thing he can do. Sulking and throwing an attitude is the least he can do. He could’ve thrown a fit or something but look, he’s just pouting. Jisoo should be thankful. Jinyoung hates it. He hates that he’s being irrational but he just can’t help it. That guy took Jisoo’s first kiss away!

“Seriously, Jinyoung?” Jisoo just lost her temper. “How long are you going to be like this?”

Jinyoung slammed the compartment shut then looked at his watch. “It’s barely an hour and you’re already annoyed?”

Jinyoung then went to the driver’s seat leaving Jisoo with her mouth hanging open. Surprised is an understatement.

Jisoo took an impatient sigh and marched to the passenger seat, slamming the door as hard as she could after getting in.

“What the hell, Park Jinyoung?” Jisoo asked, frustrated. “Why are you throwing a tantrum like a five-year-old?”

“Well, you looked like you would have thrown yourself at him if I weren’t there.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo was caught off guard but she’s not one to turn back. “Well, I could have.”

Jinyoung’s eyes shot wide open.

“He’s my friend, Jinyoung and I haven’t seen him for years! Of course, I’m glad to see him.” Jisoo tried her best to be calm in explaining.

“Déjà vu.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“What?” Jisoo asked asked.

“You were exactly like this when Eunsoo was here, right? But, oh, it’s okay for you to act immature but not me.” Jinyoung said.

“Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo screamed in frustration.

Jinyoung sighed then turned to Jisoo. “Who was he in your life, Jisoo?”

Jisoo was both offended and caught off guard. What is Jinyoung’s point? Jealousy is one thing but to question her? That’s a bit hurtful.

Jinyoung’s heart ached when he saw the pain in Jisoo’s eyes. Men are egocentric beings; Jinyoung just needed an assurance.

Silence enveloped them; Jinyoung not wanting to surrender while Jisoo is in utter disbelief. They stare at each other’s eyes full of pain.

But neither of them is willing to surrender.

Jinyoung was the first to look away. He turned to the steering wheel, started the engine and started to drive home without saying a word, without looking at Jisoo.

Jisoo let out a sigh then turned to the window, crossing her arms on her chest.

The whole ride home was quiet. Different than their drive before, the silence this time was deafening. Frustration, annoyance, pride and pain fill the cold and quiet vehicle. There are so many things they both want to say, questions to ask, even accusations to throw. But they chose to be quiet. Silence is much more powerful than any word.

Jinyoung turned the engine off once they have parked in Eleven’s basement parking but they remained inside the vehicle, trying to calm themselves before getting off. Both are thinking that getting off from this vehicle without talking it through will make things worse.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo said at the same time, both of them couldn't keep up with hurting the other even more.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer.” Jinyoung said. “I was childish. Sorry.”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “No. It’s something you should know. I mean, you wouldn’t react this way if you’re not that bothered.”

Jinyoung didn’t want to argue. He still needed that assurance anyway.

Jisoo took a deep breath.

“Okay. So that was Doojin.” Jisoo started. She’s been a bit calmer now too. “You pretty much know that he’s my first kiss, right? It’s nothing, really. I just had this huge crush on him back during college.”

Jinyoung is gathering all his patience while listening.

“Well, what can I say?” Jisoo struggles to continue. “I was smitten, I guess? He’s just too…I don't know? Perfect? He was everybody’s crush. He’s good looking, he’s smart, he’s funny, he’s kind—“

“Great.”

Jisoo was cut off by Jinyoung getting off the car, rather violently.

Jisoo’s eyes widen in surprise. _Didn't he want to hear it?_ She thought to herself.

She got off the car following Jinyoung behind as he took the groceries off the compartment.

“What is it this time?” Jisoo asked impatiently.

Jinyoung didn't answer and just went on with taking their bags of groceries. He locked the car doors and went on with carrying all five bags alone without even asking for Jisoo’s help. He turned his back on Jisoo and went ahead to the elevators.

“You’re driving me crazy, Park Jinyoung!” Jisoo said trailing behind him. “What is wrong with you?”

Jinyoung turned around making Jisoo jump a bit in surprise.

“Here I am obviously jealous of some guy and you’re gonna talk about him like he’s some god or something?” Jinyoung explained. The words came out of his mouth rather too fast in frustration.

Jisoo was mummed.

Jinyoung scoffed and walked ahead stopping in front of the elevator. Jisoo dashed following him.

“I didn't!” Jisoo denied. “You asked who he was and I just answered you!”

The elevator doors opens and they entered. A loud thud was heard when Jinyoung put down the grocery bags and pressed their floor in the elevator buttons.

“I asked who he _was_ in your life but apparently, he _is_ _still_ part of your life.” Jinyoung replied.

And once again, Jisoo was mummed. That’s not what she meant. Doojin was a big part of her life but it’s all in the past now. If anything, Doojin is nothing but a friend, more of an acquaintance, to be exact. Jinyoung didn't have to react like this.

The elevator doors opens at the lobby. Jisoo scoot over to the side of the elevator to make way for the other passengers and Jinyoung took back the grocery bags and moved to other side of the elevator.

“Uh-oh.”

When Jinyoung and Jisoo looked up, Jaebum is standing in front of the elevator.

“Jaebum? You’re here again?” Jisoo asked with more accusation in her voice than she wanted to.

Jinyoung looked at him in question and embarrassment that his friend is witnessing this scene.

Jaebum quickly stepped in just before the elevator door closes, standing in between the couple awkwardly.

Jaebum was praying the entire elevator trip that someone would enter and would make his life less miserable. But the odds are on his favor, five floors up and it’s still just the three of them inside the elevator. The obvious tension is making him stop his breathing.

The elevator is nearing the sixth floor when Jisoo leaned to the elevator buttons, pressing the seventh floor.

“I’m gonna go to Lisa’s.” Jisoo declared.

“O-okay.” Jaebum felt the pressure that someone has to answer when Jinyoung didn't even flinch.

Jinyoung hands the bags of groceries in his left hand to Jaebum, asking for help.

Jisoo get off the elevator without saying a word to Jinyoung, not even to Jaebum, she just dashed out of the elevator.

Jaebum let out a heavy sigh of relief when the doors closed. “What have I done to deserve that?”

 

 

Jennie and Lisa are staring at Jisoo after she told what happened to them. They were inside Lisa’s office having drinks and light dinner. Re-telling the Doojin encounter and aftermath to her friends somehow makes her more frustrated than she already was.

“What?” Jisoo asked in confusion.

“You didn't go overboard, did you?” Lisa asked.

“Overboard? No! Why would I?” Jisoo said. “He asked and I simply answered.”

“That’s the problem.” Jennie said. “You always talk about Doojin with heart eyes.”

“What? I don't!” Jisoo denied.

“Yes, you do.” Lisa argued. “You _always_ talk about him like you’re all over him. He’s nice, he’s good looking, he’s funny—he’s _perfect_.” Lisa perfectly imitates Jisoo as if she saw Jisoo talked about Doojin in front of Jinyoung.

“I-I don't talk like that.” Jisoo mumbles but find it hard to believe herself.

“When it comes to Doojin, you do.” Jennie said. “I mean, I had trouble believing you had moved on from him because you’re always so soft when it comes to him.”

“But it’s just the truth!” Jisoo argued. “He’s really nice and funny and good looking and—“

“Perfect.” Jennie and Lisa took the word out of Jisoo’s mouth.

“We didn't say it’s a lie.” Jennie explained. “But that’s not exactly the truth that Jinyoung is asking.”

Jisoo’s shoulders dropped. She’s slowly understanding the situation.

“Jinyoung is already jealous and you talking about how wonderful Doojin is isn’t exactly helping.” Jennie added.

“But that’s all in the past. I’m just really happy I saw Doojin after all these years.” Jisoo sighed in surrender. “It’s only Jinyoung for me. Isn’t that too obvious?”

“I think that’s just what Jinyoung wanted to hear.” Lisa said.

“I’m so tired, I didn't even do anything the whole day!” Jisoo mumbles. “How do you guys do this?”

Lisa and Jennie glanced at each other before wrapping Jisoo in a big hug.

“You’re doing great. Relationships are meant to be this messy.” Lisa assured.

 

 

Jisoo was eighteen when she first met Doojin. She has no other friends except Jennie who has been her friend since high school. She was very awkward back then, if not for Jennie she wouldn’t have met any friends; not even Lisa and Rosé.

Jisoo didn’t like college at first. Until she met Doojin, his seatmate in Humanities I. She wasn’t fond of him at first too. She thought he was a show off, a goody-good student who’s a little too confident with himself

But after months of getting stuck with him in the boring class of Mr. Han, Jisoo realized that Doojin isn’t that bad. She figured that he’s funny, he’s smart and just genuinely nice. He’s an epitome of the nice guy you can only see in movies.

In between boring classes and fun filled snack breaks, Jisoo found herself falling for Doojin. She hated it. She was just starting to feel good with the whole college thing and she didn’t need another distraction. Also, they were really good friends and she didn’t want her feelings to get in the way of a blossoming friendship.

But it did eventually get in the way. For some reasons she can’t explain, she slowly kept her distance from Doojin. She thought that being too close to him will end up with her spilling her feelings for him and mess up their friendship. Little did she know that she’s already creating a gap between them.

Doojin didn’t care though. Jisoo is definitely acting weird but he didn’t care, he just went on with the way he is—funny, charming and nice. Jisoo couldn’t help but fall even harder.

So up until graduation, she has kept her feelings for him, didn’t even drop the tiniest hint. She dedicated years of her life secretly admiring her friend. Jennie, Rosé and Lisa—they all hated her for that. If she’s not going to tell him about her feelings, then at least forget about it at all. She can’t do both.

That’s how much Doojin mattered to her.

But she got tired. She realized she’s more than that. Doojin is a good guy but he didn’t deserve this much attention from her.

That’s when she realized that maybe all this love thing isn’t for her.

That is, of course, until Jinyoung came along.

Jisoo can’t let Doojin get in the way of her happiness again.

Jisoo took a deep breath. She is standing in front of Jinyoung’s door with a box of chicken in one hand, ready to press her birthday on Jinyoung’s lock.

Her finger is away from the door when it opened, making her jump in surprise.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

Jisoo smiled and lift up the box of chicken. “Half and half?”

Jinyoung smiled weakly and opened the door for Jisoo.

Jinyoung enters his apartment and Jisoo follows a couple of steps behind him, watching him.

Jisoo puts down the box of chicken on the kitchen counter as she speed up her steps, closing the gap between the two of them.

Jisoo wrapped her arms around Jinyoung from his back.

“Sorry.” Jisoo mumbles as he buries her head on his back.

Jinyoung eased up his back, giving Jisoo a moment before holding her arms, caressing them.

“Hey, hey.” Jinyoung mumbles as he turns around, wrapping one arm around Jisoo and the other stays with her hands. “Sorry for being childish too.”

“We’re even now?” Jisoo asked looking up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled and plants a kiss on top of Jisoo’s head. “Come on, let’s eat some chicken.”

Jinyoung took the box of chicken without letting go of Jisoo’s hand and ushered her to the dining table.

They sat in front of each other as they eat their chicken.

“How’d you know I haven’t had dinner yet?” Jinyoung asked.

“I saw Jaebum down at 7th.” Jisoo explained, eyes focused on the chicken she’s eating. Totally oblivious of the mess the sauce is making in her mouth. “He was complaining about how hungry he was. He said you didn’t even offered him a drink.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “He takes food from my fridge without my permission all the time. I didn’t know we’re still in the offer-me-first-before-I-eat stage of our friendship.” He says as he turns around to take tissues from the kitchen counter behind him. When he turned back, he wiped the sauce off of Jisoo’s mouth.

“And you haven’t washed your plates and pans you used last night.” Jisoo mumbles looking behind Jinyoung.

Jinyoung turned around and saw the mountain of plates, utensils and pots he hasn't washed in his sink.

“Or for the entire week…you’re not the tidiest person, huh?” Jisoo commented to which Jinyoung simply answered with a guilty smile.

“He was definitely meeting Jennie.” Jisoo muttered referring to Jaebum. “Do you think there’s something going on?”

Jinyoung simply chuckled.

“What? Jennie’s pretty, she’s smart—Jaebum would be lucky to be her boyfriend.” Jisoo said.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jinyoung replied handing Jisoo more tissues. “I just think we shouldn’t meddle on it. They’re adults. They know what they’re doing.”

Jisoo nodded in agreement.

After finishing the box of chicken, Jisoo helped Jinyoung in washing his dishes. Jisoo was the one washing them while Jinyoung rinses.

“Hey,” Jisoo mumbles eyes fixed on the plates.

Jinyoung didn't say a thing and waited for her to continue.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo said. “I didn't know I still talk about Doojin like that. Like he still holds the sun or something.” He let out a breathy laugh. “But you see, he never did.”

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo without saying a word. Jisoo has a sad smile on her face while she wipes the plate with a sponge. Jinyoung’s heart ached a little.

“There’s nothing to worry about, trust me. It was simply an infatuation; a big crush. But he never saw me the same way.” Jisoo chuckled. “I don't think he even saw me as a girl.”

“But the kiss? What was that about?” Jinyoung dared to ask.

“I told you he was drunk. He was so sorry about that. He almost knelt in front of me apologizing.” Jisoo’s voice sounds softer as if she didn't want to say that.

“What? Why would anyone do that? It was just a kiss.” Jinyoung reacted. He couldn't understand why anyone would react that way for a kiss as if he hates it.

“He hated it.” Jisoo confessed. She turned to Jinyoung and gave him a sad smile. “He hated the kiss so much that he had to kneel in front of me to tell me that it means nothing.”

“Asshole.” Jinyoung breathed under his breath.

“It’s okay. It was then that I realized that he will never like me. To him, I’m nothing but a friend.” Jisoo went back to washing the dishes.

Silence filled the room. All that can be heard is the clanking of plates and the water gushing from the faucet.

It’s unbelievable. Jinyoung can’t explain how he feels. A man just hurt the person he loves the most and he can’t do anything about. He wanted to do something. Punch him, beat the shit out of him—anything. Jisoo didn't deserve to be treated like that. How can anyone do that to her? Jisoo is the most genuine, sweetest, kindest—just the best person he knows. How can someone hurt her?

“You’re not really planning to go to that brunch, right?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo smiled. “I told you, all my feelings aside, Doojin is still a friend. And honestly…” Jisoo trailed off as if she didn't want to continue. “I think I owe that to myself.”

“What?” Jinyoung doesn't understand. Doojin is an asshole that had hurt her. Why does she have to be nice to him?

“I don't know.” Jisoo admitted. “I’ve been so hung up on him for so long that I need this to prove to him—or to prove myself—that I’ve truly moved on. That I’m happy and that he’s not the reason that I’m happy. I have to show him I’m happy.”

Jinyoung still doesn’t understand. What does Jisoo have to prove? She didn't have to prove anything to anyone, not even to herself. That guy hurt her for so long and he doesn't even care. He wasn't sorry. He just cares for himself.

He hated it. He hated how much it had hurt Jisoo and that after all this time, it still affects her. He thinks it’s stupid. Jisoo didn't have to do that. She’s already happy, they are in love and that is more than enough to prove anyone that Doojin is nothing but a past heartbreak.

“Please tell me you’re coming with me.” Jisoo turned to Jinyoung, pleading.

But he loves Jisoo. He loves Jisoo more than anything. If doing this will make her feel better, then so be it.

***

 

“Okay, first off, that’s gonna be so boring.” Jackson said.

Jinyoung, Jackson, and Mark are all hanging out at Jaebum’s studio, waiting for Jaebum. Jackson and Mark teased Jinyoung endlessly about his fight with Jisoo. Apparently, tell-all Jaebum just spilled the gossip to their friends and his story didn't just end about Jinyoung and Jisoo’s fight. He also told the two about the brunch the couple were invited to. Jackson and Mark, being the good friends that they are, are trying to convince Jinyoung that going is not the best idea.

“Second, you’re just gonna piss yourself off.” Jackson continued. “And third, that is just fucking boring.”

Jinyoung sighed. “I know. But Jisoo really wants to go.”

“Since when did you become a martyr?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung made a face. “This isn’t martyrdom. I’m just being a good boyfriend.”

Jackson scoffed. “You’re not even threatened by another guy?”

“With that Doojin guy?” Jinyoung said then shakes his shoulders arrogantly. “He’s nothing but a show off. He’s like pretending or something.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jeabum declared slamming the door open.

Three heads innocently turns at him.

“Where have you been?” Mark asked.

“We’ve been here for almost an hour, waiting.” Jackson said.

“Will you ever shut up about my relationship and not tell others about it?” Jinyoung asked desperately.

“How dare you all disrespect me on my place?” Jaebum said plopping himself at the couch, beside Jackson.

“Hey, this _used_ to be my place too.” Mark said swinging in Jaebum’s computer chair.

“Yeah and that’s why I’m going to change my passcode, you idiots.” Jaebum declared.

“Why?” Jackson asked dramatically.

“Just imagine if I bring a girl here then all of a sudden there’s three dumbasses in here?” Jaebum explained.

“Not gonna happen.” Jinyoung shakes his head.

“A female cat maybe.” Mark said.

Jinyoung and Jackson burst into laughter, Jackson reaching to Mark for a hi five.

“Hey, hey,” Jaebum said kicking Jinyoung and Jackson off his couch. “Get out. Hey, all of you. Get out!”

Mark then helped and pushed Jackson with his foot. Jinyoung is being sandwiched in between when his phone started ringing. He crawled his way out of his friends’ skinship. He has one hand leaning on the floor and the other reaching for his phone from his pocket. He answered the phone as soon as he got out of the couch. His absence making Jackson fall on Jaebum’s lap.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung answered his phone as stood from the floor.

“Hey,” Jisoo replied. “Are you still at the university?”

Jinyoung shakes his head as if Jisoo can see him. “Nah. I’m here at Jaebum’s studio. Why? Are you done at work? I’ll go pick you up.”

“Yeah but no need to pick me up. It’s out of your way and I’m on my way out anyway.” Jisoo said. “Let’s just meet at Eleven.”

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked and Jisoo confirmed with a mumble. “Okay, I’ll see you there then.”

They both hanged up and Jinyoung kept his phone back to his pocket. He then took his bag from Jaebum’s center table and walked to the door.

“Hey, you’re leaving?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah—what the hell are you doing?” When Jinyoung turned to his friends, they’re looking chaotic—Mark has already left Jaebum’s computer chair and is sitting beside Jackson, one of his legs is over Jackson’s body, kicking Jaebum away. Jaebum is using his entire body pushing the two intruders off his couch; he’s pushing away Mark with his foot and Jackson with his arms. Jackson is squeezed between the two, just trying his best to survive.

Mark, Jaebum, and Jackson stopped pushing each other and turned their heads to Jinyoung, gave him a look and went back to assaulting each other.

“You guys are weird.” Jinyoung mumbles turning his back. “I’m leaving. Bye!”

“H-hey, wait!” Mark called rolling to the floor; his laughter echoing the room. “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Jinyoung answered.

“But we’re going for drinks!” Jackson shouted getting off the couch, leaving Jaebum.

Jaebum then sighed triumphantly as he slouches on the couch with his arms wide open. “Finally.”

“Really?” Jackson asked in disbelief. “You’re not even married and you’re already ditching boys’ night?”

Jinyoung made a face. “No one’s getting married. Let’s go get drinks at 7th Heaven then.” He suggested.

“I’m coming!” Jaebum yelled, getting off the couch immediately.

 

***

 

It’s been days since they bumped into Doojin and a few days more before the brunch. To say that Jisoo is bothered is an understatement. She keeps thinking about it. She’s glad she and Jinyoung had talked about it and she’s more than thankful that he understands.

But something is still bothering her. She feels like something isn’t right.

Despite being in an unrequited love, Jisoo had trouble moving on from Doojin. He was _the_ Doojin—the guy who had her heart. She was smitten, she was infatuated. By the time she realized her feelings for him is pointless, it’s already too late. She has wasted so much time and attention loving him from a far that she has overlooked all the possible relationships she could’ve had. She hated it. She hated how she has locked herself in those feelings for so long. So, she promised herself that one day, when she’s truly fallen in love, she’s going to show Doojin how happy she is. That’s when she can prove that she has truly moved on from him.

Honestly, she has long forgotten about that. Ever since she met Jinyoung, it’s like she was welcomed into a whole new idea of love. For once, she felt the love that she just used to give before. The attention she used to give, the time she used to offer, the care she used to give—all of it were reciprocated—even doubled with Jinyoung.

It’s not about moving on and getting back at someone who have hurt you. It’s about finding happiness after getting hurt for so long. It’s about that genuine happiness only true love can give.

When Jisoo opened up about her feelings to Jinyoung, she didn’t really expect that he will accept it well, more so that he’ll agree to come with her. She thought that they’ll probably argue about it and she and Jennie would end up going to the brunch. But Jinyoung took it well. He listened and he accepted her insecurities. It broke her heart a bit. It’s making her feel guilty. Jinyoung doesn’t deserve to be dragged into her show-Doojin-she’s-fine scheme but here he is, willingly taking part in it.

That’s exactly what’s bothering Jisoo right now. She’s torn between feeding her ego and giving it up for Jinyoung.

She thought about not going. That’s the best thing to do. That’ll give Jinyoung peace of mind and, maybe, give her too.

But, at the end of the day, Doojin is still her friend and going there, with no other intentions, is the mature way to deal with this, right?

Jisoo took a deep breath, inhaling the midsummer night breeze, as she walks home.

She doesn’t know what to do and she has three days to figure it out.

 

***

 

It’s Saturday. The day Jinyoung is dreading for this week. He put on a simple blue shirt and paired it with a nice pair of jeans—he didn’t want to look like he prepared too much for this brunch. But he made sure he used his most expensive perfume—the one he only wears on special occasions—hey, he should at least impress people with his scent.

He and Jisoo weren’t able to talk about the details but since it’s brunch, Jinyoung thought they should leave early.

Jinyoung figured that Jisoo is probably getting ready so he opted to press the doorbell instead of just barging inside.

He waited outside until Jisoo opened the door, welcoming him in her pajamas.

“You should’ve just get in.” Jisoo said as she opens the door.

“Hey, why aren’t you ready yet?” Jinyoung asked, puzzled. “Today’s the brunch, right?”

Jisoo looked at Jinyoung from head to toe then smiled. “Oh, looking good.” She said patting Jinyoung’s butt and winking at him.

“Are you drunk?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo burst into laughter then walks inside her unit.

“Is anything wrong? Why aren’t you getting ready?” Jinyoung asked in worry following Jisoo.

Jisoo lied in her couch.

Jinyoung kneels beside her. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” He said touching her forehead.

Jisoo shakes her head. “I just don’t feel like going anymore.”

Jinyoung made a face. “But you insisted on coming.”

Jisoo sat up then sighed. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t benefit from going there.”

Jinyoung looked at her in puzzle, waiting for her to continue.

“I mean,” Jisoo continued. “I don’t want to be there. He’s a guy who broke my heart. And you don’t want to be there.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and sat beside Jisoo. “Is it because of me? Trust me, Jisoo,” He takes Jisoo’s hand. “I don’t mind, promise.”

Jisoo shakes her head smiling.

“But didn’t you say you need to prove something?” Jinyoung asked. “That it’s what going to make you feel better?”

“Will it really? Make me feel better?” Jisoo interlocked their fingers. “I’m sorry. I was too preoccupied about getting back at him that I forgot that the best proof that I’ve moved on is that I’m happy.”

She stared at Jinyoung’s eyes and touched his cheek with her free hand. “And I’m happy with you. That’s the best moving on story. I don’t care about him and about what he thinks anymore. The only thing that matters now is that I’m happy—we’re happy.”

Jisoo pinched Jinyoung’s cheek a little, making him smile.

Jinyoung leaned in closer and planted a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead. “I’m proud of you.”

Jisoo giggled and wrapped her arms around Jinyoung’s middle, pulling him in a hug.

“Oh, you used your special-events-only perfume.” Jisoo mumbles inhaling Jinyoung’s scent making Jinyoung laugh.

 

 

Normally, Jinyoung would’ve made a big fuss about postponed plans—especially when he’s already dressed up and ready to go. But if it’s a brunch that he didn't really want to go to in the first place, he’s more than willing to just stay at home, even in his good-fitting jeans.

Jinyoung has suggested they should go somewhere, watch a movie or go somewhere nice but Jisoo doesn't feel like going anywhere. Instead, they are hanging out down at 7th Heaven.

“Why don't you just all live here?” Lisa asked, her arms crossed, standing in front of a long table where her friends are seated.

Apparently, it’s not only Jisoo and Jinyoung who are having a boring Saturday. Saturday afternoons aren’t a busy time at 7th Heaven but the place looks packed with the gang filling up the biggest table in the restaurant.

“We were here first.” Jinyoung said. He and Jisoo are seated at the far end of the table, near the glass walls.

“Yes. And you’ve been here for almost three hours, Jinyoung, sharing _one_ glass of frappe. This is a business, you know.” Lisa said.

Jinyoung pouted and raised his hand. “Yugyeom! Three baskets of fries, please!” He ordered.

“I’m not a waiter!” Yugyeom whined from the counter but went on with preparing Jinyoung’s order anyway.

“Hey, Lisa, spare me. I just got here.” Jackson, who’s sitting beside Jisoo, said getting the menu as if to order.

Lisa snatched the menu. “Don't even bother looking, I know you’ll end up ordering grilled four-cheese sandwich anyway.”

Jackson smiled in guilt. “And one Iced Americano, please.”

Lisa sighed. “Anything else?”

“Banana Nutella crepe for me!” Rose replied.

“I’ll have Iced Americano too.” Youngjae answered with an adorable grin.

“Seriously, you’ve been here for almost an hour and you waited for me to get here before ordering?” Lisa complained.

“Hey, Lisa, calm down. Anything wrong?” Mark asked giggling. “I don't see Bambam around did he do something wrong again?”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Don't even ask me about it. We have a dinner to attend to tonight but apparently he can’t come with me because he’s filming something.”

“It’s okay, Lisa.” Youngjae comforted her. “If it means we’re getting free tickets to somewhere again then it’s good.”

Rose took a tissue and threw it at Youngjae.

“Oh my gosh, guys!” Jennie said as she dramatically enters 7th Heaven, Jeabum quietly following behind her. “You would not believe what just happened.”

All eyes darted at Jennie as she speaks while walking to Jisoo.

“Jisoo.” She mumbles, scooting over the seat beside her best friend, making Jackson evacuate the seat.

“That was my seat.” Jackson mumbles standing beside Jennie but remained unnoticed. Mark then just pulled his arm, letting him sit on his chair.

“Hey, hey!” Youngjae was making a fuss when Mark was invading his chair too to give space for Jackson—the three of them ended up sharing two chairs.

“What?” Jisoo asked, worried.

“Oh my gosh, Jisoo, you wouldn't believe what just happened.” Jennie replied.

“What, Jennie?” Jisoo asked. “You are so not making it easy for my anxiety!”

“You guys are so loud.” Yugyeom complained as he walks to the table with the basket of fries Jinyoung ordered.

“Sshhh!”

Lisa, Youngjae and Jackson hushed him.

“Doojin… he is…” Jennie trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Jisoo felt her palms cold. She doesn't know what to expect. Jinyoung felt the tension beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“Do you even know what the brunch is for?” Jennie asked.

“N-no.” Jisoo stuttered. “Did you? He just sent as the address details as an invite.”

“Exactly.” Jennie agreed. “So I didn't even imagine that it’s an engagement party!”

“He’s getting married?” Jisoo felt relieved. She didn't know what she was expecting. Sure, she wasn't expecting wedding bells but it wasn't so bad either. And for once, she’s feeling genuinely happy for Doojin.

Jisoo smiled and so did Jinyoung. “That’s great! Did you think it’s still an issue? I should go send my congra—“

Jennie shakes her head. “No, that’s not the biggest news here, okay.”

Jisoo looked at her puzzled.

Jennie took a deep breath.

“He’s gay.”

Jisoo felt her ears burn, her throat dry.

“What?”

“Oh my gosh.”

Lisa and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

“Who’s Doojin?” Jackson whispered, leaning in to Mark and Youngjae.

Youngjae shrugged, looking so confused and Mark simply put his finger in his lips, shushing Jackson.

“The brunch is an engagement party for Doojin and his partner!” Jennie added.

Jisoo didn't know what to say or what to feel. Should she feel relieved? Or should she be annoyed that she has spent so much time and attention for someone that won’t ever feel the same way for her simply because she doesn't fit his preferences?

So Doojin probably hated the kiss not because it’s Jisoo, rather, it’s because _it’s_ Jisoo—a girl. All this time, Doojin couldn't give her the same attention because he’s not into girls. It’s not that he can’t look at her as a girl but it’s because _she’s a girl_.

Jisoo was pulled out of her thoughts with Jinyoung’s laughter echoing the room.

“What’s funny about that?” Jennie asked.

“Are you a homophobic?” Rose asked.

“W-what?” Jinyoung suddenly got embarrassed. “No! Of course not! It’s just—“ Jinyoung turned to Jisoo and started grinning again. “That invalidates Jisoo’s first kiss, right?”

Jisoo felt her cheeks burn. “Did you really have to announce it to everyone?”

She’s staring darkly at Jinyoung making him fluster and nervous.

Jinyoung went pale. “I-I thought everyone knew! Lisa and Rose knew!” He argued turning to the two girls.

“But do you think Youngjae knew?” Jisoo asked.

“Now he does.” Jinyoung replied.

Jisoo rolled her eyes and grunted before leaving the table. She is so embarrassed. While she’s relieved that Doojin didn't hate her that much, there’s something about finding out that the person you used to have feelings with is gay.

It’s not about them being gay. It’s not like she’s judging them. Their sexuality doesn't change how they are as a person. In fact, Jisoo thinks that, if she had known from the start, she would still feel the same way about him. Maybe not romantically, but she’ll still have a soft spot for him.

How is she sure? Does that mean what he felt before was not real?

It’s all in the past and it shouldn't bother her but she just doesn't know how to feel.

Jinyoung followed Jisoo as she walked out of 7th Heaven and went straight to the elevators.

Jisoo wanted to make a scene, show some attitude but the elevator isn’t helping. There they are standing in front of the elevator, waiting.

Jisoo has her arms crossed on her chest as she takes deep breaths while Jinyoung is covering his mouth with his hand, hiding his laughter.

“I hate you.” Jisoo mumbles.

“You don’t mean that.” Jinyoung coolly replied.

“Can you please stop laughing?” Jisoo pleaded.

Jinyoung pursed his lips, trying to hide his laughter.

“It’s getting annoying.” Jisoo whined. “Really, what’s so funny about it? So, what if he’s gay? So what if I fell for him? I mean, that doesn't invalidate my feelings for him. It’s all in the past but still, it doesn't mean that what I felt was wrong. Since when did falling in love become wrong? It is never wrong.”

Jinyoung went mummed by Jisoo’s sudden outburst.

The elevator dinged at their floor and Jisoo went dashing off as soon as doors opened.

“Hey, hey, Chichu!” Jinyoung called following behind, grabbing Jisoo’s arm once she’s in reach.

“Hey,” Jinyoung repeated softly as he turns Jisoo to him. “Nobody said it’s invalid.”

Jisoo sighed. “I just… I feel bad for myself wasting too much time and attention when there’s no way he could’ve felt the same way.”

Jisoo softened her shoulders. “But then I feel bad for him too for holding it against him, for holding a grudge, you know?”

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung mumbles putting his arm around Jisoo and walking her to their units. “It’s okay to feel bad, to be angry even. But it’s all in the past, you shouldn't let it bother you anymore. And besides,”

They stopped in front of Jisoo’s door. “You’re happy and turns out, he’s happy too. Isn’t that the best comeback? Win-win.”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “How can you say the right words even after pissing me off?”

Jinyoung smiled in guilt. “You just love me, that’s all.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

“Oh my gosh, Doojin! I missed you so much!” Jennie says as they let go from an embrace.

“I missed you too, Jennie!” Doojin answered.

“By the way, this is such a nice place.” Jennie says looking around Doojin’s Penthouse apartment, looking he pays twice as much as her rent, if not thrice.

“Thank you, I’m glad you didn’t have trouble looking for the place.” Doojing said.

“Oh, yeah, my Uber driver is great.” Jennie replied.

“Oh, lucky you. I always end up with the worst drivers—hey, where’s Jisoo and Jinyoung?” Doojin asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Jennie frowned in reply. “They couldn’t come. Something came up, I think they’re preparing for a date or something.”

“A date?” Doojin echoed, sounding both surprised and a bit disappointed.

Jennie pursed her lips trying to hide her smile. She definitely wanted Doojin to be disappointed.

“Yeah,” Jennie mumbled unapologetically. “You know how young couples are, right? Jisoo complained last night how he wanted to see this movie, which unfortunately is not screening in theaters anymore, and Jinyoung—being the good boyfriend that he is—pulled some strings for a special screening just for the two of them.”

It’s an absolute lie, of course. But Jennie wants to show Doojin that Jisoo and Jinyoung is a happy couple, a relationship goals kind of couple. It’s her job as a best friend.

“Wow.” Doojin is almost mummed in awe. “That is so nice. How did Jinyoung do it? He works in the movies or something?”

“Huh?” Jisoo was caught off guard by the question. “He’s a professor...but he’s got a lot of friends, you know.”

Doojin nods his head, convinced. “That is great. He’s a really good guy, right? I mean, he treats Jisoo well?”

Jennie felt bad lying. Doojin, after all, still cares for their friend.

“Of course.” Jennie answered proudly. Whatever, she thought to herself. Jinyoung is still the best for Jisoo. “Jinyoung’s a great guy.”

“I knew it.” Doojin agreed. “I mean with that beautiful face, it’s impossible that he’s rude.”

“B-beautiful?” Jennie repeated. She swears she heard an endearment when Doojin said Jinyoung’s beautiful.

“Yeah, you—“ Doojin was further explaining when a guy approached him, gently holding his arm.

“Doojin,” the guy spoke too soft and too close in Doojin’s ear. “Ready?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m coming.” Doojin replied, almost giddy. “I’m sorry, Jennie. We just got to say something. We’ll catch up later, okay?”

“O-kay.” Before Jennie could even finish, Doojin already has his back on her.

Jennie went to the buffet table to help herself.

“Excuse me,” Jennie heard someone call from in front as she gets a piece of bread.

When she turned around, Doojin and the guy before are in front, arms around each other’s waist, a glass of champagne on their free hands.

Jennie blinked twice. What is going on?

“Excuse me,” the guy repeated. “First of all, we would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming here today.”

Jennie’s mouth is hanging wide open.

“Well, as you all know,” Doojin said. “We are not just celebrating our housewarming party but,”

Doojin looked at the other guy lovingly, their eyes dripping with honey.

“We’re also here to announce our engagement.” The other guy finished off Doojin’s sentence and all the guests roar in cheer.

Jennie froze in her place. _Engagement? Doojin? And a guy? A really good looking guy?_ Hundreds of thoughts float on Jennie’s head but only one thing prevails—Doojin is gay and Jisoo has to know. Right now.

Jennie put down the plate she’s holding and was ready to flee the place when the other guy—Doojin’s fiancé, lifts his glass up and asks for the toast.

“Everyone,” he said raising his glass. “Here’s to falling in love with the best person in our lives.”

The guys says every word while looking intently in Doojin’s eyes and Doojin staring at his as well, their eyes telling stories to each other that only they can hear.

They smiled at each other warmly before sealing the toast with a wonderful kiss.

It’s beautiful. Jennie can’t help but feel the love. She suddenly wants to go out and be in love too.

But she has best friends roles she needs to fulfill. When the toast was done and everyone got busy with their food, Jennie quickly went out of the unit, straight to the elevator, leaving the place. She needs to go home and tell Jisoo about it.

She stepped off the building, quickly running to the car parked on the sidewalks, waiting for her.

“Hey, what happened? Didn't know you’ll be this quick.” Jaebum asks getting off his car and opening the car’s door for Jennie.

 


	8. Break Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape and sexual assault

_Girls Can Do Anything: Here’s Why People Should Stop Being Scared of Feminism_ —Jisoo’s latest article reads.

When she read about APink’s Son Naeun deleting her Instagram post because the photos showed her phone case screaming ‘Girls Can Do Anything’; and when she found out that male fans are destroying the merchandise of Red Velvet’s Irene because she’s reading a feminist novel, Jisoo knew she had to do something about it.

So she went on and wrote an article retelling the said incident, researching about other situations and why people still think that feminism is a scary thing all the while convincing her readers otherwise.

She tried her very best to be objective but when people are being misogynists, illogical and just outright dumb, Jisoo just can’t help but to let her personal opinions in the article.

“The term gender equality didn’t quite work in the older days so the term Feminism was born. It’s basically the same thing—wanting equality for both sexes. Simple. It’s 2018 and people should wake up to the fact that Feminism is a thing and no one should be afraid about it. ” Lady K reads an excerpt from her draft out loud, dropping Jisoo’s four-page draft on her desk. “What were you thinking, Jisoo?”

“That it’s about time people come to their senses?” Jisoo replied.

“Don’t talk back at me like that.” Lady K demanded, trying to be calm. “You know readers will be furious about this. We could get a lot of backlash from this.”

“Backlash from publishing what is right?” Jisoo said. “I’m in for that.”

“Ms. Kim Jisoo,” Lady K called. “I don’t like you talking like this.”

Jisoo didn’t say a word. _You just hated it when I say something right and have the guts to actually speak_ was what she wanted to say but decided to keep it to herself.

“Do yourself a favor,” Lady K said. “Keep this article to yourself. You’re not going to get this published.”

“But, Lady K, I—“ Jisoo protested but Lady K has made up her mind.

“Sorry, Jisoo. We can’t do this. We could lose sponsors with this.” Lady K tried to be calm in explaining. “Just carry on with your article with Nam Daeho. I’ll let you pass for this month’s entry.”

Lady K organized Jisoo’s draft and slides it across the table, returning it to her.

Jisoo took an exasperated breath. She knows that this is the end of her article. It’s never going to see light of the day and people won’t ever read about—which she actually knew the moment she started writing it. She just had to write it and try submitting it. She just had to do something.

Jisoo took her draft aggressively and exited the room with the same attitude.

She walked back to her desk with Minah and her junior writers waiting for her with full anticipation.

Jisoo looked at Minah and sighed heavily, slumping herself on her chair then resting her head on her desk

Minah sighs. “You already know your article won’t make it anyway.” She said walking to her then stroked her hair.

Jisoo suddenly looked up from her desk making Minah startle. “I still believed in this company, you know? I still believe that we are an institution publishing socially relevant article with the goal to tell people what is right.”

Minah shakes her head. “You know you’re the only person who still takes this company’s mission and vision to heart, right?”

Jisoo turned to their juniors. “I’m sure they still do!”

The younger ones exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

“They forgot about it weeks after they got hired.” Minah said.

Jisoo sighed heavily.

“Come on, Jisoo. Cheer up. You know this is gonna happen anyway.” Minah consoled her friend. “Just focus on that Nam article you’re writing. How’s it going?”

“You’re starting to sound like her.” Jisoo mumbles, as she turns to her laptop, ready to get to work.

“Like who?” Minah asked.

“Like K.” Jisoo replied.

Minah turned pale. “Is that a good thing?” She asks as she walks back to her cubicle.

Jisoo grinned. “Just don’t be too mean like her.”

Before fully getting into work, Jisoo sneaked in a text to Jinyoung saying her article didn’t make it through.

Just a few minutes later, Jinyoung called her.

Jisoo, being the savage employee that she is, answered the call—even if it’s work hours.

“Hey,” Jisoo answered.

“Hey, what happened?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well,” Jisoo sighed. “Just as expected, these people are scared of backlash.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Well, we saw it coming.”

For the past weeks, Jinyoung has witnessed how determined Jisoo is in finishing the article. Call her stubborn but when Jisoo knows she’s right, she’s going stand up for what she believes in for as long as she can. Jinyoung just can’t help to admire her even more—despite Jisoo being frustrated every time she’s writing.

Jinyoung has helped her revise the draft, making sure that Jisoo isn’t letting her emotions take over the article too much. She has to be objective about it even though the topic rages her so much.

“Well,” Jinyoung sighs. “You can still post it in your blog.”

Jisoo sighed. “But no one reads my blog.”

“I do.” Jinyoung replied. “And I’m gonna go let my students read it then ask them to pass a reaction paper for it.”

Jisoo laughed lightly. “They’re going to hate you.”

“I don't—“

Jinyoung was interrupted by a beeping sound on his phone, hinting an incoming call.

“Wait, hold on.” Jinyoung mumbles taking the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID of the incoming call.

_Professor Kang_. The caller ID reads.

“Shit.” Jinyoung mumbles as he takes the phone back to his ear.

“What’s wrong?” Jisoo asked, Jinyoung’s soft curse making it to Jisoo’s line. “Who is it?”

“Professor Kang.” Jinyoung replied.

“Oh, shit. What did you do?” Jisoo asked.

“Well, a lot of things, and one of those is not doing anything.” Jinyoung replied.

“What?” Jisoo asked.

“Will talk to you later, okay? I gotta take this one.” Jinyoung explains. “See you at home.”

Jinyoung couldn't even wait for Jisoo’s goodbye and had to hang up. He can’t afford to miss a call from his professor for the sixth time in three days.

Jinyoung didn't exactly want to miss his calls. But rather than being roasted to submit stuff he’s supposed to submit and ask why he’s not attending classes he should be attending, he’d rather pretend he’s too busy to take a call.

But this is the sixth call he’s going to intentionally miss and he can’t do this anymore to his favorite professor who’s surely just worried about his failing grades.

“Professor Kang,” Jinyoung answered. “Finally, I can answer your call.” _That was smooth, Park Jinyoung. Way to go_.

He heard a soft sigh from the other line. “Jinyoung,” Professor Kang mumbles softly, almost fatherly. “Would like to have some coffee? My treat.” Jinyoung could almost see the professor’s warm smile.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Sure, Professor.”

After agreeing where to meet, Professor Kang hangs up and Jinyoung immediately went to the café they’re meeting at.

He has known Professor Kang since his undergrad days. He was his professor in basic law and has been one of the many people who convinced him to enter law school and has been supporting him ever since. When Jinyoung entered law school, Professor Kang was more than happy to welcome him and has always been checking on him. He’s like Jinyoung’s second father.

The café is just within the campus so it wasn't much of a walk. He sent a text to Professor Kang that he’s already there as soon as he got in. Jinyoung already knows his order so he took the liberty to get their coffees. A few minutes later, Professor Kang arrived at the café.

Professor Kang treats Jinyoung like his own son but unlike the usual father-and-son or professor-and-student relationship, the two aren’t always stiff with each other. Professor Kang didn't want Jinyoung to feel like he’s a professor outside the classroom so he likes to joke around.

Jinyoung was a bit uncomfortable with it but eventually, he got used to it. Professor Kang is a cool guy anyway.

“How are you, Jinyoung?” Professor Kang asks as he takes a sip from his espresso.

“Nothing much, Sir. Just the usual.” Jinyoung tried to lie but it’s pointless, Professor Kang already knows he is failing his classes.

Professor Kang smirked. “You are learning to lie now, kid. Did I teach you that?”

Jinyoung looked down. “I-I think I just have a lot on my plate right now. Exams on law school and at the university are kind of clashing but that’s all.”

“ _Clashing_?” Professor Kang repeated. “You're not the one to get distracted.”

Jinyoung was mummed. He doesn't know what to say. He’s done it before—juggling work and school. He’s done it and is actually good at it. It’s just that, lately, he felt like his students mean more to him than getting straight As. He’d rather make powerpoint presentations for his classes than copy notes from his classmates, and go on different lectures with his classes than sit in a boring lecture for hours.

Professor Kang takes another sip of his coffee, letting the silence take over them.

“I heard you have a girlfriend?” Professor Kang brought up as he puts down his cup. “And it’s serious?”

“Yes, Professor.” Jinyoung answered sternly. His chest is feeling tight and his ears are hot. Is he implying Jisoo got anything to do with his grades?

Professor Kang smiled lightly seeing Jinyoung’s tensed look. “You know love and relationships,” he turned to glass wall and looked over the campus. “It should do nothing but bring out the best in you.”

Jinyoung’s tensed body eased, his eyebrows furrowed. The sudden change of topic is confusing him. But what’s more confusing for him is his professor staring outside, like he is transported somewhere else.

Jinyoung didn't say a word. He just waited until Professor Kang wakes up from his daydream.

Professor Kang took a deep breath and turned to Jinyoung. “Don’t get me wrong, Jinyoung. I’m glad you’re having fun being in love and all. I really do. I just don't want you to be distracted, okay?”

Jinyoung wanted to argue, to talk back at his professor. Jisoo was never and will never be a distraction.

But he remained silent, nodding slowly. There’s no one else to blame but himself.

It’s not his classes either. He mastered the art of juggling teaching and studying law.

“I’ll try to talk to some of your professors and we’ll see how you can catch up. And you,” Professor Kang stands up. “Promise me you’ll get back on track, okay?”

Professor Kang stood up and walks to the door, patting Jinyoung firmly on his shoulder when he walked past by him.

It’s just Jinyoung and he’s tired of it. He’s tired of it all. He’s tired of sleepless nights digesting cases, he’s tired of nerve-wracking recitations, he’s tired of pleasing his professors—he’s tired of showing people he likes law school.

He’s tired of doing something he doesn’t want to do.

 

***

 

Jinyoung and Jisoo are at Jinyoung’s place watching _Breakfast At Tiffany’s_ but none of them are actually paying attention.

Jinyoung is staring blankly at the television screen while Jisoo is making a fuss on Jinyoung’s couch looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” Jinyoung asked absentmindedly.

“My pen fell down.” Jisoo replied kneeling on the floor and peeking under the couch but her eyes caught something else.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” She says as she reach for it. “What the hell is this?”

She stood up from kneeling with a piece of sock barely hanging between her index finger and thumb.

“How long has this been in there?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung shrugged.

“Park Jinyoung! This is the fifth sock I found this week. What, are your socks disposable or something? And, God, Jinyoung. You’re supposed to wash them!” Jisoo nagged as she walks to Jinyoung’s bathroom where his hamper is, beside the bathroom’s door.

She would have just thrown the dirty sock in there but she couldn’t help herself when she saw the hamper overflowing with dirty clothes.

“When was the last time you did your laundry? Two months ago?” Jisoo continued to nag as she picks up a shirt and a pair of boxers and put it back to the hamper.

Jinyoung took a deep patient breath. He’s too tired to pick up a fight. And honestly, he knows Jisoo is still upset about her article. He’ll just give this to her.

“When will you learn to close the cap of the toothpaste? And will you ever stop opening a tissue roll when there’s still some left?” Jisoo continues to nag as she walks over to Jinyoung’s vanity counter.

But he had a bad day too. It’s not fair to pick on him.

“It’s not even your bathroom.” Jinyoung mumbles.

“What?” Jisoo asks in disbelief. “Well, okay. Fine. This is your bathroom? This is your house? I’m never going to help you clean up. I’ll just let you rot in your dirty clothes and messy closet.”

“You know what, I really thought you’re an organized person. But it’s all on the outside, I guess.” Jisoo walks away from the bathroom with heavy aggressive footsteps.

Jisoo was so ready to walk out of Jinyoung’s unit and slam the door when she heard him mumble.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m a mess anyway.”

Jisoo stopped her tracks and turned to Jinyoung. It was only then that she realized that he’s staring blankly at the screen, like his mind is drifting away somewhere else. The look he have when something’s bothering him.

Jisoo sighed. She’s still annoyed with Jinyoung’s messy apartment but she can’t let him drown in his worries alone.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jisoo asked, her voice is softer but still in a nagging tone.

Jinyoung grimaced, amazed by the sudden change of mood.

“Hey,” Jisoo gently taps his shoulder. She sighed when Jinyoung didn’t do anything.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jisoo apologized. “I’m still upset about may article, I guess.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, his lips forming a straight line. Jisoo then walks over and sat beside him.

“What happened?” She asked. “Is this something about what you and Professor Kang talked about?”

He can’t really hide anything from Jisoo, can he?

“I’m failing law school, Jisoo.” Jinyoung admitted.

Jisoo scoots closer to Jinyoung, holding his arm firmly.

“What?” Jisoo asked, worried. “Why? What happened?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m tired, I guess.”

Jisoo made a face.

“Honestly, Jisoo. I-I don’t know anymore.” Jinyoung’s voice turned softer, his voice shaking.

“And I think Professor Kang thinks it’s because I’m distracted.” Jinyoung explained.

Jisoo frowned, knowing exactly what Professor Kang means by distraction.

“Are you?” Jisoo dared to ask.

Jinyoung took her hands. “No. No, no. Never, Jisoo.”

Jisoo smiled weakly and gently took Jinyoung’s head, letting him lean on her shoulder.

“I’m just…” Jinyoung mumbles. “I’m tired.”

Jisoo takes a deep breath, keeping herself from crying. Her heart can’t take seeing Jinyoung like this.

“Hey,” Jisoo mumbles carefully lifting Jinyoung’s head. “You know what I get when I had a really bad day?”

Jinyoung just stared at her blankly.

Jisoo smiled warmly hoping it could lift up Jinyoung’s mood.

“Ice cream.”

 

 

It’s almost ten in the evening and it’s still humid. Summer, perhaps, is the hottest in August. Jisoo and Jinyoung didn't even care and went out in their shorts and shirts. They went to the nearby convenience store and bought ice creams—two popsicles for Jisoo and two chocolate cones for Jinyoung.

“Do you ever wonder how I got my job?” Jisoo asked out of the blue.

She and Jinyoung are sitting on the plastic chairs outside the store, just watching the people walking by.

“You’re a good writer.” Jinyoung answered blandly.

Jisoo made a face. “Did you even know me?”

It was a rhetorical question, of course. But Jisoo let Jinyoung think a bit before continuing.

“You never wondered how a Psychology major like me ended up writing for weekly deadlines?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung paused devouring his cone, finally realizing that Jisoo actually graduated with a degree in Psychology but here she is writing for a living.

“I was an intern in the human resource department, still same company where I work now. But there’s no way I can write articles and get it published.” Jisoo started. “But one day, Lady K, for some reasons, stumbled upon my blog and she told me I’m wasting my talent in the HR office. She said that my words should be heard—or rather, read.” Jisoo laughed lightly as she licks her popsicle.

“It was so inspiring.” Jisoo continued as Jinyoung listens to her, more intently this time. “Imagine—someone telling you you’re good at the only thing you know you’re good at. Someone telling you this is the way your life should be.”

Jisoo snorted a laugh. “She barely knew me then, how would she know what my life should be?” She asked turning to Jinyoung.

It was, again, a rhetorical question.

“Are you drunk?” Jinyoung asked, trying to ease up the mood.

Jisoo smiled and didn't say word. She just simply continued eating her posicle and Jinyoung did too, now on his second cone.

“You know when people expects you to do something and they keep on telling you that it’s the only thing you should do? They keep on saying it—over and over again that you end up believing them.” Jisoo mumbles. “Even though, deep inside your heart, you know that it’s not what you want.”

It doesn't make sense, does it? If other people heard Jisoo right now, they will probably tell her that it’s bullshit. Why would you do something you don't want to do just because other people tell you to? So, if someone tells you to jump off a bridge, you’ll go drown yourself?

But it hits Jinyoung. It hits him deep and close to home.

Jisoo turns to Jinyoung and gave him a warm smile.

“Whose dream is it to be a lawyer?”

“W-what?” Jinyoung’s voice almost cracked.

The question digs deep in his chest. It was like a big rock dropped and shattered the glass he has put up around himself, revealing the vulnerable boy that he is.

“I-I’m not… what are you talking about?” Jinyoung looked away and ate his ice cream.

Jisoo smiled weakly. It hurts her to see Jinyoung trying to conceal his true feelings in to her.

Jinyoung didn't say anything anymore and Jisoo just waited for him until he’s ready.

“How?” Jinyoung asked, his voice almost inaudible.

“Just because you’re good at studying, doesn't mean you like what’s your doing.” Jisoo answered. “And you didn't just fail. You didn't want to pass them in the first place.”

Jinyoung sighed. Jisoo was right. It’s something he has been wanting to do—just fail all his classes. Fuck them.

But he never did. Because he’s a good student and good students don't fail. They don't quit.

“Why don't you take a break?” Jisoo asked as if she can read Jinyoung’s mind right now.

Jinyoung let out a scoff like what Jisoo said is something impossible.

“You know, figure things out.” Jisoo added. “You’ll just end up wasting more time if you keep on doing it but then you keep on failing them too.”

Jinyoung was mummed. Again, Jisoo is right. In fact, it’s not just a break that he needs. He would even quit if he can. Freedom—that’s what he needs.

Jinyoung turned to the road, staring at the stone pavement.

“My dad always wanted to be a lawyer.” Jinyoung started, putting down his unfinished ice cream. “You know, he’s the righteous type. The firm one who believes in the just and all that shit. But his father, my grandpa, wanted him to take over their business so he had to stop all his dreams of being a prosecutor and focus on their business.”

“So when my mother gave birth to me, looking exactly like him, he just knew I am the one who can continue what he started but never finished.” Jinyoung continued, his voice lumping in his throat. “I grew up just like him too. Uptight and somewhat stiff.”

“You’re not.” Jisoo mumbles making Jinyoung smile.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I remember I was thirteen, or probably fourteen. I was in my dad’s study and there’s this book that caught my attention. It was a novel. John Grisham—I know, mainstream.”

Jisoo couldn't help but laugh at the disclaimer.

“And I remember being so interested in it. Come on, it’s a thriller, it is supposed to make people hooked.” Jinyoung laughs at the memory.

“Then my dad found me lying on the couch in his study with the book in my hand. I thought he’s going to scold me for messing with his things but he…” Jinyoung trailed off, a sudden mix of sadness and guilt mirrors his eyes and Jisoo felt her heart breaking. “He looks so proud of me.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “I’m just a son who wants to make his father proud.”

 

***

 

“Will you please stop doing that?”

Jinyoung asked as he steps on the break when the traffic light turns red. They are on their way to a hotel where a movie press conference is happening and Jisoo had to write an article about it.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung repeated sternly when Jisoo didn't stop fidgeting with her nails.

“What?” Jisoo asked, eyes on the road but her fingers busy.

“Stop fidgeting your nails!” Jinyoung demanded.

Jisoo made an annoyed face but didn't stop.

“Look, you’re even biting them, it’s annoying.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo’s eyes widened. “It’s not even your fingers!”

Jinyoung sighed heavily then turned to the road as the light turns green.

Jisoo took a deep breath, clasping her hands together. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

“Give me you hand.” Jinyoung said.

“You can’t hold my hand the whole trip.” Jisoo said but ends up giving her hand to Jinyoung.

“Who says I can’t?” Jinyoung said taking her hand. It was only then that he realized that her hands are cold and trembling.

Jinyoung took a glance at Jisoo, eyes worrying.

“I know, it’s gross.” Jisoo said trying to take her hand away. “I sweat a lot when I’m nervous.”

Jinyoung stopped her from taking her hand back. “I know that. But why are you nervous?”

Jisoo gave him a look. “What do you mean, I’ve got work to do and it’s a Saturday.”

Jinyoung frowned. “But you do that a lot, you still get jitters covering big events?”

Jisoo snatched her hand away, successfully this time. “Well, I’m not that good, I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung glanced at Jisoo to take her hand back. “That’s not what I mean, okay? I’m just—you’re hands are really dry, are you okay?”

“Just one insult a day, okay?” Jisoo blushed.

Jinyoung smiled. “I’m sorry. I didn't know you’re nervous, but please,” Jinyoung glanced at her. “Stop doing that, okay? You’re hurting yourself.”

“I’ll try my best.” Jisoo answered.

“And hey,” Jinyoung turned to her again and planted a kiss on her hand. “You’ll do great.”

 

 

After dropping Jisoo at the hotel, Jinyoung went straight to the university. Professor Kang called him this morning asking him to drop by his office.

“I’m sorry I had to call you on a Saturday, Jinyoung.” Professor Kang said. “Let’s just say I got too excited to deliver you the good news.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “It’s okay, Professor and good news, you say?”

A wide smile flashed across Professor Kang’s face. “You are indeed a charming young man, Jinyoung. How do you do it?”

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung looked at the professor in puzzle.

Professor Kang roared in laughter. “Your professors love you, Jinyoung. They love you so much that they agreed to give you a second chance on your exams.”

Jinyoung was mummed. He knows he should happy but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Failing your grades is something that no student would want but for Jinyoung, failing his grades seems like his saving.

Jinyoung is studious, he’s diligent, he graduated college with Latin honors—failing is never an option. No one would ever expect someone like him to fail a subject, more so an entire major.

But Jinyoung didn't care. Heck, if he does, he would have aced all his exams. But he stopped caring a long time ago. He just didn't want to admit to anyone, not even to himself. The only thing that he cares for is his father’s dreams and expectations. So he tried, even a little bit, to survive law school.

Lately, though, it’s like it’s taking its toll on him. He just doesn't care, he didn't even want to do it at all. He just wanted to escape.

And getting grades lower than quota for _almost_ all his subjects is his best escape.

“Jinyoung?” Professor Park mumbles, pulling Jinyoung out his thoughts. “You don't seem happy.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I-I’m just surprised, Professor. Three subjects… I didn't know I’ll be able to get second chances on three subjects.”

“ _Four_.” Professor Kang. “Four subjects. I talked to Professor Choi too. She’s giving you a second chance for thesis writing.”

“But I passed that.” Jinyoung said.

“You did. But Professor Choi isn’t too happy with your grade. You barely passed.” Professor Park explained. “We both are. Thesis writing was kind of your forte in undergrad. I’m actually disappointed.”

Jinyoung looked away, clenching his fists on his lap. It hurt his pride. That’s thesis writing, it’s a piece of cake to him. Not working hard on purpose and still passing is one thing; your professor giving you a second chance because you, apparently, didn't work well is one thing and it’s fucking up his ego. He did that on purpose! He didn't even want to pass in the first place, but look, he still got a whooping C+ for it.

“But that is not the point.” Professor Kang said after seeing Jinyoung’s reaction. He stood from his desk and walks over Jinyoung. “Point is, you have to work your ass over the weekend because you have four exams on Monday and Tuesday.”

“Monday and Tuesday?” Jinyoung repeated in disbelief. “I might as well take those exams today.”

Professor Kang laughs and pulled Jinyoung off the chair.

“Be careful what you wish for, kid.” Professor Kang said. “Now get your ass out of my office and do what you should be doing.”

Jinyoung took a detour from Professor Kang’s office instead of going straight to the parking to go home.

He just walks around in the campus with his head floating in the air. He thought a lot about what he and Jisoo talked about the other night. He should really take a break to clear his mind, to figure things out.

But he can’t stop thinking about his Dad and his proud smile.

Taking a break and figuring it out will only lead to one thing—him leaving law school. Just thinking about breaking the news to his father digs a hole in his stomach. He can’t do that. He can’t let his father down.

But he had enough.

He had enough beating around the bush. He knows even graduating law school will not make him want to be a prosecutor. Surviving law school doesn't mean he can fulfill his father’s lost dream to be a prosecutor.

Jinyoung was too preoccupied that he didn't even notice he’s in front of the admissions office. Funny how he can’t make up his mind but his feet brought him here instead.

He walks over the information desk and found it empty. He scans through the different forms and flyers on top of the desk, most are for applications on exchange programs and such.

Underneath all, a plain black and white form caught his eye. He looked over and scanned a page.

_Application for Academic Leave_ —the paper reads.

Jinyoung stares at it, tempted to take a piece and bring it home.

“Jinyoung? Is that you?”

Jinyoung jumped, startled, like he’s caught doing a crime or something.

“It’s you! What are you doing here?”

When Jinyoung turned around, he found Doyoung entering the office.

“Doyoung!” Jinyoung greeted, sneaking the paper behind here. “What are you doing here?”

Doyoung eyes him suspiciously. “I work here, for the scholarship.”

Jinyoung nods carefully.

“You?” Doyoung asked.

“Uh—uhm nothing.” Jinyoung stuttered. “I went to Professor Kang’s office and passed by here.”

“Professor Kang?” Doyoung echoed. “His office is in the other building.”

Jinyoung turned pale, thinking of a way out. “Ah yes, of course! I wanted to walk around, you know? The campus is whole lot better on weekends, don't you think? Less noise and all.”

Doyoung shakes his head as he walks to the desk.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Well, I’m done with my walk now. I’ll see you around.”

“Hey, hey, wait!” Doyoung called out just before Jinyoung got to the door.

“Yes?” Jinyoung asked turning around.

“Are you going home? Can I hitch a ride?” Doyoung asks with a wide smile, putting his bag on his back.

Jinyoung looks like he thought about for a moment. “Okay, but I need your help in something.”

“Anything as long as it’s legal!” Doyoung replied walking past Jinyoung exiting the office.

 

 

Jisoo took a deep breath as she enters the hall. Jisoo didn't know why she’s here. When they were brainstorming, a co-worker pitched about the story of this Korean filmmaker who’s making news in the industry with his latest feature garnering attention from different film festivals around the globe.

Film and everything about the art of motion picture is Jisoo’s expertise so when Lady K approved the topic, the work was immediately given to her. Jisoo didn't mind. It wasn't a difficult job. All that she has to do is follow the film’s promotion, watch it on its premiere then write something about it.

But for a film that will be shown on its mother country for the first time after garnering awards from around different film festivals, not only film buffs, but the entire nation has its eyes on it.

Which brings Jisoo to this hall filled with reporters—most of them coming from big news companies which just made Jisoo more nervous and insecure. She can’t even call herself a reporter or a journalist. She’s just someone who writes trivial articles and yet, here she is, in a pool of experienced and veteran journalists, just trying to meet a deadline.

Jisoo walks to the seat assigned to her company. She took her laptop and notebook like any good reporter is when in reality, she prefers simply typing notes.

The man of the hour is filmmaker Nam Daeho. He’s a young, up-and-coming filmmaker—just in his early thirties. Jisoo is quite familiar with his past works although she never particularly liked it. Though, she got to admit, his latest feature is really interesting.

The film’s plot is simple; set in the United States, the film is about a father and daughter relationship after the wife passed away with an immigrant’s life as a backdrop. It’s great but honestly, it’s cinematography is what captured Jisoo’s heart.

She can’t tell, it’s purely subjective, but there’s something about Nam Daeho that seems off to her. She cannot point out what it is and she’s trying real hard for her opinions not to affect her work.

Simply put, when everyone else found him charming, Jisoo thinks he’s nothing but a big showoff.

 

 

The press conference went well, probably better than Jisoo expected especially when she didn't stutter asking her question on the microphone. After the conference proper, since her company is also a digital platform, she’s also included in the blog conference which she didn't really need. The press conference is already enough for her article but she stayed for the blog conference.

The more intimated conference—with only three other interviewer aside from Jisoo—is quite shorter too, in less than an hour, they’ve already wrapped up and are saying goodbye, sharing their anticipation for the film to Nam Daeho himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Nam.” One of the bloggers, a guy on his twenties, said bowing his head.

Jisoo is already wrapping up her things when the guy exited the hall immediately, leaving Jisoo and two other reports—both are girls looking younger than her, probably interns or junior writers. Jisoo can’t help but feel proud yet insecure about the younger writers.

“That was a wonderful interview, Mr. Nam.” One of the girls said as she shakes Daeho’s hand. Jisoo peeked over collar to look for her nametag; _Kim Sora_ —it reads.

“Well, it’s what I do.” Daeho answered cheekily.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your film, Mr. Nam.” The other girl, Kwang Eunmi, said standing beside Nam Daeho, ready to say goodbye. Jisoo remembers her introducing herself a while ago.

She figured that Eunmi and Sora know each other since they have been sitting together since the conference started and are waiting for each other now.

“I’ll see you at the premiere night, Director.” Eunmi added extending her hand for a handshake.

Daeho, again, smiled taking her hand. His smile sends chill across Jisoo’s body. He could’ve been just being nice but that smile looks like a smile of a pervert in Jisoo’s eyes. But then again, it’s probably just Jisoo’s judgment.

Jisoo stands beside them, waiting for her turn to say goodbye so she can leave this place in an instant.

“I’ll see you, Ms. Kwang.” He shakes her hand firmly then let it go, his fingers lingering in hers as if he didn't want to let it go.

Jisoo wanted to roll her eyes so bad and let out a sigh. _He even has the guts to flirt with her_. Jisoo thought to herself.

“Hey,” Daeho said taking Eunmi’s hand back. “I have another meeting with some international press, do you want to come?” Daeho looks over behind Eunmi, at Sora and to Jisoo. “It’s too bad Mr. Bae already left. I think it’ll be great for you to come, you can get more information about the film.”

Eunmi took her hand from Daeho and looked at Sora whose eyes are already beaming with joy, she definitely wants to be there.

Eunmi smiled and turned back to Daeho.

“We’ll be glad to be there.” Eunmi said flashing a smile.

Daeho and the two girls then turned to Jisoo waiting for her answer.

“Uh…” Jisoo stuttered, not knowing what to answer. She was caught a bit off guard by the sudden attention.

Jisoo has more than enough for the article. While an interview with foreign press sounds great, she can’t stand seeing a thirty-year-old man flirt with girls about ten years younger than him.

“It was nice interviewing you, twice.” Jisoo said walking over to Daeho and shaking his hand. “But I’m afraid I can’t come, I have other commitments already. But thank you so much for the offer.”

Daeho flashed a smug smile, like he’s offended or something but still shakes Jisoo’s hand.

“That’s too bad, Miss…” Daeho trailed off, trying to remember her name.

“Kim. Kim Jisoo.” Jisoo replied, taking her hand off Daeho’s.

“Yes, Ms. Jisoo. It would have been a great experience.” Daeho said, still trying to convince her.

“Yeah, but I’d rather be with my prior commitment. I’m really sorry.” Jisoo said before turning her back and leaving the hall.

_Nope. I’m not going there and witness this man flirt_. Jisoo thinks to herself.

 

 

After escaping trying to socialize with reporters and a filmmaker she can’t seem to like, Jisoo went straight home. It’s getting a bit dark and she’s been missing home cooked meals so much that she wanted to cook some for her own and invite Jinyoung over, of course.

Jisoo would normally drop by at 7th Heaven to say hi to Lisa or just randomly annoy Yugyeom but today, she doesn't feel like it. For some reasons, the four-hour press conference has drained all her energy and she just wanted to have some warm stew then lay in bed afterwards.

She went to Jinyoung’s place first. There’s no way she’s going to cook dinner and just invite him; he has to help preparing food too. What is she, a slave?

She didn't bother knocking or hitting the doorbell; instead, she pressed Jinyoung’s passcode and entered his unit.

“Jinyoungie!” Jisoo called but no one’s answering. Jinyoung is not here.

She took her phone from her pocket and called Jinyoung—speed dial at number two. Number one is her mom, of course.

The call didn't even registered; she couldn't reach Jinyoung’s phone.

Jisoo started getting nervous. She dialed his number once more as she scans the room one last time. Still, Jinyoung’s phone cannot be reached.

_He’s probably hanging out at Marks’s place. Mark’s place has poor signal_. Jisoo makes herself believe as she leaves Jinyoung’s place and walks to hers. She’s trying her best to calm down and fails miserably.

She dialed Jinyoung’s number once more as she presses her passcode. She enters her unit in an instant and grunted when the phone operator took over the call.

She aggressively types a _Where are you_ text to Jinyoung as she switches her lights on.

As soon as the lights were switched on, Jisoo heard an instrumental of _Moon River_ playing from her living room. When she turned around, there’s a big white screen on the wall dividing her bedroom and the living room with _Breakfast At Tiffany’s_ opening credits are showing. Her couch is pushed all the way to the other side to make way for the blanket and pillows set up on the floor.

Jinyoung is standing beside the couch, patiently waiting for Jisoo.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted, his hands stuffed in his back pockets.

“W-what is this?” Jisoo mumbles as she walks over the living room.

Jinyoung smiled cheekily, admiring the confused look on Jisoo’s face. He took Jisoo’s hand once she reached him.

“I kinda messed up movie night the other night so here I am making up for it.” Jinyoung explains as he plays with Jisoo’s hand.

Jisoo quickly snatched her hand from Jinyoung to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

“This is so nice, Jinyoungie!” Jisoo exclaimed. “Thank you.” She said planting a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips.

“But hey, don’t make me worried like that again, okay?” Jisoo added letting go of Jinyoung. “At least answer my call!” she added playfully elbowing Jinyoung’s stomach.

Jinyoung reacted rather too dramatically and laughed in guilt.

“How did you even do this?” Jisoo asks as she sits on the floor, legs crossed.

“Well, I had my new minion help me—“ Jinyoung was cut off with the sound of the doorbell.

“Who’s that?” Jisoo asked.

“My minion.” Jinyoung answered walking to the door.

“You know what, next time, try ordering for delivery. That actually works.” Doyoung said as soon as Jinyoung opened the door for him.

Jinyoung smiled cheekily taking the box of pizza on Doyoung’s hand that he asked him to buy. “Thank you, Doyoung.”

“Doyoung?” Jisoo turns her head around. “Is that Doyoung?”

“Yeah. Hi, Jisoo—“ before Doyoung could even complete his greeting, Jinyoung shut the door and went straight to Jisoo, sitting beside her.

“You are so mean,” Jisoo said, eyeing Jinyoung.

“What? I don't have younger siblings, that’s why. This is just brotherly sweetness!” Jinyoung explained but Jisoo is just staring at him, judging him.

“Come on,” Jinyoung said taking a slice of pizza and gave it to Jisoo, basically shoving it in her mouth. “Let’s just eat and watch. Look, Holly and Paul are already meeting for the first time!”

 

***

 

“Emergency meeting later?” Minah groaned.

They are at the pantry having a coffee break. Minah was just stressing about a message Lady K sent in their group chat, calling for an emergency later in the evening. Jisoo however didn't say anything because she’s busy talking on the phone.

“That’s great!” Jisoo told Jinyoung. Jinyoung just called her to say that he just came from his last exam for today, meaning, he’s done with re-taking all four exams he was told to take.

“Don't worry, I know you’ll do great.” Jisoo assured him.

“Who told you I’m worried?” Jinyoung boasts.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “Of course, how can I forget, you are Park Jinyoung.”

“Why was I single again?” Minah mumbles watching Jisoo giggle on the phone.

Jisoo just gave her a stare.

“Is that Minah?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, she’s hating me again for being in a relationship.” Jisoo answered.

Minah shrugged.

“Oh, please say sorry not sorry.” Jinyoung said.

“I will.” Jisoo chuckled. “I’m hanging up, she’s about to spill coffee on me.”

“Okay, see you later.” Jinyoung said.

“Oh, don't wait for me for dinner.” Jisoo said. “Got overtime later.”

“Oh, okay. Drop by at my place when you get home.” Jinyoung said.

“I will. See you.” Jisoo said hanging up.

“ _Don't wait for me for dinner_?” Minah imitates Jisoo’s sweet tone. “You sound like you’re living together already.”

Jisoo blushed. “We’re neighbors.”

Minah scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Jisoo shakes her head as she snatches a digestive cookie from Minah. “What’s this emergency meeting all about?”

Minah sighed. “I don't know. Hey, did you turn in your article already?”

“I sent my first draft this morning. I need to get into that movie premiere first before I finish the whole article.” Jisoo replied.

“Oh, yeah, how was the presscon? You still hate Nam?” Minah said, taking another cookie for herself.

“Tell me about it.” Jisoo rolled her eyes. “The presscon was okay. I think the movie’s great but I still don't like Daeho. I don't know his vibe…it’s like he’s someone I wouldn't be friends with.”

“Of course.” Minah agreed. “You only make friends with cool people and Nam Daeho, the rising filmmaking star, isn’t cool enough for you.”

Jisoo groaned. “Trust me, he has a weird vibe in him and did you know he went flirting with the reporters?”

“What? He flirted with you?” Minah asked.

“No!” Jisoo denied harshly. “The young ones!”

Minah made a face. “What a creep.”

“Exactly.” Jisoo takes another cookie and munches it immediately. “How ‘bout you? How’s the _MeToo_ articles?”

Minah sighed. “Still stressful—and I meant the whole thing, okay. It’s just so sad, the world is filled with filthy animals. Did you know I’m already in my twenty-fourth profile since I started with this topic? Twenty-four! That’s twenty-four perverts, rapists, pedophiles combined! I hate them, I hate men!”

Jisoo made a disgusted face. “Disgusting assholes.”

The two girls are cut off when the television at the pantry airing some variety program was interrupted by a glaring breaking news.

Jisoo and Minah turned pale reading the headline in bold red font: _Filmmaker Nam Daeho Accused of Rape_

“Filmmaker Nam Daeho,” The reporter says. “Was accused of raping two reporters. The two victims reported the crime at Gangnam Police District this afternoon. Based on their accounts, the incident happened in a hotel over the weekend when the accused filmmaker invited them for dinner after his film’s press conference.”

Jisoo’s head started pounding; none of the report’s details are sinking in her head but the words _two reporters_ , _press conference_ , _rape_ keep on floating her head.

_Kim Sora_. _Kwang Eunmi_.

Their names and their faces are flashing before her eyes. She was with them.

Minah shot Jisoo a look and held her arm tightly when she saw her horrified expression.

Jisoo could have been with them.

 

 

After calming herself down, Jisoo found herself in the conference room with Minah and all the other writers and Lady K convincing her to pursuing the Nam Daeho article she’s writing.

After hearing the disgusting news about Nam Daeho, Jisoo has decided to drop her article. Nam Daeho deserves to be part of Minah’s _#MeToo_ articles instead. So as soon as she got the chance—which is now, during their emergency meeting—Jisoo told Lady K about her thoughts.

“It’s just so hard to write something positive about a person who committed such crimes.” Jisoo said as she tries to calm herself. “I can’t.”

“No, Ms. Kim. You just can’t drop the article. The producers already paid us for the article.” Lady K explained.

“ _Paid_?” Jisoo repeated in disbelief. “It was a sponsored article? I thought the film is low budgeted? How come they can afford sponsored articles?”

Everyone in the room was mummed.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “Whatever, I really can’t do it, Lady K. Go, give it to someone else.”

“You know that I can’t do that, Jisoo.” Lady K says patiently.

“And you know I can’t do this too.” Jisoo desperately rebuts.

Lady K took a deep breath. “Think about it, Jisoo. I think you’re just overwhelmed about what happened.”

Lady K gathered her things and stood up. “Let’s talk again when you realized this isn’t just about you. Dismissed.” Lady K then went straight out of the room, leaving her writers.

Jisoo’s ears and cheeks are burning in embarrassment and offense. _This isn’t just about you_? Jisoo thought to herself. She could have been a victim too and it isn’t about her?

The junior writers, sensing the tension, immediately left the room as soon as Lady K got out. The rest of the more experienced writer, specifically Minah and Taeyong, walked to Jisoo to calm her down and comfort her.

“When will she stop saying dismissed after meetings? Did she think we are kids on a high school club?” Taeyong, the sports writer, mumbles.

Minah elbowed him.

“What? It’s annoying.” Taeyong said. Truth is, he’s just trying to ease up the tension, which he obviously fails.

“This isn’t about me?” Jisoo repeated out loud. “Well, sorry for overreacting, I’m just too shocked because that could’ve been fucking me. I saw that bastard flirt with those reporters! And he was about to do that to me too!”

“Fucking asshole.” Taeyong mumbled under his breath.

Minah wrapped her arms around Jisoo and rested her chin on her head. “I’ll try talking to her, Jisoo. I’ll tell her I’ll have to include Daeho in my article. I don't care with that sponsorship or whatnot. We need to write what people should know.”

 

 

Jisoo went down to the basement parking of their building where Jinyoung is waiting for her. After hearing the news, Jinyoung immediately called her.

Jisoo walks to him slowly and when she reached him, she just collapsed in his arms. Jinyoung quickly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and keeping her safe from anything. That was when Jisoo started crying.

Jinyoung held her closer. The sound of Jisoo’s cry is like punching his chest. He held Jisoo even closer, tighter. That moment, Jinyoung promised that he will never let anyone harm her. Ever.

 

 

“Why is it so hard being a woman?” Jisoo groaned.

Jisoo insisted she wanted to take a break to just breathe so Jinyoung pulled over in the outskirts of the city. They are leaning on Jinyoung’s car, side by side as they look over the busy city lighting up with cars and building.

“You don't mean that.” Jinyoung replied. “You love being a woman.”

“The world is a hell of place for women.” Jisoo insisted. “We are never safe. It sucks being a woman.”

“Again, you don’t mean that.” Jinyoung insisted. Of course, Jisoo doesn't mean it. “Besides, don't you love it, you can give birth to new life.”

Jisoo couldn't help but snort a laugh. “That’s a bit too overboard. You’re not Sushmita Sen being asked what’s the essence of being a woman, okay?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “I’m just trying to make you laugh.”

“But seriously,” Jinyoung said. “Look at you, you’re a woman but you’re just as strong and as willful as any other man. The problem in this world are those asshole, predators who take advantage of other people because they think they’re better than anyone else because,” Jinyoung snorted. “They’re men.”

“Wow,” Jisoo mumbled. “That’s something coming from a _man_.”

“Just because I’m a man, doesn't mean I don't acknowledge that probably half of the men population, or more, are total douchebags and dicks.” Jinyoung said in pure disgust. “All men are trash except me.”

“Oops.” Jisoo says raising her hands up. “You went from a hero to a _too_ macho right there.”

Jinyoung smirked. “But my point is, it’s obviously not the women who are at fault here, okay? It’s those predators. You, women—or men—whoever the victim is in that matter, should never feel unsafe. Rather, it’s those assholes who needs to get their heads out of their ass—that’s what will make the world a better place.”

Jisoo is just staring at Jinyoung for good two minutes until his tensed face eased up. When he realizes Jisoo is watching him intently, he slowly turned to her with wide, innocent eyes.

“I love you.”

The words came out in Jisoo’s mouth so naturally.

Jinyoung breaks into a cheeky smile, his eyes wrinkling in giddy.

“I love you.”

 

***

 

Jisoo couldn't sleep a wink, traumatized. She just curled up in her bed, scared. Everytime she’ll close her eyes, Kim Sora and Kwang Eunmi’s faces flash before her eyes. She could see their smiles, hear their voices—she can perfectly picture the two girls walking behind Nam Daeho as they leave the press conference.

Jisoo’s heart breaks into pieces. More than fear, she’s agonizing. She should do something. She should do anything she can to give justice for the two girls, even in the least way that she could.

So she started the day with a couple of goals—drop the film article and help Minah with her _#MeToo_ articles. She doesn't care about Lady K anymore. She has made up her mind.

“I’m not gonna do it.” Jisoo sternly insisted when Lady K found out she’s not doing her article anymore.

“I thought we’ve talked about this.” Lady K mumbles as she walks to her desk, Jisoo following behind her.

“Talked about this?” Jisoo echoed. “No, we didn’t. Because you walked out on me saying I should get over it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You are writing it.” Lady K insisted.

“No! I told you, I’m not going do it!” Jisoo is so frustrated, her voice can be heard outside the office.

Minah and the others have stood from their desks both scared and waiting for what will happen.

“Did you know what’s in the news this morning?” Jisoo’s emotions are taking over but she doesn't care. “Three more sexual assaults were reported under Nam Daeho’s name—one rape and two sexual harassment cases—all of which happened in the set of that fucking film we’re trying to promote.”

“That man is a sexual predator! There’s no way I’m gonna kiss his ass and talk sweetly about his works.” Jisoo has long forgotten about respect. She has raised her voice and Lady K felt like sinking in her seat.

Lady K sighed aggressively. “The article is already paid. You’re the only one who can write it. You’re the only one I can trust for an article worth that much.”

Jisoo was mummed. She can’t believe it’s all down for the money.

“Just give it to someone else!” Jisoo is out of breath.

Her eyes are welling up. Everything is just too overwhelming for her.

“What would make you do that? When I’m actually the victim? That could’ve been me and you know that. And, still, you’ll probably let others write it because no one’s dignity is more worthy than a couple of million won.”

Lady K closed her eyes. “No, Jisoo. Don’t be like this. Please.”

Jisoo took a deep breath. “I’m sorry but I can’t really do it. You can’t ask me to write something about that asshole when women are suffering because of him. I’m sorry, but you better give it to somebody else.”

Lady K took a deep breath like she has made her mind.

“You’re writing it or you’re fired.”

Lady K’s voice was deep and stern, but there’s pain in her eyes.

Jisoo was flabbergasted. “Excuse me? Fired? You can’t do that to me! You can’t do that to me cause I’m quitting. I quit!”

A collective gasp can be heard outside the office.

Lady K stared at Jisoo with dark eyes. She’s looking like she’s in pain, like she’s scarred. Jisoo is just staring back at her with tears falling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo mumbles as she turns around ready to leave the room.

Jisoo’s heart feels heavy. Her chest is tight, filled with anger and frustration. But deep down inside her heart, Jisoo could feel a slight relief.

She’s feeling revolutionary. It feels like, finally, she’s free.

“You know what, I’m not.” Jisoo turns around. “Three years. I’ve been wanting to quit for three years but you know what is one of the things that’s stopping me? You told me I should write. That the world should hear my voice.”

Jisoo scoffed remembering that night.

“And I believed you. But I didn’t know you’d also be the one to shut me up.”

 

Jinyoung was done with classes today and he’s just waiting for the results of his exams in the faculty room with Youngjae.

“Why did you even fail those classes?” Youngjae asked.

Jinyoung sighed. He didn't want Youngjae to know because if Youngjae knows, it means Jaebum knows too and if Jaebum knows, Mark knows. Mark, who’s as quiet as a wall, will still happen to tell Jackson and Jackson’s loud mouth will always, always tell Bambam and there’s really just no secrets between Bambam and Yugyeom, so of course, Yugyeom knows too.

Jinyoung intended not to tell anyone beside Jisoo. Little did he know that Jisoo is the problem. Jisoo kind of slipped the not-so-secret secret to Jennie, who just happened to tell Rose, who happened to tell Lisa. So it ends up with Lisa telling Bambam who told Yugyeom. Yugyeom for some reasons, broke his I’m-a-bartender-I-shouldn't-talk-about-other-people’s-business and ends up telling Mark about it. Mark then, of course, told Jackson then Jackson’s loud mouth goes on and told Jaebum about it and now, Jaebum happened to share it to Youngjae.

Jinyoung shrugged. “I don't know. I got lazy, I guess.”

“Lazy? Wow. That’s something new.” Youngjae commented as he gathers papers from his desk, getting ready for his next class.

“What’s your point?” Jinyoung asked, rotating his chair so he’s facing Youngjae.

It’s Youngjae’s turn to shrug. “I don't know, really. It’s just seems so unlikely of you.”

Jinyoung just made a straight face.

“Forget it. I just realized you’re not that perfect.” Youngjae chuckled as he stands up. “I’m late to class. See you later!”

When Youngjae stood, an envelope fell from his desk.

“Hey, you dropped something!” Jinyoung called him as he bends down to take the paper.

“Huh?” Youngje mumbles as he turns around. “What’s that?”

Youngjae walks over to Jinyoung. “Oh, shit!” Youngjae exclaimed when he saw the envelope, suddenly remembering what it is.

“What? What’s this? A love letter from a student?” Jinyoung teases as he examines the letter. “ _To_ a student?”

Youngjae made a scandalized face. “No!” He said snatching the envelope from Jinyoung. “This is my nephew’s application letter. He’s waitlisted and hoping to get in next year.” Youngjae groaned. “Today’s the deadline and I have to submit this to admissions but I’ve got classes ‘til eight—“

“Okay, okay. I’ll submit it.” Jinyoung said as he snatches the letter from Youngjae.

“Great! Thanks, Jinyoungie!” Youngjae beamed in wide otter-smile as he throws himself at Jinyoung, trying to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Hey,” Jinyoung groaned. “Go now before I change my mind.” He said shrugging Youngjae off of him and walked past him, to the door.

Youngjae quickly followed and they walked together to Youngjae’s class.

Jinyoung was greeted by an old lady in the admissions office. She greeted him with a warm smile that made Jinyoung miss her grandmother. He told her about the letter Youngjae is scheduled to bring and the lady gladly took it.

“Ah, I now remember.” The lady mumbled like she’s having a eureka moment.

Jinyoung simply smiled, not knowing what to say.

“I remember the first time you got here.” The lady added. “You were looking at pamphlets of Arts Department. I can see that you’re really interested in photography.”

The lady’s warm smile turns into a weaker one, like sympathetic.

“Then you come up to me and told me you’re applying for law.”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. “I’m failing my classes.”

The lady smiled sympathetically.

“Do you think I made the wrong choice?” Jinyoung asked.

“Oh, no, no. No, dear.” The lady shakes her head as she takes Jinyoung’s hand. “I’ve been in this office for as long as I can remember and while I get a lot of students changing their minds along the way, I never think any of them made the wrong choice. Not even you.”

“You see,” The lady continues. “The choices we make, they’re not always meant to be right. Sometimes, these choices simply make us realize what we really want.”

 

 

“As expected, from _the_ Park Jinyoung!” Jackson announces as he enters the VIP room they occupied at 7th Heaven.

Since everyone else knew about it anyway, Jinyoung left a message in their KakaoTalk group chat that he passed all his exams, _with flying colors_. It didn't take long before all his friends started planning a _Pepi’s Law School Ass is Saved_ party.

Which brings him and the rest of the gang in one of Eleven’s VIP room, more than ready to party on a weekday night.

Jackson went straight to Jinyoung for a bro hug before slumping himself on the sofa beside Mark.

“Of course,” Jaebum mumbles. “Jinyoung just wanted to show everyone that he’s that smart.”

Jinyoung scoffed and made a face.

“I still can’t believe you failed your classes.” Bambam comments. “Four of them!”

“Hey, _three_. Just three.” Jinyoung corrected with a straight face. “It’s just that one of my professors is a witch and told me to re-take even though I passed the subject.”

“Whoa.” Youngjae mumbles, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Do my students talk about me behind my back? And call me names?”

Rosé chuckled. “You don't look like you fail kids in class, Youngjae.”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed. “The worst name students can call you is something like Professor Otter.”

“Hey, hey, kids.” Yugyeom calls as he and Lisa enters the VIP room carrying trays and buckets of their drinks.

Bambam immediately stood from his seat and helped the two with the drinks.

“Here you go, drunkards.” Lisa says as she walks to the couch carelessly aiming for the spot between Jennie and Jaebum but Rose immediately pulled her and let her sit beside her.

“Okay, time for a toast!” Jackson announced taking one beer from the bucket. The rest of them taking their drinks too.

“Hey, wait.” Jinyoung stopped them. “Let’s wait for Jisoo.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jackson agrees putting down his beer and settling down in his seat.

As if on cue, Jisoo came dragging herself to the VIP room.

“Hey, guys!” Jisoo says as she walks towards Jinyoung.

“Congratulations, Nyoungie!” She says wrapping her arms around Jinyoung, rather too tightly.

Jinyoung felt the tightness in Jisoo’s hug and hugged her back immediately.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung whispers.

“Yeah, of course.” Jisoo mumbles.

She then released Jinyoung and turned to the rest of her friends.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Did you guys start without me?” Jisoo asked taking a bottle of beer.

“Of course not—“ Jackson was interrupted when Jisoo started gulping the beer, drinking the whole bottle in one shot.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jennie asks from across the room, extremely worried of how her friend is acting. “We’re celebrating Jinyoung passing his exams, not your breakup.”

Jisoo started laughing. Jinyoung wrapped his arm on her back, worried.

“I’ve got something to celebrate too.” Jisoo replied.

All eyes are on her, waiting for to continue.

Jisoo to grin but it looked more like a grimace.

“I quit my job today.”

There was silence in the room. Jackson’s eyes are wide open. Jaebum and Mark didn't know how to react. Youngjae looks scared. Bambam and Yugyeom exchanged wide-eyed looks. Rose and Lisa have their mouths hanging open and Jennie has this sad look in her eyes.

Jinyoung looks at Jisoo with eyes full of care. He knows Jisoo has been wanting to do this for so long, but it hurts him too to see pain in her eyes.

“Oh, come on, guys.” Jisoo said, flashing a wide smile. “You know I’ve been meaning to do this. We should celebrate!”

They all exchanged looks before Jackson initiated a toast.

“Jisoo’s right. Here’s for life changes!” Jackson said lifting his bottle up and the rest of them did too, taking a sip of their drinks afterwards.

“What happened, Jisoo?” Jennie asks as she walks to seat next to Jisoo, Lisa and Rosé following behind her; Youngjae and Mark scoot over to make place for the girls.

Jisoo took a deep breath before recalling what happened; from the Nam Daeho article, the press conference, Nam Daeho’s sexual assault cases, up until her confrontation with Lady K.

“That fucking asshole.” Jaebum couldn't help himself after hearing all that happened. “The world doesn't need assholes like him. I’m glad people speak up.”

Rosé reached for Jisoo’s hand. “Oh, Jisoo. I am so sorry.” She said as she pulls Jisoo into a hug.

“Thank you, Rose.” Jisoo says hugging her back. “But I told you, I’m okay.”

Jisoo released Rose.

“Think of this as the Divine intervention.” Jisoo mumbles.

“There’s nothing about dickheads assaulting women that is close to Divine intervention.” Jaebum said.

“Okay. That’s not what I mean, sorry. Let me change that.” Jisoo said. “Let’s think of this as a wake up call. I’ve always wanted to quit and finally, now I did. We shouldn't be celebrating for the reason how I’d quit my job, okay? But let’s just do this for my freedom.”

Jinyoung pulled Jisoo closer by her shoulder and plants a kiss on her head. “I’m proud of you, Jisoo.”

They then settled and focused on the happier news instead, Jinyoung passing his exams. After making a lot of jokes about it, most of them Jinyoung didn't really care about, the group has once again lost themselves in ramblings and laughter.

They were stuck in a weird Mafia game, Jackson suddenly approached Jisoo.

“Hey, Jisoo.” Jackson mumbles.

“Hey, Jackson.” Jisoo replied, her brows furrowed, confused.

The rest of the group paused playing, watching Jackson.

“That was some bold move you did there.” Jackson started. “Standing up for someone and for what you know is right? That’s small big balls you got there.”

Jisoo gave him a weird look to which Jackson replied with a chuckle.

“Seriously,” Jackson says shaking his head. “I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you. I know it’s going to be hard now, looking for a new job and all, I mean. But I know you’re going to be great. I believe in you.”

Jisoo breaks into a smile. No matter how weird this sudden pep talk is, she can’t help but feel warm about what Jackson is saying and it honestly makes her feel better.

“Thank you, Jackson.” Jisoo mumbles. “This is so nice of you.”

Jackson nods and opens his arms wide, asking for a hug.

Jisoo looks around, undecided and awkward, asking for help from her friends.

Jinyoung is simply laughing at how weird Jackson is again and just gave her a nod.

“Just hug him or he won’t stop bothering you about it.” Youngjae said.

“For the rest of the night?” Lisa asked.

“For the next three years, at the least.” Mark replied.

 

 

It was almost midnight when the gang finished their celebration down at 7th Heaven. After their friends went home, Jinyoung walked Jisoo to her unit. He wanted to talk about what happened today at work but he felt like Jisoo didn't want to talk about it now so he just kissed her good night and went home.

Jinyoung was tired too. He didn't do much today except a couple of lecture and waiting, dreadfully, for his exam results but he felt like he’s been exhausted for days. It was draining.

There are too much going on in the past and he didn't really have much time resting. Physically, yes. But his mind is tired running around with possibilities. Her heart is heavy for being scared and worried—for himself and for Jisoo respectively.

Jinyoung lay down in bed with hopes of finding peace in his mind too. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking calm breaths after. He turned and tossed in bed, but still couldn't find slumber. He kept his eyes shut though, thinking that maybe the darkness can fool him into sleeping.

He is lying on his side when he felt his bed move, he felt weight on the other side of the bed, behind him.

His heart skipped a beat. _Fuck. Why did I leave my bedroom door open?_ He thought to himself as he prepares himself for his upcoming murder.

An arm suddenly reached for his middle, wrapping him in an embrace. A head suddenly rests on his back.

“I’m sorry for barging in, but can I lie down with you for a while?”

Jinyoung’s tensed body eased up. It’s Jisoo.

Of course it’s Jisoo.

Jinyoung’s heart suddenly beats faster than usual as Jisoo buries her head deeper in his back and pulls him closer.

They stayed quiet like that for a while. None of them is moving. Jinyoung didn't bother to ask any question and just let her lie down like that until he heard Jisoo’s silent sob and felt his back wet with tears.

Jinyoung’s heart ached.

He slowly turned around, careful not to hit Jisoo in any part of her body.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung mumbles as he pulls Jisoo closer.

Jisoo buries her head even deeper in Jinyoung’s chest as her cries become more audible and her tears fall down faster in her cheeks.

“I’m scared, Jinyoung.” Jisoo mumbles, her voice cracking.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and held her even closer, comforting her.

“It’s over. I don't know what to do anymore.” Jisoo added.

Jinyoung wishes he knows how to make her feel better.

“I’m so scared, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung holds her even tighter, stroking her head with his other hand.

Being here with her, this is all he can do.

Jisoo doesn't know what to do but with Jinyoung’s arms around her, this is enough.

 

 

Jinyoung barely slept and when he did, he woke up alone in his bed minutes after. He quickly got off the bed realizing Jisoo is gone.

When he stood from the bed, the door to his balcony is a bit open, a hint of light seeping through the gap. He checked his bedside clock telling him it's just a little bit past five in the morning.

He slowly walked to his balcony and found Jisoo sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, keeping them close to her chest.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbles as he sits next to her.

“Hey,” Jisoo replied. “Sorry to scare you last night.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “No worries, I just thought I’m gonna get murdered in my sleep. No harm done.”

Jisoo giggle. “Sorry.” She mumbles, her voice a bit hoarse in the early morning.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I’m kidding. It’s okay.”

“But hey,” Jinyoung turns to Jisoo. “Next time, please tell me if something is really bothering you. I mean, I do know you’re not feeling well but I thought you didn't want to talk about it.”

“I thought I didn't want to talk about it.” Jisoo smiled in guilt. “I thought it was really okay but I guess I’m not that okay.”

Jinyoung takes her hand. “I’ve got news too.”

Jisoo turned to him, anticipating.

“I did it.” Jinyoung said.

“Did what?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung smiled; there is a mix of pride and mischief in his face.

“Oh no,” Jisoo gasped. “You didn't…did you quit law school?”

Jinyoung broke into laughter. “Academic leave is what they call it.”

“Jinyoungie,” Jisoo tightens her grip on Jinyoung’s hand, her hoarse morning voice getting soft.

“I thought a lot about what you told me and I realized you’re right.” Jinyoung explains. “This is not what I want to do.”

“But, how about your dad?” Jisoo dared to ask.

Jinyoung sighed. “You know what, I didn't quite think about that until I finished filling up the form.” He admitted chuckling.

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo mumbles.

“I don't know. I’m sure he’ll be really disappointed but…” Jinyoung trailed off, looking for words to explain how he felt. “Steering him away from my mind is probably what made me do it.”

Jinyoung turns to Jisoo, his eyes glistening with hope and joy. “It’s like this decision—it’s all mine and it’s not influenced by anyone else.”

Jisoo released his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him in.

“I’m proud of you.” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung smiles as he leans his head on her shoulder.

Jisoo sighed. “What are we doing to each other? We’re supposed to lift each other up but look at us, both slumped on the ground.”

“At least, we’re together.” Jinyoung replied.

They stayed like that for a moment. Complete silence enveloped them as they watch the sky. The sun just rose and while it wasn't too bright, the dashes of oranges and pink hues seeping through the clouds is enough to tell that the night is over and the new day has begun.

“Magic hour.” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Huh?” Jisoo asks.

“Magic hour.” Jinyoung repeated. “That’s how they call this in Photography. A period just a little bit after the sunrise or after the sunset. The sun is softer and higher in the sky so the light is diffused evenly. It’s beautiful.”

Jisoo breaks into a smile. “You’re such a geek.”

“No, seriously.” Jinyoung says as he straightens his back, leaning off Jisoo’s shoulders. “It’s beautiful and it’s just like where we are in our lives right now.”

Jisoo turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

“We’re in the point of our lives right now when we don't know if it’s going to get darker or if the sun is about to shine. We’re in that in-between moment. It could get worse or it could get better—it’s scary but it’s beautiful. Risky but promising.” Jinyoung got lost in his analogy that he almost didn't notice that Jisoo is watching him intently.

Jinyoung turned to her. “It’s scary but we just gotta take our time and appreciate it.”

Jisoo smiled weakly then broke the stare, turning to the sky.

“But what if it’s about to get dark?” Jisoo asked, worry is pretty much evident in her voice. “What if it’s the start of a really long and dark night?”

“Then I’ll be your light.” Jinyoung answered without hesitation.

Jinyoung took her hand and she slowly turns back to him, their eyes locking. Fear mirroring in their eyes but there’s warmth and security in their touch.

“Even the night has stars, Jisoo.” Jinyoung assured. “We’ll be each other’s star.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

_In the Kakao Talk group chat..._

 

**7/11 2K18**

 

5:53 PM        **Pepi** : [sent a selca holding his exams with A grades]

6:02 PM        _seen by Jendeukkie, Pasta, Brownie, Markiepooh and Ars_

6:05 PM        **Wang Puppy** : fuck yeah that’s how you do it, Park Jinyoung!

6:05 PM        **Nallalisa** : [confetti sticker]

6:05 PM        Congratulations, Jinyoung!

6:06 PM        **DoubleB** : [eleven beer mug emojis]

6:08 PM        **Defsoul** : what a show off

6:10 PM        **Ars** : as expected from THE park jinyoung

6:12 PM        **Pasta** : Then why did you even fail in the first place? [thinking emoji]

6:12 PM        **Pepi** : even the protagonists fail sometimes

6:13 PM        **Jendeukie** : pfft. excuses

6:15 PM        **Wang Puppy** : we should go celebrate! [fireworks emoji]

6:15 PM        **Brownie** : 7th later at 8?

6:16 PM        **Nallalisa** : reserving VIP Room A for us! [wink emoji]

6:16 PM        **DoubleB** : [beer mug emoji, fireworks emoji, wine emoji]

6:16 PM        **Ars** : [thumbs up emoji]

6:17 PM        **Pasta** : [sparkling eyes sticker]

6:17 PM        **Pasta** : Yay!

6:17 PM        **Jendeukie** : [thumbs up emoji]

6:17 PM        **Defsoul** : [thumbs up emoji]

6:18 PM        **Markiepooh** : on my way

6:21 PM         _Wang Puppy changed the group name to “Pepi’s Law School Ass is Saved Party”_

6:23 PM         **Pasta** : Wait, guys, @pepi hasn't agreed yet [eyes emoji]

6:23 PM         **Defsoul** : then we’ll party without him

6:23 PM         **Jendeukie** : lol

6:24 PM         **Wang Puppy** : Jinyoung?

6:25 PM        **Pepi** : Do I even have a choice?

6:25 PM        **Wang Puppy** : OK! C u guys!

6:26 PM        **DoubleB** : [seven beer mug emoji]

6:26 PM         **Markiepooh** : do you only know how to type through emojis?

6:26 PM         **DoubleB** : [dabbing meme gif]

6:27 PM         **Markiepooh** : shut up

6:28 PM         **Brownie** : Bambam’s just brave because mark can’t throw anything at him rn

6:29 PM         **DoubleB** : I’m 1 out!

6:29 PM         **Brownie** : 2 out!

6:30 PM         **Wang Puppy** : 3 out!

6:30 PM         **Pasta** : what the heck guys

6:30 PM         **Ars** : kkkkk 4 out!

6:31 PM        **Markiepooh** : 5 OUT!!!!!!!!!!

6:31 PM        **Nallalisa** : 6 out??????

6:31 PM        **Pepi** : you guys are so lame

6:32 PM         **Pepi** : 7 out

6:32 PM         **Defsoul** : 8 out

6:32 PM         **Jendeukie** : lol then 9 out

6:33 PM         **Pasta** : whatever 10 out

6:33 PM         **Pasta** : you guys are so weird

7:04 PM         _Seen by Chichoo_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a lot to take in. I shy away from the usual fluff for a while in hopes of showing that relationships isn't all about rainbows and butterflies or being in cloud nine but more of staying with each other even after being slumped on the ground
> 
> Also, if anyone was uncomfortable reading this chapter, I'm really sorry. It's not my intention to make anyone feel bad about this.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts. You can always leave a comment, @ me on twitter or drop by my cc (@.howtobeucoco)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	9. Still September

“Can you teach me how to make coffee?” Jisoo asked Yugyeom.

Jisoo is sitting on 7th Heaven’s bar, her chin leaning on her two palms as she watches Yugyeom do his job.

“Like real coffee.” Jisoo added.

“I would. If you’re serious.” Yugyeom answered as he turns around giving another customer the coffee he ordered.

“I’m serious!” Jisoo insisted.

Yugyeom crunched his nose. “Nah, you’re just bored.” He said as he leans on the space beside Jisoo. “What happened? I thought you’re enjoying your _new_ life? You said it’s fun.”

“It _was_ fun.” Jisoo groaned. “But after binge watching all ten seasons of _Friends_ and in the middle of re-watching season six, I just realized how boring my life is.”

“Who told you to watch the same series for three weeks?” Lisa asks appearing behind Yugyeom.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “This is so frustrating! I need to find a new job!”

“Well, are you looking for one?” Lisa asked.

“I’ve been sending a few resumes but nothing’s good, to be honest.” Jisoo admitted. “There’s nothing that I really like.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Don’t pressure yourself too much.” Lisa said. “Just think of this break like a longer Chuseok holiday.”

“Oh, yeah! About Chuseok,” Yugyeom turns around to face Lisa and Jisoo. “I’m gonna go take a leave during the Chuseok weekend, if you don’t mind.”

“Do I have a choice?” Lisa groaned.

Yugyeom made a surprised face. “Oh, okay—“

He was interrupted by Lisa hitting him in the shoulder and laughing out loud. Yugyeom can really be so gullible sometimes.

“I’m kidding, Yugyeom! Of course you can go take a leave. Your parents are probably missing you too much already.” Lisa mumbles in between laughs. “I can take care of things here.”

Yugyeom breaks into a big baby smile. “Great! Thanks, Lisa!” He said as he wraps an arm around Lisa.

“What are your plans for the holidays?” Jisoo asked.

“As usual, nothing.” Lisa sighed.

“Why? How ‘bout Rosé and Jennie?” Yugyeom asked, his arm still comfortably hanging around Lisa’s shoulder.

“Rosé’s parents are going to visit her from New Zealand for the holidays.” Lisa replied. “As for Jennie, I forgot, but she’s also going somewhere, a trip or something.”

“Oh, Lisa.” Jisoo mumbles apologetically. “You can come with us, like you used to! My mom probably misses you a lot.”

“And be a thirdwheel to you and Jinyoung? Uh, no thanks.” Lisa replied. “Besides, I’m fine hanging out with the guys. Bambam’s going over of course and I think Mark and Jackson are gonna be here too. We foreigners should stick together.”

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked.

“Of course! It’s the first time you and Jinyoung are going to be with your family, you should make it special.” Lisa answered, her eyes sparkling. She is really Jinyoung and Jisoo’s number one shipper.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Yugyeom mumbles as he takes off his arm from Lisa to attend to a customer. “It’s going to be a long vacation for you two, right?”

“Not really, it’s just a couple of days.” Jisoo replied. “We’re leaving on the twenty-second ‘cause we didn't want to be part of the holiday tra—”

“Twenty-second?” Yugyeom cut her off. “You mean Jinyoung’s birthday?” Yugyeom asks as he hands the water to the customer who is asked for it and resumes his place beside Lisa.

Jisoo’s eyes shot wide open, her heart skipped a beat and she’s sure her soul left her body for a second or two.

“What?”

“You forgot it, didn’t you?”

Yugyeom and Lisa said in chorus.

Jisoo let out a heavy sigh then slumped her head on the bar.

It’s then Lisa’s turn to let out a heavy sigh while Yugyeom bursts into laughter.

“Hey, Yugyeom!” Jisoo called as she lifts her head. “You’re not gonna tell him, okay?”

Yugyeom answered with a sly grin.

“Yugyeom!” Jisoo pleaded in frustration.

Yugyeom chuckled. “Of course, I won’t, Jisoo.”

“Ugh, I’m so doomed.” Jisoo groaned. “How can I forget?”

“Did you seriously plan your trip on the day of his birthday without realizing it’s his birthday?” Lisa summarized.

“This is it.” Jisoo declared. “This is the end of our relationship.”

“Hey, at least you remember it now.” Lisa said.

“Yeah.” Yugyeom agreed. “Weeks before the birthday.”

“Not helping!” Jisoo cried.

Lisa chuckled. “So do you have any idea of what to get him?”

“Nothing. I don’t know! Do you think I’ll freak out this much if I have any idea what to give him? I’m so doomed.” Jisoo replied.

“I’m just asking!” Lisa said. “Don’t stress yourself too much. He just gave you essential oils on your birthday anyway.”

“What? He’s such a grandpa. Essential oils?” Yugyeom echoed.

Jisoo nodded. “And himself.”

“Ew.” Lisa mumbles turning her back on her best friend.

“Just give him a pair of sock, or something.” Yugyeom suggested, chuckling. “He still loses his socks, don’t he?”

“So—fuck!” Jisoo exclaimed.

“What?” Lisa asked, worriedly turning back.

“Our laundry! I’m supposed to take it out of the washer,” Jisoo looked at her watch. “Ten minutes ago!”

“You left your laundry unattended at the prepaid washing machines?” Lisa asked, worried at the mess Jisoo is about to face. The lady at the laundry shop is an old lady who hates irresponsible customers.

“Stupid, I know!” Jisoo mumbles as she dashes out of 7th Heaven.

Lisa sighed. “She’s literally at home doing nothing and she still forgets stuff. What will we do about her?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Your friend, your problem.”

“Hey, she’s your friend too!” Lisa smacked his shoulder as they both resume their work.

 

***

 

When Jisoo realized she forgot Jinyoung’s birthday two weeks before his birthday and instead planned an entire trip on that day, she just can’t bring it up to him. First, she doesn't want him to know that she forgot his birthday—though Jinyoung actually thinks that way anyway. Second, it’s so hard planning that trip that she just don't want to mess it up anymore.

So, she used this forgot-his-birthday scheme to her advantage. She put up an act; acting totally clueless about Jinyoung’s birthday all the while planning a surprise birthday party behind his back.

It wasn't that hard especially with all of their friends are being accessories to the crime. So, in just a little over a week, everything is planned out. The party is happening, of course, on 7th Heaven. All of Jinyoung’s favorite foods are prepared and Jinyoung’s closest friends are invited. There aren’t much to invite. Jinyoung is a very private person, so other than the gang, there are just few other people invited.

A few friends and his family—that’s all. Jisoo contacted his sisters first and it didn't take her long to convince them to sneak in the party before their Chuseok plans. Inviting his parents, however, was something Jisoo had to think over.

Jinyoung hasn't talked to his parents about his academic leave yet. He didn't want to talk to them, at least not now, especially to his father. Jisoo and Jinyoung have talked about it a lot of times; whenever Jinyoung won’t pick up their calls or when he’d always stall when the topic of his academics is brought up. Jisoo, on the other hand, is always convincing him that it’s something his father should know. Sooner or later, he has to break it up to them anyway.

But Jinyoung is firm. He believes in the right timing and he believes that the right timing isn’t now.

Jisoo didn't want Jinyoung to think that she’s trying to push him into talking to them too much but she also believes that his parents has to be present in this event of his life.

Eventually, Jisoo did the most rational thing she can do—invite his parents without telling Jinyoung. It’s a surprise party anyway, he better be surprised, right?

“Hey, Jisoo, where the hell are you?” Jennies asked over the phone.

“I’m on my way there. Just stall Jinyoung if he gets there before me.” Jisoo pleaded.

It’s the night before Jinyoung’s birthday and the night of the party. It’s all settled at 7th Heaven. They are just waiting for Jinyoung to come home from work but Jisoo is still out buying his gift for Jinyoung.

“He’s your boyfriend and he’s about to get here already!” Jennie insisted. “Jaebum said Jinyoung and Youngjae just left the university and are on their way back. You have to be here faster!”

“I know. He texted me too. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Jisoo said. “Are his parents there?”

Jennie shook his head as if Jisoo could see her. “Nah. It’s just us and a few other people. Oh, I think that’s his sister. Run faster, Jisoo!”

Then she hangs up. As instructed, Jisoo runs as fast as she can. She just got off the subway and is a couple of blocks away from Eleven.

A couple of minutes later and her legs getting more tired, Jisoo reached Eleven and went straight to the stairs before getting on the elevator on the second floor, worried that she’ll bump into Jinyoung and Youngjae there.

She skipped 7th Heaven and went to their floor to keep her gift for now. She didn't want to create a scene and give it in front of all their guests. She thinks it’s something like that should be personal to just the two of them and she just hates the attention, to be honest.

When she got out of the elevator, all the hair in her body stood up when she saw Jinyoung standing in front of her door.

She quickly hides behind the wall and calls Jennie but she’s not answering. She peeks behind the wall and finds Jinyoung talking to Doyoung. A moment later, when she peeks again, Jinyoung has already entered her unit and Doyoung is walking towards her with a confused look in his face.

She then shushed him as she walks to meet him halfway.

“Quiet!” Jisoo hissed as she drags Doyoung back to the direction of his apartment. “You didn't tell him about the party, right?”

“Why would I tell him about a secret party when he’s looking for you obviously clueless he has a party downstairs—what are you even doing here?” Doyoung mumbles realizing it a bit too late now that Jisoo has dragged him back at his door.

“We got no time for your questions!” Jisoo said. “I need your help and keep this in your place, okay?” She asks as she hands him the paper bag of her gift for Jinyoung.

Doyoung gave her a look. “Is this your gift for Jinyoung? Such a sweet girlfrie—“

They were interrupted by the sound of Jisoo’s door opening.

“Hey, get in, faster! We’ll see you downstairs!” Jisoo hissed pushing Doyoung inside his apartment and shutting his door just in time when Jinyoung got out of her place.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Hey, Jinyoung!” Jisoo greeted, nervously turning to Jinyoung.

“What are you doing in front of Doyoung’s door?” Jinyoung asks as he walks over Jisoo and plants a kiss on her head as a greeting.

“Uh…I was just…” Jisoo trails off thinking of an excuse. “I was gonna borrow something—a broom!”

Jinyoung looks at her suspiciously. Why would she think of an alibi involving a broom?

“But you know what, I’m not in the mood for sweeping anymore.” Jisoo said linking her arm into Jinyoung’s. “Let’s just go eat something down at 7th. I’m starving.” She adds dragging him to the elevator’s direction.

They kept their arms linked as they get in the elevator, Jisoo quickly pressed the seventh floor button as Jinyoung tries to makes sense of the weirdness going on around him.

“Weird.” Jinyoung mumbles as he slowly shakes his head. “You're the fourth person to invite me for dinner at 7th Heaven, Jaebum and Youngjae invited me too. Even Mark—are they all here?”

Jinyoung was mostly talking to himself since Jisoo is busy fiddling her phone on her side, sending a text to Jennie and Jaebum, telling them they’re on their way to down.

“Who are you texting that you have to hide it like that?” Jinyoung asked peeking beside Jisoo. “Which you fail by the way, was that Jeabum you’re texting?”

“No!” Jisoo exclaimed as the elevator doors open.

“Why would I text Jaebum?” Jisoo mumbles nervously as they step out of the elevator.

Jisoo’s heart is pounding in both nervousness and excitement. She drags Jinyoung inside 7th Heaven while he is still in a cloud of confusion.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbles with an evil grin. “Don't tell me you have a surprise birthday party there.”

Jisoo stopped walking and slowly turns to Jinyoung—too dramatically and comical—with a straight face.

And, as if on cue, Jackson pops a champagne bottle with everyone in the gang and Jinyoung’s sisters trailing behind them as they sing happy birthday.

“We’re literally two seconds from having a successful party and you just had to bust it out, huh?” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung broke into a cheeky laughter as he pulls Jisoo for a hug, burying her head in his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He mumbles as he plants a kiss on her head. “I love you.”

 

 

The night went on as expected. They were loud and there were so much laughter. Jisoo’s heart is fluttering seeing Jinyoung laughing and being his loud self—which only happens when he’s with the people he’s really comfortable with. Oh, Jisoo would love to see this Jinyoung all the days of her life.

A sudden jolt of fear churns her stomach as she remembers that she has another thing to deal with tonight—Jinyoung’s parents. She can just imagine how his smile will turn upside down when he sees his parents. He’ll definitely be furious but Jisoo just hopes he sees it in the way Jisoo wants it to be—his whole family together celebrating his birthday.

Her fear turns into reality when Lisa came ushering Jinyoung’s parents inside the VIP room, getting her attention to meet them at the door.

Jisoo took a deep breath before flashing a smile at their direction and walks to them. She was met halfway by Jinyoung’s dead stare.

It digs a big whole in Jisoo’s heart. Jinyoung’s cheeky smile turned into an empty look—almost regretful. There is fear, anger and frustration in his eyes and it breaks Jisoo’s heart to see him like this on his birthday. Jisoo instantly hates herself. She just wanted to make him happy on his birthday, turns out, it wasn't the right decision after all.

“Jisoo, what—“ Jinyoung whispered as he grabs her arm but was interrupted by her mom running to him, practically throwing herself at him.

“Happy Birthday, my dear.” His mother greets as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

Jinyoung smiles weakly, but sincerely. His mother will always make him feel better in an instant, even for a little bit.

“Thank you, Mom.” He replies as they let go of each other.

“Happy Birthday, Son.” It was his father’s turn to greet him with a hug so firm Jinyoung felt small, like he’s back being an eight-year-old.

“Thanks, Dad.” Jinyoung answered, trying his best not to stutter.

Jisoo and Jinyoung exchanged looks before ushering his parents to his sisters’ table. A few more introductions and they excused themselves for a while, Jinyoung dragging Jisoo outside the VIP room.

Jisoo feels awful.

“Jisoo, what is this?” Jinyoung asked, his voice tensed.

“A surprise birthday party, you’re surprised, right?” Jisoo was trying too hard to ease up the tension.

“By my parents? Yes.” Jinyoung answered sternly.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “It’s your birthday. Your parents should be here.”

“You know that I’ve been avoiding them.” Jinyoung pointed out.

“You don't have to tell them tonight.” Jisoo said.

“He’s going to bring it up, I’m just sure he would.” Jinyoung is obviously panicking.

“You can’t avoid them forever, Jinyoung. You’ll have to tell them soon.” Jisoo takes Jinyoung’s hand in hopes of comforting him which fails automatically when Jinyoung took his hand away almost immediately.

“And tonight was the right time?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo’s heart sank. She feels small, belittled.

Jinyoung saw the change in Jisoo’s face and softened his tone.

He took a deep breath. “I just don't think I’m ready yet. It’s going to be a mess and it’s the whole point of avoiding them for now. I even skipped Chuseok at home, remember?”

The words banged loud and hard on Jisoo’s ear. “What? Is that why you’re coming with me?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, realizing how he sounded.

“That’s not what I said.” Jinyoung said turning to Jisoo.

Jisoo scoffed. “No. But that’s exactly what you mean.”

Silence followed after. None of them wanting to say anything, afraid that it will worsen the already fucked up mood.

“Uh, hey guys, uhm…” Rosé breaks the silence, as she peeks from the VIP room’s door. It was too late when she realized that the couple is in a middle of something and interrupting them wasn't the best idea. “Jinyoung, your dad is looking for you.”

Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh. “See? It's starting.”

He mumbles before disappearing and leaving Jisoo alone and feeling small in the crowd of customers at 7th Heaven. She’s feeling tired, exhausted. Not because of this party but because it’s just too much bare—the accusation and the reality.

This is so much for a surprise party.

 

 

Jinyoung has been thinking about it ever since he submitted the Academic Leave form. He has been thinking about how he’ll break the news to his father.

And every time, he’s transported back to that night when his father saw him reading that John Grisham book with a proud smile. Each time, the proud look in his father’s eyes when Jinyoung passed the law school entrance exam flashes before his eyes.

Every time he thought about it, his heart breaks knowing that he is hurting his father. He is sure he’s going to be mad; he’s going to hate him for God knows how long. He’s going to despise his only son. He’s going to see him as a quitter, a disappointment. But that’s not the worst.

The worst thing is seeing the smile that motivated him all his life, fading away.

Most of the guests have left and it’s just the girls and guys plus Jinyoung’s family. Jisoo and Jinyoung have successfully survived the night without others noticing the tension between them.

They left the rest of the gang cleaning up to send off Jinyoung’s family.

“It was a great party, Jisoo.” Soyoung said as she releases Jisoo from a hug. “Thank you so much for inviting us.”

They are in front of the elevators waiting for their parents who took a quick trip to the restroom.

“Hey, of course, you should be here.” Jisoo replied.

It was Boyoung’s turn for a goodbye hug. “It’s been ages since Jinyoung had a decent party. Glad you did this for this year.”

Jisoo just laughed awkwardly while Jinyoung stands beside her making a face at his sister.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung mumbles dryly.

Boyoung shakes her head and pulls Jinyoung in a hug. “Happy Birthday, baby brother.”

“Hey, let me in the hug too!” Soyoung protested throwing herself at her siblings.

Boyoung noticed Jisoo watching them so she pulls her into the hug too. Jisoo didn't hesitate and entered the big sibling hug, being sandwiched between Jinyoung’s sisters.

Jinyoung couldn't help but break into a smile. It was indeed a great night. Not only did he enjoyed it but all his loved ones were here too to spend his birthday with him. It has been ages since he had a decent party; it has always been drinks and getting wasted with Jackson and the guys before. This is probably his first party that he spent fruitfully.

His friends are here, his sisters are here and so are his parents. There’s probably something bothering him but it’s very little compared to the enjoyment he had the whole night and it’s all because of Jisoo.

Jisoo went through all the trouble organizing this party and Jinyoung feels bad for flipping on her.

“How dare you leave your mom out?” Their mother playfully asks, letting herself in the hug.

“Mom, you’re so whiny.” Boyoung said as they release each other from the hug.

“I just miss you, my children.” Their mother replied.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung mumbles. “It’s my birthday, okay? Let’s not get too dramatic.” Jinyoung said wrapping his arm around his mother and ushers her to the elevator.

His sisters quickly follow, leaving Mr. Park and Jisoo. Jisoo, pointed the elevator to Mr. Park, telling him to go first but Mr. Park insisted otherwise. Jisoo nodded politely and followed the family to the elevator then Mr. Park follows behind.

Soyoung and Boyoung got off at the ground floor where their Uber is waiting while Jisoo and Jinyoung send their parents down at the basement where their car is parked.

The short elevator trip was quiet. The deafening silence makes Jinyoung’s heartbeat pound in his ears.

Jisoo is right. He can’t hide the truth to his parents forever. He has to tell them the truth. Maybe Jisoo didn't mean that it has to be tonight when she invited his parents but screw the right timing. Jinyoung needs to tell them and this is his chance.

“Dad,” Jinyoung mumbles just before their parents enter their car. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jisoo turned to him, giving him a look and she just knew. She took a step closer to him and held his hand firmly for support.

“What is it, son?” His father asks, his voice firm when he sensed the tension in Jinyoung’s.

“It’s about school.” Jinyoung answered.

Jinyoung’s mom looks at her son with worry and care in her eyes. His father didn’t say a word and just waited for him to continue.

Jinyoung took a deep breath as Jisoo holds his hand tighter, interlacing their fingers.

“I took a leave from school.” Jinyoung finally answered.

“W-what do you mean?” His father asked, almost breathless, knowing exactly what he means. His mother just looked down, as if this is something she has been expecting.

“I don’t want to do it anymore.” Jinyoung’s voice was soft but sure.

“What?” His father asked, his tone more aggressive this time.

“I don’t want to be a lawyer. I don’t want to be a prosecutor.” Jinyoung looks away as he talks. “I never wanted to be.”

“W-what...” His father’s voice is shaking. There’s too much frustration, anger and disappointment. “What are you talking about?”

“I never wanted to be a lawyer. I hate law school.” Jinyoung dared to look at his father, straight into his eyes as he says the words he wanted to say for so long.

He looks into his father’s eyes and his world crumbles, his heart breaks into a million pieces. There it is. The smile that has motivated him all along is gone. It’s gone and replaced by extreme anguish.

That smile is gone and Jinyoung doesn’t even when it’ll come back—if it’ll ever come back.

“I just wanted to make you proud.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Then there was silence. Nothing is heard except Jinyoung’s and his father’s heavy breathing. The words which was said to give light to the truth and better understanding of the unsaid feelings did otherwise. The words that supposed to make them feel better created deeper wounds on both their chests.

The older Park shakes his head as he enters the vehicle aggressively, slamming the door shut as he enters.

“Mom...” Jinyoung voice cracks, it sounded like a wail as he seeks comfort from his mom.

It was mother’s instinct. She opened her arms wide, inviting Jinyoung in. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate. He lets go of Jisoo’s hand and surrendered in his mother’s embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung mumbles.

“I know.” His mother assures. “I always knew.”

 

 

Jisoo and Jinyoung went back to 7th Heaven to help others clean up but when they get there, they’re already done and are all resting in the couch. They were all so tired no one even greeted the couple when they passed by the VIP room except for Mark giving them a nod as he leaves the room with his phone on his ear.

It’s past midnight and 7th Heaven is already closed for the night. All the chairs are already fixed on top of the tables. Jisoo watches Jinyoung as he walks to a table. He took one chair, put it down and sat on it. He took a deep breath before resting his head down on the table.

Jisoo then took her phone from her pocket and the time says it’s 12:14—it’s officially Jinyoung’s birthday. She sneaked in a quick text before walking to where Jinyoung is and sat on top of the table, just beside Jinyoung.

“Hey,” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung didn't say anything, didn't even move. Jisoo’s shoulders dropped. This is not how it’s supposed to be.

Jisoo gently runs her fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, hoping it can comfort him.

They stayed quiet like that for a moment before Jisoo gathered up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles. “I knew it could end up like this but I still did it.”

Jinyoung didn't move.

“On my defense,” Jisoo added. “I told you not to tell them today.”

Jisoo is in no way trying to pick up a fight. She’s just trying to get Jinyoung’s attention and probably make the mood light too. She just hopes Jinyoung takes it lightly too.

Jinyoung took a moment before lifting his head up, giving Jisoo a faint smile.

Jisoo replied with a guilty smile.

“You said they needed to know.” Jinyoung said. “And it’s about time.”

Jisoo frowned. “But your Dad…”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Just thank God he’s healthy, otherwise, he might have had a heart attack or something.”

“Jinyoung.” Jisoo said sternly.

Jinyoung grins as he takes Jisoo’s hand. “It's okay. He’s going to get over it.”

He says as he looks at Jisoo’s hand, taking a moment before continuing.

“Maybe not soon.” Jinyoung admitted. “But he will.”

Jisoo took a deep breath. She put her other hand on top of Jinyoung’s hand.

“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” Jisoo apologized.

Jinyoung shrugged as he looks up to her. “Nah. You didn't. This is the best birthday party I had in years and it’s all thanks to you.”

Jinyoung gave her a sincere smile, looking straight into her eyes.

“Besides,” Jinyoung continued. “My birthday just started...” He glances to his watch. “About twenty three minutes ago. You can still make up for it.”

Jisoo broke into smile. “I haven’t even given you your gift yet.”

“The party isn’t the gift?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes glistening with giddiness.

Jisoo shakes her head.

“Wait, he should be here already.” Jisoo mumbles as she looks around. “Oh, there he is!”

Jinyoung turned to where Jisoo is looking at and found Doyoung walking to their direction.

“Be thankful that I’m shipping you two real hard.” Doyoung says when he approached the two, his eyes looking tired as if he was waken up from sleep when truth is, he’s just hangover from Jinyoung’s party. “But please let me sleep. My head fucking hurts like fucking hell.”

Doyoung dropped the bag on Jisoo’s lap and walked away without even waiting for the two to respond. But instead of leaving 7th Heaven, he went inside the VIP room behind the two.

“He had, like, two bottles.” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung just nodded, eyes fixed on the paper bag Doyoung gave Jisoo. “I assumed that’s mine?”

Jisoo blushed. “Oh, yeah. You can’t wait, huh?” Jisoo was flustered as she hands Jinyoung the bag.

Jinyoung laughed lightly as he takes it.

“What is this?” Jinyoung asks as he opens it.

“Go, open it.” Jisoo’s voice is suddenly filled with excitement.

Jinyoung’s smile widened as he opens it.

He didn't have a hard time opening the bag granted that the opening is simply stapled. With one forceful pull, the bag is opened.

Jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat when he saw what is inside. He shot Jisoo a surprised look before taking the item out of the box to which Jisoo simply replied with a giddy smile.

Jinyoung smiled and took the gift out of the bag. It’s a vintage instant camera.

“Before you say anything,” Jisoo mumbles. “That thing works, okay?”

Jinyoung broke into a smile, his eyes crinkling in joy. He then looked at the camera, examined it carefully, obviously curious and happy with his gift.

“I knew you’d like it.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung looks from the camera to Jisoo. “How did you know?”

“I don't know.’ Jisoo replied. “I’ve just always thought you’re into photography. My Instagram account became one hundred times better with the photos you took.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“And I think you’ve mentioned about it once.” Jisoo said.

“I did?” Jinyoung asked, surprised. His poor memory doesn't give him any remnants of that.

“Yeah, sort of.” Jisoo said. “Remember when you first knew I take photos with my own film camera? You were so amused with it and never shut up about it for a week I guess and I don't know, you just take so much care of my camera as if it’s your own.”

Jisoo’s eyes are sparkling as she talks, Jinyoung’s favorite view.

“Your phone is filled with beautiful photos. You and Jaebum have this whole photography lingo only you two understands and yeah, I’ve always wondered why you never had your own camera—“

Jisoo was interrupted by eyes flashing in her eyes. The first photo Jinyoung ever took with his first ever camera is his most favorite sight.

“Hey!” Jisoo protested.

“What?” Jinyoung grins as he puts down the camera, waiting for the photo to come out.

Jisoo leaned in as they waited for the photo to develop.

“Doesn't look so bad.” Jisoo mumbles about a minute after when it’s starting to look brighter.

“You look beautiful.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo blushed. “Shut up.”

Jinyoung laughed. “What? You can’t take a compliment now?”

Jisoo simply made a face.

Jinyoung turned back to the camera, exploring its features, wondering stuff it can do, creating a whole argument in his head on how old cameras are still better than digital.

“You like it that much, huh?” Jisoo asked, watching him.

Jinyoung smiled, eyes still fixed on the camera. “Yeah, but don't worry, I still like you more.”

Jisoo groaned. “Oh, Jinyoung. Stop it.”

Jinyoung turned to her, laughing. “Oh, look at you, Chichu, all flustered.” He said pinching her nose.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Jinyoung said. “We are spending Chuseok with your family because I want to, okay? Not because I’m avoiding my parents, or something.”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “I know. Defense mechanism, I guess.”

Jinyoung crunched his nose and took Jisoo’s hand.

“And thank you.” He mumbles. “Thank you for everything. For being with me, for holding my hand.”

Jinyoung pushed himself up to plant a deep kiss in Jisoo’s mouth and Jisoo returning it in an instant, like it’s the way their lips are programed to do.

Jinyoung smiles, breaking the kiss a bit to mumble through the kiss.

“Thank you for loving me. You’re the best birthday present I ever had.”

 

***

 

“Okay, so two things,” Jisoo started.

They are driving to the Kims’ residence. They had a simple breakfast at home to welcome Jinyoung’s birthday. Jisoo prepared all his favorite food and a special seaweed soup in hopes that it can shy his mind away from his problem with his father.

It’s inevitable though with his sisters calling him just after breakfast. They didn't scold him or anything, rather, they supported him with his decision. Though they can’t help but talk about their father and how they are going to deal with it.

In the end, his sisters just told him to take his mind off of it for now and just enjoy his birthday and their Chuseok vacation at Jisoo’s house.

Which is exactly what they are aiming for this weekend. Jisoo just have a few pointers to give Jinyoung to save this weekend from a mess.

“First,” Jisoo continued. “I already told my mom about me quitting work and she didn't take it too well. So, for this weekend, she’ll probably go on with her whole litany of how this is because of me wasting my degree by writing.”

“Sucks.” Jinyoung mumbles, eyes fixed on the road.

“I know.” Jisoo rolled her eyes. “So, yeah, just giving you a heads up. There’s gonna be a lot of petty arguments between us and if by the end of the weekend, you’ll hate me because of that then we should breakup.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “You are not serious about that, are you?”

Jisoo made a face.

“I mean, why would I hate you just because of that?” Jinyoung asked.

“I don't know.” Jisoo shrugged. “You might get scared.”

“I won’t.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “So, point number two?”

Jisoo sighed. “Well, this is where it gets worse. My family—they’re loud and too much to handle. They’re gonna pester you about a lot of things—what do you do, where did you graduate, what did you take in college, political beliefs—oh! And someone will probably ask you about your monthly salary.” Jisoo groaned. “Just, don't answer.”

“So anyway, if you’re not up for that, you can just pull over and I can take the bus alone. Thank you.” Jisoo rambles.

Jinyoung then, as instructed, pulled over at the side of the road.

“Okay, I didn't mean to be that serious.” Jisoo said. “Did I scare you off? I did scare you off. Is it ove—“

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung speaks turning to Jisoo. “What’s wrong? Why are you so worried about these things that don't really matter?”

“They matter. They matter a lot. They’re my family.” Jisoo answered sternly.

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“No, no. That’s not what I mean.” He took Jisoo’s hand. “I mean, they’re your family and that’s all that matters. I don't care if they’re loud and nosy or if you and your mom argue a lot. I’m going to accept whatever it is because they are your family and they are part of who you are.”

Jisoo took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I just…they’re my family and I love them. They’re just really too much to take in sometimes. I just don't want to scare you off.”

“I’m not scared.” Jinyoung assured, looking straight into Jisoo’s eyes.

Jisoo smiled weakly. “I’m so sorry.”

Jinyoung smiled back.

“It’s okay. But please don't stress about it too much. Let’s forget about all other things that bother us and just enjoy this weekend, okay?” Jinyoung asked sticking out his pinky for a pinky promise.

Jisoo shakes her head as she hooks her pinky finger on Jinyoung’s “Okay.”

 

 

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo’s mom greeted as soon as the couple entered the Kims’ place.

“I heard it’s your birthday, Happy Birthday, dear.” She greeted as she pulls Jinyoung for a hug.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kim.” Jinyoung replied with a warm smile.

“Oh, come on, Jinyoung, call me Mom, please.” Mrs. Kim pleaded.

Jinyoung smiled warmly. “Yes, Mom.”

“Happy Birthday, Jinyoung.” Mr. Kim greeted, coming from behind his wife.

“Mr. Kim.” Jinyoung said, almost in panic, quickly bowing his head politely. “Thank you.”

Mr. Kim took his hand and held it firmly. “I think you should call me Dad, then.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry, Dad.” Jinyoung said awkwardly.

“Oh my gosh, just in case you’re forgetting, your daughter is here.” Jisoo mumbles as she looks over the three and their awkward greetings.

“Of course, my favorite daughter. My jobless daughter.” Mrs. Kim said.

“Whoa.” Jisoo raises her hand. “Too much for a welcome home, Mom.”

“Eunha.” Mr. Kim mumbles referring to his wife, trying to pacify the tension all while Jinyoung stands awkwardly between the two women.

Mrs. Kim didn't say a thing and just sighed heavily.

“Come on, Mom.” Jisoo softened her voice. She’s exactly just like her mom, a nagger and she knows it too well that meeting her mother’s nags with her own will never turn out to be a good thing. “I did pretty well in my job, I just need a different path, something I want more and you’ll support me no matter what, right?”

Jisoo clings to her mother’s arm like a little kitten playing with its mother cat. Eunha simply sighs, this time, it’s softer, like a relief of some sort.

She removed her arm from her daughter’s cling only to wrap it around her and pull her in a hug.

“I miss you, Mom.” Jisoo mumbles.

Jisoo is sure this weekend is going to be filled with bickerings between her and her mom but that doesn't change the fact that she’s a Mama’s girl and his mom’s embrace is still her most comfortable zone.

Mrs. Kim hugged her tight and Jisoo hugged her back just as tight.

Up until now, Mrs. Kim still can’t understand her daughter’s life choices. She thinks there are other things better for her but she let her be. Let her explore the world she wanted to explore. She can nag her daughter all she wants but in the end, she still can’t help but support her every step of the way.

“Oh, women.” Mr. Kim playfully whispers to Jinyoung before turning to his wife and daughter. “Are you two in a drama or something? Go and greet your grandfather, Jisoo.”

The mother and daughter released each other and Jisoo’s hand is back in Jinyoung’s hand an instant, pulling him inside their house.

“Come on, Grandpa has been meaning to meet you.” Jisoo said as they enter.

“Grandpa!” Jisoo greeted, bowing politely while Jinyoung does the same beside her.

“Jisoo, you’re here.” Her grandpa replied taking her hand and holding it firmly. “And who is this young man?”

“This is Jinyoung, Grandpa.” Jisoo replied.

“It’s nice meeting you, Grandfather.” Jinyoung greeted bowing politely.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Jisoo explained.

Grandfather gave the couple a look bursting into laughter.

Jisoo’s eyes widened, embarrassed while Jinyoung is just staring blankly with no idea what is going on.

“What’s so funny, Grandpa?” Jisoo asked.

“You were just a snotty kid yesterday and now you have a boyfriend?” Grandfather said and turned his back without even waiting for their response.

Jisoo turned pale while Jinyoung burst into laughter, his hand immediately covering his mouth.

“I’m not snotty.” Jisoo whined.

 

***

 

Despite having an elderly in the family, the Kims aren’t too traditional in spending Chuseok.

After the memorial rights for Jisoo’s late grandmother the morning after, the women—Jisoo, Mrs. Kim and Jisoo’s sister started preparing for their feast tonight. The family of Jisoo’s brother will come over along with other relatives so they started preparing early.

“So, this Jinyoung guy, how long have you been dating again?” Jihyun, Jisoo’s sister asked.

The three of them are in the kitchen preparing all sorts of songpyeons, in different colors and fillings.

“About seven, eight months?” Jisoo answered.

“Eight.” Mrs. Kim answered, a lot more sure than Jisoo.

Jisoo and Jihyun exchanged looks before giggling.

“Mom, how come you’re more sure than Jisoo?” Jihyun asked.

“Of course, it’s my princess’s first boyfriend.” Mrs. Kim answered. “I should remember.”

“Oh, Mom.” Jisoo mumbles sweetly, leaning her head on her mom.

“Whoa. What does that make me? The slave of the family?” Jihyun playfully asked.

“That’s what you get for not bringing a boyfriend this year.” Mrs. Kim answered.

“Hyeok literally lives next door, what do you mean?” Jisoo asks as she lifts her head from her mom’s shoulder. “He’s not coming home for Chuseok?”

Mrs. Kim sighed heavily while Jihyun just rolled her eyes.

“What?” Jisoo asked in confusion.

“They broke up.” Mrs. Kim answered. “Again.”

“What?”

Jisoo’s eyes widened in disbelief; she looks terrified. Hyeok is Jihyun’s best friend and boyfriend. Yes. He was Jisoo’s first love but he’s nothing but a brother to her now.

Jihyun and Hyeok have been dating for almost thirteen years. They have officially broken up twice, dated other people in between and still got back together. It’s the type of love story you boast to other people even if it’s not your own.

“What happened?” Jisoo asked in worry. “I am so sorry.”

Jihyun shrugged. “Oh, you know, the usual. We got sick of each other again. Give it some time and we’ll work it out. It’s not even a breakup. Mom is just overreacting, as usual.”

“Then why isn’t he coming home?” Jisoo asked knowing that there is more to it than getting sick with each other. It’s a lame excuse, Jisoo thought. They’ve been together for twelve years; they have come past through the stage of getting sick of each other.

“That’s exactly why we fought.” Jihyun replied. “He said he has no time for home this year because he’s busy.”

“Is he?” Jisoo asked.

“I don't know.” Jihyun answered impatiently. “Let’s not talk about it, it’s stressing me out.”

“Oh, okay.” Jisoo surrendered. “Gee, it’s the first time in a really long time that Hyeok won’t be here for Chuseok.”

“Don't rub it in, okay?” Jihyun said. “I’m trying to make this Chuseok less problematic. Let’s just enjoy making these songpyeons!” She announced with a cheeky smile.

 

 

Relatives come and go at the Kim’s to pay respect to their grandfather. It is way past dinner but their dining area is full. Jisoo’s brother—Jihoon—and his family already arrived and their parents are busy playing with their granddaughter. Mrs. Park’s sister and Jisoo’s nosy aunt, Sunha, is also spending dinner with them tonight.

The siblings and their partners are staying in the dining area with their aunt while their parents and grandfather are in the living room playing with their granddaughter. They are done with their meal but are staying over at the dining simply because there’s no other place to stay at.

As expected, majority of Jisoo’s family pestered Jinyoung with all sorts of nonsense questions all of which he answered as truthfully and as politely as he could.

“How old are you again, Jinyoung?” Wheesung, one of Jisoo’s aunt, asked Jinyoung,

Sunha is Eunha’s younger sister. She married a foreigner so she’s basically living overseas but she always finds time to visit home for Chuseok, even if it’s just her. Having exposed to foreign culture, she isn’t much of the conventional type of aunt but she always loved messing around with the kids when they bring their partners. She didn't really mean to be nosy but she thinks it’s fun grilling new members of the family with annoying questions.

“I just got twenty-seven, Ma’am.” Jinyoung politely answered.

“Oh, twenty-seven. So, you’re not that young anymore.” Sunha mumbles.

“Oh, God, here we go.”

“Good luck.”

Both Jisoo and Jihyung said in chorus as the sight while Jihoon simply smirked.

Jinyoung looks around, his doe eyes clueless. He gave Jisoo a questioning look but Jisoo simply answered by shaking her head.

“You’re not getting any younger, any plans of getting married soon?” Wheesung asked nonchalantly.

Jinyoung is still looking at Jisoo and he swears her eyes could have fallen out when she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on, Aunt Sunha. You just met him, stop being so weird.” Jihyun said.

“What? It’s marriage. It doesn't matter if they’re dating for a year or a week. It’s something they’ll have to deal with anyway.” Sunha reasoned out.

“That actually makes sense.” Jihoon agrees.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on our side.” Jihyun protested to which Jihoon simply shakes his head earning a gentle slap from his wife.

“And besides, it’s just a question.” Sunha said. “I didn't say you’re getting married tomorrow.”

All the while, Jinyoung and Jisoo are just looking at each other, estimating each other’s stand on the question.

Jinyoung doesn't like weddings and the whole concept of marriage. It wasn't because he came from a broken family; his parents’ relationship is one of the most beautiful ever. It wasn't because he had a traumatic relationship before; he didn't even go through some serious breakups in the past. Jinyoung simply belongs to that growing percentage of the millennial generation who prefers to stay unmarried.

One of Jisoo’s unspoken life goals is to get married. She never wanted to admit it but she’s obsessed with it. She’s someone who has a secret _Pinterest_ just for her dream wedding ideas. She’s someone who takes _Buzzfeed_ quizzes that tells her when she’ll get married. It’s simple. Jisoo is a hopeless romantic who believes in happily ever after which is marrying the man she loves.

“So, Jinyoung?” Sunha asks turning to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung turned to Sunha with a bit of tension.

“I don't plan to get married.” Jinyoung answered, his voice tensed but sure.

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow, Jihyun gave Jisoo a questiong look and a faint smile flashed on Sunha face.

From the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Kim paused from playing with their granddaughter, obviously eavesdropping.

“Yet.” Jinyoung added with a smile after seeing everyone’s reaction.

Sunha’s smile widened, Jihyun sighed in relief, Jihoon smirked while the parents simply went back to playing with the little kid.

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo to check on her and his heart dropped seeing her blank reaction.

For Jisoo, it was like a piñata was cracked open on top of her head revealing treats that she already knew was there but still surprised her. It’s exactly the same except that this piñata has stones instead of candies and it hurt like hell.

Jisoo put on a patient smile. “We haven’t been dating for that long, Aunt Sunha, of course marriage isn’t in our minds yet. You’re scaring Jinyoung.”

“Okay, okay.” Sunha raised her hands, surrendering. “I’m just making fun of you two.”

 

 

The rest of the night just passed by with them playing games at the dining area. When it’s time to clean up, it is already past eleven in the evening. Being the youngest in the family, Jisoo was tasked to do the dishes, which are all piled up in the sink. Jinyoung didn't hesitate and helped her.

They were quiet the whole time they are washing the dishes and it’s bugging Jinyoung so much. Jisoo is giving him the silent treatment. It wasn't because they didn't feel like talking, Jisoo is upset and she doesn't want to talk to Jinyoung and he knows that. He knows it’s about the marriage thing but what’s bothering him is that Jisoo isn’t saying anything about it. Jisoo is the type to nag, she’s not the one to have a silent protest. Or is she?

“You’re not really going to say anything?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo didn't even flinched and went on with washing the plates.

“Oh, come on, Jisoo.” Jinyoung pleaded.

“What?” Jisoo shrugged. “It’s not like you’ll want to talk about it.”

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung said patiently.

Jisoo sighed. “It’s just…can’t you even lie? You really want everyone in my family to hate you?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “They don't seem to hate me.”

Which was true. The whole I-don’t-have-plans-to-get-married-yet scenario didn't do any harm. Instead, it just made them love him more. They thought he was cheeky and cute. They loved him. By the end of the night, Jihoon has already invited Jinyoung to watch a soccer game with him; Sunha fondly calls him Jinyoungie and Jihyun has invited them over to her place in Seoul.

Jisoo groaned. “You know that that’s not my point.”

Of course. Jinyoung knows Jisoo is upset because he didn't say he’ll marry her but what does she want? Lie to her face? Marriage is and will never be in Jinyoung’s mind. Not now, not ever.

Jisoo is pretty much aware of Jinyoung’s bullshits on marriage. They’ve talked about it a couple of times before, back when they weren’t even a couple. In the past, Jisoo respected his thoughts and opinion; he’s entitled to it. But now, being in a relationship with Jinyoung, she can’t help but be bothered about his whole stand on the matter.

It upsets Jisoo so much but at the same time, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It’s too early for them to talk about the future and getting married. Bugging Jinyoung about it will just make it worse and scare him off. Sounding clingy and obsessive is the last thing she wants to be.

Neither of them clearly wants to talk about this, afraid to ruin what they have right now even though they both know that they have to face it one day.

Just not now.

So they kept mummed about it, hoping the dead silence will drown their heavy feelings away.

 

 

Jisoo is tossing and turning, frustrated to just fall asleep, ignoring the fact that she’s sharing the bed with Jihyun.

Here she goes again; overthinking. A thousand what ifs and maybes running around her mind.

It’s happening quite a lot these days. At night, she will just stare at her ceiling thinking about a lot of things instead of sleeping. She will worry about looking for work. What if she doesn’t find a new job? Rent at Eleven isn’t that cheap, just a couple months more and her savings will be gone.

She worries about what work she’ll get. What if she wastes too much time looking for the right job? What if there is no right job? What if she ends up with something she doesn’t want and again compromise? What if she wasted too much time doing something that won’t bring her any good?

A lot of things bother her on a nightly basis but tonight, she’s particularly convincing herself that she shouldn’t worry about Jinyoung not wanting to get married.

While she isn’t completely worried about settling down this early, it doesn’t mean they won’t have to deal with this issue someday.

Jisoo loves Jinyoung. She loves him with all her heart. It’s the kind of love she never felt before, the kind she never thought she will be able to give. It’s the kind of love that scares her yet it’s also the same kind of love that makes her feel alive from deep within her chest to the tips of her fingers.

It’s the kind of love that she wants to have. Forever.

It may be too early to say but Jisoo wanted Jinyoung to be the one to spend the rest of her life with. She wants to stay by his side, reach each other’s dream hand in hand, create new dreams together, raise a family, grow old together—that’s how much she loves Jinyoung.

But when she knows that Jinyoung’s dreams doesn’t quite fit in hers, how will they make it work?

Jisoo tossed and turn in bed shaking her worries away.

She loves Jinyoung and that’s the only thing that should matter now.

By the time Jisoo fell asleep, Jihyun is wide awake, annoyed and worried for her sister. She let it passed when Jisoo was making a fuss at tossing and turning thinking that, maybe, she’s just not used to her childhood bed anymore. But when Jisoo started snoring with uneven sound filling the dark room, Jihyun knows she has to leave this room to get some sleep.

Jihyun isn’t much of a bitch so, no matter how annoyed she is for not being able to sleep, she gets off the bed carefully not wanting to wake Jisoo up.

Jihyun took one last glance at Jisoo before leaving the room, her heart aching seeing her younger sister looking so tired and bothered.

Jihyun didn’t think twice and went to the room across hers—Jisoo’s room where Jinyoung is sleeping. She thought about sneaking in their parents room to sleep but she’s pretty sure her mother will make a big fuss about Jisoo’s stress and honestly, she didn’t want Jisoo to be bothered about it anymore.

She knocked carefully, not even worried to bother Jinyoung. It didn’t take long before Jinyoung answered.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked.

Jihyun heard footsteps nearing so she didn’t answer and just waited for Jinyoung to open the door.

“Jis—Jihyun?” Jinyoung asked, squinting his eyes as if to make sure.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jihyun answered, a blanket draped all over her, from her head down her shoulders, hugging big pillow.

“W-what are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked, confused and weirded out.

“I’m sleeping here.” Jihyun declared.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, looking scandalized.

“Go sleep in my room with Jisoo.” Jihyun said. “Please. I just need to sleep. She’s been snoring and I can’t sleep.”

“She’s doesn’t snore.” Jinyoung blurted out fast before realizing what it implies. “I mean she snores?”

Jihyun smirked. “Come on, Jinyoung. I’m not stupid. I know you’re sleeping together.”

Jinyoung blushed. “We never _slept together_.” It wasn’t a lie, at least on what Jihyun is pointing out.

Jihyun rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You can sleep in the living room if you’re going to be too conservative here. But I must tell you,” Jihyun says as she swiftly enters Jisoo’s room, forcing Jinyoung to step out. “It’s going to be a bigger issue if someone walks to the bathroom and trips on you.”

Jinyoung nodded. He’s not against the idea, of course.

“Don’t worry, Jinyoung. I trust you and I give you my blessing.” Jihyun assured.

“Oh, and by the way,” Jihyun turns back before completely shutting the door. “Jisoo looks really tired.” She said with a frown. “We’ve shared a room before and I know she doesn’t snore. This is the first time hearing her snore actually. So, I don’t know, take good care of her. I know you already do but, please.”

Then Jihyun shuts the door leaving a confused and worried Jinyoung.

Jinyoung walks slowly to the room next door, carefully opening the door to not wake Jisoo up.

It was dark in the room but the light seeping through the window is enough for Jinyoung to see Jisoo sleeping soundly on the left side of the bed. Jihyun wasn’t kidding. Jisoo is indeed snoring.

Jinyoung’s heart ached. Jisoo looks so tired curled up in bed, it’s like she hasn’t slept sound for days.

It’s making sense to Jinyoung now. Jinyoung knows she has a lot on her plate right now and he had always tried his best to make her feel better. Staying with her every time he can, helping her look for a new job, distracting her with movies and books—everything and anything that he can do.

But still, Jinyoung feels that he’s lacking. He knows that Jisoo is still bothered, worrying.

And tonight, he just had to make her feel worse.

Jinyoung hates himself but at the same time, he can’t bring himself to that direction yet.

Jinyoung loves Jisoo. There’s no doubt about that. Isn’t that enough?

 

***

 

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up with the bed empty.

Jinyoung quickly got up and carefully exited the room thinking it’s already late in the morning and afraid that someone will catch him getting out of the room.

It is still dim when he got out, however. He took a glance at the clock and found out it’s not even five in the morning.

He scanned the house, looking for Jisoo and found her by the door, putting a coat and about to leave the house.

“Jisoo!” Jinyoung called.

Jisoo looked back, a bit aggressive in surprise. “Jinyoung?”

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked, following Jisoo out.

“I’m going for a walk.” Jisoo blandly replied, turning her back on him.

“Can I come?” Jinyoung asked already keeping up with Jisoo’s steps.

“I was hoping to be alone.” Jisoo mumbled.

It’s one of her walks, Jinyoung figured.

“It’s okay. I’ll be two steps behind, you wouldn’t even notice I’m here.” Jinyoung promises as he puts both hands on each of the pockets of his sweatpants.

Jisoo just gave him a look before carrying on with her walk.

Jinyoung did as promised—walking quietly behind Jisoo.

It feels surreal—almost unreal—for Jisoo. She’s walking on her childhood neighborhood filled with all her childhood memories with the person she loves the most is walking behind her.

They should be walking hand in hand as she walks down the memory lane but here she is letting Jinyoung simply trail behind her with heaviness in their hearts. This should be something sweet, a moment they should both cherish but her worries is keeping them from creating such a beautiful memory.

She took a deep breath. This is not fair for Jinyoung; not fair for the both of them.

Jisoo suddenly stopped walking making Jinyoung bumped on her.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked.

“Look at you, aren’t you even cold? How can you go out in just your shirt and sweatpants?” Jisoo nags as she takes Jinyoung hands and rubs it in hers, making him warm.

Jinyoung breaks into a cheeky smile. He is cold, chilling even, but he didn’t really mind.

“Are you still mad at me?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo sighed, refraining to answer. She instead took their hands and puts it in her coat’s pocket then started walking again. This time, together and side-by-side.

They walk in silence letting the cold wind envelope them. It’s September and autumn is just starting. The breeze is just getting cold and mornings are particularly cooler.

“I don’t know, Jinyoung.” Jisoo finally answers. “I mean, I’ve known you for so long and I pretty much know that you hate weddings and marriages and I never used to care.”

Jinyoung looks down, a little bit embarrassed.

“But thinking about it now that we’re actually in a relationship,” Jisoo continued. “I just can’t help but feel bothered.

Jinyoung didn’t know how to reply. Jinyoung didn’t want to.

“I’m not saying we should talk about it now ‘cause heck, I don’t see myself in that stage yet but...” Jisoo groans. “I don’t know. Forget it. Let’s not talk about it.”

They are back in silence. None of them is talking but Jinyoung is sure Jisoo is still bothered and there are more things she wants to say.

Jinyoung squeezed her hand that’s on her coat pocket.

“Come on, say it.” Jinyoung dared.

Jisoo simply looked at him, weighing whether she should continue or not. In the end, she’s speaks her mind.

“Why do you even hate it so much?”

Jinyoung was surprised. It’s something he didn’t expect. He was thinking of an interrogation, Jisoo giving him an ultimatum or something. Curiosity is something that didn’t cross his mind.

“Do you have a phobia on commitment or something?” Jisoo added.

Jinyoung hesitates, thinking about how to answer.

“I’m not picking up a fight, okay?” Jisoo assured. “Forget that we’re a couple. Let’s just be Jinyoung and Jisoo three years ago. Just two friends having a less than intelligent conversation.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the analogy.

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung. “What is it about marriages that you hate the most? ‘Cause personally, I love it.” Jisoo admitted. “I love its sanctity; the celebratory vibe, being romantic, the union, the risk and all—“

“That.” Jinyoung interrupted her, turning to her. “Everything that you just said except it’s the opposite.”

Jisoo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Jinyoung turned to the road ahead. They are walking at a park now. “I hate how a relationship should be defined by a ceremony, a paper and all that lavish, tangible things. Risk? Why risk when being with each other is enough? You don’t need anything to prove you truly love each other.”

“Whoa.” Jisoo was speechless. This is the first time she’s hearing this and while it’s pretty objective, she can’t help but think how heartless that is.

“I didn’t know you think that way, so...heartless.” Jisoo mumbles.

“I thought you’re not picking up a fight?” Jinyoung asked, his voice sad.

“I’m not.” Jisoo said in defense. “I just can’t believe you are not seeing the beauty in it. Imagine being so in love that you’re willing to go through all that shit just to spend the rest of your life with each other.”

“It’s as simple as that.” Jisoo slowly releases Jinyoung’s hand and removes hers from her pocket, crossing her arms on her chest afterwards. “I don’t get why you have so much excuses.”

That’s not what Jinyoung means. It’s the other way around but he doesn’t want to argue anymore. Not when he knows, they both know, that they’re in two completely different sides here.

Jisoo sighed. “I guess you haven’t loved someone that much yet.”

They may have two different beliefs on love, but does that mean they love each other differently too?

 

***

 

Their trip back to Eleven was quiet, a little bit too quiet than usual. It wasn’t tensed but it wasn’t completely calm either. There were small talks like the usual but neither of them is bringing up the marriage issue. It’s sort of a silent agreement between them. The matter is something they can’t decide right now and trying to face it this early will just damage their relationship.

By the time they got home, the foreigners—Lisa, Bambam, Mark and Jackson—immediately barged into Jinyoung’s place. They convinced Jinyoung that they needed a proper birthday celebration just among themselves but in reality, they’ve just been too lonely over the Chuseok holiday being far from home and being with their friends right now is the closest they can get to home.

Mark and Jackson bought pizzas and chicken while Lisa and Bambam took care of their drinks, sneaking a handful cans from 7th Heaven.

Maybe Jisoo didn’t want to bother Jinyoung about it anymore but she has to know why. She can’t quite buy all of Jinyoung’s philosophy and she can’t help but think that Jinyoung is hiding something from her.

There’s only one thing to know. She has to ask his friends.

They were in the middle of a loud game of Uno—or basically just Jackson, Bambam, Lisa and Jinyoung since Jisoo and Jinyoung just end up cheating by exchanging cards right in front of their friends. Mark has won too many times in a row that Bambam has to kick him out to give chance for others.

Mark stood up to get more ice from Jinyoung’s fridge. Jisoo didn’t even think twice and followed him. This is her only chance.

“Hey, Mark, where are you going?” Jisoo asked, getting on her feet too.

“Huh?” Mark turns around in puzzle. “I’m gonna go get some more ice.”

“Great, I’ll help you!” Jisoo announced making her way in the middle of her friends playing Uno but none of them paid attention, not even Jinyoung. All of them are preoccupied, eyes fixed on Bambam with only two cards in hand.

“O-okay.” Mark simply answered, totally weirded out by the unnecessary help.

“So, what’s up?” Mark asks as he pulls the bag of ice from the freezer, not at all oblivious that Jisoo is up to something.

“Huh?” Jisoo mumbles as she takes a bowl for the ice.

Mark simply smiled as he takes the bowl. Jisoo swears to God and to Jinyoung that she’s loyal to her boyfriend but Mark’s smile is just irresistibly heart-fluttering.

“Okay, then. Let’s go back to the game.” Mark shrugs then turns to the direction of the living room.

“Wait!” Jisoo whispered, tugging Mark’s shirt. “There’s something I want to ask.”

Mark turns around and puts down the bowl of ice on the counter.

Jisoo looks over behind Mark to make sure that everyone is still preoccupied before continuing.

“Okay, I really wanted to talk to Jaebum but he’s not here or to Jackson but he’s quite busy—“

“I’m not even the second choice but okay.” Mark said.

Jisoo turned pale. “That’s not what I mean! I just...uh, you’re not much of a talker so you’re not really on top of my mind.”

“So you still want to talk to me?” Mark added.

Jisoo groaned. “You barely talk and this is how you’re going to be when you actually talk?”

Mark laughed lightly. “I’m just messing with you, Jisoo. Spill it.” He says popping a piece of ice on his mouth and leaning on the counter.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “Okay, it’s about Jinyoung.”

Mark nods. “And he shouldn’t know about this, right?”

Jisoo nods.

“Okay, go on.” Mark said.

Jisoo took another deep breath. “I’m just curious, or rather worried.” Jisoo laughs nervously before continuing. “Why does he hate marriages so much?”

Mark was taken a back. He didn’t expect that question but at the same time amused that Jisoo is actually bringing it up.

“I mean, is there a back story I should know? Did someone left him on the altar or something?”

Mark chuckled at the ridiculous idea. “No.”

“Then, why?” Jisoo is sounding more eager, more frustrated. “Is it because of me? I’m not the settling down type for him?”

Mark made a face. “Hell, no. That guy is fucking smitten over you—oops, sorry for the foul words.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “It’s okay, I’m not a kid. Then, why?”

“Did you try asking him?” Mark asked.

“Yes.” Jisoo answered. “And he just told me it’s because he hates the ceremony and all that shit—see? I’m not twelve.”

Mark chuckles shaking his head. “But that’s exactly what it is. He’s not hiding something from you. It’s just him and his philosophies.”

Jisoo groaned. “That’s bullshit!”

Mark sighed. “You know Jinyoung can be a little too smart sometimes. And for a while, we thought it’s pretty normal. I mean, we were once like him too, afraid of the bigger picture.”

“But we grew from that and we thought he would too but turns out, that’s just who he is.” Mark explains.

Mark explaining all these to Jisoo is the least of her expectations. Honestly, she thought Jaebum would be more reliable. She thought Mark would just give her a smile and all but she’s glad she talked to him. He really knows Jinyoung well.

Jisoo sighed, giving up. “He’s so hard to understand sometimes.”

Mark grins. “Yeah, he is. But that’s why you’re here.”

Jisoo looks at Mark expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

“Jinyoung loves you.” Mark assured. “I’ve seen him in love a couple of times before and, as cheesy as it sounds, I’ve never seen him in love like he is with you right now. Don’t tell him I told you that.” He let out a childlike chuckle before continuing.

“We’re rooting for you, Jisoo.” Mark’s voice turned serious. “We’re hoping you’ll be the one to change his mind.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

A loud thump was heard when Doyoung slumped himself on the couch startling everyone in the room except Youngjae who remains unbothered and snoring in one corner of the room. He wasn't drunk, just extremely tired for having the third party this week granted that he just celebrated his birthday too.

“Is he okay?” Rosé asked worriedly.

Yugyeom smirks. “He’s fine. He just had a 7th Heaven shot a while ago.”

“What?” Lisa asked, almost worried. “I thought we already agreed to forget about that drink after what happened to Jisoo?”

Bambam made a face. “You sound like something bad happened. She just said I love you to her boyfriend which is pretty much a good thing, why worry?”

Bambam asks in confidence as he looks over the glass wall, peeking at the couple outside. “I mean, look at that.”

Lisa didn't even think twice and sits next to her boyfriend, peeking at the glass too to watch Jisoo and Jinyoung in a private but pretty much romantic moment—Jisoo on top of the table and Jinyoung beside her on the chair. Their heads are barely inches away looking down at the paper bag Doyoung just delivered before passing out.

“Aww, cute.” Lisa mumbles resting her head on Bambam’s shoulder.

“Hey, what is it?” Rose curiously asks as she takes the space beside Lisa, at the end of the couch beside the door, and a soft squeal quickly escapes her lips as soon as she sees the couple.

In less than a minute, all of them are secretly watching the two, peeking over the couch behind the glass wall. Jackson is beside Bambam with suggestive eyes on his best friend and while Jennie sat on the other end of the couch, eyes reflecting a hint of envy.

“Is that a camera?” Jaebum curiously asks leaning on the doorframe with no intention of hiding like his other friends.

“Looks like it.” Yugyeom, leaning on the other side of the doorframe with the same mood as Jaebum, nonchalantly replied.

The group became quiet soon after simply watching the couple until Jinyoung took a surprise photo of Jisoo that earned a collective squeal from the girls and a half-groan-half-proud sound from the boys.

They can’t really hear anything from outside and were just relying on the couple’s movements so it’s safe to say no one was expecting when the couple leaned in for a kiss.

“There you go.” Jackson mumbles proudly.

Bambam just lifted his hands to his mouth ready to shout when Lisa immediately throws her hands to cover her boyfriend’s mouth and keep him from making any sound.

“That’s all for tonight, kids.” Yugyeom says as he quickly leans down at Rosé to cover her eyes, simply to annoy her.

If the group wasn’t too preoccupied, they would have seen Jaebum and Jennie exchanging sweet smiles as the former softly shuts the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters left and problems are starting to creep in. What do you think? Does any of Jinyoung's beliefs make sense? lol
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this! My twitter (@.howtobeucoco) and comments section are always open for your feedbacks! 
> 
> Thank you! <3


	10. Nightmares and Horrors

“Please tell me I look presentable.” Rosé tells Jisoo and Lisa.

As usual, they are hanging out at Eleven on a weekday. Exactly what jobless people do, except Jisoo is the only one without work here.

“For the nth time, Rosé, you look great.” Lisa answered.

“Yeah.” Jisoo agreed. “Right, Yugyeom?” Jisoo turns her head to Yugyeom who is at a table behind them.

“Huh?” Yugyeom mumbles as he walks to the girls.

“Rosé,” Jisoo replied. “She looks good, right?”

Yugyeom shrugged, one hand on his pocket. “Yeah.”

Rosé blushed. “That’s not even an opinion.”

Yugyeom was taken a back. “What do you want me to say? That you look beautiful like a blossoming rose?”

Rosé face turned redder. “Ew.”

Jisoo and Lisa exchanged looks before giggling.

“Oh my gosh, guys. Shut up.” Rosé pleaded dramatically taking the empty seat in front of Jisoo.

“We’re just messing with you, Rosé.” Lisa assured patting Rose’s head. “When did you even get this interested in blind dates?”

“Blind date?” Yugyeom echoes and for a second, the girls—including Rosé herself—thought about making a fuss about it until Yugyeom’s lips formed a mischievous smile “Who goes on blind dates on a weekday? For lunch?”

Jisoo nods. “Yeah, you really snuck out of work for this? What is this guy? The prince of New Zealand or something?”

Rosé rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Then who is he? Why are you so excited about it?” Lisa asked.

“I-I don't know.” Rosé answered, her voice trailing as if she didn't want to admit it.

“What?”

Jisoo, Lisa and Yugyeom all said in chorus.

“It’s a blind date!” Rosé said. “I’m not supposed to know him.”

“Not even his name?” Jisoo clarified.

Rosé shakes her head. “All I know is that he works at the university. That’s why we’re meeting in the restaurant across the street.”

“At the university? Jinyoung must know him.” Jisoo mumbles.

“Hey, is that Youngjae?” Lisa asks, distracted by the man awkwardly standing in front of 7th Heaven’s door.

“Yeah, hold on.” Yugyeom said. “Choi Youngjae!” He screamed, his voice loud but somehow small, startling every customer inside but most importantly getting Youngjae’s attention.

Youngjae turned around and waved his hand enthusiastically before getting inside.

“I’m glad you’re here!” Youngjae greeted as soon as he reached his friends’ table and takes the empty seat beside Lisa.

Lisa and Yugyeom exchanged looks but didn't bother to point it out that they should be here because they own and work here.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom simply mumbles. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?”

Youngjae grinned shyly. “I’ve got a date around here but I’m a bit early so I dropped by here first.”

“Oh, should I ask Jinyoung to a lunch date too, then?” Jisoo said. “Why is everyone going on dates today?”

“Who’s going on a date?” Youngjae asks curiously.

Rosé slowly raised her hand.

“Oh, really? I didn't know you’re dating anyone.” Youngjae said.

“We didn't know you’re dating anyone either.” Lisa said suspiciously.

The bright grin comes back to Youngjae’s face. “It’s a blind date.”

“Really? Rosé is going on a blind date too.” Jisoo said, amused.

Yugyeom, staring blankly at Youngjae, asks. “Where’s your date?”

“At the Italian restaurant across the street.” Youngjae replied, still smiling.

Jisoo’s eyes widen. “Who’s your date? Does she work in Marketing?”

“Yeah! How did you know?” Youngjae asks.

“O-M-G” Lisa says before bursting into laughter.

“Great.” Jisoo bursts into laughter too.

Yugyeom scoffed, smirked, then bursts into a roaring laughter all while Rosé is simply staring ahead, eyes dead in a stare, mouth hanging open.

“What? Why are you all laughing and why does Rosé looks like she’s already disappointed with her date?” Youngjae asks.

“Her date,” Jisoo mumbles as she stops herself from laughing. “Works at the university and she’s meeting her at the Italian restaurant across the street.”

“Really?” Youngjae turns to Rosé enthusiastically. “Then we should go together! Hey, what’s the name of your date, I probably know hi— _shit_.”

Jisoo, Lisa and Yugyeom’s laugh got louder making both Youngjae and Rosé even more embarrassed.

Suddenly, Youngjae is laughing with them too and it didn't take long before Rosé did too.

“What are we going to do with my reservation now?” Youngjae asked nervously.

“We can still go.” Rosé answered in an instant, earning her a look from her best friends and Yugyeom suddenly stopped laughing.

“I mean, what's wrong with that?” Rosé added. “It’s like hanging out with a friend.”

“Great, let’s go then.” Youngjae announces as he stands up, giving Rosé the brightest smile.

Rosé smiled back. “Let’s go.”

“See you guys, later!” Youngjae cried as he and Rosé exits 7th Heaven.

“S-see you.” Lisa replied but it’s too late because the two has already entered the elevator.

“Whoa.” Yugyeom says taking the seat Youngjae just left. “That wasn't awkward at all. And I’m not even being sarcastic.”

Jisoo simply chuckled.

“Do you think they’ll hit it off?” Lisa asked.

Jisoo shrugged. “Maybe? Maybe not? At this time, our friends are going out behind our backs and we don't even know it.”

“Oh, the shade.” Lisa mumbles giving Jisoo the look. “Wish they’re here to hear you though.”

Yugyeom looks at them, puzzled. “Who are you talking about?”

Lisa shrugs and Yugyeom turned to Jisoo who gave him a shrug too.

“Oh, come on, guys. Tell me!” Yugyeom pleaded like a little kid.

Lisa looks at her watch. “Oh, yeah, I forgot I’ve got something to do.” Then she stands up and went to her office in an instant that she didn't even see Yugyeom groaned like a child.

Jisoo made a face before standing up and leaving the table.

“Hey, where are you going? You’re still unemployed!” Yugyeom said.

“Whoa, big baby, that’s harsh.” Jisoo stops her track. “But true.” Jisoo expression turns dark. “I’ll just go get some fresh air.”

She says as she walks away, going straight out of 7th Heaven.

Jisoo has been jobless for almost two months now. Two months later and about a hundred of applications and declined interviews, she, still, hasn’t found the one. Here’s what happens; she’ll look something up on job-hunting sites or through friends’ recommendations then she’ll submit an application. In about a week or two, she’ll get a call scheduling an interview but she’ll end up declining it because she’ll realize that it’s not something she will want to do. It happens over and over again that her friends and Jinyoung, most of all, scold her for it. She’s wasting too much time and effort and it makes her image look bad.

But Jisoo can’t help it. One moment, she’s so frustrated in finding a new job then, the next minute, she’s anxious that it isn’t the job she’s looking for. Call her picky, call her safe but it drives her insane too.

Everyday she’s worried, she’s anxious, she’s hopeless.

Jisoo distracts herself to keep her chaotic thoughts away. While all her friends are out being adults and she has no one to hang out with—three weeks in her jobless stint, she realized she can’t bother Lisa and Yugyeom twenty-four-seven—she’s spending most of her time at Mr. Choi’s bookshop.

By this time, Mr. Choi is used to her daily presence already. He’s a nice man to let Jisoo stay in his store all day, reading all the books that she wants even without buying them. Once in a while, she will buy a book or two so she can share it with Jinyoung at home.

Jisoo didn’t want to be much of a nuisance. The second week she spent at the bookshop, she offered help by organizing the books. She can’t stay for too long and be a freeloader and honestly, it’s a pretty cool activity to keep her mind off the things that bother her.

Today is just like any other day. Jisoo walks in the bookshop and brightly greets Mr. Choi before going straight to the shelf where she left of yesterday.

A couple of minutes later into organizing the shelf, a particular book caught her eye. It’s Haruki Murakami’s and she immediately scanned through its pages knowing that Jinyoung might like it. _Pinball, 1973—_ the title reads. She then checked the back cover for the synopsis, however, it’s an old copy and the back cover is pretty worn out.

“Mr. Choi!” Jisoo softly called as she walks back to the cashier.

“Do you know what this book is about? The summary at the back is a bit smudged—oh, sorry.” Jisoo mindlessly mumbles, eyes fixed on the book but was interrupted when a young man—he’s tall, fit, hair perfectly waxed and dressed up professionally—is standing by the cashier, waiting.

“Do you need anything? Mr. Choi probably just stepped out for a bit.” She said to the guy.

The guy shakes his head “But that book, you're interested in that?”

“Well, my boyfriend loves Murakami.” Jisoo enunciated very carefully as she turns back to the book, avoiding the guy’s gaze. Jisoo realizes that the guy is undeniably handsome but not her _kind of handsome_. He doesn't really seem off or creepy but Jisoo just wanted to straight some things out before this guy starts hitting on him. “I think I’ll buy this for him…if I have any idea what it is about.”

“And you don't like him?” The guy asks tilting his head to one side.

 _What?_ Is what Jisoo wanted to say but she just gave him a questioning look.

“Murakami.” The guy’s lips moved upwards forming a smile. “I meant Murakami.”

Jisoo’s shoulders eased. “Oh, no. I like him.” Jisoo answers before looking away again while internally praying for Mr. Choi to come back so that he’s not stuck with this guy.

“That’s Murakami’s debut novel and it’s a bit realist than his other works.” The guy explains and if Jisoo isn’t being too nice, she would’ve rolled her eyes because she is almost sure that this guy is trying to impress her.

In the end, Jisoo just nodded carefully, eyes still darting away and waiting for Mr. Choi to comeback.

The guy shakes his head. “So, are you going to the buy that? That’ll be fifteen thousand won.”

“Excuse me?” Jisoo reacts in reflex, her voice an octave higher because for one, that’s too much for a worn out book and, second, how dare he give a price to this book?

“Oh, so you’ve met.” Mr. Choi mumbles, suddenly appearing behind the counter, the door of his room shutting behind him.

“What?” Jisoo asks in puzzle giving Mr. Choi a confused look. “You know him?”

Mr. Choi laughs weakly. “Jisoo, this is my nephew Junmyeon.” He introduces as he gestures to the guy in front of Jisoo. “And Junmyeon, this is Jisoo, a regular customer.”

The guy’s—Junmyeon—smile turns wider as he politely bows his head and Jisoo automatically did the same.

“He’s my nephew that I told you about,” Mr. Choi says. “The one that works in a publishing company.”

Over the weeks that Jisoo spent at the bookshop, it’s no doubt that she and Mr. Choi have created a bond. Jisoo is constantly bugging him about books and asking the older man for book recommendations and Mr. Choi never really got bothered.

Jisoo doesn't know why, probably because the owner reminds her of her grandfather who loves books just as much, but she’s pretty comfortable with the old man. It didn't take long before they have talked about Jisoo’s old job and how she’s always wanted to write.

“I told him you wanted to write.” Mr. Choi added.

Yes, Jisoo told him she wants to write but they probably got lost in translation somewhere in the middle because Jisoo never really told him she wants to be a novelist of some sort.

But it’s not far from the truth.

“I think he can help you with looking for a new career.” Mr. Choi concluded before taking his seat at the cashier.

Jisoo couldn't even say anything anymore since Mr. Choi is already preoccupied in his desk. Instead, Jisoo turned to Junmyeon who is giving him a smile which, as of now, she can’t tell if he’s being just really warm or outright cocky.

 

 

It’s barely a month since the new semester has started and the stress is already starting to fill Jinyoung’s veins. For some reasons he can’t explain, the students are a whole lot harder to handle, the syllabus is more complex than usual and the sudden change of season from a really hot summer to a chilling autumn is a lot for him take in right now.

But still, this is so much better than having a heavy heart. He hasn’t talked to his father about it yet but they’re kind of back into speaking terms, just avoiding—or rather—keeping the topic in the closet. He’s still cold to his son but it’s enough for Jinyoung. At least, he isn’t up at night worrying about his dad removing him from the family registry anymore.

He took a break from organizing new students’ records to massage his temples, this isn’t much of work but he’s feeling under the weather. He was stretching his legs when Youngjae came in the faculty room.

“Hey there.” Youngjae greeted walking to his desk.

Jinyoung gave him a smug smile. “So, how was the date?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Youngjae let out what seems to be a sigh but his eyes tells otherwise. “How’d you know?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Well, your date is my girlfriend’s friend, small world, right? And oh, she’s our friend, Rosé, too.”

Youngjae simply shakes his head then shrugs. “I don’t know, man. Nothing’s different. It’s just like how the way we all used to hangout. Except this time, it’s less six loud guys and less three talkative girls.”

Jinyoung simply shrugged as he gets up from his seat. “Sounds familiar.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Hey, where are you going?”

“Home.” Jinyoung answered hooking his bag on his bag. “You’ve been out for the whole afternoon, bro. You sure that date wasn't fun?”

“Shut up.” Youngjae said patiently but it obviously sounded like a growl.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Just messing with you, Genius. See you tomorrow.”

As soon as Jinyoung got out of the campus, the cold wind made his whole body shiver. He immediately put his hands on the pocket of his coat after sending a text to Jisoo asking where she is.

About a couple of minutes later, Jinyoung already got to the university’s open parking when he got Jisoo’s reply, text simply reads _Mr. Choi’s_.

Jinyoung replied that he’ll be there in a minute and quickly got into his car and drove to the bookshop.

The bookshop is pretty close to the university, if not for the traffic, it could’ve taken him twenty minutes instead of thirty-five. He parked the car in an open space a block away from the bookshop and walked his way inside.

When he got inside, he was surprised to found the store empty. The bookshop is closing in less than an hour so it’s understandable that there aren’t any customers in. But Jisoo is out of sight and even Mr. Choi isn’t in his usual spot behind the cashier too.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung softly calls looking through the shelves but not even Jisoo’s shadow is seen.

He walked back to the counter and pressed the bell. “Mr. Choi?”

In about a minute or two, Jisoo and Mr. Choi came greeting him from the old man’s office making Jinyoung more confused. When another guy, looking _too fine_ for him, came following behind Jisoo, he felt his stomach churn and his hands involuntarily curled into fists inside his pocket.

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo giddily greeted as she runs out of the counter and meets her boyfriend for a hug, practically throwing herself at him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted softly, kissing the top of her head. The urge to show public affection is stronger with a stranger around.

“Hello, there, Jinyoung.” Mr. Choi greeted pulling Jinyoung away from his thoughts and making him realize he’s not showing his manners properly.

“Good evening, Mr. Choi.” Jinyoung greeted, releasing Jisoo for a while to give the old man a polite bow.

Mr. Choi nodded. “Jinyoung, I’d like you to meet Junmyeon, he’s my nephew. Junmyeon, this is Jinyoung, my favorite customer.”

Jinyoung and Junmyeon simply exchanged awkward bows with Jinyoung failing miserably to hide the tension.

“Nice meeting you, Jinyoung.” Junmyeon said with a smile that sure made Jinyoung sick.

Then the guy turned to Jisoo. “I’ll just wait for your call then?”

Jisoo took a nervous glance at Jinyoung knowing very well that her boyfriend is one jealous human being before giving Junmyeon a nod.

“Yeah.” She simply answered then turned to Mr. Choi. “Thanks again for letting me crash in today and for the snacks too, Mr. Choi. We’ll go ahead now. See you soon!”

Jinyoung couldn't even say his goodbyes properly because Jisoo is already dragging him to the door, stopping any possible clash that Jisoo can definitely see coming based on his boyfriends tensed looks.

“You’re telling me what’s going on, right?” Jinyoung asks when he’s sure they’re pretty far from the bookshop.

They are a block away from the bookshop now but a couple of blocks away from where Jinyoung’s car is parked. They both didn't say anything but their feet just naturally brought them to walk farther.

Jisoo sighed but at the same time impressed that Jinyoung is calm and is not throwing a fit though it’s pretty obvious that he’s jealous.

“Well,” Jisoo says, doesn't know how to break the news without sounding too giddy. “I kind of have a new job.”

Jinyoung stopped walking, taking Jisoo in her arms, the clouding jealousy in his mind are pushed away.

“Really? Whoa. I’m happy for you, Jisoo!” Jinyoung congratulates her as he throws his arms around her. “Where? What is it?”

Jisoo laughs nervously as Jinyoung releases her. “Based on your reaction earlier, I don't think you’ll be too delighted.” She mumbles as she walks to a nearby bench.

Jinyoung looked at her in puzzle, following her to the bench then waited for her to continue.

“Promise me, you’ll let me finish, okay?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung looked at her calculating her before nodding.

“Okay,” Jisoo took a deep breath. “You know how I’ve been spending too much time at Mr. Choi’s, right? Like, I’m at the bookshop _almost_ everyday bothering him, he’s like a grandfather to me. He’s really warm and he, like, just listens to all my nonsense. And you know how I get when I talk, right?”

Jinyoung nods because he knows exactly how.

“So anyway,” Jisoo continues. “I kind of shared how I always wanted to write blah blah blah and it turns out, he has a nephew who works at a big publishing company. Junmyeon, the guy earlier, and over snacks earlier—”

“You had snacks together?” Jinyoung echoed, his patient mood quickly changing at the sound of the guy’s name.

“Yes. With Mr. Choi.” Jisoo replied. “You agreed to let me finish.”

Jinyoung simply sighed at the reminder and Jisoo took it a sign to continue.

“So, over snacks, Junmyeon told me about this company he’s working at.” Jisoo is talking carefully to make sure that Jinyoung would look into the company instead of the guy. “It’s pretty promising. It’s a good publishing company with a good track record. He said the company is holding a yearly contest for new writers. There will be a preliminary where writers will submit a draft and chosen ones will be coached and at the end, once the novel is done, they will pick the best and publish it. If you’re really good, they can invest more and distribute it internationally.”

“And I thought,” Jisoo continued. “It’s not too bad to try, right? I got a couple of drafts lying in my laptop and it would be a waste to let it burry in there.”

Jisoo looks at Jinyoung, weighing his reaction but as of now, she can’t read anything in his face.

“Honestly,” Jisoo added. “I don't even like the guy at first. I think he’s cocky but he’s not so bad.”

“You’ve talked to him once.” Jinyoung commented.

Jisoo smiled patiently. “I mean, he’s working for the PR department, it’s given that he’s kind of you know, cunning. But I think he’s harmless.”

“Oh, you know that guy Mr. Choi is talking about? The one getting married?” Jisoo asked, shifting the topic.

“That’s him?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo nodded. No one really confirmed this. Mr. Choi has a nephew getting married. Junmyeon is Mr. Choi’s nephew. It’s not entirely a lie, isn’t it?

“And besides, he said that the company will give the trainee writers allowance until their work is published and I think that’s exactly what I needed.” Jisoo admitted. “It’s not going to be much but I’ve been jobless for a while now, my rent at home is going to give me a hard time soon.”

Jisoo concluded and waited for Jinyoung’s answer but he didn't say anything. The minute of silence felt like years.

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo with a soft smile before bursting into laughter.

Jisoo’s eyes widen, offended in an instant. “What?”

“You should hear yourself.” Jinyoung answered in between laughter. “What are you worried about?”

“That you’ll act immature because you’re jealous!” Jisoo answered. “Did you see your eyes at bookshop earlier? You would have stabbed Junmyeon with those eyes if you could.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“I would.” He admitted. “In my defense, he looks like a bit arrogant, okay? Who goes in a secondhand bookshop dressed in a three-piece suit?”

Jisoo couldn't help but smile. It was indeed ridiculous for someone dressed up in a three-piece suit an old bookshop and Junmyeon looks exactly like that earlier. She wanted to argue though that it’s because of the nature of his job but kept it to herself, not wanting to start anymore arguments.

Jinyoung takes her hand. “But, it’s getting you one step closer to your dream. How can I take that away from you?”

Jisoo’s smile turned wider. “Oh, Jinyoungie.” She said as she wraps her arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Thank you.” Jisoo whispered gently in Jinyoung’s ear before planting a chaste kiss making Jinyoung smile.

“Oh, and by the way,” Jisoo says pulling from the hug. “I got this for you.” She said taking the book she saw earlier that she ends up buying.

“It’s a pretty old Murakami book. I thought you’d like it.” Jisoo explains as Jinyoung takes out the book from the paper bag. “I heard it’s his debut novel and it’s a realist.”

Jinyoung laughed reading the title and scanned through the book. “Who told you that?”

Jisoo blushed in embarrassment. “Uh, Junmyeon.”

Jinyoung smirked. “Tell him this isn’t Murakami’s debut novel but his _second_ novel. Also, unless having sex with a pair of twins who suddenly showed up in your apartment is not surreal for him then, I’ll buy his bullshit that this _is_ a realist novel.”

“Okay, nerd.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, laughing. “This is why you’re my boyfriend.”

 

***

 

Jinyoung is okay with it. He is totally okay with.

That’s what he keeps on telling himself. Because, really, what’s wrong with Jisoo having a new job? A job that she really wants in that matter. Jinyoung loves Jisoo and with that love he promised that he will support her no matter what; that he will be her light, her star. He knows exactly how important this is for her and Jinyoung is more that glad that he’ll be holding her hand as she enters this new path in her life.

But amidst it all, Jinyoung can’t help the jealousy tingling in his body.

In his twenty-seven years of existence and a handful of relationships along the way, Jinyoung believed he’s never the jealous type—at least not the toxic one that keeps his partner from growing just because she’s meeting new people.

Or is it really jealousy he’s feeling?

It makes him feel weird. He just wants to support Jisoo with all his heart but something is stopping him. Something he can’t exactly point out what. Something that he can’t quite explain.

“You’re jealous.” Jackson declared when Jinyoung asked the guys about it. “It’s pretty normal, why are you even so worried?”

Jinyoung is not the type to talk about his relationship issues with others but this has been bothering him for a couple of days now and he just have to make sure that he’s still sane.

“You sense a competition, so you act according to your instincts.” Jaebum further explains.

Jinyoung made a face. “You make it sound so barbaric.”

“Why? Aren’t you threatened?” Jackson asked.

Jinyoung shakes his head, slowly at first as if unsure then eventually firmer, like he has no doubt.

“It’s weird. I wasn’t like this back then with that Doojin guy.” Jinyoung explained.

It’s Jaebum’s turn to make a face. “He wasn’t a competition. You were just being a baby back then.”

Jinyoung pouted and Jaebum imitated him earning a laugh from Mark and Jackson.

“Don’t worry about it, bro.” Mark assured patting Jinyoung’s knee. “Jisoo is just as smitten as you are.”

Jinyoung sighed, letting the topic pass for now but still feeling uneasy.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Mark said when Jinyoung’s phone started ringing.

All of them know that it can only be Jisoo because it’s a Saturday afternoon and they either want to sleep or go on their own dates but since they can’t let Jinyoung sulk for not meeting him, they are now crashing Jackson’s place.

Jinyoung shakes his head as he takes the phone from his pocket, a smile eliciting from his lips.

“Hey,” Jisoo greeted. “Are you going to pick me up?”

“Yeah. Ready?” Jinyoung replied quickly rising to her feet.

“No. Uh, about that.” Jisoo started. “Junmyeon is going to the hotel around the block...” she trailed off, probably weighing how Jinyoung will react but he didn’t say anything and just waited for her to continue. “It’s okay if I’ll just hitch a ride, right? I mean, it will save you some gas and time plus you can spend more time with the guys.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer. _It’s okay, you will not lose Jisoo with this. It’s just a car ride._ Jinyoung tells himself. He has to be cool about this and avoid being an overdramatic boyfriend.

“Y-yeah. It’s fine.” Jinyoung assured, mostly himself than Jisoo.

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked.

“Yeah. I’ll see you at home?” Jinyoung replied.

“Yeah! See you, Jinyoungie!” Jisoo replied then she hangs up.

Jinyoung slowly puts the phone down then looked up to his friends.

“So?” Jackson asked, anticipating ever since Jinyoung got in the phone.

“She said the Junmyeon guy is gonna drive her home.”

“What?”

“And you agreed?”

Jackson and Jaebum asked in chorus while Mark simply has an inaudible gasp—all eyes wide open in surprise.

Jinyoung dropped his head in his palms and started whining dramatically while his friends are looking at him with both pity and awe.

“When the fuck did you become an angel?” Mark asked in frustration.

 

 

“He didn't even pout?” Jennie asks, wide eyed. “What? Did he become a monk or something?”

“I know, right?” Jisoo replies in frustration.

They are at Jisoo’s place, waiting for the rest of the guys before they go down to 7th Heaven for dinner and to hangout. The group has been extra closer these days that they prefer spending weekends together rather than hanging out somewhere else.

Jisoo just got in from meeting Junmyeon discussing her draft. She has chosen a draft she’s going to submit to the editors. She and Junmyeon agreed to go over it before submitting it to the bosses. Junmyeon is giving her pointers and tips on how to present it in a way that the bosses will like.

Jisoo is still in awe having this big opportunity in front of her. Jisoo has been writing stories since she was in middle school but growing up, she always thought that her forte is writing essays and reviews—just like what she does in her previous work and her blog. Creative writing has been more of hobby for her ever since.

She never thought she’ll ever get the chance for her works to get published and now that it’s happening for real, she feels ecstatic and excited like a little girl.

There’s just one thing bothering her. This new career leads her to working with Junmyeon. She has nothing against it. The guy is really just overconfident in nature and it’s pretty harmless so Jisoo just brushes it off when his smiles are too wide or his voice sounds too flirty.

What is bothering her with all these is Jinyoung.

Jinyoung is uncharacteristically cool about her working with another guy—which is totally fine. A lot better than Jinyoung sulking, being pouty and just outright immature about her working with other guys.

Jisoo could feel that there is something bothering Jinyoung but whenever she asks about it, Jinyoung is just _okay_ with it.

“But isn’t that better?” Rosé said. “I mean, that’s way better than him being a baby about it, right?”

Jisoo sighed. That’s true. Jisoo is just making a big deal out of this, ending up as the immature one.

“I know.” Jisoo replied, surrendering.

“Forget about it, Jisoo.” Jennie replied.

“He’s not getting jealous and he told your family he didn’t want to get married—“

Rosé’s was interrupted with her rambling when Jennie shot her a look.

“That’s a good way of not planting doubts in the head of our friend, Rosie.” Jennie said.

“Wha—okay, I’m sorry.” Rosé pursed her lips.

Jisoo shakes her head smiling. “It’s okay guys. And honestly, it doesn’t bother me anymore. He didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then what does he exactly mean about not wanting to get married...ever?” Lisa asks.

“Wow. We’re doing great being best friends here.” Jennie sighs in surrender.

“That he’s not ready.” Jisoo replied firmly. “And honestly, me too. I mean, we’re not even together for a year, we’re both young and there are tons of things we should accomplish first. It’s too early to go on the next level.”

“And it’s plain ridiculous to dwell on something that’s not even happening anytime soon. I love Jinyoung and he loves me—that’s what matters.”

Jennie, Rose and Lisa are all just staring at Jisoo after speech before clapping slowly, Lisa even faking a cry.

“Wow, Jisoo.” Jennie exclaimed walking to Jisoo and wrapping her arms on her head, hugging her like a mom cradling her child. “I can’t believe you’re a love guru now when, same time last year, your Halloween costume was a card with the word _relationship_ in bold letters.”

“Oh, wait!” Lisa exclaimed. “Speaking of which, what are our plans for Halloween this year?”

Rosé’s eyes glimmer. “I have the best idea!”

Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa exchanged looks with both excitement and nervousness.

 

***

 

“So, here’s my revised draft based on our discussion last week.” Jisoo explains as she takes out a thick-stapled paper and hands it to Junmyeon.

They are meeting at a coffee shop. Junmyeon agreed to submit Jisoo’s draft to his bosses. Once it got in, Jisoo can come and present the draft to them herself.

“But I didn't follow your other suggestions. My bird remains with no gender and I can’t just kill my main character’s mother because she’s an essential part of the plot.” Jisoo continues. The story she’s submitting is a story for children about a little girl with a newfound friendship with a talking bird.

Junmyeon gave her a questioning look to which Jisoo simply shrugged.

“Come on, we both know I can’t just simply do what you asked when you’re not even an editor.” Jisoo continued quickly raising a hand in surrender when she saw the change in Junmyeon’s expression, looking like he’s offended. “I meant no offense, please, but you’re working in the PR department, not an actual editor.”

Junmyeon just gave her a look, completely in shock at Jisoo’s straightforwardness but eventually smiled when the shock turned into awe.

Jisoo sighed in relief giving Junmyeon a guilty smile.

“You’re a scary woman, do you know that?” Junmyeon says as he pulls the draft from across the table.

Jisoo raised her shoulders playfully as she leans back her chair.

“So, you’re confident here?” Junmyeon asked, flipping through the pages thinking that it's too long for a children’s novel yet highly anticipating.

Jisoo took a deep breath. “As of now, yes. I’m confident but I know there are a lot of things to do and I hope your company can see that and help me.”

“You were overly confident two minutes ago.” Junmyeon remarked.

“Well, I guess I can't keep up with being cocky for a long time like you.” Jisoo frowned.

Junmyeon scoffed. “And you’re back.”

Jisoo chuckled. “I’m kidding. But seriously, I’m betting all my cards in this one so I hope it goes well.”

Jumyeon smiled. “We’ve got little entries for children’s story this year and this is a pretty interesting story. I think you have a chance.”

“Oh, don’t get my hopes up, Junmyeon.” Jisoo pleaded.

Junmyeon laughed. “I said a chance, everyone has a chance.”

Jisoo shakes her head smiling.

“I’ll do my best, Jisoo.” Junmyeon promised.

“Thank you so much, Junmyeon.” Jisoo mumbles. “I owe you a lot. Don't worry, I’ll treat you if I get in.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Junmyeon winked. Jisoo wanted to make an annoyed face but she realized that is not too pleasant for someone who’s helping you get a job.

Jisoo’s phone suddenly chimed and she quickly glanced at it.

“Oh my gosh,” Jisoo exclaimed. “I have to go.” She said taking one last sip at her cider as she gathers her things.

“What happened? Is anything wrong?” Junmyeon asked worriedly, leaning in.

“What? No, nothing.” Jisoo mumbles. “I just, I’m going to Jinyoung’s university. His class ends in less than an hour.”

“How sweet.” Junmyeon says as he leans back on his chair. “How I wish my girlfriend is at least half as sweet as you.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Jisoo asked in complete wonder.

“Y-yeah.” Junmyeon stutter in puzzle. “Is it so unbelievable?”

“No!” Jisoo exclaimed, beaming into a wide smile. “I just didn't know you have a girlfriend. So you’re really the one getting married?” Jisoo asked out of the blue remembering the not-so while he told Jinyoung.

“No. That’s my brother.” Junmyeon answers suspiciously. “How did you even know that?”

Jisoo turned pale in embarrassment. “Mr. Choi told us!”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Junmyeon nods.

“Anyway, I really have to go.” Jisoo said standing up. “Invite your girlfriend when I treat you and I’ll bring Jinyoung too. Bye!”

“Bye.” Junmyeon shakes his head smiling because Jisoo is gone dashing out of the café without even letting him reply.

 

 

Jisoo arrived at the university just in time. She went to the open parking, walking straight to Jinyoung’s usual spot. She has about ten minutes to spare until the end of Jinyoung’s class, meaning he won’t be here for another thirty minutes or so because he has to walk back to the faculty, fix his things and walk to the parking area. With his grandpa walk, he’ll really take time doing all those.

It's not even five minutes though, when Jisoo sat at the stone pavement of the parking when she saw Jinyoung walking towards his car, walking slow as usual but looking sick. A few coughs and massages at his temple confirm that he’s not really feeling well.

Jinyoung is too distracted that he didn't even notice Jisoo standing beside his car until she greeted him.

“Hey.” Jisoo said softly, almost a whisper.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung said softly, slowly raising his head. “What are you doing here?”

Jisoo didn't answer and simply opened her arms wide. Jinyoung smiled weakly and, with no hesitation, walked into Jisoo’s embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. Jisoo quickly wrapped her arms around him. Her heart sank even more feeling his body temperature too hot.

Jisoo hugged him tightly but softly, caressing his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn't know you’re not feeling well.” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung wraps his arms lazily on her middle, nuzzling his head deeper in her shoulder.

“I miss you, my Jisoo.” Jinyoung replied.

“I miss you too, Jinyoungie.”

 

 

Jisoo is thanking the heavens she thought of dropping by at the university otherwise, she doesn't know how can Jinyoung go home alone in that situation. His body temperature is too high even for a fever. He couldn't even open his eyes because his head is aching too much.

Jisoo wanted to hit him in the head. It looks like he’s been sick for days but he still went to his classes. But hurting him even more is the least of Jisoo’s priorities.

She took the initiative to drive and Jinyoung is too weak to decline. By the time they got to Eleven, they’re lucky enough that Doyoung is just getting in too and he was able to help Jisoo carry Jinyoung to his unit.

Jisoo looks for fresh clothes he can change into. Then, Doyoung helps, forgetting how awkward it is, to change Jinyoung’s clothes.

While Doyoung is changing Jinyoung’s clothes, Jisoo took a quick trip home to get some medicines because Jinyoung doesn't keep any at home. When she came back to Jinyoung’s she went straight to bathroom to get a basin, filled it with warm water then goes back to Jinyoung’s room just in time after Doyoung changed Jinyoung’s clothes.

They carried Jinyoung to the bed then Doyoung lifted Jinyoung a bit so Jisoo can let him drink a paracetamol and finish a glass of water which she failed to do. Jinyoung can’t even open his mouth properly more so swallowing the tablet. But Jisoo insisted, a couple of tries and Jinyoung successfully swallowed it but only taking little gulps of water.

A few minutes later, when Jinyoung fell asleep, Doyoung left the two with Jisoo thanking him endlessly for the help.

Jisoo sat beside Jinyoung in his bed, careful not to wake him up. He’s fever is still high but she’s just thankful he can rest now. She took a clean towel from Jinyoung’s closet and used it to pat his head and body with warm water, hoping it can make him feel warm.

Jisoo’s heart aches remembering how tired Jinyoung looked and how he mumbles that he misses her.

She felt guilty. She’s been spending too much time isolating herself in her room to write or to go out and meet Junmyeon that she didn't even notice that Jinyoung hasn't been feeling well the past days. She knows very well that Jinyoung is not someone who gets sick easily and he’s not also someone who tells others that he’s not feeling well. She felt her stomach churn just thinking about how long he’s been suffering.

If she only cared a little more and focused on herself a little less, Jinyoung wouldn't have been this sick. She could have taken care of him in an instant, told him not to go to work anymore and his fever won’t get worse.

Jisoo sighed. She stands up and walks to Jinyoung’s cabinet, taking another blanket. She pulled the chair from Jinyoung’s study, making the slightest sound as possible, and put it beside his bed. Jisoo sits in the chair, not wanting to take too much space in Jinyoung’s bed and make him uncomfortable.

It’s too late now. It’s too late to ponder into could have been’s when she’s here, right now, in this moment. This moment that can make up for her shortcomings. Being with Jinyoung is the least that she can do but Jisoo feels like it’s the thing they both need the most.

 

***

 

Jinyoung suddenly wakes up. His head is hurting too much; it feels like his temples are pounding and his eyes are involuntarily shutting in pain.

He groans and he whines, helplessly moving in the bed and waking Jisoo up.

“Jinyoung?” Jisoo mumbles softly but with worry. “What’s wrong? What’s hurting?” Jisoo asks as she helps Jinyoung to sit up in the bed.

Jinyoung groaned. He tried opening his mouth to speak but words won’t slip out. He put his hands on his head, hoping to explain his pain to Jisoo. The pain he is feeling is unbearable. He wants to scream his lungs out and cry in pain but he can’t even find his voice to speak.

“Does your head hurt too much?” Jisoo asks. “Come here.”

Jisoo gently pulls Jinyoung into her arms letting him lie in her shoulder.

Jinyoung is panting, groaning and whining. He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what will ease his pain.

Jisoo pats his back and caresses his head both gently and nurturing. She takes deep breaths making Jinyoung to do so too then, suddenly, he’s feeling his breath normalize too.

They stayed like that for a while.

The pain Jinyoung is feeling isn’t magically fading but it’s becoming bearable. Jinyoung couldn’t explain why but it is as if Jisoo is having her fair share in the pain and it becomes bearable. It wasn’t just Jinyoung anymore but it’s the both of them facing the pain.

Jinyoung gently looks up, releasing himself from Jisoo’s embrace. He stared at Jisoo with an expression even he can’t explain but Jisoo simply gave a smile, a warm and soft smile that makes his insides fuzzy, comfortable—it’s a smile that feels like home.

Jinyoung returned the smile, weakly, hoping it can make Jisoo feel the way he felt with her smile.

Then all of a sudden, as if to make sure, Jinyoung weakly lifts himself up to reach for Jisoo’s lips, planting a chaste kiss and telling him everything he feels but words fail to say.

Without hesitation, Jisoo returned the kiss answering the things Jinyoung wants to say.

The kiss turned deeper, more passionate like their love that grew and continuously growing everyday.

Jinyoung was ecstatic, the electricity of their kiss is driving him insane.

He held Jisoo’s arms, let his hands discover the hidden wonders of her body.

Then Jisoo suddenly vanished.

In a snap, Jisoo is gone and Jinyoung is left alone in his dark room.

He opened his mouth and screamed her name but no voice is coming out of his mouth.

He ran out of his room, as fast as he can, suddenly forgetting that his limbs are aching due to fever. He checked every corner of his room but she’s not here. There’s not even any trace of Jisoo in his apartment. The cardigan she left in his couch for the nights that it gets colder; the toothbrush she bought and left in his sink for the movie nights that she’s too lazy to go home and brush her teeth; the pair of slippers she left here because she just hates walking barefoot and Jinyoung’s slippers are too big for her—every single trace of Jisoo in his life is gone.

He left his room, aggressively shutting the door behind but he didn’t hear any noise because his heart is pounding too hard in his chest that he can’t even hear anything.

He went to Jisoo’s unit, slamming his fingers in her door as he presses her passcode.

It’s not working.

He did it again. And again, it didn’t work.

He pressed the numbers, a lot slower and more careful this time, not wanting to miss any number.

But still, it won’t work.

Jinyoung is turning impatient. He knocked on the door. Twice. Thrice. Until he can no longer count. He knocked on the door. Hard and frustrated. Until his hands are numb in pain.

He screamed his lungs out calling for Jisoo but there was no response. Nothing. Just complete dead silence. He can’t hear anything except his heart beating too hard that it’s in the verge of breaking.

He kneels on the cold ground with his hand tightly gripping his chest as if to stop his heart from breaking.

No. This is impossible. This can’t be happening.

No. He can’t live without Jisoo.

Light seeps through the door behind Jinyoung. Someone is coming out of Jisoo’s unit.

It’s her. It’s Jisoo.

Jinyoung quickly got on his feet and called her name; softly at first then he called again, more excited the second time.

But Jisoo didn't respond, didn't even flinch.

Jinyoung froze in his place, his world suddenly crumbling down as his heart breaks into a million little pieces.

A tear fell down his face when something sparkling and golden lying on the fourth finger of Jisoo’s left hand caught his eyes.

Then, he wakes up.

Jinyoung’s eyes shot wide open as tears fell down his face. He was panting, catching his breath like he was running for a really long time and the first thing he did was to look for Jisoo.

He rolled over the side of the bed but only an empty chair and a blanket nicely folded on top of it greeted him.

He pushed himself off the bed, quickly running—and almost tripping—out of his room and his heart felt light, all his burdens gone when he saw her there.

It’s all just a dream—a dark nightmare. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling extremely cold.

He walks slowly to Jisoo. She’s in the kitchen, her back on him, preparing something. Dinner, probably, or breakfast. Is it morning already? How long has he been asleep?

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jisoo’s waist when he reached her, making her jump in surprise.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jisoo asks a little while after recovering from the sudden touch. “You’re still hurting anywhere?”

Jinyoung rests his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo let Jinyoung do that for a little while before wiping her hands on her apron and turns around to face him.

She puts the back of her hand on his forehead, the other resting on his shoulder. “You seem better. Still got a little fever but better than yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Jinyoung asked in surprise, his voice still a little bit hoarse. “How long was I asleep? What time is it?”

Jisoo chuckled lightly, her hand traveling from Jinyoung forehead down his other shoulder, resting them on it. “It’s already six in the evening and yes, you’ve been asleep since last night but seems like you didn't know any of that?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “It feels like just a couple of hours. How can someone sleep for a whole day?”

“Well, you were sick.” Jisoo replied turning back a bit to reach for the glass behind her. “Here, drink this.” She says turning to Jinyoung and handing him the warm lemon water she made.

“Sour.” Jinyoung crunched his nose.

“Of course. It’s for your cough.” Jisoo said sternly.

Jinyoung pouted before getting the glass and obediently drinking it. Making a face after finishing up the glass.

Jisoo smiles and pats his head. “Good boy. That should make yo—“ Jisoo couldn't even finish because she started coughing.

“Oh, you have a cough too?” Jinyoung asked worriedly. “Sorry, you must’ve gotten it from me.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed.

Jinyoung didn't see it, though, because he’s reaching for another glass of lemon water from behind Jisoo. “You didn't have to watch out for me all day. Here, drink too.”

Jisoo smiles taking the glass. “Seems like the fever is really gone, huh? You’re scolding me already.”

Jinyoung simply shakes his head looking at Jisoo drinking the lemon water.

 _It’s just a dream. Nothing but a dream._ He repeats over and over in his head. He cannot afford to lose Jisoo. He can’t live without her.

Jisoo handed the glass to Jinyoung and he took it in an instant when Jisoo’s phone chimed. He moves a little bit to make way for Jisoo when she takes the phone from her pocket. A frown flashed in her face as soon as she unlocks her phone, reading the text.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked. “Who is it?” he says he leans to the counter beside Jisoo after putting the glasses on the sink.

“It’s Jennie.” Jisoo groaned. “Remember our plans for Halloween? Youngjae and Rosé saw this haunted escape room that will get a Halloween special and we all agreed to go? It turns out that the place has a Best Costume thing going on too and— “

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung raised a finger, interrupting Jisoo. “I got a fever not amnesia.”

Jisoo smiled guiltily. “So anyway, last night, while you’re firing up in fever, they already split up in two groups and since we weren’t there, we ended up being grouped with Jennie-Jaebum, Mark and Youngjae.”

Jinyoung shakes his head lightly. “I don't know if that’s a good group.”

Jisoo ignored him and continued. “So now, the four of them are going to buy costumes asking us to come with them.”

“And you hate it because?” Jinyoung asks.

“Because you’re just getting better!” Jisoo replied. “Your fever might come back.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m feeling so much better now. And besides, I don't want them to get us some lame vampire costumes.”

“Are you sure?” Jisoo’s eyes glistens, she obviously wants to go. Her wide smile making Jinyoung weak in the knees. He doesn't know how to survive without that smile.

Jinyoung nodded.

“Okay!” Jisoo squealed. “I’m just gonna go change—you’re okay alone, right? I won’t take too much time. Just wait for me here.” Jisoo mumbles as she walks to the couch, getting the cream cardigan she keeps in there then went straight to the door. “Oh, and I will drive, okay? I don't want you getting yourself tired.”

Jinyoung smiled then slowly nodded.

 _This is enough_. Jinyoung thought to himself. Him and Jisoo just being themselves and not caring about any other things. Just the two of them.

Then it hit Jinyoung.

It’s now him and Jisoo. This is all he wants. No one else; nothing else but them.

This is for keeps.

_Them._

 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jaebum asked, eyebrows furrowed in both surprise and frustration.

The four guys—Jinyoung, Jaebum, Mark and Youngjae—sneaked out of the sight of the two girls as they pick their Halloween costumes in a secondhand costume shop in the city. Jinyoung just told the guys about his dream, keeping a few things to himself to save his face, and sharing with them the idea that struck him when he woke up.

“Are you high on paracetamol or something?” Jaebum added.

“That’s the only thing I know I can do.” Jinyoung reasoned out.

Mark, looking a lot calmer but just as frustrated as Jaebum, speaks up. “You know it’s not the only thing you can do.”

“Fuck, it’s too early to do anything.” Jaebum muttered under his breath.

“I’m just afraid I’ll lose her.” Jinyoung said.

“Who said you’re going to lose her?” Youngjae, the only one who’s actually calm among them, asks.

“Jaebum will lose all his hair and Jisoo is still going to be with you.” Mark added.

Jaebum raised his hands. “Whoa, that’s foul.” He gave Mark a look before turning back to Jinyoung. “But he’s right. You will never lose Jisoo. Oh, except when you act like a lunatic like you’re about to do. Maybe that’s when you’ll lose her.”

Jinyoung scoffed, looking away. “I shouldn't have told you. You don't understand.”

“We just don't want you to make rash decisions, Jinyoung.” Youngjae said.

“Is this still because of that Junmyeon guy?” Jaebum asked. “You don't have to worry anymore. I heard from Jennie that he has a girlfriend and Jisoo invited them for dinner or something. With you. A double date.”

“How do you even know about that?”

Mark and Youngjae asked at the same time, pulling out from the issue for a moment.

“I-uh-I overheard?” Jaebum stuttered, losing his cool. “But that’s not the point, okay?”

“No.” Jinyoung answered sternly. “It has nothing to do with that guy or any other guy. I just love Jisoo. I love her so much that I don't want to lose her. I’ll do everything not to lose her.”

“Whatever.” Mark sighed, giving up. “You’re not going to listen to us anyway. You’re a grown ass man. You should know what you’re doing.” He said walking past the three, looking for the two the girls.

Jaebum sighed in surrender. “You scare me.” He mumbles before following Mark.

Jinyoung looks at Youngjae, expecting another outburst but Youngjae simply shrugs.

“It’s not the wisest decision, man.” Youngjae pats Jinyoung’s shoulder. “But Mark is right. It’s your decision and we can’t tell you otherwise. Just think it through.” He squeezed his shoulder tighter before letting it go and following his two friends.

Jinyoung has made up his mind. He’s going to ask Jisoo.

 

***

 

Kids are dressed up as mummies, vampires, princesses and pirates running around each floor and knocking on every door at Eleven. Synthetic spider webs, spiders, skeletons and pumpkins are spookily decorated in each floor.

Jinyoung has been tired walking to and from the door whenever a group of kids will hit the doorbell and he’s greeted with a _trick or treat_ that’s too loud he felt his ears falling off.

It’s almost ten in the evening and it’s time for them to go to the haunted escape room but Jinyoung is already too tired to even stand up from Jisoo’s couch. He’s internally cursing Mark for suggesting they should go to the place late at night so it’s really Halloween and the rest of his friends for nonchalantly agreeing with him.

“Hey, get up.” Jisoo demanded from her room. “We’re getting late.”

Jinyoung groaned. “I’m so tired greeting those kids. And this fake mustache is itching so much!” he said scratching his upper lip dramatically.

“I told you to just let your stubble grow into a real mustache. It would probably grow that thick in a day if you didn't shave.” Jisoo teased, still inside her room.

“Hey, stop talking like you don't look ridiculous right now.” Jinyoung mumbles looking down at his black-and-white striped suit, twirling the thick fake cigar with one hand, the other touching his oddly waxed hair. “Who even thought dressing up like this is a good idea?”

“Don't make me remind you how you and Jeabum laughed your asses out thinking about this costume idea.” Jisoo answers as she goes out her room. She’s dressed in long black dress perfectly flowing at the ends and with a bit deep neckline.

“You look…” Jinyoung looks up at Jisoo as she waits for him to continue, her arms crossed on her chest and her hair perfectly parted in the center flows on both sides of her shoulders, giving him a blank stare.

“Alluring.” Jinyoung continued earning a pillow thrown at his head.

“Get up now, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo pleaded. “They’re already down at 7th.”

Jinyoung sighed as he gets up. “Okay, okay.”

Jinyoung then puts his hand on Jisoo’s middle as they walk to the door.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

Jinyoung and Jisoo jumped in their places by Jisoo’s door when someone screamed behind them after she locked her door.

When they turned around, rather too slowly, they found Doyoung standing by his door—dressed up as a bloody zombie—with a terrified look in his face.

“Hey, you’re overreacting.” Jinyoung commented smugly. “Gomez and Morticia Addams aren’t that scary.”

“It’s not the Addams that I’m scared of.” Doyoung’s expression turned blank in an instant, his posture easing down. “I’m scared of couples being too in love dressing up in couple costumes.”

“Hey, come here, I’ll give you what you should scared of.” Jinyoung mumbles acting like he’s about to hit Doyoung but the latter already ran inside his unit, answering Gomez and Morticia with the door.

When Jinyoung and Jisoo got to 7th Heaven, they almost didn't see their friends because the place is filled with customers all dressed up as different creatures and characters. A couple of minutes scanning the place, the couple found the rest of _The Addams Family_ waiting for them in a table.

Mark is sitting on one chair dressed in black and white suit with a bow tie and black feather duster in hand looking just as skinny, but definitely not as tall, as Lurch. Beside him is Youngjae looking innocent like Pugsley Addams in striped shirt and black shorts. If there’s one of them who suits their character perfectly, it’s Jennie. Hair perfectly parted and done in pigtails, makeup pale but lipstick’s black, sporting a black collared dress—Jennie is the perfect Wednesday Addams. She, and well, Jaebum with a funny thick coat, eyeliner that covers almost half of his face and looking _bald_ as Fester can battle Jennie as the best Addams family cosplayer.

Beside the Addams family, the other group is also patiently waiting for the couple. They probably took Halloween costumes in a whole different level cosplaying one of the best horror-themed franchises ever. Jackson, sporting the blonde look, has a white long-sleeved top paired with blue pants with an odd, but perfectly accents his top, orange scarf; Lisa, with her orange hair, dressed in all-purple dress, green scarf and high boots—still purple; Rose had a brunette-full-bangs wig that cuts up to her chin, thick glasses and orange sweatshirt plus skirt combo; Yugyeom has a green shirt and brown bell-bottoms with his brown hair messily waxed; and Bambam, oh Bambam, has a fucking Great Dane costume on because he’s a coward dog and the five of them are dressed as the _Scooby Doo_ characters—Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, respectively.

The group bursts into uncontrollable laughter as soon as they found each other, forgetting the fact that half of the people at 7th Heaven are looking at them, laughing, but definitely amused at how they nail their characters.

By the time they recovered from their laughter and were done making fun of each other, they went out of Eleven and walk, _bravely_ , in the busy streets of the city to the Escape Room place.

There are a lot of groups lined up, all dressed up in costumes too, when they got there. Luckily, Rose has it all planned and reserved for the two groups.

A staff oriented them and gave them the instructions of how the Escape Room works, which they didn't need that much since they all have been in a number of escape rooms before. The only thing different with this one is that there are a few surprise jump scares in this room. The staff didn't elaborate it but she explained that it could be ghosts, gory zombies, pale vampires and others that will be visiting them.

They were all asked to sign a waiver which assures that they are all healthy with no heart ailments, hypertension and likes.

They all signed the waivers without hesitation, even excited to get started, except for Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson who both needed a pep talk from Jisoo and a beating from Jaebum and Jinyoung before signing.

After almost an hour of getting ready, the two groups used the most reliable game to decide which group is going in first—rock, paper, scissors. After three rounds of RPS between Lisa and Mark, Bambam and Jackson started whining and praying to the gods when they lost and are up on the escape room first.

They are given forty-five minutes to solve the mystery and escape the room. It took the Scooby Doo group more or less thirty minutes to escape the room but their facilitator didn't disclose the time until the next group is done to keep the competitive spirits.

The Addams Family went in without wasting any time. They entered the room in blindfolds then after a ten-seconds countdown with eerie background music, they were instructed through the speakers to remove their blindfolds.

They were welcomed by nothing but silence and with only a dim lampshade to light up the room. The room is not too big but not too small either, just similar to a studio-type hotel room.

After a couple of minutes into the game and solving about four puzzles, they’ve more or less figured out that the owner of the house is killed by her neighbor using a poison with the motive of jealousy.

They’re now down to the last puzzle, which is to get out of the eerie room.

Mark, Jennie and Jaebum scans the bookshelf looking for some notes or clues. Youngjae is sitting on the bed, looking at the photos on the bedside table and scanning the drawers for clues.

Jinyoung and Jisoo are on the wall, examining the frames hanging on it, both of them thinking that there’s always something behind odd photos on the wall.

“See, there’s always something behind these frames.” Jisoo mumbles getting the attention of Jennie who quickly walks to them.

Jinyoung takes the note.

“What wakes you up in the morning can set you free.” Jinyoung reads the note.

“My mom?” Youngjae mindlessly answers.

“Alarm clock.” Mark says as he walks to Youngjae, taking the alarm clock resting on the bedside table. Jennie, Jisoo, Jaebum and Jinyoung following behind him.

“Oh, the _thing_ that wakes people up.” Youngjae says as Mark examines the clock.

“How is that supposed to open that damn door?” Jaebum asks in irritation, the thick coat he’s wearing is starting to itch.

“Is there a code or something?” Jinyoung asks, taking the clock from Mark, his synthetic mustache long gone.

“It doesn't even work.” Jennie says.

“The numbers!” Jisoo exclaimed scaring Youngjae. “Where the hands stopped, it’s the code to the lock!”

Mark took the clock from Jinyoung and walked to the door where a chain is looped on the knob and is locked by a padlock.

“It needs four digits.” Mark mumbles. The rest of the group is behind him by now.

“10:37.” Jinyoung reads the time. “Or thirty six, or seven or—try thirty-seven to thirty-nine. It’s stuck in the middle of seven and eight.”

Mark tried one-zero-three-seven but it didn't work. He tried three-eight but still, it won’t unlock.

He is in the middle of trying for the last option when the lamp suddenly shut off and the room became pitch-dark.

All six of them froze in their places and in an instant, someone— _some people_ —entered the room making weird, scary noises and started messing with them.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hand in an instant, gripping it tightly. Mark screamed in a high-pitched voice as he looks for the lock he accidently let go of from the shock of the lights switching off. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Mark, screaming—a bit too loud that even the _ghosts_ were surprised. Jennie threw herself at Jaebum in an instant making him flustered.

Then, all of the sudden, the people aren’t just making noises. They’re also scaring them, shouting in their ears and pulling them away from each other.

At one point, Mark ended up pushing one man and slapping the other away from Youngjae. Jaebum used his wide shoulders to shield Jennie from the attackers which, despite failing miserably because someone still end up screaming on Jennie’s ear, successfully made the tough girl’s heart flutter.

Meanwhile, the scene reminded Jinyoung of his dream. Fear creeps in Jinyoung’s vein. His heart started beating rapidly, his temples is pounding. He’s feeling helpless. He’s scared.

He is terrified.

He pulled Jisoo closer to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. He held her so tight that she almost had trouble breathing.

“Ji-Jinyoung.” Jisoo mumbles. “I’m okay. I’m not scared.”

It was as if Jinyoung couldn't hear her.

“Jinyoung, it hurts.” Jisoo pleaded.

Then the door opens.

Mark successfully opened the lock while battling the ghosts. They’ve unlocked the door and lights are back in the room revealing Youngjae wailing, his arms around Mark’s waist and Jaebum’s arm protectively wrapped around Jennie’s shoulder while her head is buried on his chest.

Jinyoung and Jisoo are behind them. Jinyoung’s arm tightly wrapped around Jisoo. His eyes are closed while Jisoo looks up at him in anxiety as tears fall down in his cheeks.

It was only then that Jisoo hugged him back. Not as tight as his embrace but it’s gentle and comforting. She rests her head on his chest as she pats his back softly.

“It’s okay, Jinyoungie.” Jisoo mumbles. “I’m here. I’m always here.”

 

 

The Addams Family won with total game time of thirty-four minutes versus Scooby Doo team’s forty-two minutes. Apparently, they finished it a bit too fast that’s why the ghosts came to scare them. Scooby Doo Team only got their light switched off because their time isn’t much of a threat.

As a punishment, evil Mark and Youngjae told the group that they should sing and dance to the _Scooby Doo_ theme in the middle of the street while being filmed and broadcasted live through Bambam’s Instagram. For perspective, Bambam is a bit of an internet star with millions of followers on his account.

After the embarrassing stunt in the middle of the street, the gang still has some courage to walk back home, just laughing at themselves forgetting that they are a bunch of twenty-somethings who have a whole lot of other things to worry about.

Sandwiched by their friends, Jinyoung and Jisoo are walking hand-in-hand.

It’s driving Jinyoung crazy. He can’t afford to feel that way again. He can’t afford to lose Jisoo. Just the mere thought of Jisoo leaving him or being gone scares him and sends his mind into chaos.

There’s only one thing he can think of that can solve this—only one thing that makes sense to him right now.

It’s about time they do it.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung called.

“Hm?” Jisoo replied, eyes fixed on Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam as they perfectly imitate their characters.

Jinyoung is suddenly nervous. He felt his hands cold and his heart pounding in his chest. Can he do this?

“What is it, Jinyoungie?” Jisoo asked when Jinyoung didn't say anything.

But he has made up his mind. He doesn't care what his friends say. He’s going to do it.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s hands on his own. He smiled warmly and stared right into her eyes.

“Let’s move in together.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

Jisoo was woken up by the bed moving. When she looked up, she found Jinyoung awake, his hands are on his head. He is whining and groaning in pain.

Jisoo quickly moved from the chair to the space on the bed beside Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung?” She mumbles softly, trying so hard to hide her worry. “What’s wrong? What’s hurting?”

She took him by the arms, helping him to sit up on the bed.

Jinyoung’s answer was muffled in a groan. His hands are still on his head, fingers gripping tighter on his hair as he shows the pain he cannot explain.

Jisoo’s heart aches but she knows she has to be strong for him.

“Does your head hurt too much?” Jisoo asks, gently taking his hands from his head and pulls him closer. “Come here.”

She let Jinyoung lay his head on her shoulder. She held him closer but much gentler as she massages his back with one hand, the other caressing his head, hoping that it can calm him down and stop him from groaning.

She will do anything she can to take the pain away. If she could, she’ll transfer the pain into her body so Jinyoung will stop hurting.

But that’s impossible. So instead, she held him closer to her, making him warm. She took deep breaths, loud and careful as if instructing Jinyoung to do the same.

They stayed like that for a little while. Jinyoung’s groans started to fade and his breathing became calm.

Jisoo loosens her embrace when she felt Jinyoung move. He looked up at her, locking eyes with her in an instant.

Jisoo smiled at him softly, telling him it’s going to be okay that she’ll always be here with him. Jinyoung returned the smile. It was weak but it was enough for Jisoo to know that he understands what her smile means.

Then, suddenly, Jinyoung lifts himself up, startling Jisoo when he reached for her lips, planting a chaste kiss.

Jisoo didn't know why, she’s too startled to even process what’s going on. But it made her feel something, like he’s saying something words cannot express.

In an instant, Jisoo kissed him back, letting her lips answer what his lips are telling her.

It didn't take long before the kiss turned deeper, more passionate just like their love that’s maturing everyday.

Jisoo is becoming breathless, the passion of their kiss sending her to bliss

Jinyoung held her in her arms, his hands sending chills all over her body as it wanders her every curve.

Then, Jinyoung passed out. His head fell into Jisoo’s shoulders leaving her breathless.

It took Jisoo about a minute to catch her breath and to process what is going on.

She looked down at Jinyoung resting on her shoulder, she could feel her gentle breaths brushing in her shoulder.

Slowly, she laid Jinyoung down at the bed and, even more gently, she lied down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, making him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had fun reading that Halloween part as much as I did writing it lol 
> 
> Do you think it's time for jinji to move in together? Or is Jinyoung just high in paracetamol? Though, I don't think getting high in paracetamol is actually possible, is it? lol Things are about to get dramatic tho, just giving you a heads up! ^^
> 
> Anyway, as usual, don't hesitate to share what you think about this, comments are always welcome! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! <3


	11. Love Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a roller coaster ride of emotions.

“What?” Jisoo’s voice is roaring in surprise, eyes locking with Jinyoung’s.

Jisoo couldn't believe what she heard. It must be a joke. It’s too ridiculous to be real. But what’s scaring Jisoo more isn’t the absurdity of the question. It’s the look in Jinyoung’s face; the sureness in his eyes.

Jisoo’s voice was loud enough to get the attention of their friends who quickly got to their place.

“What happened?” Jackson asked but neither of the couple said a word, eyes still locked at each other.

“Guys,” Rosé mumbles. “You’re scaring us.”

Mark sighed. “He said it.”

“Oh, fuck. He did.” Jaebum agreed, annoyance displayed in his face.

Jennie turned to Jaebum as if to ask him what’s going on. Lisa and Rosé exchanged worried looks. Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom look so clueless and uncomfortable.

“What?” Yugyeom held Jinyoung’s shoulder and it was only then when the two break the stare. “What did you say?”

Jinyoung and Jisoo looked the opposite ways, both avoiding the question.

“Let’s leave them to talk.” Jaebum instructed, gently taking Jennie’s arm and pushing Yugyeom ahead.

Mark did the same dragging Jackson and Bambam ahead while Youngjae just calmly nodded to Lisa and Rosé to the direction back to Eleven.

Jinyoung and Jisoo are then left in silence. Both of them are clouded in chaotic thoughts.

Jisoo started chuckling nervously and almost lifelessly. “What are you talking about?”

Jinyoung turned to her and walked nearer.

“I mean, we should live together, Jisoo.” He carefully takes Jisoo’s hands in his. “We practically live next to each other, what change will it make?”

“Exactly.” Jisoo replied. “We practically live next door, what will change? Why do we need to live together?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes. “So we’ll always be together.”

Jisoo’s brows furrowed, she can’t help but feel bad about this.

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo said calmly. “We’re _always_ together. We don't have to move in for that. Moving in together is a whole different matter.”

“I know, I know. But think about it.” Jinyoung insisted. “It will be easier for the both of us. We don't have to have separated groceries, we can split the bills—or, oh, you don't have to worry about your rent anymore. I can pay for you. You don't have to get that job anymore. We both know it can’t pay your rent.”

“Excuse me, _that job_?” Jisoo’s eyes darkened, her ears turned hot and red after hearing what Jinyoung just said. She didn't want to believe what she just heard or at least make herself believe that it’s a fucking joke.

“That’s it?” Jisoo can’t help but break down. She aggressively took her hand away from Jinyoung’s. “That’s what this is about, huh? Because it’s _just_ a job? You want me to live with you because you think I can’t take care of myself with _that_ job?”

“No, no. No, Jisoo.” Jinyoung pleaded trying to take Jisoo’s hand back but she move away. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what?” Jisoo’s voice is breaking; she’s choking up in tears. “That it’s just a stupid dream? That _that_ fucking job can’t even pay my fucking bills?”

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung pleaded, his voice is starting to break too. “You don't understand.”

Jinyoung tried once again to take Jisoo in his arms, gently grabbing her by the shoulders but Jisoo resisted. She resisted aggressively, pushing Jinyoung away.

“Yes, Jinyoung.” Jisoo mumbles in tears but her voice stern. “I don't understand.”

Jisoo turned away and started walking away but Jinyoung grabbed her arm in an instant, stopping her.

“Jisoo, please, listen to me.” Jinyoung pleaded.

Jisoo is quick to snatch her arm away. She started crying, sobbing.

It creates a hole in Jinyoung’s chest; a hole that’s getting deeper and deeper with every tear falling down Jisoo’s cheek. He wants to hug her, wrap his arms around her to make her feel better. He wants to protect him from whatever that’s hurting her.

But how can he do that when he’s exactly the one hurting her?

Jisoo walks away. She walks away fast, her steps hard on the ground that she didn't even notice she’s already running.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she takes every step. Her heart is pounding. She felt her chest tight, hurting. She’s actually feeling physical pain in her chest. Her heart is breaking and she can actually feel it in her chest.

She still couldn't believe what she just heard, what Jinyoung just told her. It felt like a bell endlessly ringing in her head, waking her up from a beautiful dream. Jisoo was so clouded by how beautiful this opportunity is that she didn't see how shallow it seems to others. How little it is to others and it hurts like fucking hell to hear someone belittling your dream—that one thing that keeps her hopes up.

It’s not like she didn't know that. In fact she does, she really do. There is still tiny bit of insecurity going in her head that what if it’s not enough? But she tried to push all those thoughts away because that won’t help her. It will just drive her determination away.

But why did he have to say it right at her face? Of all people, why would it have to be Jinyoung?

And suddenly, it’s not just about underestimating her dream anymore. It’s about Jinyoung.

It’s about Jinyoung spitting those words and hurting her. It’s Jinyoung putting daggers straight to her heart when she thought he’s the knight in shining armor that will protect her from getting hurt.

Jisoo stopped running, panting as she catches her breath and feeling her knees tired. She looked at her watch. It’s twelve minutes before two in the morning. How long has she been walking? Where is she even at right now? She looked around trying to figure where she is and it was only when she earned a glances from the man passing by that she realized that she’s been walking like a gothic queen because it’s officially All Saints’ Day and she’s still dressed as Morticia Addams.

She doesn't have any money with her, not even her phone is with her because she asked Jinyoung to put it in his pocket since her dress doesn't have any.

She looked around and realized she’s almost in the direction of the university. How did she walk that much?

She took a deep breath and turned around to walk back to Eleven. She may be hurting but she’s not crazy. She can’t wander in the busy streets of the city looking like a witch.

On her way back, she walks slowly hoping to calm her heart and her mind—both she’s failing to do.

Because it feels like savoring the pain. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Calming herself makes her realize how she and Jinyoung never really had a big fight before and how she hates how this feels. But at the same, Jinyoung has hurt her so much that she doesn't want to even seen him for now.

It’s driving her crazy and it’s hurting her so much. Is this how love should be?

“Jisoo?”

Jisoo looked up from her feet when she heard someone call her name. She doesn't remember for how long she’s been walking; how she ended up still walking. She told herself she’ll go home but she passed by Eleven already and yet she continued walking.

“Jisoo!” The voice is louder and more certain. When Jisoo looked around, she found Rosé and Yugyeom running towards her.

“Hey, Kim Jisoo!” Rosé called as they meet halfway.

“Guys, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you home? Do you know what time it is?” Jisoo mumbles.

“It’s two in the morning Jisoo and how do you expect us to go home when you’re wandering around?” Yugyeom couldn't help but scold her.

Rosé nudged him. “We were looking for you, Jisoo. We were so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo replied, embarrassed. “I didn't mean to worry you. I thought you went home already.”

“We were waiting for you two but only Jinyoung followed us back at Eleven.” Yugyeom explained. “He looks awful. He told us to look for you.” Yugyeom took the coat hanging on his arm and put it around Jisoo’s shoulder. “It’s fucking two in the morning, aren’t you cold?”

Jisoo smiled bitter sweetly because for one, she finds it amusing that the younger man is scolding her. But, most of all, it’s bittersweet because the coat smells exactly like Jinyoung and even though he’s not here, even though he’s the one who made her feel this way in the first place, Jinyoung is still the one that can make her feel better. Even if it’s just his coat making her warm for now.

Rosé sighed and put her arm around Jisoo, giving her a warm smile. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

 

 

Jennie and Rosé stayed over at Lisa’s to comfort Jisoo. The latter didn't feel like being alone, more so be alone in her apartment knowing that Jinyoung is just next-door. She also didn't want to be there because she’s scared Jinyoung will come knocking at her door and she won’t help but open it for him. They say couples shouldn't let arguments get unsolved overnight but Jisoo feels like talking about something they’re both confused about will just end up with a worse argument and who knows where a simple quarrel can go.

It’s almost morning. None of the girls really bothered going to sleep. They are on Lisa’s bed stripped down from their make up and costumes and are all in Lisa’s pajamas. They are lying on their backs, staring up in the ceiling, exhausted from the long night they had—Jisoo from crying, the other three for comforting and sympathizing their friend.

“He told me that we should move in together so I don't have to worry about my rent anymore and that,” Jisoo raised her hands doing quotation marks with her fingers. “ _We both know_ that _that job won’t pay my rent_.”

Jisoo said that same statement for the fourth time now, her friends growing tired of it but understanding her—each time they had a new thing to say, new ways of comforting her.

“He said he’d be my star.” Jisoo added. “My fucking star who will be with me ‘til I get what I want and now that? How is that even a concrete reason live together?”

Jennie took her hand and held it tightly, comforting her.

“Maybe it’s because of Junmyeon.” Lisa said. “Didn't we all wonder why he’s not making it a big deal? Maybe he was trying to, I don't know, keep it to himself and now he couldn't anymore.”

“Then why didn't he say that?” Jisoo replied. “If that’s what he means, then why didn't he just say it? Why does he have to use my writing as an excuse?”

“Because he’s too manly to admit that he’s jealous?” Jennie mumbles.

Jisoo made a face, she’s getting more confused. “No. Jinyoung’s not like that. If he’s just jealous, he’s going to say it. I know him. He’s not someone who bottles things up like that.”

“What if that’s not what Jinyoung meant?” Rose mumbles, regretting in an instant for thinking out loud too _loudly_.

“What?” Lisa asked, in full defense for her best friend, sitting up in the bed so she has her full attention to Rosé.

“I, I mean, it could be a possibility.” Rose replied.

“What do you mean?” Jennie asked, sitting up too.

Rosé sighed. “I mean, maybe, Jinyoung just genuinely wants to move in with her. I don't know why and if your job is really the reason, but did you see the look in Jinyoung’s eyes last night? When Jisoo ran away?”

Rosé sits up in the bed too so she’s facing Jennie and Lisa. “He looks awful, miserable like he did the biggest, dumbest mistake in his life. He was regretting so much.”

Lisa and Jennie were mummed remembering how worried Jinyoung last night. He ran to Eleven, straight to 7th Heaven and started pleading them to look for Jisoo. He was indeed awful, he’s trembling and his voice was breaking. Yet, he knew how to give Jisoo space. So he asked his friends to look for her instead of running to her himself.

“What I meant was,” Rosé continued. “You have to talk to him. I’m all for this. You cooling down so the problem won’t get worse. But I hope when you two talk, you’ll really listen, okay?”

Jisoo closed her eyes. She is the only one left lying on the bed, all three of her friends watching her and waiting for her response.

Jisoo took a deep breath. Jennie, Lisa, and Rosé—they’re all right. Everything that they said made sense. They’re all right and though Jisoo got even more confused, she’s sure of at least two things—first, he needs to talk to Jinyoung, and second, even if it’s just a couple of hours ago and after everything that happened, she already misses him.

 

***

 

Jinyoung skipped work today telling Youngjae to cover for his classes and his ass when their bosses ask where he is. He has locked himself up in his room, not answering any of his friends’ calls.

No one can explain, not even him, how much he wants to talk to Jisoo and tell her that he didn't mean to belittle her work; he didn't even thought about it until he blurted it out the other night.

All he wanted is to have Jisoo with him, by his side every time. Why did he end up hurting her? Now, he can’t even bring himself to explain without even hurting her more.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“Have you gone insane?”

“How much paracetamol did you take that made you this high?”

Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam bombarded Jinyoung with questions as soon as the other guys told them about the whole thing.

Apparently, Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae ran out of patience to understand Jinyoung that they needed help from their other friends. It’s say safe to say, though, that they are finding a hard time to understand him too.

Jinyoung simply answered with a sigh, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to listen to all six of his friends nagging him right now when the truth is, he just can’t admit he actually needs the pep talk.

“And, look, now you scared her!” Jackson pointed out, voice louder than usual making sure that Jinyoung is listening.

“And you thought that saying she doesn't have to worry about rent anymore since her job couldn't pay for it anyway is the best excuse?” Jaebum said, totally frustrated.

“That’s not what I said!” Jinyoung’s eyes shot wide open, eyebrows furrowing in surprise and confusion. “How did you even know about that?”

“I asked Jennie.” Jaebum admitted. “I had to ask her to make sure you didn't act more insane than expected but it turns out you did and exceeded everyone’s expectations.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” Yugyeom asked in frustration.

“I meant that…” Jinyoung trailed off, thinking how to answer. “I mean, I want to be with her, is that too much to ask?”

“Apparently, it is.” Bambam answered, sounding serious. “And spitting things you don't mean doesn't make it any less ridiculous.”

Jinyoung groaned, surrendering. Something about hearing the younger ones nag him hits him deep both with the truth and a little bit with his ego.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jinyoung pleaded.

“Tell her what you really mean.” Yugyeom replied with no hesitation. “Explain everything and don't come up with dumb excuses.”

Jinyoung sighed. They’re right. It’s something he already knows but there’s something about hearing it from someone else that gives more sense.

 

***

 

Two days. Two days went by with Jinyoung and Jisoo not talking to each other, not seeing each other, not even bumping into each other at Eleven’s hallways or elevators. Either destiny not wanting them to meet or they’re just good at avoiding each other. Bets are on the latter.

The past two days have been too long for two people dying to see each other yet it felt too short too for them to get ready to face each other.

Relationships aren’t supposed to be always beautiful. There are going to be misunderstandings, a lot of them. It’s going to be absurd to let this little thing damage their relationship.

That’s what Jisoo keeps on telling herself when she woke up this morning. Because today, she woke up with one thing in mind—she’s going to talk to Jinyoung. This is starting to get ridiculous. Yes. She got hurt. She got hurt so bad in that matter, but she can’t get mad forever. She deserves an explanation as much as Jinyoung deserves the chance to explain and the only way to get what they deserve is to talk to each other.

But Jisoo realized one thing; it’s awkward. It’s pretty awkward especially when anger has subsided and all she wants now is to straighten things out with Jinyoung. However, she doesn't know how to actually do it. Should she just knock on his door? Or just enter without knocking? Then what? She’ll just run into his arms like she’s dying to do? But she doesn't want to make it too obvious that she misses him. Should she keep a bitch face then and answer in all sass? But she wants to fix things, being sassy will just end with more arguments.

She groaned lying on her couch. This is giving her so much stress and lying here doing nothing will just make her even more stressed. So she got to her feet, ready to go next door and talk to Jinyoung when her phone started ringing, receiving a call from Junmyeon.

She thought about it before answering. For a second, it reminded her of what’s wrong between her and Jinyoung right now. But she shakes those thoughts away. This call might be the one thing she’s been waiting for.

“Jisoo!” Junmyeon greeted as soon as Jisoo answered the call.

“Hey,” Jisoo greeted back, with just the same enthusiasm, trying not to sound gloomy. “What’s up?”

There was a pause before Junmyeon continued and Jisoo swears she can see him smiling widely.

“I’ve got news.” Junmyeon said.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked, nervousness and expectation pitting in her stomach. “Please tell me it’s a good one.”

There was another pause and this time, Jisoo is sure she heard Junmyeon chuckle.

“It’s good news.” Junmyeon answered. “It’s great news, Kim Jisoo.”

Jisoo clutched her free hand on her chest as if to stop her heart—which was barely beating the past days—from jumping out of her chest.

Jisoo couldn't answer so Junmyeon took it a sign to continue.

“You got it, Jisoo.” Junmyeon revealed. “You got in.”

“Oh my god.” Jisoo mumbles. She felt all the hair in her body stood up. She moved her free hand from her chest to support her other hand, keeping the phone from falling because she’s trembling too much. “You’re not kidding, right?”

“Why would I mess up with you when we’re meeting my boss—your new editor in about less than an hour to discuss your work and sign your contract?” Junmyeon replied.

“No, shit.” Jisoo mumbles, still dumbfounded.

“Yes, shit, Jisoo.” Junmyeon chuckles. “So, slap yourself into consciousness. I’ll send you the details of the restaurant we’ll meet at.”

“Ye-yeah.” Jisoo mumbles. “Thank you, Junmyeon! I’ll be there. Oh my god. Thank you!”

 

 

“It’s so nice meeting you, Ms. Lee.” Jisoo says as she shakes the hand of her new editor, bowing her head politely for goodbye. “Thank you for trusting me. I hope you won’t get disappointed.”

They just finished signing Jisoo’s two-year contract with the publishing company’s program. Junmyeon introduced Jisoo to her new editor, Lee Aera, one of the best—at least based on Junmyeon’s introduction—senior editors in the company.

Aera held Jisoo’s hand firmly, returning the shake. “It’s nice meeting you too, Jisoo and please, call me Aera.” She said giving Jisoo a warm smile that screams girl crush for Jisoo. “We’re just a couple of years apart, right?”

Aera gave Jisoo a wink and the latter can’t help but compare her with Lady K. She remembers how much she used to idolize Lady K too when they first met and how her admiration changed over the years.

Jisoo chuckled awkwardly in reply, hoping that this relationship won’t end up like what she had with her previous boss.

“And _please_ don't disappoint me, Jisoo.” Aera added with a warm smile but there was tenderness in her voice and somehow, it tells Jisoo that it won’t be the same.

Jisoo smiled. “I won’t Aera. See you next week.”

Aera nodded. “See you. And Junmyeon, see you around too.”

Junmyeon gave Aera a nod and few goodbyes later, Aera got to her car, leaving Jisoo and Junmyeon in the restaurant’s parking lot.

Jisoo sighed in relief, a bit too loud earning a chuckle from Junmyeon.

“Were you holding your breath the entire time?” Junmyeon asked. “Don't worry, Aera’s great. She’s nice too. Well, she could be a bit strict sometimes but tolerable.”

“I really got in, right?” Jisoo asked.

Junmyeon chuckled again. “You just signed a two-year program, are you having cold feet? You can’t back out.”

“No, no!” Jisoo denied. “It’s just a bit surreal.”

“Yeah. But you just did it, Jisoo and it’s because you’re good.” Junmyeon assured.

Jisoo smiled at him. “Thank you, Junmyeon. I owe you a lot.”

Junmyeon nodded. “And you owe me dinner, remember?” He says with a smug smile.

“Of course!” Jisoo exclaimed.

“I already told my girlfriend about it and she’s so excited. So when are you and Jinyoung free?”

None of the words that came out of Junmyeon’s mouth after made sense to Jisoo anymore. Nothing is registering into her head right now because hearing Jinyoung’s name suddenly gave her the urge to do something.

She just received the greatest news and all she wanted to do is to share it Jinyoung, wrap her arms around him. Nothing else makes sense anymore. This is her success, an achievement and all she wants to do is to share it with the most important person in her life.

Junmyeon is in the middle discussing this restaurant or something—she couldn't care less—when Jisoo turned to him, abruptly stopping him.

“Let’s talk about the restaurant some other time.” Jisoo cut him off.

“O-okay.” Junmyeon stuttered.

“Can you give me a ride to the university first?” Jisoo glances at her watch. It’s six-thirty. Jinyoung’s class ends at six and if destiny is on her side and her intuition is right, Jinyoung is probably still in the university, sulking in the faculty room or something because that is something Jinyoung does when he’s thinking or just messed up.

Junmyeon looks at Jisoo in puzzle but didn't bother asking any questions. He simply went to his car with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Get in.”

“But hey,” Junmyeon sticks his head out of the car’s door before Jisoo gets in. “This means you owe me two rounds of drinks now, okay?”

Jisoo sighed, smiling. “I’ll even make it three if we get there in time.”

 

 

Two days is enough to drive Jinyoung crazy. For the past two days, he woke up cursing himself for saying things he didn't mean. Why did he even end up with such a dumb excuse? All he wanted is to convince Jisoo to move in with him, why did he have to say that the allowance from writing won’t pay her bills?

In all honesty, Jinyoung knows—and he knows that Jisoo is aware of it too—that the allowance is just enough for Jisoo’s needs but he never thought of belittling her because of that. It’s never an issue. It’s not even Junmyeon. Jinyoung has thought over it. He’s not jealous of him and he just genuinely wants to be with Jisoo.

Now all he wants to do is to talk to Jisoo, explain that he didn't mean what he said and all he wants is to live with her. All he wants is to straighten things out with her but he’s scared. He’s scared that Jisoo is not yet ready to talk to him. He’s scared that she’ll end up pushing him further away.

But how long is he going to wait? Is it enough to just wait in vain? What if Jisoo is waiting for him to be the first to make amends? What if, in waiting, he’s already losing her?

Jinyoung groans as he aggressively ruffles his hair, leaning back to his chair. It’s almost seven in the evening, all his classes ended about an hour ago but he’s still in the faculty room, alone and thinking.

That’s it. He made up his mind—he’s going to talk to Jisoo tonight. He doesn't care about how he’ll talk to her, what he’ll say, how he’s going to explain. All he knows is, amidst the frustration, he misses Jisoo so much. He doesn't know what will happen if another day passed by without them resolving this.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and stood from his chair. He quickly gathered his things and exited the faculty, walking straight to the open parking. The firing determination in his heart is making his legs walk faster.

“Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung was about to get into the driver’s seat of his car when he heard someone call his name. Hearing the voice is sending electricity all over his body. His heart is racing fast in his chest and his eyes are welling up.

When he turned around, Jisoo came running to him. She’s tearing up too but she looks happy. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo repeated softly, almost to his ear now as she pulls him down closer to her.

Jinyoung is in utter surprise but it didn't stop him for hugging her back. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer too. Oh, how he missed her and her touch.

They stayed like that for quite a while, their eyes welling up in tears as they savor each other’s embrace as if they haven’t held each other for years.

Jisoo was the first to let go after a few moments, their arms lingering as she breaks the hug, remembering her first—but definitely not the only—reason why she ran to the university to meet Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie,” Jisoo called smiling, her voice sweet and it’s making Jinyoung’s heart flutter.

Jinyoung took her hands and held it close to him as he waits for her to continue.

Jisoo’s smile turned wider making Jinyoung smile too.

“I got in.”

There was a brief moment of surprise in Jinyoung’s eyes and for a while, Jisoo was reminded about how Jinyoung called her writing as simply _that job_. But the surprise in Jinyoung’s eyes was quickly faded in an instant, replacing it with nothing but joy and pride.

Jinyoung lets go of Jisoo’s hand just to wrap his arms around her middle, pulling her close to him and hugging her tight.

“I knew it!” Jinyoung exclaimed in Jisoo’s neck making her tickle a little bit but she doesn't care.

“I knew you’ll make it.” Jinyoung added, mumbling in Jisoo’s cheek as he kisses her then went to hug her again, nuzzling his head between her shoulder and neck.

“Yo-you’re okay with it?” Jisoo mumbles, the surprise and fear are both evident in her voice.

Jinyoung gently lets her go, his hands gliding through her soft arms and stopping her wrists.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks, completely oblivious at first then taking a deep breath realizing what Jisoo meant.

He shakes his head as he glides down his hand further, holding her hands and gently caressing her palms with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Jisoo.” Jinyoung soflty murmurs. “That’s not what I mean—what I said was dumb. I’m sorry.”

“All of these—you writing and reaching your dreams—I’m all for it. I’m with you, with every step that you take.” Jinyoung continued. “I weren’t thinking. I said dumb things I shouldn't have said.”

Jinyoung bowed his head down in embarrassment and complete surrender. “I’m dumb and stupid. And with being an idiot, I almost lost you.”

“Jinyoung,” Jisoo mumbles as she lifts Jinyoung’s face, locking gazes with him. “Why are you always afraid you’ll lose me?”

“I was hurt, angry even,” Jisoo continued. “But it doesn't mean it’s over. I’ll never go away.”

 

 

“So, really, nothing? Nothing at all?” Jennie asks.

The gang is hanging out in 7th Heaven, as usual, except this time, there’s no Jinyoung and Jisoo. They have silently agreed not to talk about the couple’s issue anymore since they’re tired talking about it and thinking of ways to help them.

Which leads them to bugging off the group’s may or may not be new couple.

Rosé and Youngjae exchanged looks before shrugging.

“Even after, technically, two rounds of date?” Bambam added.

“Two rounds of date?” Jackson whispered, leaning to Lisa.

“They had lunch then went for dessert after.” Lisa answered, crunching her nose as she giggle.

“That’s like hitting two birds with one stone.” Jackson murmurs. “Smooth, Choi Youngjae. Smooth.”

Youngjae shakes his head then turns to Jennie, answering her question. “Maybe we’re not really attracted to each other—I mean, no offense, Rosé.”

Rosé simply shrugs. “None taken.”

“Whoa.” Yugyeom mumbles. “How can you be so cool about this and not awkward at all?”

“You know, guys,” Rosé started, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palms. “There are friends who are meant to be just friends. Like Youngjae and I. Then there are friends, who no matter how hard they try to be just friends,” Rosé made quotation marks with her fingers. “The sexual tension is just undeniable, right, Jaebum? Jennie?”

All eyes darted to Jennie and Jaebum who are sitting at the end of the table across each other. Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom are making weird noises while Mark simply chuckles, shaking his head. Youngjae started laughing while Lisa is trying to suppress her giggle but ends up squealing instead.

“W-what the hell are you talking about?”

“Shut up!”

Jennie and Jaebum denied at the same time as the nervously looks on opposite directions while their feet instantly detached from each other when just a few seconds ago, their legs are unbelievably tangled under the table oblivious to their friends.

“Oh, come on guys.” Yugyeom pressed. “There’s no one in this building who doesn't know you’re a thing.”

“You should stop telling people that Jaebum is your Uber driver, Jennie.” Lisa said.

“We’re not kids here.” Mark said, speaking up for the first time. “You don't have to give us the details, just stop hiding it when there’s no reason to.”

Youngjae nods. “Why are you even hiding?”

Jennie and Jaebum exchanged looks before Jaebum breaks into a grin and Jennie lets out a heavy sigh of relief. Jaebum then reached for Jennie’s hand from across the table. In a second, their fingers are interlaced together and they are giggling so much it’s hurting their friends’ ears and the sight is almost making them cringe.

“Why did you even bother keeping it when you’re that clingy?” Yugyeom asks with a disgusted look in his face.

“We didn't want to make it a big deal.” Jennie admitted.

“We honestly don't know where we’re going here.” Jaebum added. “ We thought three couples in this group are too much.”

“And here you are bugging Youngjae and I.” Rosé rolls her eyes.

“It’s just too complicated, relationships within the friends group.” Jaebum reasoned out.

“You’re thinking too much.” Jackson backfired.

“I mean, look at Jinyoung and Jisoo right now.” Jaebum said. “A little argument and we’re all stressed.”

“I think they’re perfectly fine.” Youngjae mumbles, looking straight ahead at 7th Heaven’s front door. “And they’re walking hand in hand as they enter.”

All heads turn to the door welcoming the couple with cheeky smiles.

“Thank God.” Jackson murmurs, dramatically putting his hands together then bowing.

“We’ve got great news.” Jinyoung’s voice is filled with too much excitement.

“Aside from making up?” Bambam bluntly asks earning a violent nudge from Lisa.

Jinyoung and Jisoo just smiled while adorably shaking her head too.

“I got in.” Jisoo announced excitedly. “I’m about to write my first novel!”

“Oh my gosh!”

“That’s it!”

“Yeah!”

“Jisoo!”

Lisa, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jennie all said at the same time with the two girls and Rosé coming up to Jisoo congratulating her and hugging her.

“Congratulations, Jisoo!” Mark grinned.

“Drinks are on me tonight.” Jinyoung announced, winking at Yugyeom.

“I’ll be on it!” Yugyeom announced, dragging Bambam with him to the bar for help.

“I knew it I felt like celebrating today.” Jackson says leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

 

***

 

The past days have been more than good to Jisoo. She just started re-writing her novel based on Aera’s pointers. There were a lot of revisions to be made but Aera communicated it well that Jisoo didn't feel tiny bit bad about receiving criticisms.

She and Jinyoung have been doing well too, as if they didn't have a big fight just a couple of days ago.

It feels surreal for her—how she was so devastated and hurt a few days ago and now, she’s just genuinely happy, excited even, about all the things that are going on in her life right now.

Despite all these, however, Jisoo can’t help but be scared.

Cherophobia, as people call it. Jisoo has always been scared about being too happy. She has always been like this; scared that happiness always comes with a time limit and too much joy means even more sadness after. This results to countless nights of meeting and battling anxiety, trying to convince herself that genuine happiness is nothing but joy with no consequences.

It’s something Jisoo can never help. Being with Jinyoung, however, helps her anxieties. The fear is still there, it’s going to take a while to defeat it. But she’s slowly appreciating her happiness more for what it actually is than what consequences it can bring.

After having her first big fight with Jinyoung, though, the anxiety has started crawling back in, faster and scarier than usual. The happiness she’s feeling right now after days of being devastated ignites a fear inside her that this is not bound to last. That this is just some sort of a breather for something even bigger to come.

Jisoo took a deep breath as she enters Eleven. This is not right. This is not fair for her and for Jinyoung. Her career is starting to get better and her relationship is nothing but great. Sure there are some downs, but that’s how it’s supposed to be right? No one said relationships are supposed to be perfect.

She shakes away all her anxieties as she takes a detour, before entering the elevator, to the mailboxes checking both hers and Jinyoung’s.

She got two mails, one from a bank and the other from a company she applied to before. She slipped the envelopes under her underarm to get Jinyoung’s. He got three—a magazine subscription, telephone bill and a fancy scented envelope that could only be a wedding invitation.

Jisoo glanced at the back to check whom it is from but it only has Jinyoung’s name in fancy calligraphy. She didn't want to be that nosy girlfriend so even though her inner guts are already knotting and her anxious mind is telling her to open it, she simply put the envelopes in her bag for Jinyoung to open it on his own later.

They’re having dinner at Jinyoung’s place so she went there instead of dropping by at hers, successfully opening his door in one try.

“Hi, there.” Jisoo greeted as she walks inside the unit.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted back with a half turn from the stove. The smell of the stew he is cooking is distracting Jisoo from the cloud of thoughts she has in her mind.

She removed her coat and bag in one go then put it on top of the couch. She then walked straight to Jinyoung, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

“Is that for me?” Jisoo asks.

Jinyoung smiles. “It’s for us.”

Jisoo breaks into a wide grin, her heart racing fast in her chest because of being so flustered. For a second, she wondered if Jinyoung could feel her heart beating so fast but she realized he doesn't have to physically feel it for him to know how much it means to her.

Then, suddenly, Jisoo found herself turning Jinyoung to face her. It wasn't easy, granted that Jinyoung is quite taller than her and his built is bigger too but Jinyoung didn't resist, turning as Jisoo wanted.

Jisoo then placed her hands on either sides of Jinyoung’s face and pulled him down, gently letting their lips meet. It started as soft and chaste, almost comfortable. But then Jisoo moved her hands from Jinyoung’s face to his neck, wrapping her arms around it to pull him closer and to support her as she dominates the kiss.

It was a strange feeling for Jinyoung—Jisoo initiating a passionate kiss—but it’s not unwelcomed. Jinyoung put down the spoon he’s holding and wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist, pulling her closer, personal space long forgotten. She let Jisoo dominate the kiss, tilting his head to the side to give her more access.

The heat and hunger their bodies are releasing is making Jisoo weak on her knees. She breaks the kiss for a while to catch her breath. Jinyoung took it as the opportunity to send kisses to her neck, down to her shoulders making Jisoo even more breathless.

Jinyoung flips them over so Jisoo is the one leaning back to the kitchen top. He lifted Jisoo and let her sat on the counter, all in one swift move making Jisoo whimper. Once settled on top of the counter, Jinyoung in between her legs that are wrapped around him, Jisoo pulls him closer and starts kissing him again, resuming where she left off, with the same passion and heat.

Jinyoung has one hand on her thigh, the other supporting her back, and Jisoo has one of hers tugging his dark locks aggressively while the other is feeling his heartbeat on his toned chest—all the while their lips and tongues are in a beautiful battle—when the noise from the stew boiling distracted them.

Jisoo tried to ignore it at first, shoving Jinyoung’s face back to her when he tried to turn to the stove.

But Jinyoung knows better. He knows this isn’t what Jisoo wants and remembers the promise he made with her.

So Jinyoung kissed her once, then twice, then once again for the last time before breaking the kiss, creating a popping sound, which made them both yearning for more.

Jinyoung breaks into a smile.

“That’s enough.” He mumbles, kissing the top of Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo catches her breath as she rests his forehead on Jinyoung’s. It took her a moment before breaking into cheeky smile.

“Enough for now.” She mumbles with a flustered smile as she lets go of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then fixes her shirt and hair then plants one chaste kiss on her lips before turning to the stove to save what is left from the stew, never letting go of her hand.

Jisoo then hopped off the counter, one of their hands still tangled together, and went to the fridge.

“You don't have kimchi anymore?” Jisoo asks, sticking her head out from Jinyoung’s fridge.

“Oh, yeah. I used it all up in the stew. I didn't buy more yet ‘cause Mom said she’s going to give me some when I go home for the holidays.” Jinyoung answered. “Do you want some?”

“Yeah. But I have some at home, I’ll just go and take some.” Jisoo shutting the fridge’s door and walking to her things. “I’ll go bring my things too. Be back in a sec.”

A few minutes later, Jisoo came back with a tub of kimchi in hand. Jinyoung is already done setting up the table and is just getting bowls of rice.

Jisoo watches Jinyoung as he walks back and forth from the kitchen top to the dining table.

“What?” Jinyoung asks when he’s done with the rice and found Jisoo staring at her with a cheeky smile.

“Nothing.” Jisoo shakes her head, chuckling. “This just looks so funny. You’re like a stay-at-home husband cooking dinner while I’m the wife coming home from work.”

Jisoo’s chuckle quickly fades when she realized that the words _husband_ and _wife_ in one sentence _and_ comparing it to them isn’t quite the best thing to say. Jinyoung awkwardly looking away just confirms it.

“You look cute in an apron, that’s all I meant.” Jisoo finally says after an awkward silence. Smiling as she walks to the table.

 

 

Jinyoung and Jisoo didn't talk about it that night; not even in the following days. It’s a sensitive topic for them right now and talking about anything in the tracks of marriage and living together is a threat to the relationship. No one wants that.

But it doesn't mean Jisoo hasn’t been thinking about it because she does. And it’s bothering her a little bit too much lately.

Which brings her to a phone call with Jennie when she just finished cleaning her house and the thought suddenly strikes her. Calling her best friend in the middle of her date with her boyfriend’s best friend doesn't seem like the best thing to do but it’s the only thing she can think of.

“It’s like we’re walking in eggshells.” Jisoo mumbles. “It’s not like I want it any other way, but I’m not really happy about it either.”

She’s just coming out of her room with a bag in hand.

“I thought you’re okay with it?” Jennie asked, giving Jaebum a pleading look when he tried to call her back to their bowling game. “I mean, you said you’ll just forget it now and focus on what you simply have.”

Jisoo sighed, it’s too heavy that Jennie could almost feel her breath on the phone.

“I thought I was okay just letting it flow for now.” Jisoo said, putting down the bag on her lap. “But ever since he brought up that moving in thing together, it just came back again.”

“About that, what do you plan if he asks again?”

“I don't know.” Jisoo admitted. “I mean, I don't want to. Moving in together is some serious stuff and I’m just not ready for it. I can’t even figure out things myself.”

Jisoo puts her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she starts transferring her things from the bag she used the other day to the one she’s going to use for her meeting tomorrow with Aera.

“Well, I think the best thing to do is to just deal with it. If Jinyoung asks again, I think you’ll just have to answer honestly. I’m pretty sure he’ll take it well. And for the marriage talks, I don't know, it’s hard to avoid it. You’re going to have to talk abo—“

Jennie’s words didn't make sense anymore to Jisoo when she got distracted by a familiar scented envelope she saw in her bag.

“Uh, Jennie?” Jisoo mumbles taking the phone from her cheek. “I think you should go enjoy your date. I’m sorry. Talk to you later.”

Jennie was definitely confused being cut off by her best friend speech but Jisoo didn't even hear her question anymore because she has hang up. The sight of the envelope did not only distract her but brought back some anxieties too.

She took the envelope and quickly went next door, not even bothering to knock.

When Jisoo got in, she found Jinyoung on his couch. The television is on and some boring film is playing on Netflix but it’s merely a background noise since Jinyoung is busy with some papers.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted without looking up, knowing very well that only Jisoo can barge into his apartment so peacefully.

“What’s up?” Jinyoung looks up when Jisoo didn't answer.

Jisoo shrugs. “Nothing. I just forgot to give this to you the other day.”

Jisoo hands the envelopes to Jinyoung with magazine subscription letter on top.

“Thanks! Oh, I thought I already cancelled this?” Jinyoung mostly talks to himself as he checks the letters after taking it from Jisoo. “The telco always send bills so late.”

“Oh.” Was all Jinyoung could say after seeing the last envelope.

Jisoo sits next to Jinyoung as he opens the letter, her heart racing in anxiety and anticipation for the letter.

Jinyoung took a couple of minutes reading the letter before looking at Jisoo giving her a questioning look.

“What?” Jisoo asked. “Who is it from?”

“Did you hide it from me?” Jinyoung asks.

“No!” Jisoo denied. “I swear, I just forgot about it. I didn't even know where it was from.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “I’m kidding.” He said putting down the envelope.

“Who is it from?” Jisoo asks snatching the envelope before it reaches Jinyoung’s center table.

“Yoon Bomi.” Jisoo reads out loud as if trying to remember who it is despite knowing exactly who it is.

“Your ex-girlfriend.” Jisoo murmurs when Jinyoung didn't say anything.

Jinyoung pursed his lips and nods.

His lips turn upwards in a smile. “Are you mad?”

Jisoo took a moment before answering, trying to figure out herself if she’s mad or what should she feel about this. She doesn't even know what made her anxious in the first place. Is it because it’s his ex-girlfriend?

But it’s his ex, it’s all in the past. Why should she let it bother her?

“I think it depends on how you feel?” Jisoo asks with a sly smile.

Jinyoung’s smile turns into a grin.

“Well, it’s pretty surprising.” Jinyoung takes Jisoo’s hand in his. “But other than that, nothing really.” He shrugs.

The warmth and gentleness of Jinyoung’s touch makes Jisoo feel nothing but sincerity. Her smile turns wider, calmer.

“Then I guess I’m okay with it.” Jisoo promised. “Are you coming though?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nah.” He takes the invitation from Jisoo’s hand and shoves it to the table. “I think this is just her being polite about. Don’t worry about it.”

Jisoo believes him, she really does. She has heard about Bomi in the past before. She met him when he’s just moving on from their relationship and through the course of their friendship, she saw how Jinyoung finally moved on. By the time they got together, the Bomi story has long been closed. So, really, she doesn't even care if he goes to the wedding.

Then Jisoo realizes what was making her anxious. It’s not because it’s an ex-girlfriend. It’s because _it is_ a wedding invitation. It’s something that reminded her about what Jinyoung hates the most and she wants the most. It’s the thought that is always keeping her from being happy.

“Okay.” Jisoo shrugs, taking the thoughts away. They just made up. They don't need another pointless conversation that she knows won’t end well.

She then took some of Jinyoung’s papers and scans through it, shoving the unnecessary thoughts on her head.

“Your handwriting sucks.” Jisoo teased, laughing. Jinyoung messy notes successfully keeping her mind off other things.

All the while, Jinyoung has one of his hands on her as he watches her being lost in his Philosophy notes. It’s one of Jinyoung’s favorite sights. Jisoo This is when she’s most beautiful. Jinyoung loves Jisoo in many ways and forms but this right here, this is when Jinyoung loves her the most.

Jinyoung has one thing in mind—he’ll love to see this everyday. This girl, with the most beautiful soul in the world is the only girl he wants to spend his succeeding days with. He just wants to spend the rest of his days sleeping next to her only to wake up next to her in the morning.

He wants to be with her so so bad that he doesn't know what he can do if it won’t happen. He wants to be with her every day of his life.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung softly calls.

Jisoo is too focused on reading Jinyoung’s lecture notes on Greek Philosophy that she didn't even move an inch.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung called again, this time his voice is a little bit louder earning a _hm_ sound from Jisoo.

Jinyoung won’t settle with half of her attention though.

“Hey,” Jinyoung calls, taking the paper from Jisoo.

“What is it?” Jisoo softly asks.

Jinyoung takes both her hands on his as he stares into her eyes. Jisoo stares right back, her eyes questioning him.

“Let’s move in together.”

Jisoo’s hands turn cold, her eyes widen in shock and she couldn’t even speak.

“W-what?” It was all that came out in her mouth when she managed to speak.

Jinyoung pulled her closer. “Let’s move in together. Forget about what I said before. This time, there’s nothing else. No stupid questions. Just you and me living under one roof.”

Jinyoung talks with so much promise and expectations in his eyes that it hurts Jisoo knowing she will never have the same thoughts.

“Why?” Jisoo gently takes her hand away from Jinyoung and moving a bit farther from him too. “I mean, why are you suddenly bringing this up? It’s too soon.”

Jinyoung’s heart sank when Jisoo scoots away but he didn't let it change what he thinks.

“I just want to be with you, always.” Jinyoung explains.

“I’m always with you, we’re always together. We don't have to move in for that.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Exactly. We’re always together so let’s just move in together.”

Jisoo stands up, shaking her head. Her heart is racing too fast in her chest and her head felt like spinning.

“But, I have so much things going on right now, Jinyoung.” Jisoo’s voice sounded like a plea. “I don't even know how to figure things out. It’s like I’m starting all over again.”

“Then, we’ll do it together. I’ll help you figure things out.” Jinyoun convinced her. “You don't have to worry.”

“No, no. Jinyoung. It’s not that easy. You can’t just ask me to live with you. Do you even imagine how my parents will react?” Jisoo’s voice went an octave higher in frustration. “My mom already hates that I’m too old and am still fucking things up. I don't think moving in together will make her think less of that.”

“She thinks we’re sleeping together anyway.” Jinyoung slips out.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo asked, frustrated and mad that her ears are turning red. “Is this what this is about? Do you want to move in together because you want to _sleep_ with me? What? About eleven months of being together with no sex is already too boring for you? Huh? Is that it?”

“What?” Jinyoung has to bite his tongue to stop the urge of cursing. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a fucking sex animal? I’m not that kind of guy. When will you believe me? Is that how you really think of me?”

Jisoo looks away, embarrassed and doesn't know what to answer. She knows that it’s not what Jinyoung means and she has long buried her issues about sex knowing very well that Jinyoung understands her stand on it. But frustration and complete confusion about everything that’s going on has her pushing buttons she never thought she’ll never hit.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, gathering another ounce of patience as he stands up and walks to Jisoo, taking her hand.

“What I meant,” Jinyoung started. “Is that, you’re mom will probably take it a little bit better than you thought. I mean, we don't know until we give it a shot.”

Jisoo sighed shaking her head. “No, Jinyoung. It’s not that easy.” Jisoo took her hand away and turned away, hurting Jinyoung once again.

“Do you know exactly what you’re asking from me?” Jisoo asks, turning to Jinyoung her hands crossing to her chest. “You’re asking for _me_. The me that’s left on my own. My independence, my personal space. I can’t just give that up.”

“And you don't think I’m not giving up mine?” Jinyoung fired back. “But I still want to do it. I’m risking it. _This_. This is the risk I’m taking.”

“Risk?” Jisoo echoed, her voice weak and almost cracking. Knowing very well where Jinyoung is coming from when he’s talking about risk. This is already too much. It’s exhausting her and it’s slowly taking its toll on her. “This is not the risk I’m talking about. This is not the risk that I want.”

Jinyoung scoffed. The sound of it snapping in Jisoo’s ear making her eyes well in tears with frustration.

“So that’s why.” Jinyoung murmurs. “It will still go down this, huh? You don't want to move in with me because I don't want to get married. That’s it, right?”

Jisoo took a heavy exasperated breath. She closed her eyes to compose herself and stop from breaking down.

“Why are you being like this, Jinyoung?” Jisoo asks, her voice too soft and too calm that it’s scaring Jinyoung.

“I thought you’re already okay with it?” Jinyoung fires again. His heart racing too fast in his chest that he’s not thinking right anymore. It has wounded his ego because it’s true. He and Jisoo wants two different things and things will never go his way.

“Okay?” Jisoo echoed. “No. I’m not okay with it and you know that.” Jisoo’s voice is breaking but stern. “I just stopped talking about it because it’s too early to deal with that shit. We’ve got a long way to go, Jinyoung. We shouldn't be dealing with this right now.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung raises his hands up as if surrendering. “You want to deal with that shit?” his voice sounded like a growl and it’s scaring Jisoo and it’s hurting her so bad.

“I just told you it’s not the right time.” Jisoo closed her eyes, almost giving up.

“Then let me tell you something.” Jinyoung’s said. “I’ll never get married. I’ll never marry you.”

Jinyoung’s eyes are dark as he speak but not as dark as Jisoo’s upon hearing him. It pains Jinyoung seeing her like that but there’s no turning back. He said what needs to be said.

Jisoo’s world crumbles. It’s not something she needs to hear but it’s something Jisoo has buried in her chest. It’s something she knows and yet scared her and hearing it directly from Jinyoung feels thousand times worse.

Jisoo’s world crumbles and in it her heart breaks too. In a million little pieces she herself don't know how to pick up.

“This is exactly why I don't want to talk about it. I’m afraid it will destroy us and that’s not what I want.” Jisoo sounds as if she’s pleading.

This is not what she wants. This is what she fears the most. And it breaks her heart as it unfolds right in front of her. Then there’s pain. Pain in knowing that they will never agree with one thing. That they will always go in circles, trying to prove what they want and never surrendering to the other’s wants.

“But look, Jinyoung, you just did.”

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

“It sounds bad.”

“Awful.”

Jennie and Jaebum told each other after getting off the phone. They’re in the middle of watching a film when Jennie got a call from Jisoo. She didn't want to answer it at first, thinking her best friend would understand if she says they’re in the middle of watching a movie when her call got in.

But when Jeabum’s phone started ringing only a few seconds after Jisoo’s second call to Jennie, they just know something’s up.

Jaebum stuffed his phone to his jacket’s pocket as he slumps himself on the bench outside the cinema, with no intention of coming back inside to finish the film.

Jennie sighed heavily taking the seat beside Jaebum.

Jaebum simply sighed. “She could’ve just said no if she didn't want to.”

Jennie turned to Jaebum with disappointment in her eyes, not for what he said but mostly because about what’s happening.

“She was crying when she called, sobbing even, and I’ve known Jisoo for half of my life. She rarely cries.” Jennie explained.

Jaebum bowed his head, his elbows resting on his knees, sighing in embarrassment for what he just said.

“And I think that’s exactly what she’s doing—speaking her mind.” Jennie continued. “But did he really have to say that? He told her he’ll never marry her. That’s like saying he doesn't love her.”

Jaebum gave Jennie a look. “We both know that that’s not what he means.”

“But it still made the same impact.” Jennie sighs.

Jaebum sighed heavily, surrendering. “He’s a dickhead.”

Jennie didn't say anything anymore and Jaebum just stayed quiet too. The both of them are just staring ahead, just letting the weight of the problem sink in.

“What are you thinking?” Jaebum breaks the silence a few minutes later.

It took Jennie a few seconds before answering.

She turned to Jaebum. “That even the people who love each the other most fuck up too.”

Jaebum smirks, impressed by how raw Jennie’s answer is but at the same time sensing the fear between Jennie’s words.

Jaebum reaches for Jennie’s hand. “Don’t worry. They’ll get through this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is where the angst comes in. Please don't hate me but did I or didn't I said this is going to be roller coaster ride of emotions? Lol Anyway, let me apologize for this mess. I'm never good at writing angst so sorry if none of this makes sense. 
> 
> But I hope you'll stick around 'til the end! hehe As always, comments are welcome! Tell me what you think or just send me hate for writing this lol
> 
> Thank you! <3


	12. Enough

It’s the day after Christmas. Today seems a lot calmer and normal compared to how festive yesterday was thinking that it was barely twenty-four hours since the Kims’ house were so loud and there seems no end for the food. Everyone was there, the parents, their grandfather, Jihoon, Jihyun and Jisoo, even Sunha and her kids were there—it felt surreal for Jisoo, it’s like how her teenage days were used to be. She was happy, nostalgic even, and for a while, the company of her family is enough to take her mind off of Jinyoung and make her heart a little bit warmer.

It’s easy telling them that Jinyoung is at home with his parents when asked where her almost perfect boyfriend is. It’s the holidays, after all, people should be at home with their families. It wasn't easy to make her sister believe though. They’re practically twins, Jihyun can tell something’s up with the weak smile of her younger sister.

So last night, Jisoo quickly went to sleep, avoiding any form of pep talk Jihyun might get her into. Jisoo being covered in her blanket faking sleep as early as ten in the evening is enough for Jihyun to understand that she needs time for herself for now.

Today, however, was particularly quiet at the Kims. Everyone else left. Their father is at work, their grandpa is out with friends, Jihoon’s and Sunha’s family already left, Jihyun is with Hyeok—they finally made up—leaving Jisoo and her mom alone at home.

Jisoo went out with her laptop to write in their garden. They are in no rush with the competition. In fact, she and Aera agreed to just enjoy the holidays and have their meetings after. But Jisoo don't feel like stopping. These days, writing is the only thing that keeps her mind off of Jinyoung and how messed up her heart is. Writing is her first love and in writing, it’s as if her heart isn’t that broken.

Their garden has always been her spot growing up. When she’s feeling too stuffy at home, when she’s too annoyed with her brother or when she’s having a fight with her sister—it’s her haven. Now that her heart is feeling heavy and shattered in her chest, she just knows the garden is her comfort zone.

She said she’s going to write but she has been out for almost an hour, staring at her laptop with one and a half paragraphs written with no sense at all. She can’t explain how she feels. One moment, she feels like crying her eyes out, the next minute, she’s laughing at the smallest things thinking she’s defeating being sad with it. But it’s worst when she’s just like this—feeling nothing. It’s like she has been tired of sulking and done fooling herself, telling she’s okay when she’s not. So she’s left with nothing, feeling nothing at all.

It wasn't the first time Jisoo got her heart broken. She had, a couple of times in the past, in fact. But this is the first time she has ever felt this way. There’s an actual pain she feels in her heart, like someone is stomping on her badly wounded chest, every time she remembers Jinyoung’s words. Every time she remembers how every single word went straight to her heart, stabbing it, only making her heart break even more.

It’s awful how what they have—a relationship built by friendship and made stronger by love—has to turn out like this. It’s breaking Jisoo every day. She’s not just losing her boyfriend, she’s losing her best friend too.

“So, what happened to the girl when the bird was captured?” Jisoo’s mom suddenly asks, pulling Jisoo back to the world.

“Huh?” Was the only sound Jisoo could make, surprised by her mom’s presence and her mind somehow still preoccupied.

“I mean, in your story,” Eunha replied. “What did the girl do when she found out her bird friend was taken away?”

It was only then when Jisoo turned to her side to see her mom squatting on the ground, her hands dirty with mud from planting.

“Uh, she’s…” Jisoo stuttered, not knowing how to answer, her mind still off somewhere else. “How long have you even been there?”

“Been here before you got here.” Eunha answered, standing up and dusting off her hands on her hips. She then walks to the other side of the garden to get some plants and went back to what she’s working at.

“You didn't answer my question.” Eunha asks, back on Jisoo.

“Well, uhm, I initially wrote she cried all night,” Jisoo mumbles turning back to her laptop, trying to sum up what the nonsense paragraph is about. “But right now, I’m thinking about changing it. I am sort of realizing that crying isn’t the only way to face getting hurt—wait, how did you even know what my story is about?”

Eunha chuckled at her daughter’s question, which sounds more like an accusation than curiosity. “You always leave your laptop open, I thought I’m supposed to read it.”

“You’re not!” Jisoo exclaimed. She hates it when other people, especially those who are close to her, read her works without her consent. She constantly feel like she’ll get judged by what she writes.

Eunha shakes her head. “I’m your mother, you can’t hide anything from me.”

Jisoo crosses her arms on her chest and pouts.

“I’ve always known you’d make it.” Eunha suddenly mumbles, her back still on Jisoo and busy planting.

Jisoo was taken aback, her pout quickly softening. Her mom isn’t really against her writing but she wasn't that supportive either. She just let her do her thing while nagging, mostly criticisms about the articles she wrote. Jisoo eventually accepted it that her mom wouldn't love her writing as much as she did. This is the only time she got a complement from her mother.

“I haven’t done anything yet.” Jisoo humbly mumbles.

“But you will. I’m sure you will.” Eunha says.

Jisoo felt her eyes water and she’s not even overreacting. She never thought she wanted to hear a complement from her mom until now. For a while, she felt her heart jumping from her chest as if it’s not broken.

 

***

 

It’s the night after Christmas and while everyone else is either catching up with sleep or still curing hangover, Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark are out in a pub drinking as if they didn't have much to drink the night before.

Jackson and Mark are initially bound to get home—Jackson in Hong Kong, Mark in LA—after almost a year of not seeing their family, but Jinyoung is looking more and more miserable as each day pass by so they decided to just stick with their best friend and postpone their trips until after the New Year’s.

They didn't know, however, that sticking with him means night after night of drinking. There’s nothing wrong with occasional drinking and hangouts, Jackson has pledged his life with that but what Jinyoung meant by drinking is actually sulking and staring at nothing for about three hours without saying anything.

This isn’t Jinyoung’s first breakup—no one can even call this a breakup. They had an argument, tears fell and hearts got broken. Jisoo walked out his apartment that night and never came back, they haven’t talked since. Jinyoung called a thousand times but not even one was answered. In the end, Jinyoung realized that he himself isn’t ready to talk yet.

It’s the usual thing couples go through but it’s driving him crazy. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't even know what to feel. He got tired of crying, of being angry at himself, of trying to tell himself he’s okay. He had too much alcohol in the past weeks than he ever had his whole life but he never got drunk. It’s like alcohol can’t even deal with the pain he’s feeling and the stress he has in his mind.

“You don't even drink anymore.” Jackson says, giving him a look. “You just stare ahead and you already look wasted.”

“You brought that to yourself though.” Mark mumbles reaching for his beer mug and drinking from it.

“Is she back?” Jinyoung asks, none of his friends’ mumbles make sense to him anymore.

Mark and Jackson exchanged looks.

“Not until tomorrow.” Jackson finally answers.

“You gotta talk to her, man.” Jackson added when Jinyoung sighed.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Does she even want to talk to me?”

“Hey,” Mark mumbles, agitated. “Does it matter? Of course she wants to talk to you. She needed time and just because she didn't answer your calls, doesn't mean you should stop trying to talk to her.”

“Come on, Jinyoung. You’re not dumb. You know what to do and all this sulking thing you’re doing? It’s pathetic. Get your egoistic, too-smart-for-shit head out of your ass, okay?”

Mark took another gulp of his beer before getting up, his eyes fixed on his phone as he dials a number and the next thing Jackson knew, Mark is out in the crowd with his phone in his ear.

Jackson’s eyes are wide open the entire time of Mark’s monologue. “Man, I’ve shared a room with him for four years and I’ve never heard him talk that much.”

***

 

“Do you know why I like Jinyoung?” Jihyun nonchalantly asks. “I mean, why I like him for you?”

Jisoo couldn't answer. Hearing Jinyoung’s name cuts deeper wounds in her heart. She literally feels her stomach churning.

The lights turned red and Jihyun quickly stepped on the break before turning to Jisoo, waiting for a reply she knows she won’t get. Jihyun is giving Jisoo a lift back to Eleven before going home to the place she and Hyeok secretly shares.

Jihyun gave Jisoo the look until the lights turned green and she has to go back to driving. She turned to the road, shifting gears.

“Yeah, he’s smart, he’s nice, polite, intelligent—okay, he’s almost perfect.” Jihyun mumbles, rolling her eyes. “But that’s something any guy can posses. I mean, yeah, most men are trash but there are others like him around. You can find someone like him and with your standards as high as the Lotte World Tower. You wouldn't settle for anything less.”

All the while, Jisoo is facing the window. She knows Jihyun can’t stand not bringing up something like this. Jisoo can fool anyone but never her sister. Her tooth will ache and Jihyun will know about it even before she starts whining.

“What made me like him is that he’s in love with you.” Jihyun continued, eyes fixed on the road. “He’s so in love with you, probably more than you are to him.”

Then, Jisoo started crying.

“Hey, are you really crying?” Jihyun asks, taking quick and worried glances at Jisoo while reaching into the glove compartment to get a small box of tissue. “It’s that bad?”

This time, Jihyun is actually waiting for an answer. She then pulled over to a gas station then turned to Jisoo as soon as she shut the engine off.

Jisoo took a deep breath knowing very well that she can’t leave this car without answering her sister. It took her quite a while before catching her breath though.

“What were you thinking when you moved in with Hyeok?” It was what Jisoo blurted out after sobering up from tears.

Jihyun was quite taken aback. She and Jisoo are two very different people and while she knows cohabitating isn’t the ideal setup for Jisoo, she knows that her younger sister has never opposed their decision to live together. It’s just weird for her that this topic is being brought up. It’s giving her light to the situation but she didn't dwell on it and just answered the question.

“Well,” Jihyun started, turning to the steering wheel as if she’s embarrassed about it. “We’ve been dating for the longest time, the relationship needs to grow but neither of us wants to get married yet.”

She turned to Jisoo checking her expression and seeing her eyes turn dark again gave her a mini heart attack.

“It wasn't that complicated.” Jihyun assured. “It’s practical, but most of all, it was a mutual decision.”

Jisoo sighed.

“Did he ask you to move in?” Jihyun asks and Jisoo simply replied with a weak nod.

“And you didn't want to.” It wasn't a question anymore. It’s something Jihyun knows.

“Then don't.” Jihyun says after a minute or so of silence. “You don't have to but it doesn't mean you should break up just because of that. You just didn't agree about one thing, that’s fine. That doesn't mean you don't love each other anymore.”

Jisoo looked away and answered with a sob.

“Look,” Jihyun’s voice turned serious, activating the older sister mode. “I know there’s something else going on and it’s okay if you don't want to talk about it now. But I also know you love him and like, I said, he probably loves you even more. So whatever it is, you’re going to get through it, okay?”

Jisoo continued crying and Jihyun pulled her into a hug.

“Oh, can you believe it, my sister’s all grown up now and having relationship problems.” Jihyun mumbles as she pats Jisoo’s head. “But hey, don’t wipe your snot on my car.” Jihyun nags reaching for the tissue behind and gives it to Jisoo.

 

***

 

Doyoung just got home and is on his way up to 7th Heaven. The gang is having a party to welcome the New Year and of course, Doyoung, being the new member of the unofficial group, is more than welcome.

He’s alone on the elevator, tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat of some EDM he’s listening to in his earphones. The doors are just about to close when Jinyoung came in running inside.

“Oh, hey, Jinyoung!” Doyoung cheekily greets as usual.

Jinyoung simply nods.

“How was your Christmas?” Doyoung asked.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything. For a while, he’s even annoyed but then he realized the younger guy is probably oblivious about what’s going on so, in the end, he just answered with a shrug.

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow with Jinyoung’s reply. He is just being a nice friend here and having a small talk with a friend. Was this cold treatment necessary?

The entire elevator ride was awkwardly quiet. Jinyoung is not saying a word and Doyoung is mentally replaying the last time they’ve talked, trying so hard to remember if he ever did something to get Jinyoung mad at him. He can’t remember anything.

They were on the fifth floor when the elevator doors open. Doyoung took a sigh of relief when he saw Jisoo standing in front of the elevator. Finally, someone could ease up the awkwardness.

There was a moment of weird silence, Jisoo standing outside the elevator, looking pale as if she saw a ghost and Jinyoung is so tensed beside Doyoung that the younger guy can almost feel his arms shaking.

“Hey, Jisoo, get in here.” Doyoung said grabbing Jisoo inside. “What’s wrong with you?”

Jisoo didn’t say anything but she standing on the other side of Doyoung instead of beside Jinyoung is enough for the former to realize something is not right here.

The elevator ride just became even more awkward. By the time they hit the sixth floor, Jisoo dashed out of the elevator when a group of old ladies get in.

Doyoung glanced at Jinyoung as if to ask him what’s wrong but the professor just looked away.

It was only when Doyoung got out of elevator that he can finally breathe. Being inside the elevator with a couple obviously having issues made him to stop his breathing.

“What the hell was that?” Doyoung asks when he reached the table where everyone are in, all of them turning to him with a puzzled look.

“What?” Lisa asked.

“Can you pinch me? I think I was dreaming.” Doyoung told Youngjae as he sits next to him.

“What happened?” Rosé asked.

“I was in the elevator with Jinyoung and Jisoo and they weren’t talking to each other.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s traumatizing.”

Jaebum smirked. “Been there, done that.”

“What happened?” Doyoung asked. “They didn’t breakup, did they?”

There was a collective sigh in the table.

Jackson was kind enough to told Doyoung what happened. All the details they’ve gathered summarized and with Jackson’s side comments. About a minute or two later, the group can’t help but feel gloomy.

Yugyeom groaned. “Can’t they just make up? They’re obviously still in love with each other. Why are they making it hard for everyone?”

“First off,” Jackson said throwing a tissue at Yugyeom. “It’s not like they wanted to make us feel this way. Second,” another tissue came flying to Yugyeom. “It’s not easy as making up with your friends like in middle school. And third,” Jackson threw another tissue but Yugyeom was able block it. “Stop being a whiny kid, Kim Yugyeom.”

“Our friend fucked up here, okay? Jisoo got hurt. It’s not that easy.” Youngjae replied.

“But it’s not like Jinyoung isn’t hurting too.” Jackson mumbles.

“They needed some time to think.” Lisa mumbles.

“It’s been weeks, isn’t that enough?” Bambam asked.

“This is the first New Year’s party I’m having with you guys and I can’t even enjoy it.” Rosé said with a sigh.

Jennie and Jaebum exchanged looks before standing up from their seats.

“Where are you going?” Jackson asks, voice panicking. “We can’t afford to lose another couple.”

“You guys are together?” Doyoung asks but no one has the energy to answer.

“We’re gonna go invite some people at the party.” Jaebum declared.

He then took Jennie’s hand and they went out of 7th Heaven with their fingers interlaced.

They’ve been thinking about this for a while now. Jaebum has been dying to talk some sense to their friends for a long time now but Jennie has been stopping him. She thinks meddling with them will just make the situation worse.

But the couple is taking so much time in resolving this on their own. They are getting more and more miserable and pathetic each day. It’s about time they step in.

Jaebum and Jennie take a deep breath staring at the two doors in front of them. They squeezed each other’s hand before letting go to gently knock on the door.

Jisoo’s door was the first to open. She opened the door slightly just to check who it is. She had to open the door a bit wider to be sure her eyes isn’t fooling her.

“Jaebum?” Jisoo asks.

Jeabum replied with a wide smile. “Let me in?”

Jisoo just stared at him for a while before sighing and opening the door completely, letting him in.

Jeabum kicked his shoes off and went inside, Jisoo trailing behind him. Jaebum immediately went to Jisoo’s kitchen, straight to her fridge, looking for something to drink or to munch on hoping it can ease the awkward vibe.

“Oh, okay, I was about to ask you if you like something anyway.” Jisoo mumbles when Jaebum buried his head on her fridge.

“This is a privilege for being your best friend’s boyfriend and your boyfriend’s best friend okay.” Jaebum said straightening his back, a carton of strawberry milk in hand. “I can drink this, right?”

Jisoo simply nods as she takes a seat on the bar stool, resting her elbow on the kitchen top. A smile flashing in her face as she warms up on Jaebum’s sudden presence. “You and Jennie. Finally.”

Jaebum nods, smiling as he walks to Jisoo, the kitchen top in between them.

“But it’s not why I’m here. You know that.” Jaebum said.

Jisoo sighed, the smile on her face quickly disappearing. Of course, Jaebum isn’t here to talk about him and Jennie. And yes, Jisoo knows that.

“Please talk to him.” Jaebum takes a long gulp of his strawberry milk before continuing. “I won’t sugarcoat it anymore. The guy looks miserable. To make it simple, he hasn't shaved in three days. He’s close to looking like a caveman.”

Jisoo smiled bitterly.

“Come on, Jisoo.” Jaebum persisted. “I know he’s still in there. He’s a dickhead but I know you still love him and he loves you just as much. I mean, he wouldn't act this way if he doesn’t.”

“Of course, Jaebum. He’s always here. But I don't think we’re in the same page anymore.” Jisoo let out a weak chuckle. “I never thought I’ll say that. I thought that’s just some bullshit people say as an excuse when they breakup. Turns out, it’s closer to reality than I thought.”

“What’s so bad about moving in?” Jaebum dared to ask despite knowing it’s pointless.

Jisoo frowned. “Do you know how much I’m losing if I agree? I want to have a family, kids and all that domestic stuff. I don't want to have illegitimate children just because their father is scared of getting married.”

Jaebum turns around to throw the empty milk carton to the bin with a heavy sigh, almost hopeless. He turns back to face Jisoo and leans on the kitchen top with his arms spread wide. “But _you are_ Jinyoung and Jisoo. Can’t you make it work?”

Jisoo has been trying so hard not cry since she came back to Eleven. Which she’s doing great at, by the way. She thought being a couple of feet away from Jinyoung will get her more breakdowns but she didn't.

But she didn't expect Jaebum to be the one to make her reach her limit either.

Jisoo took a deep breath, trying not to break into tears in front of her friend.

“That’s exactly the point, Jaebum.” She managed to speak. “It’s us—Jinyoung and Jisoo—and we can always make it work. But for how long? How long are we going to make it work just to get tired? How long are we going to love each other too much if we’ll only end up getting hurt even more?”

Jaebum’s shoulders dropped hearing the sadness and pain in Jisoo’s voice.

Jisoo didn't actually realize about the weight of it all until she said it out loud. Or she didn't want it to sink in, letting it just flow in her head. But saying it out loud and hearing it from her own mouth gives a different kind of pain in her heart.

It’s making her knees weak and her whole body dumb. She thought loving Jinyoung is the only thing she needs but she was wrong.

Because love isn’t the only thing you need in a relationship. Sometimes, too much love is what breaks you.

Jinyoung loves Jisoo too much that it terrifies him to lose her. Jisoo loves Jinyoung too much that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

But Jinyoung doesn’t love Jisoo enough to marry her and Jisoo doesn’t love Jinyoung enough to give up her dreams of a happy marriage.

No matter how much they love each other, there will always be holes to fill.

Because, sometimes, love isn’t enough.

“But isn’t that how it is supposed to be?” Jaebum mumbles after a little while as if he’s been solving the puzzle in his head too. “Do you think love is all about the good things? Are you expecting it to be always good?”

Jisoo looks away, she thought she’s done making Jaebum understand. Little did she know that Jaebum is the one isn’t done making her believe.

“The love stories worth telling people aren’t about people _just_ falling in love. That’s bullshit.” Jaebum continues, his hands resting calmly in front of him now. “’Cause what happens after you fall in love? There’s no fucking happily ever after in real storis because it doesn't end. It is about two people trying to make it work. No matter how hard, no matter how long you try.”

It’s something Jisoo didn't expect, not even Jaebum. But whatever that strawberry milk did to Jaebum for him to come up with some love monologue, it’s working. Because deep down Jisoo’s chest, she felt her heart beating once again. The shattered pieces are somehow building up again and she’s excited. There’s hope, there’s fear. Her heart wants to do something and it screams Jinyoung’s name.

“Jisoo, in the end, it still about one thing—love.” Jaebum calmly mumbles. “And it’s something you already have.”

Jaebum notices the change in Jisoo’s expression and he can’t help but smile too. He didn't say anything but gave Jisoo a cheeky, almost teasing smile.

“Hey,” Jaebum gently taps Jisoo’s shoulder. “Your heart belongs to each other and, as lame as it sounds, the best Christmas gift is to get back together. It’s for us, really. We’re all so tired seeing you two like this. So get your shit together, okay?”

“I’ve done my part so I’ll see you at the New Year’s Eve party.” Jaebum leans off the counter and walks back to Jisoo’s fridge. “And I’m taking another strawberry milk.”

 

 

Jennie knocked twice then thrice but no one’s answering. She’s already giving up when she heard Jinyoung mumble beside her.

“I think you’re at the wrong door.”

Jennie turned and found Jinyoung standing beside her, pulling an earphone from his ear. He’s in training shorts and jacket, a towel draped over his head and the tips of his bangs sticking in his forehead with sweat. Jennie made a mental note of how Jinyoung still looks good even when drenched in sweat.

“You really do look awful.” Jennie said, almost disgusted.

Jinyoung scoffed. “That’s what you’re going to say? Thanks.” He said reaching for his doorknob.

“Wait, wait!” Jennie grabbed his arm. “Of course not. I wanted to talk to you and you know why.”

Jinyoung sighed letting go of the doorknob.

“I’m gonna go buy something to drink, care to come?” Jinyoung asks, a little bit coolly as if Jennie doesn’t know how much he’s dying inside.

Jennie simply shrugs and followed Jinyoung when he walks to the elevator.

Little did Jennie know that by something to drink, Jinyoung actually meant canned Pocari Sweat at the convenience store down the block. Jennie got strawberry milk for herself, obviously picking up the habit from Jaebum.

“So, what is this about?” Jinyoung, trying too hard to be oblivious, asks after about half an hour awkwardly sitting in the plastic chairs outside the store.

Jennie rolled her eyes, finding it both annoying and funny that Jinyoung is putting up an act in front of her. But still, she goes with the flow.

She puts down the strawberry milk then starts. “You won’t tell her, not even your friends, so, maybe you can tell me?”

Jinyoung eyes her suspiciously.

“I mean, I’m your girlfriend’s best friend and your best friend’s girlfriend, I think we have some weird connections going on here.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything and rather took another gulp of his drink.

“So, why?” Jennie asks, taking Jinyoung’s silence as a sign to continue.

“What why?” Jinyoung asks.

“Do you seriously want me to go into detail?” Jennie asks, running out of patience. “Okay, why are you so into moving in together?”

Jinyoung crushed the Pocari can and threw it at the bin beside them.

“Because I’m so madly in love.” Jinyoung sighed heavily. “I know it doesn't make sense. It’s too fast. But does time really matter if you love someone? You love someone so much and all you want is to be with them all the time. Is that too much?”

Jennie took a deep breath. “For Jisoo, and probably for everyone who has other plans in their life, yes. I mean, you scared her. She’s just figuring things about herself. She just got everything falling into place right now, do you think she needs some other sort of pressure from moving in together? She’s not ready for that. And in all honesty, I don't think you are.”

Jinyoung gave her a look, which Jennie replied with a shrug.

“Loving someone so much and being ready for a new life together is two almost same but very different things; I think you’re confusing them.” Jennie said.

Jinyoung grunted. “Why are you all doubting my love for her? Ever since day one, all of you are acting like it’s impossible for me to love her like this.”

Jennie smirks. “No one is doubting you, Jinyoung. Everyone is a witness of how much you love her. All your friends—Jaebum, Mark, Youngjae—they’ve all seen how much this love changed you. Maybe you’re the one in doubt?”

It caught Jinyoung off guard, his head twitching involuntarily. No. He knows he loves Jisoo, what is there to doubt?

“If you feel like your love is not enough to keep her, that you end up with these weird ideas just to keep her, you’re wrong.” Jennie explains. “I don't know. There’s something about you two—is it chemistry? Compatibility? You being soulmates? I don't know but there’s something magical between you two that will always pull you together.”

Jinyoung is still taken aback but he’s slowly easing up with the whole idea Jennie is trying to make him understand. Ever since he got the idea of moving in, he never really understood why. He said it’s because he wants to be with Jisoo all the time. While it’s true, the real reason he’s been hiding in inside is that he’s actually insecure and terrified that one day he’ll lose Jisoo because his love isn’t enough. He never actually realized it, more so admit it—not even to himself—until he heard someone else say it.

“That was a guess, I didn't know I was actually right.” Jennie mumbles a few moments after, examining Jinyoung’s face while he’s lost in his thoughts.

Jinyoung gave her a judging look before shutting his eyes and sighing.

“Hey, I was still right, okay?” Jennie said, leaning back to her chair. “And one more thing, did you really have to say that?”

“Say what?” Jinyoung asked.

“That you will not marry her.” Jennie replied.

“But I will never!” Jinyoung exclaimed.

Jennie gave her a disgusted look. “You’re really scary, do you know that?”

Jinyoung looked away, he didn't have to answer that.

“I mean, sure, you can be afraid of that much commitment. We’re not even thirty after all. But did you really have to tell her that?” Jennie accused. “I mean who, in his right mind, tells his girlfriend that he will _never_ marry her? Might as well tell her that you don't love her.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Jinyoung exclaimed.

“Exactly. That’s what they mean when they say never say things you don't mean. You’ve hurt her so much.” Jennie replied. “She didn't even want to talk about marriage. She even deleted her pinterest right after you came back from your Chuseok holiday but you have to bring it up, huh? Why do you even hate is so much?”

Jinyoung took a heavy sigh, gathering patience. “Do you know how many marriages end in divorces?”

Jennie shakes her head, eyes clouded in confusion.

“In South Korea alone, crude divorce rate is about three-point-five. And that was about six years ago. Multiply it by double, or even triple, and you’ll get an ide—“

Jennie holds her hands up. “Wait, stop. Are you really educating me with statistics, right now? More so, are you really compromising your relationship because of those numbers?”

Jinyoung was mummed with the accusation because, really, it does sound absurd.

“I’m just scared.” Jinyoung mumbles, his voice almost inaudible. He has never told anyone about this fear. Maybe this weird connection he shares with Jennie is really powerful. “What if we get married, have a family then years later, things don't work out and we both end up getting hurt?”

Jennie’s reactions soften, suddenly understanding Jinyoung and pitying him at the same time. “So you’re not just against marriage but with having a family too?”

“It will just mean we’ll also hurt our children.” Jinyoung answered.

“If you breakup.” Jennie pointed out. “I thought you’re madly in love, why are you worrying about hurting each other?”

“That’s exactly why I’m terrified.” Jinyoung admitted.

“Then what’s the difference with moving in? Either way, there’s a possibility of things not working out.”

“There’ll be less complications. No documents, no annulment, no divorce.”

“Damn, Jinyoung.” Jennie is slowly losing her patience. “I know you’re smart but you don't have to use your head all the time. For once, can you please stop worrying about whatever nonsense those damn statistics plotted in your head? Don't tell me it’s about those papers and stuff ‘cause that’s bullshit. Whether you’re moving in or you’re getting married, you’re taking a risk. A risk that comes with relationships—it’s not always easy but you always have to make it work.”

“And you know what else is always there? That one thing that always makes sense?” Jennie paused for a while but didn't really wait for an answer before continuing. “Love. And that’s something that the both of you already have. So for once, can you please—the both of you, honestly—stop thinking about it and just go for what your hearts want?”

Jinyoung was mummed, he didn't know what to say. It all makes sense. It hurts his ego a bit that someone has to point out how stupid his mindset is but he had enough of letting his ego get in the way.

He felt his heart racing, adrenaline running through his veins faster than how he felt during his run earlier. It feels like his heart is waking up from a really long comma. It’s all making sense right now.

Jinyoung slowly breaks into a smile. An embarrassed one at first then it dissolves into a smirk.

“You know that this is the longest conversation we ever had, right?” Jinyoung said. “Man, you’re sounding a lot like Jaebum too.”

Jennie pursed her lips, keeping herself from giggling. She the shakes her head, with the same smile in her face. “Christmas may have passed but it’s never too late for miracles. Or just some reconciliation hugs. Or kisses. Whatever you prefer, I’m sure it’s the latter.”

 

***

 

Everything is all set—the food, champagne and even the sparklers are all lined up at 7th Heaven for when the clock strikes twelve. All that’s left to do is to actually start the party. As usual, the gang has one of 7th Heaven’s VIP room for themselves. Aside from Doyoung who skipped the party because his family dragged him home, they’re all in but no one feels like having fun yet, somehow weighing if there’ll be someone else joining them—that’ll be Jinyoung and Jisoo.

A day had passed since Jennie and Jaebum talked to their best friends but they still haven’t heard anything from them. If they’ve talked and things got worse or if they didn't talk at all, no one knows.

“This is crazy!” Jackson exclaimed standing to his feet. “The whole city is partying and drinking, we should do the same too instead of sulking here.”

“Yeah.” Lisa agreed. “Didn't we all agree we’ll let them be?”

Jaebum sighed reaching for a champagne bottle. “Yes. And we already did the best we could in talking to them. It’s all up to them now.”

“Right.” Jennie agreed. “For all we know, they have made up and are currently making out hence their absence.”

Rose and Lisa giggled while the other guys had smirks on their faces.

Jaebum then opened the champagne bottle creating an anticlimactic pop and getting glares from across the room.

“Hey! We were supposed to pop that at midnight!” Bambam called out. “That costs a lot!”

Jaebum simply answered with a guilty stare before shooting Bambam a sharp glare.

“Okay, never mind, I’ll get a new one later.” Bambam said to which everyone just laughed.

“Hey, hey, are you guys having fun without me?”

All heads turn to door and they found Jisoo standing there with a smile on her face.

“Jisoo!” Rosé exclaimed, quickly getting to her feet and running to Jisoo as if they haven’t seen each other for years.

In an instant, Jisoo found herself in Rose’s embrace. A few nods and hi’s later, Jisoo immediately looks around, obviously looking for Jinyoung.

“So, how are you?” Jackson asks, sounding a little bit too excited which earned him a not-too-gentle nudge from Mark followed by a whine from Jackson.

Jisoo shakes her head, smiling. “It’s okay, guys.”

“And,” Jisoo mumbles walking to the couch and taking a seat between Lisa and Youngjae. “I’m actually looking for Jinyoung too, but he’s obviously not here.”

“You haven’t talked to each other?” Jaebum asked, his voice heavy with accusation.

“Well, it took me some time before it all sink in.” Jisoo admitted. “But, hey, looks who’s looking for him now?”

Jaebum just shakes his head.

“He’s not home?” Lisa asked.

Jisoo shakes her head. “That’s why I’m here.”

“So you only went here because you’re looking for him.” Bambam pouted.

Jisoo gave him a look of disbelief. “Yeah. I thought you’re helping us to get back together?”

Yugyeom and Lisa each gave Bambam a slap on the head at the same time.

“Ow!” Bambam exclaimed. “I’m just kidding! So, Jinyoung’s the only one allowed to sulk?”

“I’m just messing with you, Bambam.” Jisoo chuckled. “He really did sulk a lot, huh?”

“Sulk?” Youngjae echoed. “You probably meant sob. The dude was practically sobbing. His students were both worried and terrified when he showed up in class one day with a full on stubble—no it was actually a mustache.”

“He had been drinking a lot too.” Mark added. “I had to carry him on my back three nights in a row because he got too much to drink.”

“And you are not so different either,” Jennie told her best friend. “Do you know how worried we were? You didn't answer any of our calls and messages the whole time you’re out.

“I wouldn't even know you’re back here at Eleven until I saw you at the elevator.” Lisa added.

Jisoo took a deep breath and frowned. “I’m so sorry for putting you guys in that situation. We were too selfish.”

“You’re finally ready to talk and he’s nowhere to be seen.” Mark mumbles. “Where the fuck is he?”

“I went at his place, luckily his passcode is still the same.” Jisoo chuckled. “But he left his phone there, so Jacks,” she looks over Jackson who’s standing by the door now with his phone in his ear. “You don't have to call him ‘cause he won’t answer.”

“He probably went to get some fresh air or something.” Jisoo replied nonchalantly, almost like she’s back to being her usual self—Jinyoung’s better half and her friends couldn't help but smile. They can tell things are about to get better.

 

 

Jinyoung never really cared about New Year’s Eve. All his life, New Year’s Eve is all about the party for him, getting wasted and having fun. But exactly a year ago today, he had the best New Year’s Eve and it’ll be a lie to say that he isn’t looking forward for this day.

His heart is getting lighter and lighter everyday. Finally, he listened and for once, he really understands what’s going on. Now, he’s more than eager to talk to Jisoo, stop being an asshole and fix everything.

But he can’t just knock on her door and say sorry now. He fucked up and little somethings won't hurt. He went out, straight to the flower shop a few blocks away. Jisoo isn’t much into flowers and it’s also unlikely for him to give flowers but this is what people give when apologizing, right?

Jinyoung is panting and his legs are hurting—he’s starting to think twice about not using his car—but he’s more annoyed to find the shop closed. The sign on the door says they are close for the day since it’s the New Year’s Eve.

He ruffled his hair frustratingly, thinking of a plan B. What else could he give? He knows he shouldn't be annoyed at this, it’s a freaking holiday, for crying out loud. He just hates it how he ran so excitedly just to be greeted by a closed door.

He shakes the annoyance and ran around instead, looking for other options when he passed by a bakeshop. Food! Of course. For Jisoo, food is always a good idea. He went inside but the end of the line is already outside the shop. Jinyoung thought about it for a while. He didn't really have a deadline but he wants to get back home before midnight, at least.

He glanced at his watch. It’s twenty minutes past seven. It wouldn't take him as much as five hours, right?

About two hours later, Jinyoung probably got more time but his patience is running out. Why are people suddenly buying cakes all at the same time? Are people buying birthday cakes for the New Year or something? How can buying a freaking cake take him two hours?

But it’s too late to back out now. There are three people in front of him queue; he’s throwing his two hours away if he leaves right now.

He had his arms crossed in his chest, his lips pursed in a thin line and the lady behind the cashier pretty terrified when it’s his turn.

“Good evening, Sir! What would I get you?” The lady managed to ask politely despite Jinyoung’s intimidating look.

Jinyoung sighed. “I’d like one matcha cheesecake, please.”

The lady looked behind then down at the glass food standee before turning back to Jinyoung and gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry, Sir, but I’m afraid we ran out of matcha cakes for today.” She explained. “Would like something else? How about the strawberry cheesecake? It’s one of our specialties too.”

Jinyoung sighed heavily, too tired to throw a tantrum anymore. “I’ll take the strawberry, please. Thank you.”

After about almost three hours in the shop, Jinyoung is running back to Eleven with about two hours to spare before midnight.

He went straight to Jisoo’s apartment and knocked a couple of times—he didn't want to intrude her—before eventually getting inside when no one answers the door. Jisoo, however, isn’t home. Jinyoung suddenly remembered about the New Year’s Eve party his friends organized. He then went down at 7th Heaven and found all of his friends having fun and drinking without him. He didn't really mind it though. What frustrates him is that Jisoo isn’t there too.

“Hey, man!” Jackson greeted putting an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder, a few more drinks from being wasted.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked, the urgency in his voice made Jackson get his arm off his shoulders.

“Jisoo?” Jackson echoes. “She’s here, she’s here.”

“Jinyoung! Oh my gosh, I’m glad you’re here!” Rosé exclaimed seeing him.

“The turtle is out of his shell, finally.” Youngjae mumbles.

“Welcome back to the world, Jinyoung.” Lisa said. “I must admit though, I’m missing the stubble.” She added, stroking her upper lip.

Jinyoung just shakes his head putting down the box of cake he’s holding.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jinyoung asks.

“She was definitely here a while ago.” Jennie replied as she looks around.

Jinyoung turns around too, only to find Bambam and Jaebum devouring the strawberry cheesecake he lined up two hours for to give to Jisoo.

“Hey!” Jinyoung screamed, snatching the box aggressively with Bambam’s hands lingering in the box. “This is Jisoo’s!”

“Just one bite!” Jaebum defended, his lips pale in guilt and embarrassment.

All Jinyoung could do was to let out a heavy sigh and shut his eyes in annoyance after seeing the half—messily—eaten cake in his hands.

Lisa and Jennie immediately walk beside their boyfriends, hoping to save them from Jinyoung’s wrath.

Jennie slapped Jaebum’s arm. “Look, what you’re going with that one bite of yours.” She hissed.

“It’s strawberry!” Jaebum said.

“Sshh!” Jennie hissed then turned to Jinyoung. “Sorry, Jinyoung. At least there’s still some left for Jisoo.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, sighing.

“Oh, you’re here!” Yugyeom said as he enters the VIP room from attending some customers outside. “You just missed Jisoo. Seriously, are you guys living in the cave? There’s this thing called phone yo—“

“Where did she go?” Jinyoung cuts him off.

“She said she’s going upstairs.” Yugyeom answered, suddenly frightened by Jinyoung.

“Upstairs? I went to her apartment, she’s not—“ Jinyoung breaks into a smile. “ _Upstairs_.”

Jinyoung suddenly walks to Yugyeom, making the younger step back, afraid of what the older will do.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened when Jinyoung suddenly hugged him, his cheek resting on his chest and he’s tapping his back.

Yugyeom gave Bambam and the rest of his friends a look mixed of puzzle and fear.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung releases Yugyeom after squeezing both of his arms, leaving the younger clueless.

Jinyoung then excitedly walks to the door. If you look closely, he’s may look like he’s bouncing.

“Where are you going?” Rose asked.

Jinyoung turned around, giving his friends a warm smile. “I’ve got a relationship to save.”

 

Growing up, Christmas and New Year’s have always been Jisoo’s favorite holiday. She had always loved the cold breeze with thick coats and blankets to make you warm; the holiday rush that’s the valid reason for anything; the sudden friendliness of everyone—but most of all, she loves how the holidays are always time for giving and receiving love.

It wasn't always romantic. It’s simply the thoughtfulness of receiving and giving gifts. She can feel alone and lonely for the rest of the year but Christmas feels like her excuse to being nothing but genuinely happy and in love.

It’s just unfortunate that her supposed to be first Christmas with Jinyoung—the first time she’s _actually_ in love, she spent sulking and crying at home.

But the holidays will never lose it’s magic because as Jisoo wraps her arms around herself, her hands rubbing her arms to feel warm, she can feel her heart warm and light. It's feels like she’s ready, she’s waiting. It’s not just about getting tired of feeling lonely and heartbroken but having time for herself and thinking things over that helped a lot to understand. That and little help from her friends.

The past weeks were so dark for her. She’s hurt and all at the same time, frustrated to save the relationship. Little did she know that some things don't need pressure. Working things out doesn't always mean solving it right there and then. They tried it and failed miserably, ending up with longer suffering.

Sure, she and Jinyoung has a long way to go. Honestly, she still needs a little more understanding. But as Jisoo looks over the city on top of Eleven, she can feel something inside of her. Some sort of a hope, not necessarily for a new start, but to evolve.

Because she believes that she and Jinyoung didn't end. She never really said that they broke up. Not because it’s a fact she doesn't want to face but simply because it’s the truth. They didn't breakup. They did pause, however. They took a break to let their broken hearts heal and for their minds to calm down, to think things through.

Jisoo hears footsteps approaching her and she felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She didn't have to look to know who it is. She knows him by the sound of his steps, by his smell, by the way he breathes; it’s the man she loves the most.

After all the heartbreaks, Jisoo still believes that she and Jinyoung are soul mates. No matter what happens, no matter how hard, they will always find each other. Always.

“Hey.”

His voice sends chills all over Jisoo's body like it always did, like it’s the first time she heard him. Oh, God, how she missed his voice.

“Hey.” Jisoo answered.

Jinyoung felt his heart racing so fast in his chest. He’s nervous like he’s about to tell her he loves her for the first time.

Silence came after until they break into an awkward laughter.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo breaks into a warm smile. “I’d like to say it’s okay. But we both know it’s not. I got hurt, Jinyoung. And honestly, there’s still a tiny bit of pain in my heart.”

“But I hurt you too, probably more than I can imagine, for not talking to you. For shutting you down, and I am deeply sorry for that.”

Jinyoung sighs. “What happened to us, Jisoo?”

Jisoo smiled weakly.

“I don't know.” She admitted. “I guess we loved each other so much that we started getting scared of what can happen.”

She turned to Jinyoung. “Right? Aren’t you scared?”

“Scared?” Jinyoung echoed. “Jisoo, I’m terrified. You don't know how miserable I am when you were gone. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, God, I can’t even breathe with the thought of you not coming back. It scares me, Jisoo. It’s my greatest fear coming to life—losing you.”

Jisoo sighed. “I am too, Jinyoung. There’s not a day that I didn't question if I’m doing the right thing. I regret walking out of your door without fixing this.”

“But it scares me too that this is going to hurt us even more in the long run.” Jisoo turns around, stepping away from Jinyoung. “Yes, we can resolve it now. Kiss and make up. But how about tomorrow? The next month? The following years?”

It was fear taking over Jisoo. She has to let it out. She has to say it because she believes acknowledging it is the first step in conquering it.

“Then we are going to argue.” Jinyoung followed Jisoo. “We’re going to break each other’s heart only to heal it and be in love all over again. We’re going to do it over and over again. Not until we’re tired, not until we’re done.”

“Because that will never happen.” Jinyoung promises as he takes Jisoo’s hand. “We will never get tired of loving each other and we’ll never get tired of trying. We’ll work it out until all that’s left is love. Because, in the end, that’s the only thing that makes sense.”

That’s it. That’s all Jisoo ever needs. An assurance of some sort that they’re both in this together. Still on the same page and time. Because everyone is right—Jaebum, Jennie, Jihyun—in the end, love is the only thing left. Love is the only thing to make it work. Love is what keeps it going. Love will always be the one that matters.

Because, at all times, love is more than enough.

Jisoo takes her hands from Jinyoung’s only to wrap her arms around him, embracing him and keeping him close. She held him tight, showing him how much she misses him and to catch up from the missed touches.

Jinyoung hugged her back in an instant, enclosing his arms on her waist, pulling her up as he buries his head on her neck. Inhaling her scent as he breathes, making him realize just how much he misses her touch.

Neither of them can explain the sensation of holding the one you love after an almost-breakup but if there’s one thing they can be sure of, it’s that their hearts are completely healing with each other’s embrace. It’s like the both of them are picking up each of the tiny pieces of their broken heart and carefully putting it back together and etching their names deeper on it.

They held each other like that for quite a while, catching up the days they missed. Jinyoung was the one to break the hug. He releases Jisoo, one hand lingering in her arm and the other went straight to her face, caressing her cheek.

“I miss you.” Jinyoung mumbles. “I missed you so fucking much.”

His voice cracked a bit at the end as tears made it impossible to continue softly. He bowed in embarrassment, his forehead hitting Jisoo’s.

Jisoo chuckles softly as she takes Jinyoung face in her hands, lifting it slightly so he’s facing her. She’s tearing up now too.

“I missed you so much too.” Jisoo mumbles, eyes locked with Jinyoung’s.

Jisoo gently pulled down Jinyoung’s face to reach for his lips, giving him a chaste kiss. Jinyoung returned the kiss in an instant as he puts his hands back on her waist.

Despite missing each other so much, the kiss wasn't hungry or frustrated. Instead, it’s soft and gentle, comfortable even.

They break the kiss a few moments later, when the sound of fireworks made the both of them jump in surprise. They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment, telling each other the things they wanted to express but fail to say. Their eyes full of hope and promises but at the same time assuring for each other’s fears.

Jinyoung glanced down at his watch, fifteen minutes to midnight, it says.

“It’s not even midnight but I guess they’re starting.” Jinyoung mumbles as he turns Jisoo by the waist so they’re both facing the sky, fireworks in different colors lighting up the dark sky.

“Déjà vu.” Jisoo mumbles.

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked turning at her.

“Same time last year, we’re two losers drinking at home on New Year’s Eve.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung chuckled, his eye whiskers showing but he never bothered hiding it. “Hey, I was actually at a party but I went to you.”

Jisoo hissed. “You’re still a loser for sticking with me.”

Jinyoung shrugs. “Probably, but since then, I’m just winning.” He said planting a teasing kiss on Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo moved away, scoffing. “You’re lame.”

“Did you ever wonder why I was there?” Jinyoung asked. “I really came from a party that night, an A-list party Jackson dragged me into. You never wondered why I ditched that?”

Jisoo shrugged. “It was weird at first but I realized that’s just so you. Ditching other people because you liked it better at home.”

“Home.” Jinyoung echoed, his lips forming a smile.

Silence enveloped them again as they watch the fireworks light up the sky. It’s a bit different watching the fireworks up here on top of Eleven. It’s the same beauty, more beautiful even, but there’s less noise of the people celebrating. It’s nothing but the star-like sparkle up the sky.

Jinyoung turns to Jisoo. He watches her as the fireworks are lighting up her face but somehow the smile on her face is brighter than it all. His heart flutters. It’s comforting yet he feels more alive than ever.

Jinyoung’s smile turned wider as he turns to face the sky. He lets go of Jisoo’s waist and held her hand instead, their fingers interlacing in an instant. “Right, home.”

“So, why did you leave that party?” Jisoo asks a few seconds later, turning to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tilts his head, thinking. “It was a great party. There were people, celebrities I never thought I’ll be able to meet. My friends were there too, Mark, Jackson, Jaebum—everyone.”

Jinyoung turns to Jisoo. “But you’re not there.”

Jisoo breaks into a smile and was about to tell how lame that was again but she was interrupted by someone else’s voice.

“Whoa, it’s beautiful up here!”

“And I thought Eleven wouldn't get any better.”

“Jackson, that’s barely a flight of stairs and you’re already panting, old man.”

It didn't scare Jisoo and Jinyoung when they heard voices and footsteps because they know exactly who they are. Who else will be this noisy just from taking the stairs?

“Hey, Bambam,” Jackson murmurs, his hands on his waist, panting. “Just because your legs are longer than mine, it doesn't mean I’m old.”

Bambam and Yugyeom exchanged looks before teasing Jackson, imitating him climbing the stairs and panting.

“How much does a unit costs here again?” Mark asks.

“Why? You’re moving?” Jaebum asks, the two of them trailing behind the rest.

Mark shrugs. “I love my place right now but I’d like a unit here at Eleven too.”

“Oh hey, isn’t that Jisoo and Jinyoung?” Youngjae mumbles, stopping his tracks.

“You think we should give them some time alone?” Rosé asks.

“But the view is already great here!” Yugyeom pouted. “Besides, Lisa already offered 7th Heaven’s balcony to those noisy college students.”

“But they look like they’re having a moment.” Lisa said. “I think we should go.”

“I didn't suffer climbing that fucking stairs just to go back down in less than five minutes. Why can’t this building afford an elevator that reaches the rooftop anyway?” Jackson demanded frustratingly.

“Hey, do you guys seriously think they don't hear us?” Mark asks walking to the couple’s direction.

“Hey, you guys are okay now, right?” Mark asks draping each of his arms on Jisoo and Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shakes his head as Jisoo giggles making Mark burst into a loud laughter too. Mark then pulled the two closer, wrapping them in a hug.

“Finally!” Mark declared.

 

 

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

They are all lined up behind the stone ledge, Eleven’s rooftop are theirs alone for tonight. They all have a sparkler each except Rosé, Youngjae and Yugyeom who has each on both their hands.

“Seven! Six!”

Lisa and Bambam have sparklers on each hand and their other arms wrapped around each other’s waist.

“Five! Four!”

Jennie and Jaebum holds one sparkler together. Jaebum’s free arm draped around Jennie’s middle.

“Three! Two!”

Jisoo and Jinyoung are each holding sparklers too while their other hands are clasped together, staring into each other’s eyes as they count.

“One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

They all shout at the same time. Youngjae and Rosé are jumping around, Yugyeom is waving his sparklers too much, Mark is screaming on top of his lungs and Jackson went around to kiss Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom aggressively on the cheek, catching them off guard and making them groan. Once he’s done showing affection to his friends—with Youngjae running away from him at first before Mark grabbed him—Jackson gave Rosé a big bear hug which she accepted warmly.

Bambam pulled Lisa closer, dipping her in her middle as they share a kiss. Lisa has her free hand resting on Bambam’s chest and the other stretched away to keep the sparkler from them.

Jaebum ditched the sparklers in an instant, throwing them on the ground to pull Jennie closer by the waist, their lips meeting in an instant. The sudden act, though definitely expected, surprised Jennie making her whimper. It didn't stop her to return the kiss though. Soon enough, she has her arms around Jaebum’s neck.

Jisoo and Jinyoung stared into each other’s eyes, lips forming into smiles. It’s overwhelming to be here for the both of them. A year has passed and it may seem like a short time but they’ve been through a lot. Happy days, bad days but more happier days.

In the past years, Jinyoung has wondered how it will feel to love Jisoo. He has always loved her but it was on that New Year’s Day that he realized that this love meant nothing until he says it to her. It’s the best decision he ever made in his life. For now.

It’s still a bit surreal for Jisoo. The love she gives is something she never thought she’ll be able to give to anyone, ever. But it got nothing to the love she is receiving. It’s overwhelming but it’s nothing but genuine. It's real.

Jinyoung pulled Jisoo closer by her hand before releasing it and wrapping his free arm on her waist. As he did so, Jisoo puts her free hand on his shoulder, slowly hooking it around his neck as Jinyoung leans in for a kiss. Jisoo kisses him back, their lips melting together as the lights from the fireworks illuminates them.

They slowly release each other then rest at each other’s forehead, their eyes still shut.

“Jinyoungie,” Jisoo mumbles as she leans back to get a full view of Jinyoung’s face. She moves her hand from his neck to his cheek, her thumb caressing the middle of his jaw and neck.

Jisoo smiles gently.

“Jinyoungie,” She repeated, a lot softer this time.

The sound of her voice calling his name is melting Jinyoung’s heart.

“Let’s never break up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gives justice to the whole conflict haha a lot of you thought that there's more to the breakup than it actually is, like histories and such but really it's just this: two people so in love that it scared them and the only way to deal with that is to face their fears. And look, they did 
> 
> Again, I don't know if it makes sense. I hope it does lol
> 
> So, this is where it all ends. Give me some of your time (if you want lol) to thank you all for reading this. I didn't intend this to be like this but Eleven is a huge part in me now. It started as nothing but as drabble; I wanted to go back to writing and Jinyoung and Jisoo are so cute together that I felt the urge to write about them. It's just that, for my personal entertainment lol but now, we're here :'>
> 
> The best part of this, for me, is reading all of your comments. It's all so heartwarming and it inspired me a lot to work harder. To everyone who had read Eleven, chapter by chapter; to my twitter mutuals and friends who always supported me, I think this won't be half as good if not for all of you so, from the bottom of my (cold) heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH <3
> 
> Okay, so this is getting dramatic and super uncharacteristic of me lol so sorry and I'm gonna shut up now >.<
> 
> I'd still love to read your comments, so please drop anything you want to say hehe you can talk to me at @/howtobeucoco on twitter too if you like!
> 
> Again, thank you so much and 'til the next fic, guys! *winks*


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys this one! lol

The chairs are perfectly lined up in rows with classic flower arrangement on each end; there are flower petals scattered on the red carpet along the aisle; the place smells of roses and scented candles; the choir is practicing harmonizing as the whole hall is filled with noise from the guests chatting. There are children running around, roaring laughter of some middle-aged men, in one corner, one mother is on the verge of tears—exactly how every wedding starts.

In the midst of laughter and chatter, a lady dressed in black is running around the hall looking nothing but stressed. She checked the followers for the third time, making sure they are perfectly aligned. She checked with the guests, asking them if they need anything. She glanced at her watch before dashing out of the hall straight to the elevator.

As soon as she got out of the elevator, she went straight to the room at the end of the hallway, knocking at the door a bit too aggressively.

She’s answered by a girl with her hair tied up messily in a bun, a bag draped on her waist, filled with different kinds of brushes—she’s the makeup artist.

“Where’s the maid of honor?” the lady asked the makeup artist as she gets inside the suite.

Jennie and Rose stood to their feet, both of their hairs still on curlers, after hearing the lady call.

“The Maid of Honor?” The lady repeated, approaching the two.

Jennie and Rose exchanged looks. “ _We_ are the maids of honor.”

The lady looked at them in puzzled. “There are two?”

“There are actually three of us.” Rose corrected.

“Three? Where’s the other one?” The lady asked.

“She’s with the bride.” Jennie replied. “Do you need anything?”

The lady gave Jennie a look of disbelief, rolling her eyes afterwards. “Yes. I need the bride.”

“The wedding is starting in less than an hour and neither of the bride or the groom has set foot at the hall. Are they sure they’re getting married?” the lady added, her patience is obviously wearing thin.

“What?” Jennie asked in disbelief. “Of course they are getting married!”

“Well then I need them downstairs in twenty minutes, max.” The lady ordered, glancing at her watch.

“Okay, okay, they’ll be there.” Rose assured, taking her phone from her pouch.

“We’ll tell them to go down as soon as we see them.” Jennie promised.

“You have to be there too.” The lady said walking back to the door. “In twenty.”

“We will.” Jennie assured.

The lady went out of the room, shutting the door a bit too aggressively as she leaves.

“Can you believe her?” Rose mumbles, her eyes wide in surprise.

“She’s just stressed, her couple is missing, for crying out loud.” Jennie said.

“Why did they even hire a wedding organizer on the day of the wedding? She looks so clueless. That’s probably what’s stressing her out.” Rose said.

“Whatever.” Jennie mumbles. “That’s a real problem though, where the hell are they?”

Rose shrugs. “When I opened my eyes after my makeup is done, they’re already gone.”

“You didn't even open your eyes the entire time your makeup is being done?” Jennie asked.

Rose shakes her head. “Hey, it’s not like you know where they are.”

“I came here and they’re not here!” Jennie replied.

“Shit.” Rose murmurs. “Why don't you call Jaebum and ask if the groom is with them? You think they’re together?”

Jennie went to the bed where she left her purse and took her phone, quickly calling Jaebum—speed dial at number one.

“Hey, Im Jaebum, where the hell is your friend?” Jennie nagged.

“Uh, yeah, which friend?” Jaebum asks back nonchalantly, very well used to his wife’s nagging. “I’ve got two of them missing.”

“What?” Jennie asks, her voice higher. “Who’s missing? I can’t believe them.”

“Bambam and Jinyoung are out since, I don't know. They’re not here when we got here.” Jaebum explained. “Why? She’s not there too?”

“The organizer went up here looking the maid of honor, well that’s us. But she’s also looking for the bride.” Jennie replied.

“What the hell are they up to?” Jaebum’s brow furrow. “Did they go for a double date and didn't invite us?”

Jennie giggles a little. “Well, I wouldn't really mind them leaving us out as long as it’s not their wedding. Can you go please look for your friend? It’s too late to back out now.”

Jaebum smiled, a bit too cheeky that Mark, who’s looking at him from across the room, is giving him a weird look and Yugyeom, who’s beside him, is groaning.

“Anything for you, your highness.” Jaebum promised before hanging up and putting his phone on the in-pockets of his coat.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked. “Aside from you being all fluffy.”

Jaebum scoffed. “Well, your best friends are missing. It looks like they even went for a quick double date or something. Where the fuck is Bambam and Jinyoung? Did someone forget to tell him he’s getting married?”

“You don't have to remind him, he’s fucking whipped, I’m almost scared with the drastic character development.” Jackson replied. He’s standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie.

“Then where is he?” Mark asked, standing beside Jackson in front of the mirror, checking himself out.

“Well, one of his dumb best friends—“

“That’s not me.” Yugyeom interrupted Jackson getting up from tying his shoelaces.

“No one said it’s you.” Jackson commented before continuing. “Anyway, there’s a dumb one who has a wrong shade of neck tie, so he dragged his ass to the nearest tailor shop or something to get a new tie.”

“It’s just a tie!” Jaebum cried.

“Tell that to him when they get here.” Mark says as he turns his back from the mirror, content to how he looks and went back to the couch beside the bed. “If they’re out to get a tie, where’s Jisoo and Lisa, then?”

“Shit.” Youngjae mumbles coming out of the bathroom. “Did you think she’s having second thoughts about marrying our friend? I mean, if I was her, I’ll think twice.”

They all took a moment, processing what Youngjae just said, looking like they’re considering what he said.

“No.” Jackson finally mumbles and there was a collective murmur in the room.

“Then where’s the bride?”

 

 

“Do you realize how much problem that actually is if you’re serious?”

Jisoo crosses her arms as she watches Lisa’s frustrated expression. They are on the roof deck of the hotel where the wedding is taking place. The organizers and their friends are all freaking out about the bride and one of her maids of honor missing but the two of them feels like they have all the time in world in their hands.

“But I am serious.” Lisa groans turning around so she’s leaning on the stone ledge.

“No, you’re not.” Jisoo corrected. “You can’t say you’re not ready on the day of your wedding.

“I’m just nervous.” Lisa said.

“Cold feet is only acceptable until the night before the wedding. You missed your chance.” Jisoo mumbles.

Lisa made a face, leaning off the ledge. “We’re going to live together after this, you know? Sign paper and stuff.“

“That’s what people do when they get married.” Jisoo pointed out.

“Okay, okay,” Jisoo surrendered. “Maybe you’re just nervous. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to call off the wedding.”

Lisa groaned

Jisoo sighed. “Whatever. It’s your call.”

Jisoo then walks ahead, leaving Lisa.

“Jisoo,” Lisa whined, grabbing Jisoo’s arm.

Jisoo turned around. “What’s worrying you? It’s Bambam you’re marrying. You’ve been together for what—seven? Eight years?”

“I’m just... I’m worried I can’t be a good wife.” Lisa admitted.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that when he proposed. Not when a whole wedding is set downstairs.”

“A wife...” Lisa trailed off, thinking how to continue. “That means I have to support him no matter what, be beside him every time, be his other half...isn’t that too much?”

“Lisa,” Jisoo murmurs, closing the gap between them. “That’s already what you’re doing. You support him in everything that he does but gives him a smack on the head if needed one. You’re always there for him, even when he doesn't tell you just because you know he needs you. Other half? You two are basically inseparable, marriage is nothing but a ceremony for what you already have.”

Lisa’s tensed shoulder eases up, her feelings lightening up too.

“Let’s go.” Jisoo announced, taking Lisa’s arm. “We have a wedding to attend to.”

 

 

“They are the same color.” Jinyoung mumbles, his eyes dead in a stare.

Bambam dragged him out of the hotel to the nearest tailor shop because the groom is insisting that the color of the tie he bought isn’t the same color of his wedding motif.

“No.” Bambam insisted. “This is wine.” Bambam pointed at the neck tie Jinyoung is wearing. “Out motif is burgundy, this one.” He said leaning in the glass counter and pointing at a necktie. “Pantone nineteen-dash-sixteen-seventeen. We specifically put included the pantone number at the back of the invites to avoid such occurrence but look who’s not reading.”

Jinyoung made a face. “Do you expect me to go to the mall and give the saleslady a pantone number?”

Bambam ignored Jinyoung’s excuses and turned to the tailor instead, asking for the necktie. He then took a deep breath and carefully sitting down on the couch, careful not to wrinkle his shirt.

“Hey,” Jinyoung’s voice softens seeing his friend looking stressed, a hint of guilt creeping in.

“Why are you so stressed? It’s just a wedding.” Jinyoung mumbles, throwing himself beside Bambam in the couch.

“Says the one who’s actually scared of marriage.” Bambam scoffs.

Jinyoung nudged him.

“Hey! You’ll wrinkle my shirt!” Bambam whined scooting away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then put his arm around Bambam’s neck pulling him closer and further wrinkling his shirt while Bambam aggressively resists.

Jinyoung chuckles, slowly letting go of Bambam. “Can you believe this, Bambam? You’re actually getting married.”

Bambam couldn't help but smile widely, suddenly forgetting about his shirt.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Bambam mumbled.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “You sure about this? You’re scared?”

“Scared?” Bambam echoed. “Hell, yes, I am.”

A short moment of silence came after, nothing is heard except their laughter fading. Jinyoung is just waiting for Bambam to continue.

Bambam’s smile turned wider, there are both pride and shyness in his eyes.

“But I’m with Lisa.” Bambam finally continued. “No matter how scary it is, at least, we’re together.”

Jinyoung couldn't help but smile too, his eyes wrinkling, his hand reaching for Bambam’s head.

“You’re really grown up now.” Jinyoung ruffles Bambam’s hair. “And still so in love.”

Bambam smiled shyly at first before realizing the mess Jinyoung is making on his head.

“Hey! I spent two hours fixing my hair!” Bambam exclaimed standing from the couch and scooting away from Jinyoung who’s laughing hysterically after making fun of his friend.

As if on cue, the tailor came back with the new necktie. Bambam quickly paid for it—Jinyoung insisted he’s not going to pay for anything anymore—and the two ran back to the hotel.

 

 

“It really is a different color.” Jisoo teases Jinyoung as she ties his necktie.

The ceremony is starting in a few minutes, Jinyoung and Bambam barely made it to the hall. Bambam practically dragged him back; making him exhausted which Jinyoung totally hates because it’s not like the wedding will start without Bambam.

They are now lined up outside the hall ready to march inside. So now, with barely a minute or two to spare before marching inside, Jinyoung is panting while Jisoo is fixing his tie.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung grunted under his breath. “That dumbass had to make me run for two blocks as if the wedding will start without him.”

Jisoo giggles. “Well, we almost had the bride backing out.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks.

Jisoo was about to answer when the wedding organizer came and pushed them to march inside.

The ceremony went well. Lisa is happy, ecstatic even, it was as if she didn't spend the last hour in the rooftop, easing her cold feet. Bambam is even more ecstatic. He was smiling the entire time, it’s like his jaws will fall off due too much smiling.

Bambam proposed to Lisa about a year ago. It was both romantic and over the top, something you will expect from Bambam. He had one of their favorite restaurants reserved just for the two of them, a violinist was performing the whole time they are having dinner—it was a textbook proposal except the violinist is playing various pop songs. Over dessert, the restaurants manager came to their table with a bottle of wine named after Lisa and was aged from the year they met. In a blink, Lisa found Bambam on his knees. She was already crying and Bambam isn’t even popping the question yet. A few minutes later, they are facetiming their friends with the announcement.

 

 

The ceremony was over and half of the guests already left, it’s just them and a few other family members. They have the biggest table all for themselves.

“The next time I visit Seoul, it should be you and Jisoo getting married, okay?” Eunsoo mumbles after saying goodbye.

Eunsoo is a big shot now, so far from the lanky Eunsoo Jinyoung knew back home but still like a sister to him. She’s now one of the editors of a fashion magazine based in Japan.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Doyoung asked moving his arm from Eunsoo’s waist and crossing it on his chest. “Didn't you use to have the biggest crush on—“

Eunsoo cut him off by throwing her arm around her boyfriend’s neck and using her other hand to cover his mouth—all of her movements done with no poise that she doesn't look like a fashion executive.

Doyoung and Eunsoo has never stopped communicating—even being miles apart—since they first met a few years back when Eunsoo visited Jinyoung in Seoul. But it was only last year when they made it official and started dating.

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung murmurs. “Go somewhere else to play, please. I don't want to see this.”

Eunsoo suddenly lets go of Doyoung, blushing. Doyoung simply grins as he puts his arm back on her waist.

“We’ll take this home then.” Doyoung mumbles earning him a dead stare from Jinyoung.

Doyoung chuckled. “I’ll take her home, I mean.”

A few nods and waves later, Doyoung and Eunsoo walk out of the hall with their fingers interlaced.

“Wow, can you believe it? Eunsoo used to be a lanky kid who follows Jinyoung everywhere he goes and now she has a boyfriend and it’s our Doyoung.” Bambam mumbles. He is sitting on the far end of the table his arms draped around Lisa’s shoulder as she leans on him.

“Well, you used to be a lanky boy and wow, look at you now, you’re married.” Mark fires earning a round of laughter from across the table.

“You’re really sure about this, Lisa?” Youngjae asks. “You can still run away we’ll never tell anyone. You’re gonna suffer.”

Lisa shot Jisoo a look before chuckling. “I don't mind suffering as long as it’s with him.”

“Ew.” Yugyeom mumbles making a face. “I think I’m the one who’s going to suffer even more by being with them.” Yugyeom groaned knowing very well he’s going to spend a lot o time with his best friends, as if he’s not already doing that.

“Same here.” Rose agreed. “I thought I already got used to this but I think it’ll get worse now that they’re married.”

“Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?” Jackson asks, irritated, looking at Jaebum and Jennie whispering at each other and he can’t tell if they’re being grossly cute or are having an argument.

“Oh my gosh, they’re doing it again.” Jisoo mumbles, leaning back to her chair, her shoulder bumping into Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung instantly uncrosses his arms from his chest to meet Jisoo’s hand below the table.

Jaebum and Jennie looked exchanged looks before turning to their friends flashing smiles in their faces—Jaebum of pride, Jennie’s a bit shy.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Lisa asks, leaning forward to the table.

Jennie took a deep breath while Jaebum reaches for her hand.

Jennie smiled. “We’re expecting a child.”

“Oh my God.”

“Shit.”

“No, shit.”

“Im-fucking-Jaebum, you’re going to be a Dad!”

Lisa, Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark said in chorus with Mark quickly standing up from his chair to give Jaebum a big congratulatory hug, patting his back aggressively.

Rose and Jisoo were quick to their feet too, running to Jennie to hug her and congratulate her.

“Oh my gosh, Jennie, I’m so happy for you!” Jisoo exclaimed relasing Jennie after a long tight. She then turned to Jaebum to hug him too.

“Shit, I’m going to be an uncle?” Jinyoung mumbles as he walks to the couple, giving Jennie a hug then slapping Jaebum’s wide shoulders after.

“A baby? That’s fucking scary, dude.” Bambam mumbles.

The group glanced to the end of the table and found the newlyweds looking half happy and half scared with the news. They’re probably ready for the married life but babies and diapers still scare them.

Jaebum simply answered with wide smile, obviously ecstatic about the good news.

A few years may have passed, a lot of things might have changed, but deep down, they’re still the bunch of dorks that they were five years ago.

Jaebum and Jennie got married two years ago. It wasn’t really sudden, they saw it coming. Jaebum planned it for months, it was supposed to be a grand proposal complete with fireworks and hundred bouquets of roses. With the help of his friends, none of it went according to plan. It was a disaster but no disaster can keep Jennie from saying yes. After getting married, they both continued with their crafts. Jaebum has made a couple of EPs over the years garnering quite a big following in the underground music industry while Jennie is busy with her recently opened bakeshop in the city.

Youngjae is up for promotion at the university’s head of Philosophy department and has been going steady with his girlfriend of two years. He has taken over Jinyoung’s unit at Eleven and there’s not a day that his neighbors aren’t complaining how loud he is at home.

Rose is still curious and bubbly as ever. If you didn’t know she’s the marketing director of a big company, you’ll think she’s a fresh grad off of college. She’s still single though, the years she spent dating has led her to the goal of not settling for less than her standards which is totally great. She spends most of her free time over 7th Heaven, after Yugyeom left, Lisa needed a bit help in managing the place.

Yugyeom has a bar of his own, just a few blocks from Eleven. He figured Lisa and 7th Heaven needs a bit of competition. The gang had trouble picking which side to take at first but eventually, they figured it out. When they need some actual dancing and partying, they go over Yugyeom’s place but when they’re aiming for a more laid back hangout, 7th Heaven is still the best place to be. Yugyeom got too busy with managing his bar though that he didn’t even have time for himself, let alone date.

Jackson has Hong Kong press following him everywhere. Having established his own music and clothing label back home and dating one of the most sought after celebrity in Hong Kong, it’s safe to say that he’s on everyone’s radar. Despite the fame though, Jackson remains to be the goofy man that he is with them while once in a while keeping a serious stature.

Mark still doesn’t talk much, in fact, he may have gotten more quiet than before. He was the first one to get married. No one knew when he tied the knot. One day he went home to LA, stayed there a couple of months and when he came back to Korea, he got a wedding band on his finger. They were surprised, at first. But knowing him, it’s really something he’s bound to do.

Jinyoung quit his job as a professor and changed tracks a bit. He went after his dream job—being a preschool teacher. It was fun form him, he enjoyed kids and there’s less drama except kids fighting over pencils and crayons. After quitting the university, Jinyoung bought his first digital camera. It started out as a hobby that turned to be so much more. One day he’s out in one of Jaebum’s gig taking random photos of the crowd, the next day a production company hired him as their official photographer. Jinyoung has always loved taking photos but it was only a few years back that he realizes capturing moments is what he likes the most.

Jisoo won the writing contest and was granted the prize of her work getting published. It was a huge success, at least for a rookie. It wasn’t phenomenal, she didn’t become a New York Times’ bestselling author overnight. She just got enough copies sold for her to bag another book. But Aera believes her work deserves wider audience recognition. So she convinced the company’s executives for a second printing, this time publishing to Japan too, at first, before releasing it to the other neighborhood countries. Not only did the executives granted Aera’s request but Jisoo is now in the middle of writing her second book.

 

 

Jisoo and Jinyoung walked hand in hand back home to Eleven. They take every step slowly, their hands perfectly fit with each other’s. Neither of them are talking, both are just savoring the cool spring breeze and the silence that envelope them.

This moment right here is one of Jisoo’s favorite; when they just complement each other’s mood, feeling and even movements. It’s like every single cell in their body is made for each other. There are moments like this when it’s perfect.

But there are also days when nothing is making sense. It’s like everything is failing, nothing is going according to plans. There are screaming and tears falling their cheek. There are days when nothing makes good sense.

But they don't give up. Whenever they feel like quitting, they hold each other’s hand tighter. No matter how hard it is, they know it will be over. Because bad days are just days and days are nothing to the moments they collect, to the moments they are about to make.

It wasn't easy. Five years later and one and half breakups later, they’re still here, holding each other’s hand as they enter their home.

They moved in together about a year ago. Contrary to everyone’s belief—mostly hers—it was Jisoo’s idea. There weren’t any trigger about the decision. There was no third-party threat, financial condition, not even paracetamol-induced dream. Jisoo simply felt like she’s ready, they are ready. Jinyoung didn't hesitate, the next day after bringing it up, Jinyoung was already dragging his stuff to Jisoo’s place.

Jisoo kicked off her shoes as soon as she got in and then threw herself at the couch. Jinyoung trailed inside, a few steps behind. He went straight their room to put his coat in the dresser. He then walks out to couch, taking off his tie then loosening the buttons of his shirt, before slumping himself down at the other end of the couch so he’s facing Jisoo.

“That was a long day.” Jisoo groaned reaching for the remote with her foot.

“Yeah, it was.” Jinyoung echoed getting the remote and handing it to Jisoo.

Jisoo took the remote with a shy grin before turning on the TV. She rolled over to her side and stretched her legs over Jinyoung’s lap as she shuffles through the TV channels.

It was only a couple of years ago when Jinyoung realized why he always loved watching Jisoo preoccupied, lost in her own world. It’s because that’s the most state that she is nothing but herself. It could be food, books, films or anything that she likes that can get her full attention. And Jinyoung loves her when she’s nothing else but her.

It was only when they started living together when Jinyoung realized that Jisoo only gets lost in herself when she’s with him. Jisoo doesn't even care anymore when she’s around him. They are one.

Jinyoung has been thinking about it for quite a while. He didn't know how, he can’t remember when. It’s just one day, he woke up with Jisoo still tucked in beside him, and he knew exactly what he wants.

Jinyoung took Jisoo’s off his lap and stands up, carefully putting back Jisoo’s legs on the space on the couch he’s emptied. Jisoo didn't mind any of the movements, not when she found the right thing to watch—a documentary about cats is airing in NatGeo.

Jinyoung went to their room, took something from his coat then went back to the living room, settling down at the floor, in front of Jisoo.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Hm?” Was all that came from Jisoo’s lips, eyes focused on the Siamese cat on the TV.

“Hey,” Jinyoung repeated, a bit sing song-y this time. “Chichu.”

Jisoo breaks into a smile, it’s a name she hasn't heard in while.

She turned to Jinyoung. “What is it?”

Jinyoung’s answer didn't come in words but rather with his lips softly crushing into Jisoo’s.

Jisoo was startled at first, she needed to shift his body a bit more to give him access then she kissed him back with the same gentleness.

Jinyoung breaks the kiss, smiling widely afterwards.

“What was that about?” Jisoo says as she sits up on the couch.

Once Jisoo is sitting comfortably, Jinyoung straightens his back and kneels with one knee on the floor.

Jisoo’s heart started racing rapidly in her chest. Her hands are already shaking when Jinyoung slowly takes it in his. Nothing is registering in her mind right now.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung soflty mumbles as he rubs his thumb on Jisoo’s hand as she looks up to Jisoo.

Jisoo is already verge of tears but when she saw Jinyoung pulls a ring from his pocket, she just lost it and started sobbing, making all sorts of sounds.

It doesn't matter if it's too early or it’s too late. It’s not about the time.

It doesn't matter of being ready or if it's the right thing to do.

Jinyoung is down on his knees asking Jisoo to marry him simply because it’s what their hearts want.

Tears are falling down his cheeks now too, the happiness he have inside is something he cannot contain.

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung soflty murmurs as he slides the diamond ring he bought about four months ago on Jisoo’s ring finger.

“Let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to post this epilogue this early 'cause I wanted to tease you guys a bit lol sorry but then I saw your overwhelming comments and I realized that you don't deserve to be played :( anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little peak of the gang's future! hehe
> 
> I don't know how much more I can thank you but again, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH <3
> 
> So, this is where it (really) ends :( 'Til the next fic! <3


End file.
